HOTD ALT
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Summary: Komuro Takashi is a student of Fujimi Gakuen. His life was already weird from when he was child. It's about to get even weirder and dangerous thanks to these undead. Takashi X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: BEGINNING OF THE END, CLICHÉ FOR YA**

"Promise that we would be together and married when we're older?" A little five year old girl said with a bright smile. She has long, orange-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes. She was also dressed in a pink shirt with a jeans jacket over it and a skirt with blue shoes.

"Aha!" A small boy responded.

HOTDA

 _"I don't know how this happened. But it was too late before everything I knew came crashing down to hell."_

A male teen about seventeen was running on what seems to be a school rooftop, bloodied corpses that were supposed to stay dead moving about to get him. He has an average height with purple hued brown eyes, spiky black hair with grey ends, and a slender yet reasonably powerful build that contributes to his agility. He wears a set of earrings that were a red, black and yellow chained like link design. His attire consists of his black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath, black pants, and white school shoes.

Held in his right hand was a wooden baseball bat.

Besides him was a female about eighteen. She has long, orange-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She also usually has a small, single ponytail on the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair long. She has reddish-brown eyes, a slender figure, and ample E-cup sized breasts. She was dressed in a buttoned down white shirt with a green skirt sailor uniform and a green scarf. She also wears a set of white socks and shoes.

Held in her hands was a broom stick with a twisted end.

They were also accompanied by third person, a male about seventeen. He has grey hair and brown eyes and was as built as the first male. He also wears a uniform equal to the other male, but buttoned closed.

His left bicep seemed to have a cloth wrapped around it and was bleeding.

"Quick! This way!" The grey tipped blackette shouted as he swung his bat, hitting a groaning person with grey dead skin marks and yellow pulsing veins that was near him. As he neared a wall, he swung his bat once again, hitting another dead-like male in the head that sent him flying to the side.

"C'mon, Hisashi!" The girl cried out as she rammed her broken broomstick into the chest of a female and kicked her away.

"I'm right behind you!" The one now known as Hisashi shouted as he looked ahead. "Takashi, behind you!" He warned.

The bat wielding male looked just as a female was about to bite him. He ducked under her arms and flipped her far over, slamming her into a wall. "Up the stairs now!" He shouted as he let the wounded male up. "You, okay?" He asked.

"I'll live." He grunted as he clenched his wounded arm.

The other male nodded. "Hurry up, Rei!" He called to her

"Let me take care of this one first!" She shouted as she rushed towards the one that was following her up the stairs. "Hah!" She shouted as she thrusts the makeshift spear, but ended up missing the head and hit the chest instead.

"Idiot!" Takashi shouted as he reached behind his pants.

"But-" Rei turned just as the undead male grabbed the broomstick and moved it to the side, sending the teen to the wall and slamming her back against it. She coughed as the stick knocked the air out of her. She sank to the floor coughing as the male was about to bite into her. "NO~!"

"Rei!" Hisashi shouted and was about to intervene, but Takashi whipped out a rather large black throwing knife and threw it, hitting the zombie in the head and making him fall near the frightened girl.

She looked and saw the Takashi walking down the stairs. "I told you to always aim for the head." He reminded her as he pulled the blade out of the dead.

"Rei!" Hisashi yelled as he came down the stairs and help her up, using his good arm. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Hisashi." She said with a grateful tone and blushing face.

"Takashi's right. You have to hit them in the head to make them stop." He said as he helped her up. He then grunted as he saw a female undead stumbling towards them. He took a few steps and preformed a powerful push kick, hitting the undead in the chest and sending it tumbling down the stairs and the back of the head hitting a stone curb.

"Get up here fast!" Takashi called out to the two. "We're going to try and make a blockade or something." He said as the two passed him up the stairs. He took a glance at them as they went around the corner. He took a look at the surroundings. Everything he sees was nothing but the dead killing the living and those living coming back to life as the dead, repeating the cycle. "What the fuck is going here?" He gritted his teeth. 'And who the hell did this?' He thought. 'And why?' He added with narrowed eyes.

SEVERAL HOURS AGO

Takashi was leaning by the outside stairs leading to the second floor. He sighed as he looked out to the opening of the world.

 _"Why are you repeating a year?" He asked Rei as the stood in the school hallways, the grey tipped blackette had a worried expression on his face as he tried to consult his friend. "You're s straight A student." He pressed._

 _Rei looked to the side a she crossed her arms over her chest with a frown on her face. "You just won't understand, Takashi."_

 _"Then explain the situation so I can understand." He pleads._

 _She simply huffed as she walked away._

 _"Rei!" The young male called out to the retreading female._

 _…_

 _"Yo!" Hisashi greeted with a grin on his face. "Looks like we're in the same class, huh?"_

 _"Let's try not getting in trouble this year, alright?" Takashi joked as he raised his fist._

 _"No promises, right?" The grey haired youth chuckled as he bumped his fist._

 _…_

 _Takashi was walking around after coming from a small store and was standing by a stop light until he noticed two people._

 _Hisashi and Rei were laughing and smiling as they were holding hands. The two locked eyes and the girl looked away as if in shame._

…

"Pinky promise, huh?" He chortled softly as he leaned against the railing. "I should feed you a thousand needles." He muttered darkly.

"There you are, Bakashi…" A girl said. She has long pink hair which is kept in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. She has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Her physique is slender. Let us also note the visible pointed tooth in the right side of her mouth. She wears a female uniform like Rei, but her bust being an F-cup, along with a set of white school shoes. She also wore a set of red hooped earrings in her earlobe and a straight lined pierced through her left top auricle. "Skipping class again?" She looked down from her higher position as she standing by the stairs.

"Sa-chan." He gave a lazy wave at her.

"Calling me like that even when we're not kids anymore." She huffed. "Don't expect me to allow you to copy my notes when the tests come by." She grumbled as she stepped down the stairs, her large bust making some very noticeable bounces. "The semester just started. Keeping pulling that shit and you'll have to take after class lessons." She warned as she tapped his chest with her right index finger and leaned forwards slightly unintentionally showing some her cleavage and pink bra was in view of his eyes. "Or worse. You repeat the class." She added.

Takashi sighed as he gently tapped her forehead. "Looks who's talking. You're out here right now." He pointed out.

"Hmph!" She folded her arms below her bust. "I'm supposed to be in the bathroom." She mumbled.

"Lying to the teachers." He chuckled. "I should tell your parents about this."

"You wouldn't dare. I'll drag you down with me if I have to." She growled at him, her tooth shining threateningly.

The young male waved his hand in mock surrender. "Let's not bring our parents into this, especially your father." He chuckled at her narrowed eyes. "Fifth period hasn't ended yet. You still have time to wipe yourself before going back to class."

The pinkette huffed. "I don't know how you got in this school." She sighed.

"Good luck and high hopes." He joked getting a snort from the girl.

"I'll be going back. You have two minutes to reach back to class, Bakashi." She warned him before making her way back.

Takashi then waved at her before he stretched his arms. "That feels better." He sighed.

 _…_

 _"So you like Takashi, huh?" Hisashi teased._

 _"No I don't!" She shouted as she blushed at the grey haired male. "I…I did have feelings for him like that." She looked down_

 _"Just admit it already." The Hisashi sighed._

 _Rei groaned as she marched away. "You're taking me to the movies tomorrow! Just the two of us!"_

 _Hisashi blinked as he looked to the closed classroom door. "You sure about this, buddy?"_

 _Takashi remained silent. "Just make sure the both of you are happy." He sighed sadly._

…

"What the he'll was I thinking?" He wondered as he looked down and noted a group of people walking towards the school main gate.

"I swear I didn't do anything, Hayashi-sensei!" A female cried in annoyance as she is escorted by five teachers. "I bet you that bitch put those things in my bag, damn it!"

The female is a student around seventeen and has orange hair, but cut much shorter and she uses a hairband to keep her hair back. She also has a small pair of earrings in each ear. She like any female student wears her school uniform, her bust being a DD-cup, and wears a set of white shoes.

"Now, Miku-san. It's not nice to blame someone else without proof." The woman about her early thirties sighed as she was walking beside the short haired female. She has light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure. She wears a yellow V-cut shirt that shows a respectable amount of II-cup cleavage with a white jacket over it. She wears a brown skirt with brown stockings over her legs and low heeled cream shoes. "I know what you say might be truth, but all the of evidence points to you."

The orangette sighed. "Just call my mom. Leave my dad out of this." She muttered.

"Everything will be alright, Yuuki-san." A buffed man grumbled. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue jogging pants and looks about his late thirties.

"Hey, who's that?" Another male teacher asked. He was dressed in a white suit with a red tie and white shirt and pants with black shoes.

The group, plus Takashi, watch as a well-dressed man staggered to the front gate for few second before he continuously walked into it, his body hitting it again, and again, and again.

"Is that guy drunk or something?" The young man thought as he looked at the man.

"Please wait here a moment, Miku-san." The older woman requested as she walked towards the gate with a buffed man behind her. "Excuse me, sir. Can you please stop that?" She said with a professional tone, her voice causing the man to stop hitting against the gate and stare blankly at her direction. The woman actually finds it creepy on how the man was looking at her with his pale milk grey eyes. His skin was rather grey and pulsing with yellow vein like markings.

None could notice the large torn would at his back.

"Let me handle this, Hayashi-san." The man said with a small sigh as he walked to gate and gently patted the man's shoulder. "Listen buddy, we're all adults here, so let's-"

Without moment's wasted, the dressed man grabbed the bigger male's arm and bit his wrists, blood pouring from the wound like a fountain due to ripping through a main artery.

"Tekima-san!" The woman cried in shock as the other man, a slightly older balding male, ran to the screaming and wounded man.

"Get the student inside. We'll try and get him into the infirmary!" The man said as he and the other male tried restrain the screaming struggling male. "Stay still Yasuo! If you move around like that too much, you'll lose a lot more blood!"

Yuuki quickly grabbed the older woman's hand and pulled her away, whipping her phone out in the process with her other hand.

…

Takashi was looking at the scene with narrowed eyes. 'What is this feeling?' He thought. 'I sense something dark.' His phone rang and he pulled out. "Yuuki." He simply said as he watched the wounded man stop struggling and his movements came to a slow halt. 'He's dead…'

"Takashi. Something's not right." The orange haired girl said urgently on the other end of the line.

"I know." He said as he watched with wide eyes as the bigger male suddenly got up and bit the older man on the neck, pushing him unto the ground and began to rip it out like a mad dog. "What the fuck?" He muttered. "Yuuki. Get somewhere safe now!" He said. "I'll call you after I get the others. And try to get in contact with your parents now!"

"As you wish." The female nodded.

Takashi slipped his phone into his pocket as he ran to his class, passing several teachers along the way and not stopping. He pulled the sliding door open, shocking the rest of the class.

"Komuro! You skipped class and now you want to learn!" The teacher shouted at the teen.

Takashi simply ignored the man as he walked to Rei's desk. "We have to get out of here." He said in urgency as he looked to Hisashi, Saya and a healthy girl with glasses. "Some shit went down at the school gate and if we stay, it'll get a lot worst."

"Wha…" Rei didn't get the chance to say anything else as her childhood friend pulled her to stand. "T-Takashi!"

Saya shot up from her seat. "What's going on?"

Hisashi walked to his friend. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" He asked.

The male nodded. "I won't make shit up like this, Hisashi. Believe me. Some of the teachers are dead right now. But not for long." He added getting a raised eyebrow from the long haired female.

"What the hell is this all about?" Rei asked with a frown on her face.

"It's too dangerous to stay here as it is now." He said lowly as he waved another female to him. "Come on, Kohta. Get your things."

"B-But, Komura-san." Kohta is a healthy looking seventeen year old female. She has black hair that frames her shoulders and large G-cup bust. She has brown eyes and wears a set of black rectangular rimmed glasses. She also wears a female uniform, but wears the pants with the shirt.

"Now hold on a minute!" Rei shouted as she yanked her hands from the grey tipped blackette. "What the hell is this all about?!" She looked at her friend. "You think you can just barge in here and-"

Takashi flicked her forehead, cutting her sentence and causing her head to whip back a bit by the force he used. "I don't have time for shit like this, Rei." He narrowed his eyes. "So just shut up and listen."

 _"Attention all students!"_ A male's voice said through the speakers. _"Violence has broken into the campus!"_

"They reached this far already…" Takashi grunted with narrowed eyes.

 _"Students should evacuate according to the teachers' instructions. I repeat; Violence has broken into the campus-_

 _CRASH!_

 _"What…What are you doing?! No! Stay back! Stay back! GHUAAA!"_

 _"A~h!"_ The announcer screamed in pain as the sound of flesh being torn of was heard. " _Stop it! Stop it! Help! Help me!"_

The sounds of growling was heard and everyone within campus were frozen by the sounds of violence, screaming, and tearing sounds of flesh.

…

A female student about eighteen was sitting in a seiza position with a shinai in her hand. She also wears a female uniform, but with the skirt leading down to her ankles and has D-cup breasts. She has long waist length purple hair and purple eyes, her hair forming a triangular fringe over her face nearing her nose. "Something interring is happening." She said with a small smile on her beautiful face. "I wonder where the captain is." She thought to herself as she tapped her chin with the shinai.

…

"Hu~?" A woman moaned slightly as she woke from her nap, using her rather large J-cup bust as a pillow. Not even noticing two other females running into her office.

 _…_

 _Gro~ans…_

Kohta shivered at the silence and nearly jumped out of her uniform as Saya placed her hands on her shoulders. "T-Takagi-san…" She whispered.

"We're going to have to move from here." The pinkette instructed as she began pull her classmate to the wall.

The teacher was standing with a chalk in his hand as he was writing down some notes for the students, he too being shocked at the violent news. His body trembled in fear as the chalk slipped from his hand, causing it hit the ground and break into pieces.

That seems to be the alarm that set the students in a frenzy. Many of them beginning to run in a panic. Students were being pushed, punched, or kicked out of the way or down the stairs. They were making a mad dash through the hallways, trampling over those that were unfortunate to fall.

The three friends looked about from the empty class room.

"Where's Saya and Kohta?" Takashi asked.

"They must have gotten dragged out by the students." Hisashi thought. "Let's go down that way." He pointed down the hall.

"We're not going to the entrance?" Rei asked her boyfriend.

"It'll be cramped by the time we even leave the floor." The grey tipped dark haired male sighed as he walked to a closet and opened it, pulling out a broomstick and twisting the end before snapping the head off. "Here." He said as he tossed it at his orange haired childhood friend. "You'll need it. Trust me." He said as he picked up a bat from inside.

"T-Thanks." Rei murmured.

"Rei, Takashi. Let's go. The hallways are cleared up." The silver haired teen said to them.

"Takashi, burrow me your phone." Rei asked.

The grey tipped blackette took out his phone and passed it to her, keeping an eye out as he looked about for more unwelcomed guesses.

"So how did this whole thing started anyway?" Hisashi asked his friend.

"Some guy was at the school gate. When the teachers went to handle the situation, one thing lead to another, one of them died from a massive amount of blood loss and then he got up and attacked another teacher, Yuuki and Hayashi-sensei should be at the infirmary by now." He said

"And we're supposed to believe that!" Rei said in frustration as she got another dial tone from the receiver. "Dad's not picking up."

"The line must be dead." Takashi let his thought be known.

"Let me try one more time." She begged as she dialed the number again. The dial went on and she got an answer.

 _"Hello?!"_ A male voice said in urgent. _"Takashi, is that you?! Is Rei with you!?"_

"Dad, it's me!" Rei said.

 _"Listen, Takashi! Keep an eye on Rei. I don't like how this is going down, but make sure you two are safe!"_

"D-Dad!" The orange haired teen shouted before the line went dead.

 _"We're sorry, but all emergency lines are all occupied."_ A female voice said from the other end of the call. _"Please wait a moment and we'll get right back to you."_

"He didn't answer." She shook her head. "He was so distraught that he didn't even asked for me due to using your phone, Takashi." Rei whispered as tears began to flow down her cheek.

"Well that's shit." He sighed as they walked to one of the outside bridges that connected the school building to another.

"Hold it." Hisashi halted the two, seeing someone limping unto the crossing.

The person was male with pale dead greying and yellow veined skin. He wears a white shirt with a red sleeveless vest over it and a set of grey pants. He also wears a set of black sandals. His hair is grey and slicked back.

"Is that Wakisaka-sensei." Rei said, and was about to go and get the man's attention, but Hisashi stopped her. "Hisashi?" She questioned.

"Look at his leg." The young Komuro nodded to the man's left leg and the three noted the large chunk bitten off at his ankle. "That explains why he was limping. He got bitten."

"Let me take care of him." Rei said. "I have a longer reach."

"You sure?" Takashi asked her orange haired childhood friend.

"Who do you think I am?" She questioned as the dead man shambled towards her, his arms stretched out. She quickly moved. "Sorry, Wakisaka-sensei." She said as the man reached the grab her. She moved back, taking one step back and thrusts the butt of her weapon, striking the head and pushing him back a few steps. She then rushed in and slammed the side of the arm before thrusting again, hitting the chest as she twirled the spear and strike the heart with a powerful thrust.

"Not bad." Takashi smiled.

Rei sighed as she was about to pull the spear out of the man's chest, but the hands suddenly shot up and grabbed the weapon. She gasps the teacher moved to the side, slamming her with her weapon against the railing. She quickly kicked him away, pulling her spear back as she looked at the undead male with shock. "What the hell?" She gasps. "I pierced his heart!" She shouted as she her eyes were wide.

"I have a thought." Hisashi said to his male friend before he rushed at the undead man.

"Hisashi!" Takashi shouted, gaining Rei's attention as the undead male looked to his direction.

Hisashi quickly ducked under the grey skinned man outstretched arms and wrapped his arms around the man's stomach from behind. With a grunt he hefted the man back, preforming a German suplex, snapping the man's neck as he hit the ground with a hard thud. Hisashi rolled back and stood up, sighing in relief at the fact that the dead man stayed dead this time.

"I didn't think I would have been able to pull it off." He chuckled nervously.

Rei ran and hugged her boyfriend planting a kiss on his cheek and was smiling at him.

Takashi simply walked up to his friend and smacked him over the head.

"What the hell, Takashi!?" Rei shouted at her childhood friend. "Jealous that I gave him a kiss?!"

"What if he had bitten you, Hisashi." Takashi ignored his friend.

The silver haired youth sighed. "I was prepared for that." He muttered.

"No you weren't." Takashi grounded out. "Don't pull a stunt like that again." He said as he walked ahead of them. "Rei would be sad, right." He muttered more to himself, but Hisashi heard him.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you did that." Rei smiled.

"We're going to a roof." The grey tipped black haired teen said. "We'll hide up there until help reaches. And since the phones are cut off, we can't get in contact with Saya or Miku." She sighed.

"You know that slut." Rei muttered, but Takashi didn't hear her.

"I'm going to let that slide, Rei." Takashi said as he looked to her.

Okay maybe he did.

…

The three stood at the edge of a roof. Looking over their town as they can hear nothing but screaming, sirens, and explosions.

Rei covered her mouth as she stared at the destruction. "What is this?" She gasps. "Everything was normal until this morning."

Suddenly a heavy wind blow by, pushing the students forward a bit. They looked up to see several helicopters flying over them and unto the city below.

"Those are Blackhawks…" Hisashi frowned at the sight of the military vehicles.

"Must be the JDF." Takashi muttered. "They wouldn't come out here unless they have a reason to."

"He~lp! Save u~s!" Rei shouted as she waved her arms.

"No use." Hisashi shook his head to his girlfriend. "They have better things to do than to come down here for a bunch of students."

"Hisashi" Rei looked to the silver haired teen.

"They're probably on a special mission. They don't have time to save us. Not even a moment will be used to deal with this mess here." He said motioning to three students who were shouting at a small group of undead to go away. "We could try and escape, but it'll be a total mess."

"I'm wondering what's going on inside the school." Takeshi said, worried for his other friends inside the building.

HOTDA

"Kya!" A female student about seventeen shouted as she tripped. She has long dark blue hair that was tied in a thin braid and two chin length bangs framing her face. She has yellow brown eyes and her bust is a most a D-cup. "Don't come here!" She cried as female undead was nearing her.

"Get away from my friend!" Another female shouted as she swung a piece of wood, hitting the undead female in the face and sending her to a wall. This girl is also about seventeen. She has maroon hair that was held in a cloth bun with her face being framed with chest length bangs. She has honey gold eyes and was also wearing a female uniform. Her bust being at least an A-cup.

"Misuzu!" The other girl cried out as her friend pulled up to stand. "Thank you."

"What are best friends for?" The now known Misuzu smiled. "We'll be okay as long as we have each other, Toshimi." The other teen smiled.

"I hope Komuro-kun is okay." The dark haired female prayed.

"I'm sure he's fine." The maroon haired female said as she tapped her weapon.

"Misuzu-chan, behind you!" Toshimi warned her friend.

The maroon haired girl turned just in time as another undead tried to bite her, this one being a male teacher. She raised the wood up just as the dead man was about to bite her flesh. She grunted as the man was heavier and the two fell on the ground, Misuzu still holding the piece of wood as the undead male was gnawing on it. "Run, Toshimi!" She told her friend. "I'll hold him off! I'll catch up to you." She grunted. She watched as the dark bluenette walked backwards shaking her head. "G~O!" She shouted spurring her friend to run. She gave a small smile at her friend's retreading back. "Looks like you'll be able to confess to him." She said more to herself as she felt her strength waning.

"A~h!" Toshimi shouted as she ran back, shocking her friend. "Leave her alone!" The bustier girl shouted as she kicked the undead man in the face with enough force to get him off her friend and send him rolling several feet. "I…I did it."

"Toshimi." Misuzu breathed at her friend before she was hugged by the crying teen.

"I…I couldn't leave you behind!" She cried into her friend's chest. "You're my best friend, Misuzu-chan! We promised to confess to Komuro-kun together!"

Misuzu ignored her shirt getting wet in favor of calming her friend. "You're right." She said as she gently lifted herself and pulled her friend behind her as a small group of undead began to approach them. "But I guess only one of us will get through with that." She muttered as she held her weapon.

"Do not lose fate!" A female voice shouted as a form landed before them, a thin flash of light passes three of the undead and their heads were severed from the necks. "My God is here, walking among us in mortal flesh!" She said as she swung her weapon once again, cutting through four more and severing theirs limbs, torso, and various body parts on the ground. "My God has blessed me with his mercy, saving this body and giving me life anew." She then cut through the rest of them, a macabre of gore and blood following her wake. She then turned to the other female and she swung her weapon to the side and splattering the blood off to reveal that she was wielding katana with a wooden handle. She then sheathed it showing that it was a boken in disguise.

This female is about eighteen and has long straight black hair that leads to her knees like a waterfall; a hime cut style and a white ribbon over her head. Her skin is tanned brown and she has amber eyes. Like Toshimi and Misuzu, she also wears a female uniform with the dress reaching her ankles and her bust being a whopping GG-cup. She wears a set of black shoes.

"Anai-sempai?" The two chorused.

"Toshimi, Misuzu." The tanned skinned female smiled at the two. "Glad you're safe." She nodded at them. "Let's go."

HOTDA

The purple haired female was calmly walking down the stairs, shinai held firmly in her left hand as well as some blood splotches on her clothes from her stomach down. She noted a undead lumbering up the stairs. Moments later a flash of light went down the undead body of the revealed student, cutting him down in half and spilling his innards. The purplelette then continued down her path, her shoes not even slipping as she stepped on the puddle of blood.

'My blood is pumping.' She mentally moaned as she subtly licked her lips.

HOTDA

A female teen tripped and crashed through the window of a door, frightening a fat teacher as he leaped back in fright as the girl was being attacked and chewed on by a small numbers of the undead.

"They're here too?" He muttered in a shuddered tone, not even realizing a student running passed him. He then began to chuckle softly. "This has to be a dream. My little girl cooked up something rather weird anyways." He convinced himself as an undead male was chewing on the remains of a person. "This is all a dre~am." He droned on. "More like a nightmare." He went to an open window, looking at the sky, he placed his feet on the windowsill. "I have to wake up. Those kids got a PE test today and I'm sure they're pumped up for it." He then placed both his feet on the sill as he was prepared to jump. "Then I'll treat 'em to some food and drink." He smiled. "Yeah…They would like that a lot." He said softly as he threw himself head first, his body making a mess on the concrete ground three floors below.

HOTD

"It's them." The young Komuro sighed as he stood up, having leaning against the railing for the time being.

"Them?" Hisashi looked to his friend as he went to lean against the corner of a wall.

"They infect you with some kind of disease." He narrowed his eyes. "We're being attacked by corpses, but this is no game or movie. That's why I'll call them 'Them'." He explained.

"Like we saw, they bite people, maybe eating them in the process." Hisashi murmured as his eyes widened. "Wakisaka-sensei." He suddenly blurted. "He was bitten too. And came back like one of them…" He frowned.

"The only we beat them is good hard hit to the head." The grey tipped blackette said as he tapped his head.

"Then what do we do- Whoa!" Hisashi asked, but slipped off the corner, falling on the ground just as an undead was limping about. "Shit!" He grunted as the undead fell on him, biting his left bicep hard and drawing blood. "Gaaa~ah!"

"Hisashi!" Rei shouted as she went to help her boyfriend, spearing the undead in the head through the ears.

Takashi helped his friend up, wrapping a white cloth around the wound. "Shit!" The male cursed as he sees the blood. "We have to move now!" He said as he got up and quickly slugged an undead male in the head, sending him over the railing and splatting the ground below. "Let's go up there." He motioned to the small area above a flight of stairs. "We can barricade it."

HOTDA

Rei sighed as she looked to sky, the sun still high.

Hisashi was in a coughing fit, blood spilling from his mouth at uncounted intervals. "This isn't good." He groaned as he rested by the wall, stacks of wooden desks with chairs and a goof amount of duck-tape, keeping 'Them' away from them.

"Why is this happening?" Rei cried silently as she leaned against Hisashi's good arm. "There has to be a reason for this."

"Even we do figure the reason, what can we do?" Takashi asked his friend.

"Let's look for something for a light in the observatory." Hisashi breathed, his skin having gained sickly color over the time that he been bitten. "If we're not able to make fire at night, it'll be hard to-" His sentence was cut off as he went into a coughing fit, covering his mouth as some blood spill on the ground.

"Hisashi!" Rei yelled in concern as she held her boyfriend. "Just hang on! We'll figure something out!" She looked to her friend. "Takashi! Hisashi's…"

Takashi was leaning against the wall, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Hisashi's coughing fit ended and he leaned against the railing, taking deep gasping breathes. "This…isn't looking good." He said in a shallow tone.

"But the bite was only les than an hour ago…" Rei choked. "How can your condition get so bad?"

"It's like…in the…movies." The pale haired teen gasps. "There's no (cough, cough, cough) stopping it…after you get bitten."

"There's no way that can happen!" Rei yelled in denial. "This isn't a movie!"

"It's just like the others." Takashi said, getting his childhood friend's attention. "He was bitten and he going to turn into one of them." He muttered.

"Hey, Taka." Hisashi called his classmate as he raised his hand. "If I…fall from there…" He pointed at a railing a few feet from them. "The fall…will most likely…crush my head…"

Takashi raised his face to look at his friend, Rei's eyes widening at what her boyfriend was implying. "Hisashi no." She shook her head. "I'm sure we can-"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" He yelled, gasping for air before he suddenly puking a lot of blood before him and broke into a fit of coughs and heaves.

"Hisashi!" The orange haired teen shouted as she rubbed his back. "Please!"

"Takashi…" The teen whispered as he looked at him, his eyes showing that he accepted his fate. "I want to die as myself." He gave a weak smile. "Can you do me that favor, buddy?"

Takashi simply placed the bat down and pulled out his knife. "I'll make it quick." He muttered mournfully.

"Wait." Rei looked between the two before she got up and tried to stop her friend. "What are you doing, Takashi?" She asked as she tried to stop the teen.

"Doing my friend a favor." He murmured as he attempted to move Rei out of the way.

"You can't!" She shook her head. "You can't do that!"

"Rei…let him." Hisashi went through another coughing fit. His body wracking with pain as he fell on the ground. He then screamed as he clenched his hand over his chest writhing in pain as he struggled.

"Hisashi!" Rei shouted to her pained boyfriend as she still try to hold her friend back. "You can't die!"

"Takashi." He grunted in pain. "T-Take care of…Rei." Hisashi's struggling came to a slow end, his body unmoving as he sighed and remained silent.

"Hisashi?" Rei muttered to the unmoving male.

"Rei get back." Takashi said as he saw the male's finger's twitched, noticing the yellow veins stretching across the males face and neck.

"No!" She cried. "Hisashi won't turn like the others! He's different! He's special!"

"He's dead." Takashi's words cut through his childhood friend. He looked up to see the undead friend slowly moved to sit up, his legs lifting him to stand. "But this is the only way he can be at peace." He said as he pulled the stunned Rei behind him, the girl having seeing the revival of the grey haired youth. "I'm sorry, Rei." He said as he walked to the groaning teen. "I hate this." He muttered.

"Takashi." Rei whispered.

"I fucking hate this." He gripped the handle of his knife.

The undead Hisashi let a gasping moan as he shambled towards the two, his milk grey eyes looking at them as the veins pulsed.

"But I hate the choice I'm going to make the most." He gritted his teeth as tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hisashi. You've been a damn good friend over the years." He said before he rushed at the male, swinging his knife and cutting his head off with a single swipe.

"N~O!" Rei shouted in despair at the scene before her.

HOTDA

"Hm?" Yuuki looked to the side after wiping Hayashi's head with cloth. "Takashi."

"This isn't good." A male teen muttered in fear as he held a chair. "Those things are getting through the door. The teen wearing a male uniform and was rather tall and lanky and wears black framed rectangular glasses. He has dark brown eyes and his black hair was in bowl cut form. "Marikawa-sensei, please hurry!"

"I'm trying to move as fast as I can." She mumbled in a dazed tone as she walked around the room, gathering medical appliances as her large busts bounced about in her movements.

"Ah! They're getting through!" The teen replied as he ran and smashed one of Them in the head with the chair, pushing it back from the broken window in the door. "Is Hayashi-sensei up yet?" He asked.

"No." Yuuki frowned. The woman had fainted after hearing the news and the mayhem that followed it. The sight of the students being cannibalistic was too much for the older woman. "I hope she wakes up soon. I don't want to leave her here." She sighed.

HOTDA

Takashi looked over the horizon as he mourned for his friend, Hisashi's body covered by a white sheet he found in the room.

"Why…?" Rei muttered as she was sitting by the corpse. "Why did you do it?"

"It was either him or us, Rei." He answered her. "I had a choice. And I made it. You would've been bitten if you were close to him." He pointed out.

"I didn't want you to save me." She looked at the body with her eyes shadowed by her hair. "I didn't want to see him like this!" She shouted. "I would've rather be bitten by him than to live a life like this!"

Takashi looked to orange haired teen. "He wouldn't want that." He stated. "I also made a promise that I would look after you."

"Fuck your promise! What about me, huh?!" She shouted. "What the fuck do you know?!" A small giggle passed her lips. "That's it, isn't it?" She looked at him, her eyes glazed. "You hated him, didn't you?!" She accused him as she leaned on her hands. "You wanted him dead the most! I bet you were fucking jealous all those time you saw us together holding hands and what not. I bet you wished you were the one fucking me and not him! Wish you would've' popped my cherry and not him, right?!" She shouted. "I wonder if that's why you went to Miku." She laughed.

Takashi frowned.

"Bet she opened her legs for you like any of the others guys in the school, right?" She glared at him.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered as he turned to the barricade they made earlier.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked, her tone taking a different tone.

"I'm going to try and meet up some of the other survivors out there." He answered as he began to cut through the tape. "You can follow if you want or stay there where it's safe and blaming me for saving your life. I'll even take some steam off of those dead beats while I'm out there before actually going." He added.

"W-What?" Without realizing it, Rei's moved on her own. "You can't do that by yourself!" She stopped by him, but she was being ignored. "Hey, Takashi…" She whispered, tears trickling from her eyes. "They're going to kill…you."

The grey tipped black haired teen then climbed up.

"NO! Stop!" She cried as she ran to him and grabbed his left arm. "Please! Don't go!" She shouted as she tried to pull him down. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I was so fucking angry that I didn't really know what I was saying! I really didn't mean it! Please. Don't leave me!" She cried out as tears run down her cheeks, looking at her childhood friend with regret.

Takashi sighed as he came down and gently flicked her forehead. Ignoring her protest action, he pulled her into a hug. "We'll wait until you calm down. Then we'll look for the others." He said as he rubbed her back. "Just let it all out, Rei-chan." He told her. "Let it all out." He soothed.

Rei's shoulder began to shake before she broke down and cried into her childhood friend's shoulders, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him tight.

 _On that day everything went down to shit. I killed my best friend. I vowed to protect one of my childhood friends. Of course…I'm going to do my best to protect everyone I can with my powers._

HOTDA

"No! Get away! AAA~~H" A male screamed before he was swarmed by the undead.

"Get away from me! Please!" A female shouted.

Saya was looking out from an empty classroom, Kohta by her side who was shivering like a leaf. "This is bullshit." The pinkette muttered as she saw a small group of students running down the hall. "Humans eating other humans. Is this some kind if horror movie or something?" She looked ahead to see a teen male walking ahead.

"This is joke, right?" A teen spoke on a lost tone as he held his bleeding neck, his feet staggering as he walked about. "This is bad dream, right? Right?" His face was suddenly clutched by a grey hand before he was pushed down by a male undead, his creams brining more to his doom.

"Let's go, Kohta." Saya motioned for her friend to follow.

"H-Hai…" The healthy female muttered as she followed the pinkette, turning her eyes away from her schoolmate being eaten. "Where are we going, Takagi-san?" She asked.

"Somewhere safe." She answered.

"We can go to the staffroom." The spectacle girl suggested.

"Bad idea." She shut the idea down as she looked around a corridor. "Besides. What the hell do you expect the teachers to do in this situation?" She said before she went ahead unto connecting bridge.

"But, Takagi-san. Uhm. You see." She followed her and stopped at a body. "Takagi-san. It's Wakisaka-sensei." She pointed at the body with trembling finger.

Saya frowned as she inspected the body. "Well he's definitely dead. His neck seems to be broken; obviously he was slammed on the head." She hummed as she heard the sounds of doors being banged on, gaining the attention of both females. "See." She nodded at a group of students banging against a faculty door. "Those guys had your idea too."

"Sensei! Sensei!" A student shouted as others were behind him. Without even a hint of warning or preparation, the door bursts open showing that the staff were infected.

None of the students made it.

Kohta shudder at the carnage before her.

"Kohta." Saya called her classmate. "Do you want to live or die?"

"I…I…" She stuttered before she shook her head and clenched her fists over her chest. "I…want to live."

Saya grinned. "I want to live too. Let's go. We have to try and find some more survivors." She said as she ran ahead, Kohta following her. 'You better be alive, Bakashi.' She hoped to her childhood friend.

HOTDA

Takashi looked up and sighed.

Rei looked at the male, her eyes averting from the covered body of the dead Hisashi. "What's wrong?"

"I want to find out how this whole shit went down." He said as he stood up, ignoring the undead horde on the other side of the barricade they made.

"That's pretty blunt." She muttered.

"I don't need to lie." He simply shrugged and scratched his head. He then looked to see a fire hose and grinned. "I have an idea."

HOTDA

"Do you think we can call the cops?" Kohta asked the pinkette as she looked around corner before looking back to her.

Saya shook her head. "I don't think that'll be possible." She frowned. "Considering how chaotic this place has been going, I doubt that the police would be able to handle a situation like this. I haven't even heard any siren for that matter."

The browned haired female nodded, seeing logic to that. "So the whole city's in an uproar." She frowned.

"More than likely." Saya agreed. "Police has been dispatched already, but this place is still hell on earth. And I doubt the JDF would be of any help either." She looked around and noted the lack of any human movement. "Let's say that people all over Japan are eating each other. What do you think is going on?"

"There's about…one hundred and thirty million people in japan." Kohta muttered to herself. "Maybe from the JDF could be pulled into this." She then looked at the pinkette. "But…" She hesitated. "What if members of the JDF are infected too?" She asked more to herself.

Saya smiled. "And that's why we have brains." She then looked up the stairs and noted one of Them limping down. "We have to move now." She said as she ran ahead, the healthy girl right behind her. 'Damn!' She thought. 'Stuck in this shit while Bakashi is out there somewhere. Damn those idiots for causing a riot before Kohta and I could've reached them! What a drag!'

HOTDA

"Okada?" The male teen muttered as his friend rose to sit, the bloodied towel falling from the face to show a grey yellow veined skinned face with eyes rolled back with his mouth gaping. "Okada?" He dropped the mop stick he had and reached out for the IV staff and knocked the undead teen to the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated with every hit unto the undead male.

The blonde hummed as she walked about the small room going through her mental check list of what she forgot. "What did I miss?" She said as she went to the cabinet and reached in to take few bottles of prescriptions.

"I can't get a hold of the police or the fire apartment." Yuuki sighed as she placed her phone away.

"Hm?" The red haired woman groaned as she began to wake up.

"Took you long enough." The orange haired teen grinned at the woman that was regaining her bearings.

"What? What happened?" She asked as she was helped to sit up.

"A lot of shit." Yuuki replied as she handed the woman a cup of water.

"Thank you, Miku-san." The woman ignored the curse and thanked the student before drinking the water.

"I could treat people." The blonde woman muttered.

"But they're screwed once they get bitten." The orange haired teen added as she took the empty cup back and placed it away.

"Hayashi-sensei." The male spoke as he approached the females. "It's good that you're okay."

"I feel like I'm in those movies those weirdos like." The blonde woman sighed.

"It's not really that good to compare this to a movie, Shizuka-sensei." Yuuki said as she stood up. "What we need to do is try to get out of here." She then looked to the older seated woman. "Can you stand?" She asked.

The woman fixed her glasses before standing off the bed and nodding. "How can we leave? We're surrounded from what I can see." The woman frowned in worry at several of the undead that were hitting against the windows of the infirmary room. "Marikawa-san. We have to leave now please." She urged the woman.

"Hold on a sec." The woman hummed as she reached up to get the duffel bag that she needed. "I need something to carry these things."

"Please hurry." The male teen urged.

PA~SH!

The group watched as the horde broke through the windows and glasses and swarmed inside.

Yuuki took the chair that she was sitting on and tossed it at the undead female that was lumbering towards her and the older woman, hitting her square on the head and knocking her down.

"Nice throw." Hayashi praised.

"Yeah. When you have a bunch of idiot boys trying to throw 'their moves' on you, you develop a good swinging arm." She commented with a small grin.

The male teen stood before the blonde woman and managed to hit one back before being bitten on his neck by a male undead. "R-Run! Get away from here now!" He shouted as two more came on him, biting around his shoulder and arm.

"Oh. Uhm. What's your name again?" She asked.

"Wha-What?!" The teen shouted in pain and shock as he was not expecting that from the blonde haired woman.

The blonde woman then noticed one of the undead was coming to her and took a step back. "Hey now. Let's not get physical here." She muttered before she 'eeped' just before the undead's head was struck hard by a shinai. "Eh?"

The purple haired female turned fluently, smashing the neck of the second dead. She then whirled around and slammed the weapon down on the third one's head caving in the skull. She then moved forward with a quick step and slammed the fourth undead hard enough to crack the skull and sink it between the shoulders. She was about to turn to deal with the fifth one, but a chair was thrown smashing its head and knocking it to the ground.

"Thank you." She said looking to the direction to see Yuuki was the one that threw the furniture.

"No problem." The orange haired female panted.

The shinai wielder made her way to the wounded male, the teen being settled against the wall with help of the two teachers. She kneeled to his level and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "My name, Busujima Saeko, vice-captain of the kendo club." She introduced herself. "What is your name young kouhai?" She asked with a soft tone.

The teen was shivering due to the blood loss and coughed out some of the life fluid. "I-I-I…chii…K…Kazu." He introduced himself.

Saeko gave a small smile. "You did well protecting the ladies, Ichii-san." She praised. "It is nothing short of praiseworthy."

"Any…one." He swallowed a bile of blood. "Would do…do the same…" He breathed.

The purplelette nodded. "You do know what happens when you are bitten, correct?" She stated, earning a nod from the male. "Do you wish for your friends and family to see you like them?" She asked and motioned her head to one of the unmoving dead.

"N-No." He said weakly. "I would…like at least…die…as a…human." He said.

"Then let me end it for you." Saeko said. "It will be one of mercy. If that is what you wish?" She requested.

Kazu looked at the kendo girl and smiled weakly. "I would…like that. T-Thank...you."

Saeko nodded as she stood up and held her shinai at the ready.

"Now wait a moment, Busujima-san." The redheaded teacher began, but Yuuki stopped her.

"It's already too late for him, Hayashi-sensei." The orange haired teen said with a shake of her head. "Marikawa-sensei, please don't interfere either."

"But." The blonde nurse began.

"I know that you are teachers and must see to the safety of the students, but this is his request." Saeko said looking at both the teachers. She then raised the weapon. "It is one of our duties as women to protect a man's pride."

Kazu had a small smile on his face as his body relaxes, the yellow veins slowly creeping through his skin.

Hayashi looked away as the teen's head was hit hard enough to expel a lot of blood and brain matter.

Shizuka had her hands over her mouth to stifle the gasps.

CRASH!

The group of females looked to the side to see several undead enter the infirmary.

"Will you be of assistance to me, Yuuki-san?" Saeko requested.

"Can't have you do all the work." The orange haired teen stated as he picked up the staff that Kazu used earlier.

Saeko looked as the undead group approached them, a small smile creeping on her face.

HOTDA

"Takagi-san, in here." Kohta motioned the pinkette into a room and closed the door.

The pinkette sighed as she was able to catch her breath. "We're safe for now." She huffed as she stood straight. She then looked around the room. "Looks like were in the technician arts room." She nodded. She then locked the door and instantly began to take out the tools and put them on the teacher's desk. "We're going to need some weapons." She mumbled. "You know a lot about guns, right?" She asked the classmate who nodded. "Have you seen any movies or played any games that involved making a gun out these things?"

"I played 'Dead Rising'." Kohta replied as she looked around the tools and picked one up. "A nail gun?" She wondered. "And it's gas powered." She smiled. "Do you like movies, Takasgi-san?" She wondered as she looked around the room.

"I like action, comedy, romance, horror, and sci-fi. I guess I should take horror from the list now though." She answered a she saw a five feet steel rod and picked it up along with a drill machine, which was also battery powered. "This could work." She muttered as she looked around and saw some ropes and wires. "This could work very nicely." She grinned.

"Got any plans with those?" Kohta asked.

"Of course." Saya puffed out her chest, her bust bouncing by the movement. "I'm a genius after all." She gloated.

Bang!

The two girls gasps as they saw several off Them outside of the room, their bloodied hands hitting against the tainted window of the door.

"We have an extra gas canister and nails in here." Kohta said as she searched a box. "There's another battery pack you can use for the drill there." She added.

"Good." Saya nodded as she tied the wires around the trigger button of the drill after taping it to the metal rod. "I'm going to need that." She said.

"I'll hold on to them since I'm wearing pants." The healthy girl said as she held the nail gun up as if aiming. "This should weight about nine pounds, almost on par with an old assault rifle. But my stance will be messed up." She muttered as she gripped the handle. "I'm going to need a sight and support."

"Here." Saya said as she tossed a laser at her. "You can use that." She stated as she tied a small piece of leather around the rod and pulled it, pulling the wire around the drill and started it up. "Nice." She grinned. "How's it going on your end?" She asked.

"Good." Kohta looked to see some wooden planks on the side and grinned rather darkly. "Almost done."

'She's gone gun-mode now.' The pinkette thought and gasps as she heard the door being banged. "Kohta make it quick." She said as she held her made weapon at the ready, her thumb over the stick to turn on the drill.

The glasses wearing female worked as fast as she can, instinct pushing her body. She saw several pieces of wood, slice some erasers, and used some tape.

Just then, the door was busted down and Saya instantly ram the drill spear into one of their mouth, boring out the back of the skull as blood splattered about. Ignoring the blood she was late in noticing another one of the undead nearing her. Before she has the time to scream it was nailed in the head by…well…a nail.

"Gotcha!" Kohta smiled as she held her own personal improved nail gun. The pieces of wood were used to stable the power tool and the laser taped over the top for sight. "You okay, Takagi-san?" She asked as she shot another nail, hitting the head of another undead.

"Doing fine!" She yelled as she rammed another undead with her drill spear. "We have to go now!"

Two more undeads were shot down as Saya stabbed another one in the neck.

"I'll try get some more nails for you. Think you can hold them back?" Saya asked.

Kohta simply nodded. "Of course."

…

"Ha!" Toshimi shouted as she slammed her wooden stick against an undead.

"Kya!" Misuzu yelled as she kicked a ball at an undead that was behind her friend.

"This is getting annoying?" Miu muttered with a frown as she cut down another dead male. "We need to try and get some more people." The tanned girl stated.

…

"Ready?" Takashi asked he stood before the barricade, a long fire hose held in his hand that was extended from over the observatory.

"I'm good!" Rei answered as she was ready to turn the large key.

"Now!" He shouted as some of the undead broke through, struggling to pry themselves. The hose pushed him back a bit as the water bursts out if the hose. "How about a little shower!" He yelled as he aimed the high pressured water towards the barricade, knocking it down and the undead behind them to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!" Rei cheered.

…

"Got everything?" Saya asked as she held a bag, Kohta holding one too.

"Hn." The brunette nodded.

"Good." Saya said as she walked towards the end of the class.

"Uhm, Takagi-san." Kohta called the pinkette, getting her attention. "Thank you for being my friend."

"No problem." The young woman smiled.

"Alright." She grinned as she reloaded a new clip. "Let's try get together with Takashi-kun and the others."

"O~h. So it's Takashi-kun, huh?" The pinkette teased.

"Takagi-san." The brunette blushed, getting a small bout of laughter from the pinkette.

"I'm sure he's okay." She assured. "Behind you!" She yelled.

Kohta instant turned and aimed, firing a nail at an undead teacher that was lumbering towards them, her body crumpled to the ground. "Thanks."

…

"Damn." Takashi whistled as he looked about the undead they killed with a fire hose. "Nice idea with the hose." He complimented Rei as she walked to him.

"Of course." She huffed with a smile. "You think I forget about these kind of things? Remember you and Hisashi used to-" She stopped mid-sentence she looked down.

"I'll be sure to remember that so that he doesn't come back and smack me over the head." He said with a soft smile.

"He might bite you instead." Rei attempted to make a small joke, both friends smiling at each other.

"It'll be a tough road ahead of us after we find the others." Takashi said as he turned to the orangette. "You ready?"

Rei stepped a bit forward and handed him the baseball bat, her fingers brushing against his own as he went to grab it. She quickly moved her hand away, her cheeks staining with a pink hue and was wondering where this feeling came from.

"Let's go." Takashi said as he pulled out the knife and made his way down the stairs, Rei behind him.

…

The two were making their way down the stairs inside the school building, blood splattered on their clothes due to the amount of undead they faced.

"Did you get to call your house?" Rei asked.

Takashi shook his head. "The phone line's dead. And I don't think they would be able to get to me with this shit going down. I'm worried about mom since she works at an elementary school." He sighed. "Plus dad's busy with some business, so tough luck on that."

"I bet their mouths wouldn't keep shut about you." Rei smiled.

"True." He chuckled as he walked down the stairs. 'In reality this is really hell on earth.' He thought with a mental frown. 'Someone is fucking around with the dead and when I get my hands on the asshole or group that did this.' He mentally growled as unknown to the orangette his eyes flashed red for a moment. 'Calm down Takashi.' He told himself. 'You'll get them for this.' He vowed.

HOTDA

An undead male was lumbering through the corridor, a piece of wet cloth hitting his head, but was not deterred.

"What are you doing, Takagi-san?" Kohta asked she looked around.

Saya was by a face basin and had a second cloth in the water. "I'm testing something out." She answered as she threw the second wet cloth and it hit the locker with resounding 'thud', the ghoul stopped and walked right into the locker, gnawing and attempting to grab it. "So that's how they work." She muttered as she turned to the brunette. "He didn't react at all when the rag hit him." She told the healthy girl. "That means they don't feel anything, let alone pain."

"But he's walking into the locker." Kohta pointed out. "He's not even moving away from it. Almost as if…" Her eyes widen.

"He's blind." Saya smiled, reaching the same conclusion as the young woman. "So that would only leave sound."

"We'll have to test that out as well." She said turning the brunette and gasps. "Hirano. Behind you." She warned.

The brunette quickly turned and shot few of the undead that were coming towards them. "Get behind me, Takagi-san." She said as shot another one between the eyes.

"We have to move before they swarm on us." Saya said as she pulled the female.

Kohta nodded and went to follow her friend.

…

"Gro~ans…" An undead male stretched his arm out and was promptly pushed aside by a shinai to the head, causing it to stumble and hit the lockers rather hard.

Yuuki was beside the kendoist and used the staff she had to push a female undead to the side, the walking corpse stumbling and falling out of the window.

"Why not get rid of them if they get to close?" The blonde woman asked as Yuuki tripped one over with her foot.

"I would like to think that is a good idea." Hayashi wondered, stepping over a legless undead.

"If we do, they will converge on and we'll and up like them." Saeko replied.

"And you want us to go to the staff room?" Yuuki wondered.

"But everyone keeps their keys there." The blonde woman defended as she held her duffle bag.

Hayashi sighed as the kendoist pushed another undead to the side, the back hitting against the window and four continued their walk.

"It'll be a problem if they get a hold of you." Yuuki warned the glasses wearing teaches as she pulled the older woman away from an undead teacher that was grasping around.

"T-Thank you, Miku-san." The woman sighed in gratitude.

"Yuuki is okay." The orangette said.

"Wah!"

The three other females watch to see Shizuka rubbing her butt as she had fallen, tripping over an upturned carpet.

"O~w." She whined. "That wasn't nice at all." She pouted.

Saeko sighed. "Such fashion is unsuitable in this situation." The younger female said as she gripped the seamed end of the dress and pulled, ripping it up to the woman's hips and revealing the line of her purple risqué panties.

"O~h. This is a brand new skirt." She complained.

"Marikawa-san please." The other woman sighed as she reach to her skirt and did the same thing by ripping at the seams up to her hips, revealing her red line of her underwear. "These skirts would get us killed if not." She explained.

"What's more important?" Yuuki asked the blonde woman. "You clothing or your life." She raised an eyebrow.

The blonde woman trembled a bit, her lips set in a pout before she gave an answer. "Both!" She declared raising her arms, getting a sweatdrop deadpanned looks from the three other females.

Crash!

"What was that?" The redheaded woman asked. "Was that from the staff room?"

…

Kohta was shooting of one undead at a time. "I'm running low." She said as she picked off another one.

"Fuck." Saya grunted as she sees more coming. "We won't be able to find more traits at this rate."

"Takagi-san, behind you!" Kohta shouted as one of Them was right behind her.

The pinkette gasps as the undead reached out. She then let out a very loud scream.

…

"What was that?" Takashi said. He then recognizes the voice. "Rei we have to move! Saya!" He yelled as he leaped off the stairs, the long haired orangette following suit.

…

"What was that?" Toshimi gasps.

"Someone alive, that's for sure." Misuzu answered. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Miu shouted.

…

"We have to go now." Yuuki said as she and Saeko led the two older women to the source of the scream.

..

Quickly Saya pulled up her drill spear and gripped the handle of the power tool due to the close proximity of the undead. "Get away!" She screamed as she drilled into the gaping mouth of the dead man, blood throwing everywhere. "Get away! Get away! Get awa~y!"

The three groups reached to scene of Saya drilling a hole through the struggling undead.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M SICK OF THESE THINGS!" She shouted as she pulled the drill out and drove it into the left eye, piercing the brain. "STAY THE FUCK AWA~Y!"

"I'll take the ones on the left." Saeko said as she rushed to three in her direction.

Takashi locked eyes with Miu and Yuuki. "Miu, take those on the left! Yuuki make sure none of Them get passed you! Rei you're with me!"

"Yes!" Miu smiled as she unsheathed her weapon. "Toshimi-san, Misuzu-san. Please stay back."

Rei nodded as she and her childhood friend went to undead, the orangette piercing through the eye of the targeted one and hitting it against the wall.

Takashi bashed the head of an undead teacher and whipped out his knife, throwing at an undead that was close to the redheaded teacher, nailing it in the forehead.

'Not bad.' Saeko praised the two as she saw her captain cutting down some undead, a large smile on her face. 'I should let lose a bit now to.' She thought as she smashed the skull of an undead and then with a 'click' drew her blade to slash the other one, revealing that like Miu, she was also wielding a hidden blade. As the undead fall, she smiled with her hair shadowing her eyes and sheathed her blade.

Saya was leaning against the wall, her body shivering as the fact that she nearly died. "I hate this. I fucking hate this." She mumbled as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Saya." Takashi softly called his friend as he approached her. "You're safe now. It's alright now."

"T-Takashi." She looked to her friend.

"I'm right here." The grey tipped blackette said soothingly as he placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "We're all here." He said as he helped her stand and gestured to everyone else.

Saya nodded as she looked about the carnaged area and stopped at a reflection of herself on the mirror in the hallway, her body still trembling. "L-Look at me." She stuttered. "I…I-I'm a mess. I-I-I have to clean…up." She ran her hand through her hair. "Mama and Papa are going to be mad." She added.

"Your pops would probably blame me for it." Takashi muttered.

Saya turned to her friend. "B-Bakashi~!" She cried as she latched to him, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she held him tight.

Takashi sighed as he rubbed the pinkette's back, trying his best to calm her down.

Yuuki sighed as she closed the large glass door that was opened, seeing that several more of Them were coming their way. "We should keep going to the staff room."

Takashi nodded. "Let's get there then." He looked down at the pinkette. "Feeling better, Sa-chan?"

Saya nodded as she stepped back wiped her eyes. "I'll live." She then looked at Yuuki who was struggling to not laugh. "Tell my parents and I swear." She started.

"Bah." The short orange haired teen waved the threat off. "As if you can take me on."

HOTDA

"There we go." Takashi sighed as he placed a stack of A1 papers packets against the door. "Thanks for the help Kohta." He smiled.

"N-No problem, Ta-Komuro-kun." She mumbled with a blushed face.

The teen laughed a bit. "Now that we all can take a breather, we should reintroduce ourselves. It should take our mind out this situation for the time being." He reasoned. "Komuro Takashi Class 2B. I was part of the Baseball Club."

"Got kicked out because the team captain was jealous of you being a better slugger than he is." Yuuki giggled. "Miku Yuuki. I'm not part of any club. Let me get one thing straight. Those rumors you heard about me aren't true. Hell I'm still a virgin." She pointed at the teacher. "Trust me I had her check. I'm gonna wash my hair now."

The blonde blushed, but cleared her throat and decided to introduce herself. "Marikawa Shizuka. I was assigned to be the school nurse thanks to Hayashi-san vouching for me. Pleased to meet all of you."

"Hayashi Kyoko." The woman introduced herself after wiping her glasses. "Coach of the tennis club and social advisor."

"Takagi Saya; class 2B." She said before going after Yuuki. "Gotta wash my face."

"Busujima Saeko; class 3A. Vice-president of the kendo club." Saeko introduced herself.

"Anai Miu, same class. President of the kendo club." She replied with a big smile before she was suddenly before the male and hugged him close to her covered breasts. "I will do my best to protect you all, even more so for you, my God." She said in a praising tone. "My body is for you only." She whispered to him, but everyone else still heard her.

Takashi managed to get his head out of her breasts and gently held her back, who opted to stand behind him and hug him around his stomach, rubbing her cheek against the back of his left shoulder.

"Miyamoto Rei part of Sojutsu Club. Class 2B." The orange hair teen said sending the tanned skinned sword wielder a look.

"Ichijou Misuzu; 2C. I'm part of the Baseball club." The maroon haired girl nodded to her best friend.

"U-Uhm….Nikki Toshimi, same class. I was part of the soccer club."

"Hirano Kohta. 2B." Kohta went to the other girls and tapped the door. "Everything okay in there?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I'm okay." Saya said as she was wiping her face and Yuuki had a towel over her head. The pinkette than stood up and removed the towel. She then reached down and pulled out a set of oval shaped glasses.

"You wear glasses?" Kohta blinked.

"Yeah." The pinkette sighed. "My contacts keep falling off." She muttered.

"Ha!" Yuuki laughed as she took the towel from her head, revealing that her hair is blue. "Guess I wasn't the only one wearing contacts." She chuckled as she blinked a few times and her eyes were now orange with a yellow five star pointed shaped pupils. She blinked again and they reverted to their previous color. "Don't tell anyone else about my eyes though." She winked.

"Wha…Wha…Wha…" Kohta gasp as she pointed at the now bluenette while looking at her eyes.

"My eyes and hair used to get me a lot of unwanted attention." The now bluenette smiled.

"This is getting out of hand." The glasses wearing brunette muttered as she rubbed her face.

 **Harem**

 **HOTD (12): Takagi Saya, Miyamoto Rei, Busujima Saeko, Fml Hirano Kohta, Marikawa Shizuka, Nakaoka Asami, Miku Yuuki, Hayashi Kyoko, Ichijou Misuzu, Nikki Toshimi, Minami Rika**

 **Mahou shoujou end of the world (03): Anai Miu, HanzawaYoruka, Sayano Kaede**

 **Total: 15**

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE. A BIT TOO LONG, BUT IT'LL DO. I WANTED TO PUT THE WHOLE ESCAPE FROM SCHOOL ARC IN ONE SHOT, BUT DECIDED AGAINST IT. LET'S SEE HOW THE REST GOES.**

 **DOGMA OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: OUT ON THE ROAD**

"Hm …" Shizuka hummed as she looked through her bag. "I'm sure I left my keys in here." She muttered to herself.

"Is your car big enough for all of us?" Saeko asked the older woman.

The blonde simply thought of her blue mini car and sighed. "Now that you mention it."

"We could use one of the mini busses that the school uses for outing trips." Toshimi suggested.

"That's a good idea." Misuzu smiled as she went to the key box at the wall. She opened it and saw the keys.

Kyoko looked out the window. "There are a few busses out there." She mentioned.

"That should work." Saya fixed her glasses. "But where are we going to go?" She asked.

"We'll check on some more survivors." Takashi began. "Then we'll get in one of those busses and look for our families. We'll start from the closest to the furthest. But we should be mentally and emotionally prepared for the worst." He said as he looked to the females, Yuuki making her way to a seat with a towel on her head and continues to dry her hair.

Saya nodded. "That's a good plan."

"Once we're done, we'll find a safe place for the time being." He finished the plan.

Rei turned away to look at the news, her eyes widen at the sight of the display. "N-No way…" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Toshimi asked as Saeko raised the volume of the T.V.

Rei stood there looking at the news on the TV, the others along with her listing.

 _"…government have been deciding on what to do with these on-going revolts."_ A woman's voice said form the TV, behind her were many people being carried in the ambulances. _"However, the politicians are doubting the JDF's ability to suppress these violent outbreaks"_

'Violent outbreaks, my ass.' Takashi thought with a frown as he ran his fingers through Miu's hair. 'Someone is doing this.' He mentally added as he gripped his left fist.

"No need to worry, my God." Miu said with a soft tone. "You will find the fool that would dare commit such atrocities." She declared.

Rei was not liking the way the third year was snuggling up to the only male in the group so she gave the news her attention.

"How the hell are they calling this a revolt?" Saya frowned.

 _"Numerous deaths in the Saitama prefecture has already exceeded ten thousand."_ She continued as some people in body bags has been wheeled away. _"The prefectural governor has declared a state of emergency-"_

BANG!

The woman gasps as she looked to side in shock. _"That was a gun fire!"_ She announced as the camera man veered his tool to the right, showing several of the police officers standing there, one brandishing his gun and was aimed at a direction. _"What are they shooting at?"_ The camera pans more and stops at the sight of two body bags moving and sitting up. They didn't stay up so long as they were being shot by the group of officers.

The group watched as several of Them began to tear their way out of the body bags and attacked the people. They watched helplessly as the female reporter tripped before the downed camera, screaming at the direction she looked before she was assaulted by a dead camera man, biting her neck as blood spilt the lens.

Misuzu buried her face in her friend's neck, looking away from the scene.

Majority of the group looked on in shock.

The scene then changed to another female, this one was sitting in the station of the new building and was holding a stack of papers, sweat clearly going down her brows. _"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but from here on out we will broadcast our news directly from the main station."_

"Why are they saying anything about what happened?" Kohta asked.

"They don't want a bigger panic." Saeko mentioned with a frown as the news continues, displaying that Japan was not the only place under these horrific circumstances.

"When I was surfing the net this morning, everything was just normal." Toshimi sighed.

"I can't believe it took a few hours for the world to turn around like this." Rei said in disbelief.

"You really think that there's somewhere safe around here, Takashi?" Yuuki asked the male as she finally took the towel off, showing her blue hair and getting stares from the other females. "What? Never saw a girl with blue hair before?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Let's not get into this." Takashi said as he patted Miu to stand. "One thing for sure." He sighed as he stood up. "There are big chances that we'll run into people that lost it." He stated. "So we'll have to leave them behind if they become a type of hindrance."

"You're not serious?" Rei asked.

"Very." The male replied.

Saya sighed. "The front door's closest to the parking lot." She pointed as she folded her arms below her bust.

Takashi walked to the front of the room and placed his hand on the handle. "You ladies ready?" He asked.

"I am." Rei said as she held her makeshift spear.

"Same." Kohta smiled as she aimed her nail gun.

"I'm okay." Saya nodded.

"I'm ready, my God." Miu smiled.

"Cool." Yuuki nodded.

"We're good." Misuzu gave a thumbs up as Toshimi nodding.

"I'm ready." Shizuka said as she hugged her duffel bag to her large bust.

"We have one to go." Kyoko stated.

"I'm prepared." Saeko smiled.

Takashi nodded and opened the door. "Let's go…" He said and the group walked out to meet a few of Them outside loitering about. Kohta, take out those four over there." Takashi commanded as the healthy girl did so, taking out an infected faculty member along with two female students and a male one.

The group then rushed forward, Takashi taking the lead as he drew his knife. He reached to the closest undead, a female teacher, and swung his blade at the back of the neck and nearly decapitating it. He then turned and swung the bat, slugging a male student away and against the wall.

"All clear." Kohta said with a small sigh.

…

The students and teachers were looking down from a stairwell, a small horde of the undead below them.

"We must not fight unless it is unavoidable." Saeko said as she watched 'Them'. "We must refrain from fighting until needed."

"They only respond to sound from what Kohta and I discovered earlier." Saya put in.

"And their damn strong to break down a door." Misuzu said.

"So once they get a hold you, you're dead." Takashi frowned. "So we need to be carful."

"AAAAA~~H!" A female screamed getting the attention of both the living group and the undead.

…

Five people, three males and two females, were cornered by a stairs between the second and first floor. The undead were flanking both of their paths, blocking them from going either up or down.

"What do we do Takuzo-kun?" A teenage female about seventeen asked. She has silky black hair and wears a female school uniform over her C-cup bust. Her pale yellow eyes are filled with fear.

"Stay back." The male, Takuzo, said as he held his bat at the ready, his legs trembling. He had dark brown cropped hair and wears a male uniform and has brown eyes.

The undead male groaned as he was about to bite the male, but was promptly shot down with a nail to the head.

Kohta grinned as she held her weapon up. "Headshot."

"Miu take the one on the lower platforms." Takashi said as he ran down the stairs, Rei following him.

"Yes, my God." Miu grinned as she unsheathed her blade. "Care to help me out, Saeko?" The kendo captain requested.

"Of course." Saeko responded before she and her club captain leaped off the railing, the tanned female slashing down three undead while the purplelette smack down two.

Takashi leaped from the fifth stair and slammed his bat down on an undead teacher.

"Takashi, behind you!" Saya yelled.

The grey tipped blackette reacted instantly and tossed his black knife behind him, hitting an undead female student in the head.

Rei rushed in and impaled the throat of an undead male she then raised her arms, bending the head back with and audible 'snap!' before yanking it out and kicking the body away.

"You guys okay?" Takeshi asked as he approached the group.

"Holy shit." One of the other males exclaimed. The teen has red shoulder length hair and has dark green eyes. He also wears a male uniform. "That was cool!" He then calmed down. "But we're all okay." He scratched the back of his head.

Takashi nodded. "Is anyone bitten?" He asked.

"I'm good." An older male nodded. He has brown hair that was set in a ponytail and frosty blue eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black pants with a set of black shoes.

"I'm okay." The second female muttered. She has black hair that's tied in pigtails down to her hips. She wears a blue short sleeved shirt over her large GG-cup bust that shows a portion of her cleavage with her school shirt tied around her waist. She wears her skirt and a set of plain brown shoes. She looking at the group with her dark blue eyes. "Thanks for saving us." She gave small bow.

"No problem." Takashi nodded at her. "We're leaving the campus. Are you guys willing to go with us?"

"I think that's a good idea." The older male nodded.

"Hey. You're that new teacher." Rei pointed at him.

"Kasaga Hiro." The man smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"Sari Kanata." The redhead grinned

"Hanzawa Yorika." The busty female nodded.

"Kata Takozu." The brunette with the bat nodded.

"Sana Mino." The other female smiled as she held Takozu's hand.

"I think we should get out of here before we get trapped." Toshimi said as she looked around.

"Let's move." Takashi said as he pulled his knife out of the undead's skull.

HOTDA

The group was standing on the flight of stairs that leads to the front door, the hall way littered with the undead.

"What do we do, senpai?" Kanata asked to the older teens as he looked to them. The younger male found a weapon. It was a staff that had a half circle ring at the end.

"There's a lot of them down there." Yuuki muttered.

"I don't see the reason to us hiding if they only rely on sound and not sight." Saya whispered with a huff.

"Then do prove It, Miss Genius." Yuuki taunted.

"You can volunteer if you want." The pinkette shot back.

"None of the less, staying here is going to be a problem." The male teacher pointed out.

"He's right." Takashi sighed as he took a few silent steps down the stairs.

"Takashi." Yuuki whispered to her friend.

"Get your ass back here, Bakashi." Saya glared at the grey ended blackette.

"Just going to test your theory out, Sa-chan." The male replied with a wave of his hand.

"Taka-" Rei was cut off as Miu placed her hand on the orange haired female's shoulder.

"Please have fate, Miyamoto." The kendo club captain whispered as she gently released her hold.

"But…" She tried to retort.

"This is his choice." Saeko sighed as she held her disguised shinai.

Takashi slowly made his way down the stares. 'I'm going to find the people behind this. There's no way one person could have done this alone.' He assured himself as he stopped a few feet away from the stairs. 'And when I get them.' His eyes gained a slight red glow as his sclera darkened slightly before reverting to normal. He looked down to his left foot and noted a discarded bloodied shoe. He then glanced about and noted the undead. 'Hopefully one comes close enough to test Saya's theory.' He thought.

The others were looking, holding their breaths as one of the undead was lumbering towards the grey tipped blackette.

Takashi kept his eyes on the grey skinned yellow veined male as he lumbered slightly to the side missing him by a few inches. The male narrowed his eyes. 'So they are blind.' He mentally said as he turned his head to group and covered his eyes for a few seconds before looking at Saya.

The pinkette nodded at her childhood friend before waving him over to come up.

He motioned her to wait before he kneeled down and picked up the shoe. He then tapped his left ear and he raised the item before nodding to the locker a few feet away from him.

Saya muttered something before motioning to the young Hirano closer. "Make sure your gun loaded and the gas is full." She whispered as the glasses wearing girl nodded before she did as told.

Takashi nodded before he tossed the shoe at the locker, making sure that it was noisy enough to attract the ones within the vicinity.

The undead horde stopped as they all looked at the direction from the sound. Seconds later, they lumbered towards it.

The young Komuro sighed as he opened the front door and motioned the group to come down, the group doing so.

Kanata was making his way down, but slipped on the step and the teacher behind him did not react in time.

PING~~!

Eyes widened as the sound echoes within the hall and most likely outside too.

Kanata's eyes widened as three undead were already near him. "RUN!" He shouted at the students before he swung hard at the nearest one, knocking it down before one grabbed his shoulder and tugged him hard. "RU~N!" He screamed as he was bitten on the left collar while being pulled down.

"Move!" Takashi shouted as he waved the others to the outside. He noted that Yoruka was still shocked and was staring as the redhead was being devoured. "Hanzawa-san." He reached and grabbed her left wrist, shocking her out of her trance. "We need to leave now." He urged.

The black haired female nodded and allowed herself to be pulled by the grey tipped blackette.

"Why did he have to scream?" The young teacher asked the pinkette as she was running beside him. "You said that they can hear."

"You're kidding, right!?" She scowled at the male. "That sound ECHOED." She growled .

"Saya's, right." Rei said as she tossed her 'spear', hitting an undead square in the forehead.

Saeko and her captain were cutting down the undead, making a way for the others. "So what is your connection to Kumuro-san?" The younger of the two asked.

Miu smiled. "He saved my life when I was six years old." She said as she beheaded a female teacher. "Ever since then I was devoted to him with all that I am."

"Oh." Seako said as she cut off the arms of two undead and kicked them away from her. "He seems like a very interesting person then."

"He is beyond that." The tanned female grinned.

Kohta was shooting down several undead as she guided the two other students forward. "Damn. It's getting crowed."

Gro~an.

"LOOK OUT!" Takuzo shouted as he slugged the undead away from the glass wearing girl.

"Thanks." The young Hirano smiled in gratitude.

"No problem." The brunette male sighed as he swung his bat down, splattering the blood that was on it.

"We need to move now." Takashi grunted after slashing the back of an undead female's neck. "Don't talk. Keep moving!" He ran ahead, the others following him with Seako and Miu catching up.

"The bus is right ahead!" Saya shouted as she was running besides Kohta.

"MOVE!" Takashi urged the group before he slugged an undead away with the bat.

Miu and Seako cut down several of Them. The tanned skinned female slashed one down the middle as the purplelette lopped the head off of the other.

Rei ran forward and slid under two of Them that reacted to her sound. She managed to get to her makeshift spear and yanked it out of the undead. She then did a sharp turn and smack the neck of an undead student, sending it to the side with the force of the blow. Running ahead she slammed the spear on the head on an oncoming undead and whirled the broom stick to jab the other in the neck.

Kohta shot several undead, hitting their heads as Saya was right beside her ready to drill a hole in any of Them that reached closer.

Takuza swung his bat, hitting an undead to the side just as another one grabbed his shoulder. "S-Shit!" He grunted as he elbowed the one that grabbed him. "Run!" He shouted in attempt to gather most of the undead to him. He then screamed in pain as one bit his neck, tearing off a chunk of his flesh.

"Takuza!" Mino shouted as she began to run towards him.

"Don't!" Saya grabbed her arm as Kohta shot a few more undeads. "They'll get you too." She said.

"I can't leave him." She said looking towards the pinkette with teared eyes and a soft smile on her face. She then gently shook the pinkette's hold and ran to her love.

Saya looked away with gritted teeth as she heard the screams of both young loves until their voices faded under the groaning and flesh ripping.

"I…can understand that." Shizuka said in a mournful tone. "No one wants to see their loved ones die." She muttered. "They would rather die with them with the whole world going to Hell like this."

"We have to go, Shizuka." Kyoko said as she gently pulled her fellow female teacher.

Saya simply growled as she drilled an undead in the forehead before kicking it away.

Kohta quickly turned and shot another undead in the head that was right behind Saya.

"Thanks." The pinkette nodded.

"Just try and stay calm." Toshimi nodded as she try to give a brave smile.

"As much as I would like to not ruin such a moment, we have to go." Saeko said.

"Yeah!" Misuzu added as she swung a stick, hitting an undead in the chest and sending it down. "Shizuka-sensei! The keys!"

"Oh! Right!" The blonde woman fiddled in her coat as she was looking for the keys of the bus.

Hayashi was holding the bag in her stead. "Please hurry, Shizuka!" She urged.

Graaa!

"Look out!" The male teacher shouted as he tackled an undead that was close to biting the redhead woman.

"Hiro-san!" The woman gasps as she heard the man screamed as the undead bit his shoulder.

"Go! Get inside now!" He screamed as he shoved the undead off of him and walked away. "COME HERE YOU BASTARDS!" He shouted loudly, attracting some of the undead to him. "I'll try to lead them away!"

"I got it open." Shizuka said.

The other woman nodded. "I'm sorry."

The man simply smiled. "Just doing my job as a teacher." He then walked away while shouting at the undeads to come to him.

"Inside now." Misuzu guided her best friend and Yoruka inside the bus, Shizuka and Kyoko right behind them with the blonde going straight to the driver's seat.

Saya entered the bus followed by Kohta, the healthy female opening windows slightly so she can aim at the undead outside.

"We're clear on this end." She said.

"We're good here too." Misuzu said from the other side of the bus.

"Busujima-sempai! Miu! We're leaving." The young Komuro said as he slugged another undead away. He then pulled his dagger and slashed the neck of an incoming undead before kicking another away.

Saeko cut down an undead female and was beside her kouhai while Miu stood at her God's left.

"Everyone inside now" The purple haired woman said.

"You two go on first." He pointed at the bus.

Shizuka started the bus and looked around the dash board and lower parts of the seats. "Eh! This isn't like my ca~r!" She whined as she pointed. "Uhm…the gas, clutch, brakes…"

Takashi stepped in the bus with Rei coming in after him. He looked around and nodded. "Looks like we're good." He sighed as he was about to close the door.

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" A male shouted.

The group looked ahead and saw about a few people running towards them. A teacher, two female students and four male students.

The male with a fairly thin body frame that shouted was wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses over his yellow eyes and has black hair that was combed down his sides of his face.

"Are we going to make it?" A short male shouted. He has long black hair that grows over his eyes. He does not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt. Unlike most students with these shirts, he wears his untucked. His most unique features are his dilated eyes. He wears a set of brown school shoes.

"Just keep running Kurokami and shut up!" A taller male shouted. He has brown and yellow topped hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform with the blazer fully opened revealing a blue high collared sweater that was unbuttoned at the top three buttons, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes. He is shown to have a good muscular build and his height exceeds Takashi by a few inches.

"You're lucky I can't trip you now, Tsunado!" The shorter male, Kurokami, shouted as he glared at the far taller male.

"Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back." A teen with messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color muttered in fear of doing so. Under his open gakuran jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt. He also wears a set of brown shoes.

Another was panting as he made his way with group. He has black shaggy hair and blue eyes. He only wears a white shirt and black pants with a set of brown shoes.

The next male was running with some books. He wears a set of glass over his dark brown eyes and dark shoulder length unkempt hair. He wears a full gakuran uniform with the blazer buttoned.

The first female that was with has magenta colored hair and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She wears a female sailor uniform of Fujimi Academy and has a C-cup bust.

The second female has red-headed girl with golden brown eyes. She also wears the female uniform, but has B-cup bust and wears a pair of white shoes.

Rei locked on the slim male and glared at him. "Shido." She snarled.

"Class 3A's teacher?" The grey tipped blackette muttered.

The young Miyamoto's eyes darkened.

"We're ready to go!" Shizuka shouted to the others as Kyoko set by the passenger seat.

"Hold on a bit, Shizuka-sensei." Takashi requested.

"Some of them are swarming around the front too." Yoruka said as she stood behind the main male character. "We have to move now or else we'll be swarmed."

"Shizuka won't be able to drive with them gathered like this." Kyoko said.

"Can't we just rush though them?" Toshimi asked.

"We do that, we'll be tipped over." Saya replied.

Takashi gritted his teeth as he was about to jump off to help, but his left arm was gripped.

"They have to reach on their own." The busty blackette said as she looked at the group. "The noise their making is attracting 'Them'."

"I say we leave them behind." Rei said. "Let them rot here for all I care. It'll do the world a favor."

"Rei." Takashi looked at his orange haired childhood friend with a disapproving frown. "You don't really mean that."

"The hell I do." She gritted her teeth. "You don't need to save them." She pointed at the glasses wearing man. "Or even him!" She moved her face closer to him. "We should let him die!"

…

"Hurry! Run!" The lanky teacher waved the students before him. "Just a bit more and you'll make it." He added as he too began to run once again. 'Although I doubt that they'll make it to the bus.' He thought.

The last male student tripped and fell, and audible 'crack' being heard. He slid over the dirt ground and stopped by the teacher. "Sensei, please help!" He held his left hand up as he struggled to raise himself with his right. "My ankle!"

"What a shame." The man muttered as his yellows eyes looked down at the younger male before he smashed his foot into his face, breaking his nose in the process. He then turned and jogged to the bus, ignoring the boy's scream as the undead converged on him. 'The world as we know is gone.' He thought as he stepped into the bus. 'In this world is survival of the fittest.' He added as his eyes gained a dark glint and a malicious smile creeped on his face.

Takeshi closed the door. "Shizuka-sensei!"

"Okay!" The blonde said as she stepped on the gas, the wheels tearing up the dirt making the bus launched forward, driving through the wide openings.

"We're going through the gate." Misuzu said.

"But the gates are closed." Toshimi reminded them as she saw a lot of the undead horde being drawn to the large vehicle.

"You'll have to smash through those gates, Shizuka." Kyoko said.

"But…" The blonde woman hesitated.

"They're not human anymore, Shizuka-sensei." Takashi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "You'll be giving them mercy in the state that they are in." He said.

Shizuka looked down slightly as she gritted her teeth. "They're not human." She whispered. "They're not human anymore." She muttered before she whipped her head up and stared hard at the undead horde before her. "They're not human anymore!" She hit the gas as she plowed through the horde, knocking them aside, over, and even running over Them.

"Brace yourselves!" Takashi shouted.

The bus rammed through the gate, raising off the ground for a moment before skidding over the pavement and revving through the empty street.

"We made it." Saya sighed as she leaned against the chair, sitting next to Kohta as she rewrapped her modified nail gun.

"Good thing we made it to the bus, huh?" Misuzu smiled as her best friend sighed in relief, the bluenette having allowed her exhaustion to catch up to her.

"I'm just glad that we're alive." Saeko said as she rubbed her 'boken', her captain doing the same as the two kendoists were sharing a seat.

"Is everyone okay?" Takashi asked aloud as he was sitting behind Kyouko, Yoruka sitting behind Shizuka with Rei by the window.

"I'll live." The bluenette sighed as she sat on the grey tip blackette's lap, getting slight looks from the various females from their group.

"Thank you for not leaving us behind." Shido said with a sincere smile.

'If only we'd left you behind.' Rei thought darkly as she send the taller male a glare.

Shido ignored the obvious action and placed his hand on the seat where the captain and vice-captain of the kendo club sat. "Surely you are the leader, Anai-san?" The man expected.

The tanned female shook her head. "I was not the one to guide them here."

"Our survival was simply a product of teamwork." Saeko added as she gave the older human a glance.

"Well that's no good." Shido's yellow eyes gained a slight gleam. "A leader is required in order to survive in this situation." He said in a low soothing tone.

Takashi felt something through the bus and glanced around. He instantly noted the eyes of the students that came with the lanky teacher glazed ever so slightly. He tapped Yuuki's thigh and she gave a subtle nod before she began to move lips as if silently saying something.

"One who can manage everything." The man continued.

"He sounds like a cult leader or something." Saya mumbled to herself, but a snort from the maroon haired female indicated that she was heard.

Yuuki stopped moving her lips and nodded to the grey tipped blackette.

The male with the orange shirt eyes regained their light and he looked out the window. "The city!" He shouted as the group, minus Shizuka, turned.

"Oh." Shido blinked. He was sure of his hold on the group he guided here.

The city wasn't in the best of conditions. Billows of smoke littered several of the areas as far as the eye can see. Screams were being heard, obviously the survivors of the outbreak.

Many of the students hope that their loved ones are among those survivors

…

The sun was setting and Shizuka kept her eyes on the road as they enter the main road to the city. She then saw an undead male shambling across the road. She sped up a bit, intention clear in the action.

"Shizuka?" Kyoko wondered as the undead was getting closer to them.

"Everything is fine, Kyoko-san." She said as she rammed the undead, it's body flying over the bus and hitting the pavement with a meaty thud.

"That was pretty brutal." Misuzu commented as her friend rested.

"How long are we going to go on like this?" Tsunado asked as he stood up from his seat, having being in the back of the bus with the group he came with. "And do we really have to do what you guys are doing?" He asked. "First you guys think that you should go to the city where there's even more of those things out there?"

Saya scowled at the male's direction as Kohta readied her nail gun.

Shizuka's left brow was twitching as she along with everyone else was hearing the male rant for the past seven minutes.

"Couldn't we have all looked for a safe place inside the school?" He continued.

"He's right." The dilated pupil eyed teen added. "We should find a place to hide like that convenience store we passed by."

"And get swarmed by those things?" Misuzu muttered. "No thank you."

Shizuka had enough and slammed the brakes hard, causing many of the occupants to lurch forward. She released the seat belt and stood up, her large breasts bouncing high. "Please stop it!" She addressed the group that came with her own. "I can't drive with all of you complaining!"

"W-What the hell?" The taller male muttered as a frown slowly found its way on his face.

"If you have a better idea, let's hear it." Saeko said with her arms crossed below her bust.

Tsunado sent the purplette a glare with said senior simply return a look of impassiveness at him. He growled as he pointed at Takashi. "I can't stand that guy!" He shouted.

"Excuse me!" Saya turned to male with a glare, ready to defend her childhood friend. She held Kohta back as she raised her modified weapon.

"Oh?" Takashi raised an eyebrow as Miu gripped her weapon and Yuuki stood off his lap. "And why is that?" He asked he too stood up. "What did I ever say to you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe it's something else?"

"Why you!" Tsunado charged the teen and was tripped over by a foot, hitting his face against the dashboard.

Takashi picked the taller male by the back of his shirt and pulled him back, causing the teen to stumble until he hit the back of the bus.

"You're acting like an idiot!" Yoruka shouted as she was standing, looking at the bleached blonde male with a frown. "These people just saved your life and you're being a jerk about it?!" She stepped out of the seats.

"Such splendid display of teamwork, Komuro-san, Hanzawa-san." The man complimented as he clapped his hands. "But that small display is the reason why I suggest that we need a leader." He added as he patted Tsunado's shoulder. "Someone to guide us." He smiled.

"And you believe that you're the one person who can do the job?" Saya asked as she fixed her glasses.

"Well I am a teacher, Takagi-san. And a teacher must value the safety of the students over his own."

Saya simply scoffed at the man. 'You're not the only teacher here, smart-ass.' She thought.

"That alone is enough to show who should lead this glorious group of survivors." He raised his hands. "If I was the leader, I would prevent conflict among ourselves. I will make sure that you are all safe despite your clashing emotions." His voice seemed to echo in the bus. "What do you all say?" He smiled.

Takashi narrowed his eyes as he saw the glazed looks over the students' eyes that came with the teacher and sighed. He noted Yoruka shook her head slightly.

The students that came with the lanky teacher began to clap their hands to him.

"It seems that I have gained the trust of many so far." He smiled.

"Gha!" Yoruka screamed as she rushed out of the bus, opening the door before she fell on her knees and screamed loudly.

There were already a few of Them outside due to the noise they were making.

"Shit." Takashi cursed as he leaped out of the bus. "Miu, close the door!"

"Yes!" Miu acknowledged as she closed the door.

"Takashi!" Rei shouted. "Behind you!"

Takashi looked in time to see and undead with her hands out to grab him. He moved fast, slamming his palm against the undead's jaw and slash her neck with a his blade, cutting through the neck with ease and slugging it away with his bat. "Hanzawa-san!" He rushed to the young female and placed his hands on her shoulder. "We have to go back to the bus now." He said with urgency.

"I'm not going back in there." She muttered. "I'm not going near him. I don't want to hear his voice in my head." She grounded as she held her head and shook it from side to side.

Takashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the teacher. 'So that's your game…'

"Bakashi!" Saya shouted.

The young Komuro heard footsteps and looked to see Yoruka running towards a tunnel. "Hey!" He ran after her. Reaching her, he grabbed her left wrist. "Let's try and take some deep breaths." He said in a low tone. "We just need get pass this small horde and stand that guy until we reach the city, okay? It's way too dangerous to be out here on your own."

"Fuck that!" The busty female shouted. "I'm not going anywhere near that guy!"

"Let's try get our heads-" He stopped as he heard some engines running.

Saeko looked out as the two female best friends eyes widened at the sight. "Komuro-san!" She shouted.

A large bus was traveling at an alarming speed, lights on and gaining the attention of many. The bus then smashed unto a stranded car, the larger vehicle swinging over and landed on its side as it slid towards the two teens.

Takashi quickly gripped Yoruka's hand and pulled her into the cave, running as fast as he can just as the bus crashed against the opening and sending some shrapnel inside.

Yoruka's eyes were wide. She could've been killed had it not been for Takashi.

"You okay?" Takashi asked as he was beside her, pushing himself to his feet and held his hand down to pull her up.

"Y-Yeah." She mumbled as she was helped up the grey tipped blackette. "T-Thanks." She looked down.

"No problem." He sighed as he looked as the bus suddenly combusts into flames. "Now we're split up."

"Komuro-san! Hanzawa-san!" Saeko called out. "Are you alright!" She asked with worry.

"Saeko." The tanned female nodded her head to the bus as she stood by club vice-captain's side.

The two kendoists looked to see a burning corpse climbing out of one of the broken windows. The two quickly drew their blades as more shambled out of the wrecked bus.

"The police station!" He called out to them. "We'll meet at the East Police Station!"

"Around what time?!" The purple haired young woman shouted back.

Takashi thought of this for a while. "Around 7PM!" He called out. "If it doesn't work out today, we'll try again tomorrow!"

The two were ready to cut down the burning dead until they dropped to the ground unmoving and dead for real this time.

"We need to tell the others." Miu said as she and the purplette sheathed their blades and ran back to the bus.

"Shizuka-sensei, we're unable to continue." Saeko said after closing the door.

"That's not good." Kyoko frowned, worried for the two students.

"I'll look for another route." The blonde woman nodded as she turned the bus around.

…

Takashi sighed as he looked at the retreading bus. He then heard the bus' gas tank pop. "We gotta move now!" He said as he pulled the female with him and ran to the other side of the tunnel.

Seconds later, the bus exploded, sending flames to the other end of the tunnel. The explosion pushed the two teens outside with small and minor heated burns and bruises in their fall. The two got up and were near a small hillside with stairs going up.

"You okay?" He coughed slightly.

"I'll (cough) live." Yoruka patted her chest.

"Good." He smiled. He then heard a small groan from above and pushed the young Hanzawa to the side just as someone wearing a biker's clothing slammed down on him. He grunted as he fell on the ground and was hit on the head as the helmet slammed against his forehead. 'Fuck.' He thought as pain flashed for a brief moment. He growled as he gripped the helmet head to hold back the undead as the teeth was clacking in order to get his flesh. Takashi's eyes narrowed as he began to slowly push the undead biker. 'Don't you think you're better than me!' He thought.

CRACK!

The undead biker twitched before being hit again in the side of the head by a rather large piece of debris.

Yoruka panted, her adrenaline went down as she dropped the debris and backed away before falling on her butt, unintionally showing the young Komuro her blue panties.

Takashi sighed as he raised himself to sit and gave the young female a smile. "Thanks."

"N…No problem." She gave a thumb up at him. She then realized how she was sitting and let out a small squeak as she closed her thighs. "Did…did you see?" She asked.

"You're gonna hit me with that debris?" He raised an eyebrow as he stood up and walked towards her.

"No, but I might slap you." She countered with a flushed expression.

"Then yes I did see them." He answered honestly as he held his hand to her.

Yoruka took the hand and was pulled up to stand. She then smacked the grey tipped blackette on his left shoulder. "That's for seeing my panties." She muttered as she looked to the side.

"I thought that you were going to slap me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It was an accident." She countered.

Takashi chuckled. "You okay with going ahead?"

"It's better than staying here. That explosion more than likely called more those things here." The young Hanzawa said with a small frown on her face. "Let's go." She gave him a small smile. "I'll be in your care for the time being."

Takashi gave an exaggerated sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "As if dealing with Them will be hard. Now I have to deal with Her." He bemoaned with mock anguish.

"Hey." Yoruka smacked his shoulder with a pout.

Takashi simply laughed as he went up the stairs, the busty blackette following him. "Well." He grinned at the female. "At least we got a ride."

"It could use a paint job thought." She muttered.

The ride was a motor bike. It was painted orange with black lightning marks on it.

HOTDA

A drone was flying over the ruined area of Tokonosu, taking pictures of various places. The camera on the airborne vehicle focused.

 _Snap!_

Smoke billowing in various areas.

 _Snap!_

A crashed car.

 _Snap!_

Dead people.

 _Snap!_

Undead people.

Two teens, a male with grey tipped black hair and riding an orange bike with black lightning marks while a female with black hair tied in twin tails was holding her arms around his stomach and pressing her rather large breasts against his back.

 _Snap!_

The picture was taken with Yoruka waving her hand at the screen and Takashi looking back.

Yoruka placed her arms back around the young Komuro's stomach, still surprised that she can feel his abs through his shirt. "So what did you do before all this went down?" She asked over the roar of the bike.

"I was up late in the night playing League of Legends with Saya and Kohta." He answered.

"Seriously?" The female laughed a bit. "I had to take out the trash before transferring to your school the following day."

"Oh." The teen blinked as he swiveled passed an abandoned car. "Well at least you did something productive." He smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yoruka asked.

"We'll need to find a place to relax before going to the police station." The male replied as he skids around a corner. "Until then, you're stuck with me." He revved the engine and picked up speed.

The young Hanzawa shrugged as best as she could. "No problem with me. Better than being stuck in the bus with that guy. You think your friends will be okay?" She asked, clearly worried with the group she came with.

Takashi smiled. "I'm sure they're fine." He said with confident.

Yoruka couldn't help but feel his confident and nodded. "I'm sure they are." She agreed.

…

The two stopped over a higher road, night was over their heads and they were looking below to see the road was littered with the living dead.

Yoruka leaned back against the back handle of the seat. "Think anyone will help us?"

Takashi shook his head and looked to the female's face over her breasts. "I'm not sure about that." He admitted.

"How can you say that?" She asked with a small frown as she leaned forward a bit.

The teen looked to side as more the girl's cleavage showed with a portion of her matching blue bra. "I remember seeing a small trio of helicopters when this shit went down. It's going to be the same as long as this epidemic is going on."

Yoruka, unaware of her action sighed as she folded her arms below her bust. "So no one can bother with us, huh?"

"I'll bother with you." He smiled, earning a light slap on his back.

"You're lucky you're different than the guys back at my old school." She giggled.

"My mom would curse me for eternity." He laughed. He then sighed. "Hanzawa-san, do you have any important people you want to save?" He asked.

The black haired female adjusted her jacket over her stomach. "My little brother and mother." She replied. "But they live in Okinawa."

Takashi tapped his chin. "I don't recall hearing any news from that area." He frowned. "But if it's as bad here then it is there…" He looked at her and let the sentence hang.

Yoruka nodded. "I…I just hope that they're alright."

"Me too, Hanzawa-san." He said as he kicked start the engine, Yoruka wrapping her arms around his stomach and pressing her breasts against his back. "We all want to find our families and those closest to us alive and kicking zombie ass." He added as he revved the engine a few times before taking off down the road.

"So how are we going to go through with this?" She asked.

"We just have to do in order to survive. Is the best and only logical option. We also need to try and keep ourselves from snapping or losing it." Komuro said.

Yoruka nodded. "We are going to need each other." She admitted.

HOTDA

 _"Please remain on your vehicles at all time!"_ A man instructed through a loud speaker. _"It's dangerous to leave! Do not leave your vehicles under any circumstances! I repeat. Do not leave your vehicles under any circumstances!"_

…

Kohta sighed as she checked her modified rifle for the umpteenth. "I hope they're okay." She whispered to her pink haired friend.

"I'm sure Bakashi and Hanzawa-san will he fine." Saya gave a small smile.

"My God has way of doing the impossible." Miu whispered behind them.

The group was split with Takashi's group at the front.

Shizuka remained on the driver seat with Kyoko by the passenger side.

Yuuki sat behind the redhead with Rei sitting across from her

Toshimi and Misuzu were sharing the seat beside the orangette, the bluenette sitting on the maroon haired female's lap.

Behind was Saya and Kohta with Miu and Saeko sitting on the seat across from them.

Shido's group sat at the back of the bus.

Tsunado was grumbling under his breathe as Kurokami looked out the window.

The male with the orange shirt was sleeping as the other male with the white shirt was looking around.

The two females were scared and rightfully so as they clung to each other.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang, bang!_

"Ah!" The two shouted as they ducked and whimpered.

Shido came to them like a snake, his eyes glinted ever slightly under the night lights of the police barricaded in the area. "Now, now." He soothed as he slowly pulled them into a hug. "We're safe in here. We'll be okay." He added as he rubbed the backs.

The other group simply gave him a look of scrutiny.

Yuuki closed her eyes as her lips began to move as she muttered words. 'We better meet again, Takashi-sama.' She thought.

HOTDA

Takashi and Yoruka continued their ride, passing flickering headlight and turned over cars. They ignored the various blood splatter as they drive by.

"This is like a real life horror film." Yoruka muttered.

"Yeah." Takashi agreed as he slowed down a bit, not wanting to attract any unneeded guests.

"Hn?" Yoruka squinted her eyes as she saw something around the corner. "Takashi look." She pointed.

The grey tipped blackette looked to see a police car stationed at the corner, it's headlights on. He smiled. "Looks like we might get some help after all. But stay close to me just in case." He said as he slowly approach the vehicle.

"We might get arrested you know?" She joked. "No helmets, no license, and this bike is definitely stolen." She teased.

"You saying I might not look good with a bike?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying orange is not your color." She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a police even after all the shit we're going through?" She teased.

"Maybe." He smiled.

The two reached the police car and Yoruka's eyes widened as she gasps at the sight.

A green truck had crashed into the side of the car, killing the driver that was a male officer.

"Shit." Takashi muttered as he looked at the dead body. "Let's go take a look." He sighed as he got off the back, Yoruka having let go of him before doing so.

"Think any gas is leaking?" The busty female asked.

"Maybe." He replied as he sniffed the air a bit. "But I don't smell anything."

"That's good." She sighed.

The two looted the car that was accessible and managed to get a retractable ten inch club, a radio, and a small six chamber revolver along with ten extra bullets.

Takashi inspected the gun and nodded. "It's fully loaded. Too bad the other one's busted." He said as he handed it to Yoruka. "You know how to use a revolver?" He asked.

The busty female nodded as she took the gun and looked it over. "I've looked at some documents on how to handle various firearms." She replied as she looked at it.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"It…feels heavy." She took a deep breath. "Goes to show you that this is not a toy." She muttered as she placed the gun in her left blazer's pocket, hiding it from view.

"Yeah." Takashi nodded at that as the two went back to the bike.

"So you going to throw this away?" She asked as she held the bat. "I think I'll keep the club."

Takashi shook his head at the question. "It be better to keep something like them in case we run out of ammo." He replied. "A gun would be useless without them. Plus we need to learn to aim well with one. We should only use it though unless we have no choice in the matter."

The busty blackette nodded as she placed the club and tied it to her right hip. "You're…pretty good at this." She commented.

Takashi kicked his leg over the seat of the bike. "I guess I'm adapting." He shrugged.

Yoruka placed the bat on the side of the bike and took her seat behind the grey tipped blackette. "I guess we all are." She agreed.

…

"There's a gas station up ahead." Takashi said as they neared said building.

"Think there's any gas?" His passenger asked.

"One way to find out since most gas stations have enough gas to fill up at most a thousand cars." The young Komuro replied as he slowed down the bike near the station.

"I'm sure they do." Yoruka deadpanned as she got off the bike when it stopped.

Takashi parked the bike to a nearby station. "Shit." He cursed after looking over it.

"What's wrong?" Yoruka asked as she approached the grey tipped blackette.

"We'll need to slide a card or pay with money. Sadly I used my last change to buy a lemon bread this morning." He sighed.

"I'm broke too." The busty female frowned. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

Takashi looked around and focused on the small convenience store. "I can get some money inside there." He supplied.

"Here." The young woman said as she tossed the bat towards him, the male catching it with ease. "You'll need that just in case. I'll keep an eye out here." She patted her hips.

Takashi look around the area. "You sure, Hanzawa-san?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She waved him off. "Go on."

"Okay." Takashi nodded. "Scream if you get in trouble." He said as he turned and walked towards the store.

Yoruka placed her hands over her chest. "This guy." She sighed. "Hopefully he doesn't make too much noise."

Unknown to the busty female, someone was looking at her from behind, focusing on her figure. "She looks damn nice." A male's voice chuckled as he eyed her breasts with no shame. "You look so damn nice, Oppai-chan." He giggled slightly as he pulled out a switch blade.

…

Takashi stepped into the store and listened for any sounds of sorts. Hearing none, he made a bee line to cash register. He clicked the main button to open and sighed. "Of course you won't open." He muttered as he gripped the bat. "Well…plan B it is." He raised the bat high and tensed his muscles.

SMASH!

"?!" Yoruka gasps as she looked at where the noise came from and sighed. "Of course." She muttered as she heard Takashi smash what's obviously the cash register due to hearing some change hitting the floor. "Christ." She sighed a she leaned against the gas station. "Maybe I can help him out."

"How about helping me out, hm?" A male chuckled slightly as he was right behind the blackette, causing her to gasps before an arm wrapped around her.

"AAAA~~H!"

"Damn!" Takashi cursed as he ran out of the store.

A man about a few inches taller than Tsunado, twenty three years old, and was dressed like a cop. He was rather lanky, but he has quite the strength in his arms. He has dark blue eyes and thin face with a smile that shows his upper teeth. His hair was black and cut in a bowl shape around his head with a few bangs framing his face. He has his left arm around her stomach and was holding her rather close.

"Stop moving damn it!" He grunted as he whipped the blade in his right hand to her neck, causing her freeze in instant. "That's a good big titty girl." He crooned.

"Hanzawa-san." Takashi called out, but stopped to see Yoruka struggling from a man's hold.

"Hey there, kid." The man laughed a bit. "Aren't you a bit too young to be out so late?" He squinted his eyes as he laughed rather hysterically.

'This guy's lost it.' The male teen thought as he saw the crazed look in the older male's eyes.

The man sighed as he narrowed his eyes at the young Kumoro. "Now run off, kid. I wanna have some fun." He laughed a bit as he raised his right arm up, pressing below Yoruka breasts as to make them raise. "Whoo! You got some big tits!" He leered down her cleavage. "What's your size?"

"Fuck you!" She glared at him with her face being red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Oh! I like them feisty. This is so fucking good." He breathed into her ear, the blackette turning her face away in disgust.

"Let her go." Takashi demanded.

"No way!" The man shouted as he pressed the blade closer to Yoruka's neck. "Like hell I'd do that! Think I'll let go of little Miss Funbags here?!" He laughed as he repeated his action with his right arm. "Fuck you got some heavy tits, bitch!" He laughed. "How about I give you a nice message, huh?"

"How about a shove that knife up your ass!" She shot back with gritted teeth.

"I'd love a woman like you." He smiled. "You wanna be Miss Rintaro?"

"I'd rather be dead!" She gave her answer.

"I like you, bitch!" The man laughed.

"You've done lost it." Takashi narrowed his eyes at the older male.

"Lost it!" The man shrieked. "Fuck yeah, I did!" He cackled loudly. "I used to work as a security at an all girls' school!" He claimed with a sigh. "Damn those girls were looking fine. I had to kill off a few them after they turned all grey skinned and veiney." He grinned. "Never thought it felt as good as busting a nut inside the few that were alive though. HA!" He laughed.

"Psycho!" Yoruka managed to get out of his grip and tried to run from him, but was stopped and pulled back by the security as he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. "Ah!" She yelped in pain. The pain increased as she had gained a small cut over her right cheek from the small struggle.

"Now, now, now." He frowned slightly after her pulled her close and instantly grabbed her left breast, his hand sinking into her large mammary. "Fuck they feel soft!" He looked at the knife and noted the small trickle of blood on it.

"Hanzawa-san." Takashi took a step forward.

"Not so fast, punk!" The man yelled as he continued to fondle Yoruka's breast, the blackette gritted her teeth in shame and anger. "Miss Funbags here still has to have some fun time with me."

"Let go of me you piece of shit!" Yoruka yelled.

"No~." He sang with a wry smile. "Oppai-chan." He laughed.

Takashi gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the female was being molested.

"I wonder if your cherry got popped, huh?" The man laughed. "Lots of the girls call me 'Super Dick Akuta'!" He cackled. "Bet you used to fuck her ever night, huh!?"

Takashi glared at the male as he gripped the bat, the material straining from his grip.

Akuta looked at the blunt weapon. "How 'bout giving me that bat, hm?" He said. "And the bike too." He nodded his head to the two wheeled vehicle.

"It's out of gas." The grey tipped blackette said.

"You got the money for it, right?" The police retorted. "Use it to pay for the gas so I can get Miss Funbags and myself out of here!"

A small growl came from the male teen's throat, just low enough that he can feel it through the vibration.

"Hurry up!" He shrieked. "You're loaded so get moving you fucking useless motherfucker!" He added as he continued to grope Yoruka. "I wonder how your tits look like, huh?" He grinned.

"Just stop it." Yoruka begged.

The older male didn't listen as he released his hold on her breasts and slowly dragged his hand down to the hem of his shirt.

'I'm getting sick of this guy.' Takashi thought as he held the bat up, catching the man's attention. "You need this bat, right? Here." He tossed it in air and it landed in the corner, making a loud echoing sound. 'Come and get some.' He thought. "I think you should stop molesting my friend." He warned as he made his way to the bike and began to go through the process of refilling it, his eyes turning blood red with his sclera blackening away from there eyes. The handle of his blade slipped into his left hand.

"Ha!" The man laughed. "What are you going to fucking do, huh?" He then gripped Yoruka's shirt. "Now let's see something-" A black blur passed the man's wrists, shocking the female and making the man wince as he raised his hand. A red line creeped over his wrist, blood flowing until his hand flopped off and he was bleeding from the stump that is his wrist. "AAAAH!" He screamed as he released Yoruka and held his stomp. "My hand! My fucking hand!"

"You were warned." The teen muttered as his eyes reverted to their natural colors and sheathed his weapon.

Yoruka quickly turned and pulled the club out, hitting the man in his right jaw and sending him to the ground. She then pulled out the gun, in her haste she ended up aiming at the man's left shoulder, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet tore through Akuta's shoulder and he screamed and bled from his wounds. "Asshole!" He tried to scream as his jaw was damaged by the club strike. "You fucking bitch!" His mumbled curse left his lips. "I'm bleeding! I'm fucking bleeding!"

Yoruka shouted as she kicked his face, breaking his nose. "How dare you!" She shouted back as she raised her club and proceeded to beat the shit out of him in anger.

Takashi waited a few seconds before he went to hold her back. "Leave it alone, Hanzawa-san." The young male glared at the suffering man before looking about. "We got some company. So we should go." He then looked at the wound. "We should get that checked too."

"But!" Her eyes watered as she glared between the man and the oncoming undead.

"Kick him again if it makes you feel better." Takashi sighed.

The blackette smiled as she kicked the man in the gut, causing to cough. She then kicked his nuts, HARD, making him screaming in a few octaves higher. She then took a deep breath. "I feel better now."

...

"Alright." He nodded, having went back into the store to get some band-aids for the wound. "Stay still." He instructed as he wiped the wound with rubbing alcohol, ignoring the blackette's hiss as he placed the band-aid afterwards.

"Thanks." She rubbed her cheek slightly.

The grey tipped blackette nodded. "You ready?" He asked as he climbed on the bike and started it .

Yoruka wrapped her arms around his stomach as she leaned her face against his back. "Yeah." She muttered as he send the man a glare. "I'm ready to go."

"Hey! You fuck shits!" Akuta mumbled at them as he tried to get up, but slipped from his blood. "You're just going to leave me behind like that?!" He screamed. "C'mon! Help me out! I'm sorry okay!"

The two ignored him as they drove off.

"Fuck!" He slammed his right hand on the ground and pushed himself off. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shouted as the undead converge on him, biting and clawing on him. "I'll kill you!" He shouted in rage and pain as he was being eaten alive. "I'll get you!" Akuta shouted until one of the undead bit into his throat and tore it off, causing him to gurgle his threats even as he's losing his life.

…

It was morning and the two were going along the road.

"Are you feeling better, Hanzawa-san?" Takashi asked in a low tone.

"Yoruka." She mumbled.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"C-Call me Yoruka, T-Takashi…kun."

Takashi smiled. "Yo-chan it is."

"Think…we'll meet more people like that?" She asked.

"More than likely." He answered with a sigh. "But I'll be there for you and everyone else. We'll all have each other's back." He smiled.

The female nodded, rubbing her left cheek against his back. "Thanks for saving me back there." She said.

"I'll do the best I can to keep all of you safe." He vowed.

Yoruka hugged him, her arms tightening slightly around his stomach as her breasts squeezed more against his back. "I'll hold you to that." She smiled with a flushed face.

The grey tipped teen smiled. "Right." He nodded. "Let's keep going then. We have to meet up with our friends." He said as he picked up speed.

"Stop for a while." The young Hanzawa asked.

Takashi did and then heard the engine from the jet.

"Say cheese!" Yoruka smiled.

 _Snap!_

Yoruka hugged Takashi's left arm a smile on her face with the grey tipped blackette's face was flushed as his left arm was smothered between her large breasts.

'This guy…' She thought. 'Is amazing.'

HOTDA

The gasoline station was surrounded by the undead, their shambling forms simply moving about.

Akuta's body stayed their limp, chunks of his corpse eaten and torn away. His left hand suddenly twitched as veins began to crawl along his body, but they were a different color.

They were purple.

The body slowly sat up groaning as it did so. Once the veins reached the head his eyes snapped open, showing that they were purple with a small glow. He looked to the knife that was near him and picked it up. Sniffing lade, he looked at the blood stain on it and licked it. He shuddered at the taste as Yoruka's face flashed through his mind.

More specifically, her cleavage.

"Oppai~." Akuta's corpse breathed before taking a deep breath. "RAA~AAA~ **AAAAAAAAH!"**

 **LOOKS LIKE I'VE GONE AND DONE IT. CHAPTER TWO IS DONE AND WITH A TWIST. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE READING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: UNION ON THE ROAD AND RELAXING INDOORS**

At a seaside airport.

A target scope was being watched through, seeing an undead male with brown wavy hair and wearing a pink shirt under a white jacket with a set of black pants and brown shoes.

"He looks repulsive." A female commented in Japanese with a slight Russian accent as the undead smiled a bit and fixed his glasses. "It's like he's alive and dead at the same time." She added. "I'll shoot him right between the glasses." She said. She is a tanned skinned female with purple hair set in a single ponytail that trails down her back to her thighs. She wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest along with knee and elbow pads. She wears a white choke collar along with shooting glasses over her red wine eyes. She was lying on a mattress and was aiming at the undead with a Heckler & Koch PSG-1.

"He's an actor." A man besides her commented as he looked through an advance telescope. He wears uniform as the woman, which consists of a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wears a white cap. He has brown eyes with a scar just above his right one. "He was on location here for filming." He added as he focused on his task. "Distance: 4500 yards. Angle: 6. Wind: Favorable. Corrections: None. Permission to fire…"

There was a small pause of silence.

"Granted."

BANG!

The bullet whizzed through the air, striking the undead actor through his glasses. The body soon followed afterwards with a thud.

The woman then proceeded to take the undeads on the runway, her shots echoing in the area.

A casing fell to the ground, joining the others as well.

"Good work." The man said as he removed his eyes from the scope. He then placed his hand on his ear, pressing the button on his communicator. "All the targets on the runway have been eliminated. Over and out." He then glanced to the side as the woman stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "Take a break, Rika. You'll need it."

The now known Rika hummed as she slipped her hands under her bulletproof vest, rubbing her breasts as she sighs in content.

"You like yourself that much?" He joked as he looked at her.

"My breasts feel numb. I've been lying on them since this morning." She said as she slipped her hands out. "Черт (Damn). Это хорошо (That felt good)."

"Want me to give them a message?" He joked.

"You're a married man, Tajima." The female replied with a small laugh. "Plus your wife would shoot you if she ever heard you say that."

"True." The man chuckled. "I'm lucky that she's stationed in another area."

"Besides." The woman continued as she removed the vest. "You'll have to be single and a better shot than me if you ever want to get a touch my body."

"Then I'm completely out of luck on both regards." The man laughed a bit. "You're one of Japan's top five snipers."

"Then you'd better give up." Rika smiled as she opened her suit and pulled down the zipper a bit, showing some of her cleavage.

Tajima sighed before he gained a serious expression. "But how did those things get here? We're on a seaside airport that can only be reached by ship." He then looked at her. "They have been restricting entries, right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The female replied. "Only high ranking officials and their families are allowed access here. So that means…"

The two then watched as several busses came to the red-zone and several people in hazmat suits stepped out and began to clear the corpse off the runway.

"One of them must have been infected." He nodded as he too came to the same conclusion.

Rika nodded. "Правильно (Right). The situation is handled right now. But for how long I'm not sure. Plus we're not allowing ships to dock, but people can leave the airport."

"All because of some damn new regulations." The man sighed.

"Don't worry, Nara." The woman smiled. "Just blame the people at top. Anyone could leave. We have enough hands for now."

"We haven't been able to do enough damage to those things." He grunted. "Hokaido and Kyuushuu are accepting passengers again." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We might have to send some support to strengthen their defenses."

"We don't have unlimited supplies and ammunition." She said as she fully unzipped her shirt, showing her white sports bra clad D-cup breasts. "Planning on running away?" She asked.

The man scoffed. "Not until I'm sure that all those things here are dead."

Rika looked to the city. "After this is done, I'm going to the city."

"Someone special?" Tajima asked.

"Roommates." She simply replied with a soft smile.

HOTD

It's now morning and Shizuka sighed as she was leaning against the steering wheel, her breasts spilling through the openings.

"Thus instead of acting on our own self-interests. We should act like a group and find our families and loved ones." Shido lectured.

'He's using Takashi's words.' Saya mentally growled.

"We must band together." The man continue as he turned to the other teens. "I'm sure we can compromise in a way?" He offered.

"Is he still talking?" Kohta yawned as she had woken up from a nap she took.

"Yeah." Saya sighed.

"I think he likes his voice a lot more than talking." Misuzu muttered with Toshimi agreeing with her best friend.

"This man is rather annoying." Miu said.

"You should have left him behind when I said so." Rei snapped.

"Then we'd be no different than whatever psycho that might be out there." Yuuki frowned at the orangette.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kyoko said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I never thought that Shido-san was like this."

"Probably would have been better if we had taken a different route." Saeko supplied.

"Can't be helped now." Saya said as she looked ahead to see various vehicles ahead of the bus, all stuck in a traffic and ready to leave the area.

"And look at that." Kohta nodded outside just as a plane flew in the distance.

"There are other ways to leave this area." Miu said.

"The seaside airport." Misuzu said with a nod.

"Right now Japan is in chaos with the zombies around and everybody wants to leave." Saya explained.

"Our best options is to go to one of the off shore islands." Kyoko supplied. "Or one of the areas that are available and guarded by armed forces."

"Like Okinawa that was mentioned in the news a few hours ago." Toshimi said with hope.

"Let's hope that is still is." Misuzu prayed. "But the American Military stationed there aren't there to fight."

"But there's the JDF." Kohta supplied.

"Hokkaido and Kyuushuu would be in good hands if they kept their heads on and the protocols to the T." Saya mentioned as she crossed her legs and folded her arms over her bust. "Those planes must be going to those location for a safe haven."

"Then we should go to one of those places." Kohta said as she eyed the other group.

"At this speed it'll be too late for that." Saya said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked.

"The JDF and the American Military already have borders and blockades, right?" Saeko whispers.

"They are keeping 'Them' suppressed and within time they will suspect that anyone can be infected." Kyoko speculated as she fixed her glasses. "They won't be able to trust anyone."

"I think the whole world will come to that." Shizuka whined.

"We'll just do the best we can." Yuuki smiled.

"We must pay attention to Shido-san as well." Miu narrowed her eyes at the male. "His words carries false promises."

"He probably figured out how the whole world might go down." Saya mutters as she bit her thumb lightly. "Fucker's just using it to his advantage."

"Should we kick him out?" Kohta send a sharp look to the yellow eyed male.

Saya placed her hand on the modified nail gun. "That won't be needed, Hirano." The pinkette shook her head. "More importantly, we need to separate from them and figure out a way to survive until we meet Bakashi and Yoruka-san." She rubbed her eyes. "If only he was here." She mumbled.

"Takagi-san likes Komuro-kun, huh?" The glasses wearing female said.

"Hn!" Saya fixed her own glasses. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She smiled.

"Really?" The female Hirano challenged.

The pinkette simply looked to the other side. "Think how you want." She simply said.

HOTDA

Takashi and Yoruka were driving through a district, finally seeing the living for a change. But they were speeding past them for one good reason.

Riots were breaking out.

People were vandalizing cars as other people were being attacked by groups.

"This is insane!" The busty blackette cried out as she saw a man was being beaten to death.

"Hey look!" Another man shouted, his eyes wide open.

Another man aimed his shotgun at them and fired, missing them and hitting another person instead.

"What the fuck!?" Yoruka shouted in shock as she saw the carnage and Takashi was avoiding more rabid people. "This is like a war zone!"

"It's worse than one." Takashi said as he turned the bike and slide on the asphalt, hitting a woman wielding a machete in the gut and sent her flying unto a parked truck. "We don't have time to waste here." He revved the engine and took off.

"What's wrong with them?" Yoruka questioned as she held the teen tighter. "We're not even one of Them!" She pointed out.

"And those are people that done lost it." Takashi said as he skid around a corner. "And we'll be meeting more than that." He muttered. He then looked at the signs and read them. "The bridge is up ahead." He announced.

"I think we should avoid the bridge." The busty blackette said as she saw several teens around their age causing a ruckus and were subsequently power hosed off the bridge into the ravine below.

"I guess that way's a bust." He concluded.

"We should try to get to the Onbetsu Bridge." Yoruka suggested. "Our group might be there." She hoped. "But traffic might be backed up too."

"So there's the possibility of meeting them there." Takashi nodded.

"But…that guy is there too." Yoruka muttered with a frown.

"We have a gun, a police club, a bat, and some hard ass attitude." Takashi grinned. "I'm sure we can persuade him to leave us alone." He then revved the engine and took off. 'You girls better be alright.' He hoped.

HOTDA

"You should all be thankful that you are the survivors of Fujimi Gakuen." Shido praised. "We who are still here right now have the privilege to make a way to our new world." He then looked down. "It is a shame that Komuro-san and Hanzawa-san are not here with us in this moment." He then held up his left hand, clenching it into a fist. "But they have thought us that survival is nothing if we do not work together!" He then raised his head to look at the students that he guided. "Let us work together for our survival!"

"This is getting bad." Misuzu muttered as she looked at the wide eyes of the other group, looking at the lanky man as if he was some sort of prophet.

"Like a cult leader of sorts?" Saeko muttered.

"Exactly what he's doing." Saya nodded.

"So who wants to be father Shido's disciple?" Misuzu joked as she looked at the fanatical looks on the other teens.

"I don't like this." Toshimi muttered.

"They are within his grasps and will not be able to get out." Mui said as she stood up and made her way to her group, Saeko following her.

"With the road like this, it might be best to leave the bus behind." The purple haired young woman said. "If we somehow cross Onbetsu Bridge."

"We'll be going the opposite direction of Higashi Polis Station." Kyoko supplied.

"I would like to keep my word to Komuro-kun." Saeko muttered, but said male's pink haired childhood friend heard her.

"What's this? Worried about my friend?" She teased.

The older female simply smiled. "I am also worried about my father, but he is overseas for a martial arts tournament."

"Do you have any other family we can look for?" Saya asked.

The purplette simply shook her head. "My father is the only family I have right now. Right now, I'm more worried about Komuro-san and Hanzawa-san." She claimed. "My father also thought me to value promises as much as you value life."

"Right." Saya allowed a small laugh.

"Where do you live, Saya-chan?" Misuzu asked.

Saya looked to the maroon haired female. "I live on the other side of Onbetsu Bridge just like Bakashi."

"My family's not here now, so I'm be tagging along with you." Kohta piped in.

"Where are your family, Kohta-chan?" Toshimi asked.

The young Hirano rubbed the back of her head. "My dad deals with jewelry so he's in Holland on business. My mom's a fashion designer. Hence the pants. And she's in Paris."

"Your life sounded like it was set up like some outdated fictional character." Misuzu deadpanned.

"Your dad must be a captain of a ship from another country if this was some kind of story or something." Rei muttered.

"That would be my grandpa. He's from Germany. My grandmother is a violinist from Italy."

"Holy shit." Misuzu muttered with wide eyes as she and the other females look at the healthy female with the same expression.

"My God has some interesting members." Miu laughed a bit.

"Mind if I tag along too?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm coming as well." Kyoko put in.

"You sure?" Saya asked as she fixed her glasses.

"I don't have any family here." The buxom blonde replied. "And whatever relatives I have live far away from here."

"I have no family here either." Kyoko supplied. "Most of them are away too so I'll be in your care." She then glanced to Shido's group. "Also. I don't like how Shido's been acting since all this went down." She added as she fixed her glasses. "He's also been rather…touchy with them." She added as she sees the man caressing the two females cheeks.

"This is area is unknown to me." Saeko confessed.

"No problem." Misuzu grinned.

"First we'll check Onbetsu Bridge." Saya began her plan.

Shido stopped his preaching and looked to the other group, mentally frowning on why he hasn't ensnared them with his words. He then stepped forward to them. "Is everything alright? Why not join us. We have to plan things to ensure our safety."

"Thanks. But no thanks." Yuuki said as she looked to the older male.

"We have our own business to attend to." Miu added.

"We're not on a field trip so we have no reason to stay with you." Saya added.

"Why you pink haired bitch." Tsunado growled out as he took a few menacing steps from his seat towards the young Takagi.

SMACK!

"Ghua!" Tsunado coughed out as he was struck in the gut by Rei's 'spear'. She then twirled, smacking the stick into the his face, sending the taller male stumbling back as he held his face.

"We're leaving. And that's that." She glared at the male. "Stay here for all I care."

"Oh?" Shido raised an eyebrow at the group's determination as he bridged his fingers together. "Feel free to leave if you wish, ladies. Japan is the land of free will." He stared at the group. "But it would be bad if we were to lose Marikawa-sensei and Hayashi-sensei."

"Eh?" Toshimi gasps. "Why would you need them?" The bluenette asked.

"Oh for simple reasons really." He replied. "It would be bad if our medic were to leave. A wounded student would need to be healed." He coed as he eyes glanced to the blonde haired woman. "And what if a student reaches their breaking point? Wouldn't you help that student find the right path again?" He continued as he looked at the red haired woman. "Losing you two would be a great downfall for the group. It would be problematic." He tilted his head slightly to the right. "So will you be the guidelines for these fare youths in this journey to a new world? They will be relying on you."

"Hirano." Saya said.

The armed female simply raised the nail gun and fired, scratching the teacher's left cheek and hitting the seat before Kurokami, freaking the young male out.

"Sensei!" The girls shouted as one of them went to him, a small towel on her hand.

Shido was angry inside, but he had to keep his act. "Hi-Hirano…" He shuddered in 'fear' as he accepted the cloth and held his slightly bleeding cheek.

"Don't think that I missed." She muttered as she lowered the weapon. "I aimed that way."

"Now, now, Hirano." The male teacher tried. "I don't think that violence will help-"

"How many of the undead do you think we killed back at the school?" She quizzed. "Do you really think that any of us would be normal after the shit we all went through?"

"Kohta-chan…" Toshimi looked at her fellow female student.

"I was always the person you treated unfairly in your class! But I put up with it. I endured it. If it wasn't for Takashi-kun and Saya-chan…" She looked to the side slightly. "Don't move." She said menacingly as the teen with the orange shirt tried to sneak off his seat. "I've put up with your shit for far too long. Who knows how many other people you messed with." She declared.

"Let's all be rational." The man tried to regain control. But a second nail zipped passed him, nearly hitting Tsunado.

"My turn to talk now string beans." The healthy girl said. "I was trying to be nice. Trying to be normal. And kept it all inside." Slowly, a grin creeped on her face. "But I don't need to hold back anymore, right?" She smiled. "Normal doesn't mean shit right now. And the only people I'm going to be nice to those in my group. I'll protect them to the best of my ability!" She held her weapon. "Even if I have to kill the living too."

"N-Now hold on." The man took a few steps back.

"You bitches think you're hot shit?!" Tsunado yelled in anger as he stormed towards the shorter female.

Miu was before the male, her sword drawn and pressed at the young male's neck, shocking the group. That tagged along with them. "It seems the beating that Miyamoto gave you was not enough." She hummed as the male couldn't move due to the blade tickling his neck.

"Busujima-sempai. You should go off first. Shizuka-sensei and Kyoko-sensei next. Saya-chan, Toshimi-chan, Misuzu-chan, Yuuki-chan, and Rei-chan go on ahead. Anai-sempai and I'll guard the rear!"

Saeko smiled at the female and opened the door, the wind blowing hard enough to lift her long skirt revealing that she was wearing a black thong panties. She then leaped out of the bus and looked about as a few people were making their way down the bridge, leaving their cars.

"I'm glad we're out." Toshimi sighed as she stepped out of the bus after the teachers and her best friend.

"Damn right." Rei agreed.

"Let's just get away from here." Yuuki said as Kohta jumped down from the bus after Miu.

"Uhm..." Toshimi scratched her head. "Which way do we go?"

"Follow me." Saya said.

Shido looked as the group made their way up the small bridge, away from his group and the bus. 'How dare they!' He mentally rants. 'How can they stand against my voice?!' He added as he rubbed his wounded cheek.

"Shido-sensei?" The female student with glasses looked at the man with worry.

Shido's expression changed to a small smile. "No worries, my dears." He held the cloth. "I am fine. We're all fine." His voice echoed.

"Hai, Shido-sensei." The students droned with wide smiles and glazed eyes.

HOTDA

"It's the same here too." Yoruka sighed as she and Takashi neared a bridge. "Should we check another bridge?" She wondered.

The young Komuro shook his head. "That wouldn't get us anywhere? More than likely, most of the bridges are blocked because of 'Them'." He said.

"Maybe we should give 'Them' a different name." The busty female advised.

"Any suggestions?" He wondered.

"Veiners." She supplied. "You know? Because of all the veins that shows as a sign of infection."

Takashi thought of this and nodded. "Veiners then." He agreed.

Yoruka nodded, a smile on her face. She then took out her phone and sighed at the 'no signal' bar. "We need to get pass the bridge to get to the police station by 7 PM." She reminded the male.

"I know." He sighed. "We're going to go deeper into the city." He said. "You ready?"

"No." She shook her head. "But we need to find our friends."

"Right you are." He nodded as he revved the engine and took off.

…

The two then slowed down. "We're here." Takashi nodded at the bridge ahead of them. "But how do we get up there?"

"AA~H!" The two heard a female cry.

"Get away!" Another female voice shouted and was followed by a hard 'smack!'

The two looked to the direction and saw a infected cat flying off the bridge into the water below.

"Was that Niki-san?" Yoruka wondered.

"And Misuzu." Komuro nodded as he quickly looked around. "We gotta get up there." He then drive ahead, the busty female holding tight.

HOTD

Toshimi took a step back as a nearly hairless infected black cat that was missing a chunk of its face hissed in her direction after she accidently kicked a can.

The yellow veined cat leaped at her and she screamed.

"Get away!" The maroon haired female shouted as she smacked the undead feline with a stick, knocking it off the bridge and into the water below.

"Shit." Saya cursed as Rei readied her weapon, several of the undead coming towards them due to the noise. "They infect anything that's alive, huh?" She muttered.

"At least it's what was alive." Yuuki said.

"We must deal with them before more come." Miu said as she and Saeko drew their blades.

"Shizuka-sensei, Kyoko-sensei, Toshimi-chan, Yuuki-chan, and Saya-chan stay back." Kohta said as she aimed her weapon at several of the yellow veined undead. "We'll deal with them."

Rei spotted an undead nearby and dashed towards it. She leaped off a car and rammed the broom stick onto the head, the rest of the body hitting the ground with a thud. Turning quickly, she swung her weapon and smacked a side an infected police in the head to the ground.

…

Saeko and Miu were cutting zombies left and right, watching each other's back. Saeko ducked just as her club captain turned to decapitate a female undead as she swung low and cut the legs off an adult. She quickly swung up, cutting off the top half of the undead victim's head.

Miu then turned and ran her blade through the head of a elder female before kicking it away. She then leaped up and cut a woman in half down the middle.

…

Kohta was unloading her nails at the several undead. "I'm running low." She said.

Say a dug into the bag and pulled out a clip. "Last one!" She announced, throwing the clip at the glass wearing girl.

"Thanks." The young Hirano said as she quickly reloaded and shot three undead down.

…

"I'm hearing gunshots." Takashi said after they stopped.

"That's Hirano." Yoruka said as she looked around. "Takashi-kun." She patted his shoulder and pointed to a truck that was carrying a ramp.

Takashi grinned. "How convenient." He chuckled as he revved the engine. "Hang on."

…

Shizuka backed up as more of the yellow veined undead converge in the area. "Maybe it would have been better to have stayed with Shido-san." She whined.

"I thought you didn't like him." Saya said.

"That was Kyoko-chan." The blonde defended.

"But you weren't against leaving though." Toshimi muttered.

"This is like that time when I played C.O.D. with the zombies." Kohta muttered as she nailed two undead in the head.

"Please be careful." Shizuka said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Kyoko stated as she watched the armed students dealing with the undead, but she was still worried for the teens.

Shizuka nodded, her eyes also filled with worry.

'Peep'

The blonde buxom woman looked down to see a mouse with mustard stains on it, freaking her out into assuming that it was infected and turned screaming.

Too bad she tackled down the other females by accident, Saya and Toshimi both being pinned down by a breast each.

"Damn!" Misuzu cursed as several of the undead was nearing the noncombatants.

"We won't make in time." Saeko cursed.

'You won't be able to, but I can.' Miu thought. She then heard a distance sound. "What was that?" She asked as she mindfully cut an undead woman at the hips.

The others then began to hear the sound of a motor.

"That...sounds like a bike." Rei muttered with a small frown.

Suddenly a bike flew over onto the bridge, the occupants shocking the teens and teachers.

"Komuro-kun! Hanzawa-san!" Saeko and announced the two teens.

Takashi landed on the pavement, drifting as he knocked a few undead that he attracted with the noise.

Yoruka crouched on the back end and leaped off the bike, using the momentum of the stop to push herself forward. With a battle cry, she drew out the club and smashed the skull of an undead male, caving his brain in with the force. She rolled with the momentum and pulled out the hand gun. "Hirano!" She shouted at the girl before she threw the gun, avoiding a few of the undead she had called to herself.

Kohta was busy dealing with the undead until she heard her name. Looking she sees a handgun being tossed at her. She held up her right hand, holding the nail gun with her left, and caught it. A twinkle appeared in her eyes as she shot two zombies with the gun she just received, missing Yoruka by a hair's breath. She then began turning and shooting from both the gun and nail gun, drawing in more of the dead as the young Hanzawa bashed the ones she avoided. "Four kill streak. Six kill streaks." She muttered to herself as she continued to shoot down the numbers of the undead, shooting them like a professional gun slinger. "Where's that airstrike when you need it?" She asked.

Misuzu broke her stick on a rather obese zombie, the larger undead not even phased by the blow.

"Jeez how many donuts did you eat before you died?" The maroon haired female questioned as she moved out of the dead man's way, deftly escaping his meaty hands.

"Misuzu!" Takashi shouted as he tossed the bat at the young female.

The maroon haired female smiled as the bat was tossed her shared crush and caught it by the handle. Using the momentum of the throw, she swung hard, hitting the fat man's head with enough force to turn it sideways. Turning a second time, she swung her new weapon, smashing the man's neck with an audible 'crack!'. The body then fell to the ground with a meaty thud.

"Double tap." She grinned.

Takashi then sped pass the non-combatants, unintentionally raising their skirts with the speed.

Saya wearing a blue and white horizontal striped panties.

Shizuka wearing a risqué purple thong.

Kyoko wearing a red V-back.

Toshimi wearing blue panties.

Yuuki wearing a purple with red T-back.

He hit the brakes as he turned, knocking two undead over the bridge and into the water. He then made his way to Miu and Saeko. "Miu! Busujima-sempai!"

The two older females grinned as they leaped unto the bike, grabbing a handle each.

Takashi the drove into a horde and drifted as he hit the front brakes, raising the bike as it turned. The two blade wielders then released their holds, rushing pass the small horde and cutting them to blood and gore. Takashi was right behind them, cutting down the ones that were still active.

...

"Ha!" Takashi yelled as he decapitated the last of the dead.

"W-Wo~w!" Toshimi awed at her group's fighters. 'I want to be just like them too.' She thought as she gazed at her shared crush.

"That was amazing." Kyoko complimented with slightly widened eyes.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Saya sighed.

"Yo **."** The young Komuro greeted as he wheeled the bike to them with Saeko and Miu behind him, the others females gathering with them.

"Bakashi." Saya smiled at her childhood friend as she went and hugged him.

"Glad you're okay, Sa-chan." He smiled as he patted her back before she stepped back from him.

"Is everyone okay?" Yoruka asked as she and Hirano reached to them.

"We're better now thanks to you guys showing up." Misuzu grinned.

"I'm glad you two are alright." Toshimi sighed with a grateful tone.

"I'm glad we're all alive." Kyoko was glad that no one was bitten and the two teens that were separated from them are well.

"I could only assume that the bridge is also closed off." The pinkette speculated.

The grey tipped blackette nodded. "Were practically sealed off here. Did any of you hear any news on Okinawa?" He asked.

"We heard that it's being defended from Them and is bordered." Yuuki said after she was looking around.

"That means…" Yoruka muttered as a small smile came to her face.

"That your family is safe." Takagi smiled.

"I'm so glad." She whispered as she walked to the only male on the group and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said wholeheartedly.

"I didn't so much, Yo-chan." He smiled as he patted her back.

"Yo-chan?" Saya raised an eyebrow. "When did you two get so close?" She wondered as she leaned a bit towards him.

Rei send a small look at the bustier black haired female.

"I'm glad that the both of you are well, Komuro-kun." The purple haired female gave the younger male a small smile.

"And what about me?" Rei asked as she approached her childhood friend.

"Good to see you too, Rei." He chuckled.

"Hmph!" She turned her head to the side as she crossed her arms below her bust.

Takashi allowed a small laugh to escape his lips. "So you guys left the bus, huh?" He asked.

"We've been unable to cross the river." Saeko mentioned.

"What about upstream?" Miu wondered.

"The water level went up." Yuuki said. "Those deads would have been lumbering around still and not be under the water by a few feet. Plus I think the water would have been higher upstream as well."

"Oh yeah." Takashi blinked. "Yo-chan I and decided to call them 'Veiners'."

"Because the veins on their bodies?" Saya looked at her childhood friend.

"I can go with that." Misuzu shrugged. "It would be better than calling them 'Them'."

"Veiners it is." Kohta laughed a bit.

"So anyone has any ideas?" The only male in the group asked.

"I think it would be best that all rest up." Shizuka suggested.

"You live close by?" Yuuki asked.

The redhaired woman shook her head. "A friend of ours lives not so far from here. We used to be roommates back in the days." She murmured as she held her chin. "We also have a few hours until dawn."

"An old roommate, huh?" Saya hummed. "Sure it's not a guy?" She teased.

"No~." The blonde woman whined. "We're just looking after the place while she's working." She added as she pressed her fingers together as the younger females imagined the blonde and red haired teachers in a blue and yellow maid uniform showing a lot of cleavage waving and saying 'Have a nice da~y!'.

"Is it an apartment?" Takashi asked. "Does it have enough space and do we have a clear view?"

"It's a mezonet apartment." The blonde woman hummed.

"It's near the river and there's a convenience store nearby." Kyoko added.

"Well can get supplies at the store." Saya nodded.

"If we don't run into any psychos along the way." Yoruka added with a frown.

"True." Takashi nodded. "We need to look out for Veiners and people that's lost it. Yoruka and I ran into someone like that."

"What happened?" Toshimi asked.

"He made to many noises and attracted some attention." Yoruka answered as she wrapped her arms over her chest and shuddered slightly.

"Does your friend have a type of transport that can carry all of us by any chance?" Takashi changed the subject at once.

"Oeh!" The blonde woman jumped once, causing her massive mamaries to bounce once she stepped on the pavement. "She has this re~aly big jeep that looks like a tank! It has four doors too."

"We'll have to get a way to the streets." The red haired teacher said.

"A place with working electricity and water would be good for us right now." Saya said as she rubbed her head a bit. "We are literally covered in sweat and blood." She pointed out.

"Yeah." Kohta agreed as she held her blazer and sniffed it, cringing from the odor she released a few buttons and was showing a bit of a white shirt she wore underneath it. "I think we all need to freshen up." She added.

"I'm with you on that one." Toshimi nodded.

"Yeah." Misuzu cringed slightly as she sniffed under her arm. "Hopefully there's enough body lotion for all of us."

"Then we'll have to get there as soon as possible." Takashi frowned slightly.

"Bakashi be a gentleman and give the teachers a ride." Saya said.

"And how do you propose I do that with one bike?" He asked his pink haired childhood friend.

"I have an idea." Yuuki smiled.

…

"This feels go~od." Shizuka sighed as she was riding along on the bike, her arms wrapped around the male's stomach and her large breasts pressed against his back. She was also enjoying the wind going through her hair.

"You don't have to squeeze against me so hard." The male said as his face was pressed against something rather soft, his eyes looking over the slightly tanned cleavage onto the road.

"But I don't want to fall o~ff." She whined.

"Please don't push too hard, Shizuka." Kyoko requested with a blush. "You're pushing Komura-san's face against me." She added.

The red haired woman was sitting on the male's lap, both her legs over the left side of his own. She tried to fix herself, but every time she does so, the blonde woman cup sized larger breasts pushes the young man's face against her own.

"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, Kyoko-sensei." He apologized as he was also fighting his blood flow from going below his waist as the woman continued to shift on his lap with her dress clad behind.

"No need to say sorry, Komuro-san." The woman gave the younger male a small smile. "I'm okay with it. Most men would take advantage of this situation." She muttered with a small blush on her cheeks.

"True." He agreed. "How far are we?" He asked the women.

"Not so far. We're pretty close by." The redhead woman responded as Shizuka looked over his shoulder, pressing her breasts more against the male's back.

'You could swear she's doing it on her own accord.' The young Komuro thought, but denied it as he sees the woman's sleepy/dazed expression.

…

"So why did you let the teachers get a ride and not us?" Saya asked simply out of curiosity.

"The teachers needed a break from all the walking." Yuuki replied before she grinned then giggled. "On the side note, I wanted to tease Taka a little." She admitted.

"Wonder why you didn't go." Rei asked a she stared at the bluenette.

"Jealous, Rei?" Yuuki frowned at the orangette. "Cause last I checked, you practically broke ties with him. You broke a promise." She was up front her fellow female. "And promises are meant to be kept." She hissed at her.

"That's enough, Yuuki." Miu ordered the bluenette as she pulled her back. "My God will not have a quarrel within our group." She claimed.

Yuuki looked angrily at the young spear user and huffed as she turned away. "You don't even deserve to be around him." She said. "Let alone breathe the same air as him." She added.

"Now hold on." Rei stepped forward, but a shinai was held before her face.

"Do not, Miyamoto." Miu warned her kouhai. "Yuuki is stronger than you think." She said.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Rei muttered.

"Let's just go." Misuzu patted the female's back. "We'll have to put this behind us sooner or later."

Rei took a deep breathed and nodded. 'Damn slut.' She thought.

"Oh boy.' Saya thought as she rubbed her forehead while the others simply kept their opinion to themselves.

…

"There they are." Shizuka said as she waved her arms to signal the other females to their location. She then lost her balance and fell forward, pulling the grey tipped blackette and the other woman with him as the three let out a yelp of surprise and shock.

The group came to scene and Rei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Shizuka was on her back, Takashi's left hand sinking into her left breast as he was on his back with face buried under Kyoko's cleavage, a portion of her red bra was shown.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko gasps as she quickly pushed herself up, a blush on her face as she fixed her shirt.

"It's okay." The only male in the group said with a blush after raising his hand off of the blonde woman's breast. "Sorry, Shizuka-sensei."

"Hm~" Shizuka hummed as Takashi removed his hand from her breast. "It's okay, Komuro-kun." She sighed as she was helped to her feet.

Takashi noted the blush on the older woman's face, but refused to comment on it.

"Having fun, Bakashi?" Saya was the first to commemt after witnessing what her childhood friend went through.

"I have no way to answer that question, Sa-chan." He sighed.

…

It was night as the group reached their destination.

"The wall is pretty high." Takashi commented.

"It looks about eight feet in height." Saya estimated.

"That means those Veiners shouldn't be able to climb right?" Rei said.

"What do you think?" Yuuki muttered.

"Let's go inside before we run into some more trouble." Kyoko suggested.

The group walked around the large apartment and looked ahead of them to see a rather large silhouette.

Takashi blinked as he walked a but further, passing his hand along the wall until he feels a switch. He flicked it and four lights shined on the shadowed object revealing to be a…

"It's a humvee." Kohta awed. "And a military type to boot."

"Well it does look like a tank." Toshimi said as she too looked at the large armored vehicle.

"What kind of friend do you have?" Saya asked the teachers.

"We should hurry inside." Kyoko said, avoiding the question in favor of not wanting her group to be out in the open.

~groan~

The group looked about to see some of the Veiners, as they dub them, shambled about.

"You can't tell me their ears are that sensitive." Misuzu muttered as she held her bat.

"We'll have to deal with these things first before we can relax." Takashi said as he drew his dagger, Miu and Saeko drawing out their blades.

'I wouldn't mind relieving some stress.' Rei thought as she stood by the armed students with Kohta reloading the gun and nail gun before she too joins them.

"Here." Saya handed Yuuki a crowbar. "I found this earlier. Think you can use it?"

The brunette took the blunt weapon and patted her palm with it. "I think I'll manage." She smiled.

"Careful, guys." Saya said as she, Shizuka, Kyoko, and Toshimi went to a safe area.

…

"Rah!" Yuuki shouted as she pierced the head with the crowbar, wrenching it out of the dead woman's head and kicking it away from her. "That was the last one." She panted.

"We're clear here too." Kohta said.

 **"A~h~"** A male voice groaned as the group look to the direction from where it came, only to see a silhouette of a rather large man in the distance. **"Rah…?"** The voice said as the figure stepped forwards, causing many of them to gasps and look at him. The being looked around, his brown eyes catching the group within range. **"Aah."**

"What is that?" Kyoko gasps at the sight of the large male in fright.

The male was a hulking nine feet titan with grey dead skin and orange veins pulsing through his heavily muscled body. His fists were larger and clawed with sharp nails as his legs were thicker with five sharp toes. His head was adorned with several boils and scars.

 **"Help…me."** He muttered, confused about his reconstructed body. Suddenly he felt the veins crawl more along his body, moving passed his chest and his neck. **"Gah!"** He held his head as his knees crashed unto the ground. **"Help! Something is…RAAAAAH!"** He shouted as the orange veins dug into his head, his eyes glowing dimly as he slowly stood up and lowered his arms, his large fist balding.

"You girls should get inside. Now." Takashi ordered as he held his blade in revers, with Yuuki and Miu flanking him. "We'll handle this. The rest of you inside now."

"Don't think we're going to leave you behind with that thing!" Saya said as she grabbed her friend's shoulder. "We're going to help you and–" She was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Ba-Bakashi?"?

"We'll be fine." He said as he looked at her, his eyes being red with black sclera. "You know that we can take that thing on." He assured her with a smile.

Saya wanted to cry for her friend. "I haven't seen those eyes in years." She whispered low enough. "Be careful."

Eyes returning for just a moment, he grinned. "What's important right now is all of you ladies safety."

"Komuro-sama." Yuuki called his attention as her star shaped pupils eyes looking at the large man.

"Go, Saya." The grey tipped blackette urged as he gently moved his pink haired childhood friend behind him. "Close the gate and don't open it until we're done with this one." He said.

"But the noise will attract more of them." Saya responded as she went to the large gates.

"We'll manage." Yuuki smiled.

SLAM!

 **"RA~H."** The mutated man roared after he slammed his fists on the ground.

"Inside now!" Takashi shouted as he and Miu rushed forward, the pinkette shutting the large gate.

…

"They're going to make it." Saya repeated with a shuddered breathe as she leaned against the gate, sliding down to her butt and ignoring the fact that the others can see her panties.

They're all females after all.

"Why did you close the door?!" Rei shouted as she marched towards the pinkette.

"We'll just get in the way." Saya replied with her head down.

"Open the door, Saya!" Rei shouted after she heard the crash outside.

Saya got up and brushed her bloodied clothes. "I'm going to wait for them. And we're safer in here."

"You're just going to leave them behind like that?!" Rei shouted as she grabbed the pinkette's arm.

Saya turned to the orange girl and glared at the orangette. "You think I want to leave them outside?!" She shouted. "I want to help too! I want to fight too! But we'll just get in the fucking way!"

Rei noticed that her classmate's eyes were glistened with tears and looked to the side with a frown.

"So I'm going to do what I can and wait for them." Saya said as she gave the girl a challenging look.

Toshimi suddenly looked around. "Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" She asked no one in particular.

Saya sighed. 'Yuuki must have put a barrier over the apartment.' She thought as the others noticed the silence.

…

"Praesidio (Protect)! Clipeum (Shield)! Defendere (Defend)! Haec domus nunc sub tutela meis (This house is now under the protection of my power)!" Yuuki exclaimed as she aimed her palm at the apartment, a dome appearing over it with various symbols glowing and rotating over it. "That'll keep them from hearing things and freaking out about it."

"Wouldn't that freak them out with the sudden silence?" Takashi asked as he avoided the large left fist of the enlarge gym teacher.

"It will." Yuuki nodded.

Takashi quickly leaped forward, his blade extending to the length of a nodachi and aimed at the left of the neck.

The mutated man raised his right hand to block the blade, gripping it and puled the teen. He then punched his left hand forward in order to strike the younger male.

Miu came down with a roar, cutting at least half way through the wrist. "But it would be best for them not to hear what is happening." She said as she leaped off the arm and can see several more of the Veiners coming towards them. "And we are getting some more company." She added.

"I'll deal with them." Yuuki said as a star shaped tattoo appeared on each of her palm. "You deal with him."

"Right then." Takashi nodded. "Be careful."

"We should be the one worried about you." The bluenette countered before she leaped at the undead and struck the nearest one, an explosion erupted on contact, sending many more away with the blast and blowing the others that were closer. Yuuki had a frown on her face as she dusted her palms. "Things are about to get messy." She muttered.

 **"RAH!"** The titan slammed his fist down where Takashi was and missed due to the younger male avoiding the hardened fist. " **You stay still!"** He roared.

"The titan talks!" Miu joked as she rushed passed her God. "Let us silence him!" She leaped up and avoided a wide haymaker that was aimed at her form and slashed down on the head.

The titan raised his left hand and attempt to block the strike, but Takashi came in and slammed his blade against the defending arm, knocking it aside and giving the tanned female the clear path to cutting the head.

"Hah!" She grinned as her blade hit the desired target, only to growl in annoyance that the blade only sank a few inches into the revealed thicker skull. "How dare you deny yourself as an offering to my God." She said lowly as her sclera blackened, pupils morphing to a star flower formed tsuba and her hair slowly faded to a grey color. "You deserve to be exterminated like the worm you are!" Suddenly her blade blazed with red fire, searing the larger male's wound.

 **"RA~H"** The large male roared as he managed to grab Miu around her waist and slammed her down unto the ground, causing a small quake and cracks upon impact.

"Miu!" Yuuki shouted before she blew another horde of zombies away from her. She then rushed as the larger male was about to stomp down on the sword wielding female.

Takashi was running to save the now greyette and made it just in time to hold back the large foot from crushing his friend. "Kch!" He struggled as he held the foot back. "You are not going to hurt my loved ones!" He growled as black veins spreads from his eyes over his face and the rest of his body. "Don't think you're the only monster here, you fucker." He growled lowly as Miu's bruised body pulled herself up to stand, her blade igniting with red flames. Het shirt was torn and showing some of het stomach and left black clad breast.

"We are much more dangerous than you think." Yuuki said as she clapped her hands a star symbol appearing on the tip of Miu's weapon.

"And we will end your suffering." The grey haired tanned skinned young woman finished as she lopped off the offending leg on her God, causing the larger male to fall forward. "To dare lay your hands on my God is a fate punishable by death!"

Yuuki landed before the falling titan and smashed both her palms against his chest. "Boom." She grinned before she blasted the beast away by a few feet.

"Hah!" Takashi and Miu launched theirselves and thrusts their blades towards the man's head, impaling his forehead. Seconds later, an explosion of fire bursts out the back.

The titan fell back from the force, his body smashing the streets below him.

"That did it." Takashi sighed as the markings receded, his eyes returning to their natural color.

"A shit." Yuuki sighed as she rubbed her shirt from the blood and gore on her hands. "We really need a shower." She muttered as her eyes turned back to normal.

"We may rest at ease for the time being." Miu sheathed her sword as her grey hair reverted to its black color, her eyes reforming to their default state.

"Let's go back inside." Takashi said to the two females. "We need to rest and think on what more we cant do."

The two nodded as they turned to walk away, Takashi following them.

"This is going to be a long night." He muttered, missing the body twitching.

The veins creeped out of the corps and formed into a sharp tipped tentacle. The tentacle then aimed and shot forward.

Takashi quickly turned as he heard the sound, pulling his blade to block the attack.

"Gravitas agri (Gravity field)." A female voice said.

Suddenly the tentacle and the body was crushed under a heavy invisible weight, a fifteen diameter round print around the large corpse.

"Sitque inter vos audeat opinari circa custodiam paene adversus dominum (To think that the two of you would dare let your guard down around the master as he was almost attacked)." The voice said from above. "Miserabilis (Pathetic)"

"Oh damn." Yuuki muttered as she and the other two teens look up.

"Why is she here?" Miu wondered.

The female that spoke was about eighteen years old and has blue hair like Yuuki, but was long and reached to the middle of her back with swept bangs held by a magnet shaped clip over her left side of her forehead. She was dressed in a black tight shirt that shows the shapes of her CC-cup bust and black skirt that leads down to her shins. Her iris were gold with unusual shaped pupils. The left eye was negative sign while the right was a positive sign.

"Pressura cóntere (Pressure Crush)" She said, the entire field flattened within the zone she created, leaving nothing but a large blood splat. She then gently landed before Takashi, kneeling on her left knee and bowed her head. "Kaede sum, et missus est ad auxilium vobis divinitatem, dominus (I, Kaede, have been sent by the Divine One to support you, master)."

"Stabit (Stand), Kaede". Takashi replied as the female did so, her eyes changing to that of a normal human being. 'How am I going to explain this to the others?' He thought.

"Ignosce mihi repente, dominus (Forgive me for my sudden appearance, master)." Kaede said as she bowed her head.

"We'll just say that we came about a stray when we were coming back." Yuuki muttered.

"Tu tantum invida facultatem excedunt arcana mea tua (You are simply envious of my ability far exceeding your own), Yuuki" Kaede said rather smugly.

"And please speak Japanese when you're in there." Takashi requested.

"I will, master." The long haired bluenette nodded as her hair changed to red that fades to pink ends.

"Just Takashi is fine." The grey tipped blackette rubbed the back of his head.

…

BANG BANG BANG

The girls gasps at the abrupt knocking.

'Looks like it's over out there.' Saya thought as she walked towards the large gate, the others behind her. Without even a hint of hesitation, she opened the gate to reveal the three, now four, teens before them, the three teens clothes were rather torn and tattered. Catching Kaede in her view she sighed. 'Why is she here?' She thought before she rushed and hugged her childhood friend. "I'm glad that you guys are alright." Stepping back a bit she looked at the third female that came with her male friend.

The other females asked them questions ranging from their conditions of their bodies to who Kaede is.

"We're fine." Takashi tried to placid the females, especially the ones that have romantic feelings for him.

"My name is Sayano Kaede." She gave a bow. "Please excuse my intrusion."

Takashi sighed. "But she helped us take on that Titan."

"So we're naming them now?" Shizuka wondered.

"I suppose." Yuuki nodded.

"You look banged up." Toshimi said as she looked at the bruises and torn clothes on the three schoolmates.

"You girls go take a shower first." Takashi stretched as he walked pass the females, giving them a reassuring smile. "I'll just wait." He added as he sat in the living room floor.

"Maybe you should rest up first." Saeko proposed.

"Naw." The young Kumoro shook his head. "Ladies first anyway."

"You're not going to peek, are you?" Rei accused.

"I wouldn't mind." Yuuki smiled.

"Yuuki." Miu said as she pushed the bluenette away. "We should all take freshen up ourselves." She said as she addressed the other females.

"I'm going to sit down for a while." Kaede said as she sat on the seat at Takeshi's right.

"Well let's go." Saya said as she pulled Rei away.

"C'mon, Misuzu." Toshimi said as she pulled her best friend with her.

"I guess it can't be helped Kohta agreed as she followed the others, the two teachers following suit.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yoruka asked the male.

Takeshi gave a tired smile. "I'll be fine Yo-chan. Go on."

"Okay." She nodded hesitantly before she made her way to the others.

"We'll call you when we're done, Komuro-kun." Saeko said as she patted his shoulder.

"Much appreciated." He nodded as the purple haired female left, leaving the two other teens alone.

"Obice (Barrier). Tacita locus (Soundless room). New aures (Hidden ears)." Kaede chanted as the small living room glowed slightly. She got up and walked to him, placing her hand on the left side of his torso. "Vestri 'nocere, dominus (You're hurt, master)" She said as he raised his shirt, showing a rather large gash there. "Cur non loquebatur eis (Why didn't you tell them anything)?" She asked as she held her hands over the wound, a green glow emitting from them as she muttered a small chant.

"Vis ea non ut fatigo nimium (I didn't want to worry them too much)." He growled slightly as the wound was healing, his skin stitching together. He sighed and gave the young female a smile. "Gratias tibi (Thank you)."

"Anything for you master." She said as she snapped her fingers, the barrier disappearing as she pulled to teen to rest his head on her lap. "I will do all in my power to keep you safe." She vowed.

HOTDA

 _A flare was shot up in the air, lighting the area as several of the Veiners were lumbering about and groaning into the night sky._

Saya bent as she pulled her thigh high socks down. "I'm all sweaty." She grimaced.

"Most of us are." Mizusu sighed as she opened her shirt, revealing that she was wearing a blue sports bra over her small bust. She also took her cloth from her hair, allowing her to fall to her lower back.

 _"A killer pandemic is rapidly spreading throughout the world."_ A female voice was heard from the radio.

"Relaxing is a good start." Saeko said as she too was removing her shirt, showing that she was wearing a black bra with purple highlights.

 _"Our governments as well as other countries are collapsing as they do not have any solutions to this outrageous outbreak._

"A ba~th. A ba~th." Shizune sang as she removed her skirt, deciding to throw it away since it was rather messy. The woman was simply standing topless, showing her dark peach colored nipples and darker tone areola.

"Shizuka, please don't move around too much." Kyoko asked as she just removed her bra, standing with her red panties still on as she tied her hair in a bun, letting her large breasts capped with dusty brown inverted nipple and equal colored areola to bounce from the movement.

 _"In this country alone, the lives of two million civilians have been claimed."_

"This news isn't helping at all." Yoruka muttered as she lift her shirt over her head, allowing her blue bra clad breasts to bounce.

 _"Due to the infectious nature of the disease and lack of help from the government, the victims is projected to double in the next day or two."_

"That's not good news at all." Toshimi said as she wrapped a towel around her naked body.

 _"We're also taking heavy casualties while trying to keep the show on the air."_

"Let's all hope for better things tomorrow." Kohta said as she too was standing with a towel around her body.

Suddenly their towels were yanked from them, showing Toshimi's bust was capped with dark colored nipples with equal colored areola while Kohta's breasts were capped with puffy inverted nipples that are rose pink in color with darker toned areola.

The young Hirano's body figure surprised the other females. They thought she was on the heavy side, but she was more the thick side. Her stomach was slightly pudgy and her hips were wide as her butt was rather big, round, and bubbly.

"No need to hide yourselves." A naked Yuuki smiled as the two females squealed in embarrassment at being exposed, actually liking what she was seeing. Her breasts were topped with dark brown nipples and lighter tones areolas. "I'm sure Take would like to see your sexy bodies." She complimented.

"You can tease them later." An equal naked Miu said as she smacked the bluenette over her head. The tanned skin female's breasts were topped with dark colored hershey shaped nipples and darker toned areola.

 _"Our team is evacuating to an offshore facility to prevent more casualties from this disease."_

Saya managed to pull the last article of her clothes, her panties, and dropped them in a basket. She sighed as she rubbed her breasts due to wearing her bra for two days straight. "Fuck. My nipples feels tender." She muttered as she palmed her breasts, brushing her dark peach toned nipples with darker toned areola.

Rei stood their looking out the window naked with her arms crossed below her pinked nipple with lighter toned areola topped breasts. She then walked away from it and pushed the dancing teacher.

"M-Miyamoto-san?" The blonde woman gasped.

"Shower time." The young Miyamoto simply said.

 _This will be our final broadcast for now._

"Let's go!" Misuzu cheered, puling Toshimi and Kohta, Yuuki and Miu following suit.

 _"Farewell everyone."_

Kyoko followed with Saeko being last.

 _"And I wish you all the best of luck."_

The purplette then closed the door, the showers turning on seconds later.

…

Shizuka sighed as she stepped into the large bath of her and Kyoko's friend's apartment, the tub being big enough to fit Rei, Miu, Kyoko, and herself.

"This tub is very big." Miu praised as she leaned against the side besides Rei.

"This tub isn't the only thing that's big." Rei muttered as she gazed at the larger breasts of Miu, Shizuka and Kyoko. 'I actually feel jealous.' She admitted.

"You're breasts are very big, Shizuka-sensei." Miu commented.

"I get that a lot." She sighed as she hefted her J-cup mammaries, a hand under each.

"Do you still get back pains now and then?" Kyoko asked her fellow teacher.

"Ei!" Rei reached and grabbed the blonde woman's breasts, her hands sinking into the supple flesh and causing the older blonde female to moan in shock at the sudden action.

"M-Moyamoto-san?!" The nurse gasps.

"Please stop that, Miyamoto-san." Kyoko reprimanded the orange haired teen. She then squeaked in surprise as her own breasts were grabbed by Miu's hands. "A-A-Amai-san?!" She gasps.

"I must admit that your breasts are also rather large, Hayashi-sensei." Miu said as she gave the woman's puppies a squeeze.

Misuzu looked at the four with a raised eyebrow. "Well you don't see that every day." She said as she soaped her best friend's back under the shower, the soap washing off her skin to reveal her dark brown nipples with lighter tone areola.

"I'm just glad we're all alive." The bluenette sighed as the warm water ran down her body.

Kohta squinted her eyes at the pink bottle in her hand. "This is shampoo, right?" She asked.

Saya, who was washing her hair, looked to the brunette. She blinked some of the shampoo from her eyes and rubbed it with a washing cloth. "I think so." She replied as she turned and blinked at the two younger females practically molesting the older ones. "Feels like we're in some kind of ero-game or something." She commented as she turned away just as Saeko looked at her with a small smile. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to shower alone." The purple haired female smiled.

"I can understand that." Saya nodded. "I'm an only child, so I'm happy that-WAAAAAH~!" She screamed in shock as cold water was suddenly sprayed on her back.

"Hahahaha!" Yuuki laughed as she had a detached shower head in her hand. "You sounded sexier than I thought." The bluenette laughed.

Saeko giggled as she saw the angry look aimed at her and Yuuki. "It is a pleasant voice." She agreed. "With a voice like that, I'm sure that Komuro-kun would-" She let a small gasp escape her lips. "Hn!" And fought back the moan as she kept her lips tightly shut. She then looked behind to see a naked Yoruka with a small bucket in her hand, her eyebrows twitching as she dropped the empty container.

"You know." She began as she folded her arms below her breasts, some of the soapy water still gliding over her dark pink nipples with lighter toned areola. "That sounded a bit too mature." She commented.

…

Takashi slowly opened his eyes. "Kaede." He muttered.

"Have you rested well, master?" Kaede asked the male as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"I'll be fine." He smiled. "Thank you, Kaede."

The pink tipped redhead gained a small blush on her face. "I'm unworthy of your praise, master." She said shyly.

"No need for that." He laughed a bit as he stood and stretched, Kaede standing up with him. "I'm sure you'll be a good wife in the future." He complimented.

"My future is with you, master." She said with conviction. 'Maybe…even more.' She mentally hoped.

Takashi simply accepted her words. He then looked around and spotted a large green locker at the corner of the living room. Curious, he made his way to it and examined it.

"Is there something wrong, master?" The disguised bluenette asked.

Takashi ran his hand over the cool metal. "We're going to need a lot defense on our side. So I hope what's inside this locker can help us with that." He said as he stepped back. 'As much as I don't want to break into someone else's locker, it will be needed.' He thought as he opened the locker that was not locked and saw boxes and small cases of ammunitions. "Open the locker Kaede. We're going to need what's inside."

"Yes, master." Kaede nodded as her hair faded to blue and held her left hand out to the large lock pad that's keeping the metal container shut, the 'blue minus' symbol appearing on her left palm.

The sounds of gears turning and unlocking locks were heard through the room.

"It is done, master." Kaede nodded as the mark vanished and her hair turned back to its disguised color.

Takashi gave the female a thankful nod and opened it, seeing a small selections of fire arms. "I knew it." He said more to himself. "Shizuka-sensei and Kyoko-sensei said that their friend lives here. They were also roommates back in their younger years." He summarized as he picked up one of the artillery weapons. "My best assumption is that she's part of the army. And giving Shizuka-sensei Kyoko-sensei's jobs as the nurse and a counselor in our school, that would have made them a field-medic and a field advisor. Their friend must be a dangerous person to have these weapons."

HOTDA

"Achoo!" The purple haired female sneezed and then rubbed her nose.

"What's wrong, Rika?" Her partner asked.

"Someone's probably talking behind my back." She muttered.

"Like who?" He wondered.

"My friends I suppose." She thought out loud.

HOTDA

"A~h!" Shuzuka moaned as she leaned against the tub, her large breasts floating over the water as she managed to get out of the touchy Miyamoto's hands.

"So not fare." Rei muttered.

"I don't see why you have to feel envious of a female having bigger breasts than you do." Kyoko muttered with a blushed face as Miu was leaning against the tub opposite of her.

"I see no problems with breasts size myself." Miu said. "Although it amazes me how you two can carry such weights on your shoulders." She said.

"I'm sure that should be a compliment." Rei muttered as she sank into the tub a bit, blowing bubbles from her mouth. She then yelped as she felt a hand grope her left breast.

"You breasts aren't that bad, Miyamoto." Miu said as she pulled her arm back. "An E-cup is a size you should feel proud of." She grinned.

"Hmph!" Rei turned her head to the side, an embarrassed blush on her face. 'I wonder if Takashi likes big breasts.' She thought.

"I wonder if Takashi-kun likes small breasts." Mizusu sighed as she looked at her naked bust.

"I'm sure he'll like them, Misuzu-chan." Toshimi encouraged her best friend.

"You have bigger breasts than I do." The maroon haired female said in mock jealousy as she poked her best friend's breast.

The bluenette simply giggled at her action.

HOTDA

"A Springfield M1A1 Super Math." Takashi announced the weapon after going over it. "It's semi-automatic too." He nodded approvingly. "That's good. I don't think it would be wise to waste any bullets." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "This are illegal in Japan, but with how things are going around, it's the least of our worries."

Kaede looked into the locker and pulled out another rifle. "This is a Knight SR-25." Kaede said as she studied the weapon. "There is no probability of getting this weapon here in Japan."

"Unless you order them in separate parts." Takashi said as he inspected another weapon. "Must have been a modified AR-10." He assumed as he picked up a crossbow. "A Barnett Wildcat C5. Nice."

"That is nice." Kaede said as she pulled out another gun. "An Ithaca M-37 Riot Shotgun." She then huffed as she pumped it and aimed at a direction. "Not the type of weapon I would use. A waste of ammo really."

"The only things we'll use those weapons against are those Veiners and whatever psycho that would be a danger to us." He simply said.

"Veiners, master?" The female blinked.

"Oh." He gave a small chuckle. "We decided to give them those names because of the veins that shows a sign of infection."

"A valid name." The disguised bluenette agreed. "This will only get worse, master. Less we find the cause of this infection, we cannot ensure the safety of your companions."

"Don't worry. I saw them fight. We have a good grasps on what we can and can't do." He went back to the couch in the living room and sat down. "In this world right now, there is no time for surrendering or negotiating." He narrowed his eyes, the sclera burning black as his iris glowed red. "That's why all we have to do, is fight and survive." He added as his eyes reverted to normal.

…

"Hn~!" Saeko gasps as Rei fondled her breasts too.

"You're tits are pretty big too, Busujima-sempai!" Rei said in shock despite that fact that older female's bust is smaller than her own.

Yoruka shivered at the memory of the security guard that molested her.

"You okay?" Yuuki asked the black haired female.

Yoruka nodded slowly. "I think so. Just the thought of that asshole touching me like that." She muttered.

"I'm sure you'll get over it in time." Yuuki assured the female.

"I can only hope so." She smiled at the bluenette. "Thank you."

Yuuki patted the female's shoulder and gave her a comfortable smile. "We need to stick together." She said as she gave Rei small glance. 'Even if I don't like them at the moment. But I'll get over it.' She mentally sighed. 'I hope'.

"You're right. I need to try." Yoruka nodded

…

Both master and servant were busy loading the clips of the guns that were stationed over the wooden table.

"It's a good thing the Divine Being had an instructor to teach us how to use guns." Kaede hummed.

"But did it had to be real guns though?" Takashi asked.

"Maybe." The disguised bluenette shrugged. "But I am glad none the less." She smiled at the male as she rubbed the hairclip before she continued to load the clips, snapping them into the rifle that they belong to. "Sed hi augere dolorem tuum asinum (But it's a pain in the ass to load these on your own)." She commented.

Takashi laughed and nodded in agreement as he took another firearms to load up. "I wonder what their friend is doing now?" He wondered.

"Perhaps defending Japan from these Veiners." Kaede replied. "She is definitely Special Ops" She speculated.

…

"Let's play a game." Yuuki advised as she along with the other females were relaxing in the large tub.

"Oh?" Saya raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Shizuka-sensei?" The bluenette nodded at the blonde woman.

"Ei!" Shizuka declared as she held some water in her cleavage and shot a spray of the liquid element into Kyoko's face.

"Shizuka?!" The woman spluttered as she rubbed her face.

"This is war!" Yuuki laughed. "Shizuka-sensei, Misuzu, Miu, Saeko-sempai, and myself against Saya, Rei, Kyoko-sensei, Kohta, Yoruka, and Toshimi."

"The enemy is attacking." The young Hirano claimed as she did the same action as the blonde teacher, spraying Saeko's face with the water.

"They have more tits than we do!" Misuzu claimed as she covered her face from the water shot at her from the busty blackette.

"Then use your hands!" Miu claimed as she shoved a small wave of water to the 'enemy', hitting most of them in one swoop.

…

Splash!

The currently pink tipped redhead turned to the bathroom door. "They seem to be having fun." She commented.

"I say they deserve it." Takashi sighed as he looked out the window. "Those things react to sound." He added as he turned and picked up a binocular from the night stand. Looking through it he sees a lot of light at one of the bridges. "And the nosiest place right now is there."

HOTDA

Many police cars and vans were bordering the bridge, checkpoints with stationed medics and nurses in a straight line as they let those that have no wounds to pass through.

 _"Get away from anyone dangerous, even if they are a family member or a close friend!"_ A man shouted through the loud speaker. _"We will not let anyone who is hurt or injured through these checkpoints! Failure to comply will result in immediate incarceration!"_

"A lockdown has been in effect here in Western Tokonou City." A female reporter claimed as she stood before the camera with scene behind her. "However, as this pandemic has spread throughout the world, one in ten people are doubting the effectiveness of these lockdowns. "Those of us who were left behind due to lack of transportations to our offshore facilities will continue with our visual broadcast via satellite communications.

…

"What do you mean we can do whatever we want?!" A male police officer about his forties grounded out in his radio. "What about backup?" The man listened to the reply and he narrowed his eyes. "Comminutions were cut off." He said in disbelief. "Shit." He cursed. "I'll do what I can." He said as he threw the radio on the floor in anger and frustration.

A younger male officer approached him. "Sir, at this rate, the barricade will not hold!" He reported.

"Well that's a given." The man replied as he rubbed his face. "We don't have enough people and most of the men stationed here are office workers."

"But sir!" He tried, but a raised hand silenced him.

"We've received orders from above." He sighed. "We were given permission to do anything to maintain order. And by that it means that things aren't going well on their side either." He concluded.

"That's not good at all, sir." He gripped his fists. "Then give us an order, sir. Even if there are unharmed citizens, we as the police should protect those that are in need!" He then looked down. "We might have to sacrifice those that are injured in order for the others to survive."

"A damn good job we're doing. We are supposed to protect these people and looked what's happening around us." He gritted his teeth before he slammed his fists against the police car he standing beside of. "Damn it! It's been two days. Two fucking days since this happened!"

HOTDA

Kaede took the binoculars as they were handed to her and looked through them. "They are growing in numbers." She narrowed her eyes. "What will be our course of action, master?" She asked.

"For the time being, we should stay hidden and not interfere unless it can't be help." He advised as he went back into the apartment.

Kaede kept looking around the area until she spotted something. "Master. There seems to be a news cast down there." She reported.

The grey tipped blackette turned on the T.V. and surfed the channels until he got the right one.

 _"The police is abusing their power!"_ A civilian male shouted. _"This is unforgivable!"_ He shouted. _"This is the work of weapon the government was developing and using us as their test subject for this killer pandemic!"_

"A valid accusation, but…" Takashi muttered. "It can be both magic and science." He sighed.

"Habeo tamen nullam accipere de verbis scouters (I have yet to receive any words from the scouters)." Kaede said as she sat by her master's left. "Sed neque in doctrina eadem quoque But I do believe in the same theory as well)." She agreed.

 _"I'm here live at the demonstration of the group that are strongly against the lockdown."_ The female reporter said as she was before the large group behind a barricade. _"The nature of this group appears to stir up more people to their side."_

"Killer pandemic is right." Takashi muttered.

The woman then raised a paper, colored with various shades and texts on them. _"It would seem that the group have been handling handouts saying that this rightful situation has been done by the work of a leaked biological weapon developed by the Japanese and American government."_

"I call bullshit." Yuuki said as she stepped to the two, wearing a black tank top and her black with red highlight panties, her nipples poking through the fabric. "Bio-weapon my sweet ass. I can sense the mana in those things." She muttered as she stood by the two, crossing her arms under her bust as she looked at the live feed news.

"Humans are rather irrational at moments." Kaede added. "Science alone cannot explain this phenomenal." The disguised bluenette narrowed her eyes.

"Bath's ready for ya, by the way." Yuuki added. "Just gotta wait until the others are out."

"Thanks, Yuuki." He gave the bluenette a nod.

 _Bang!_

The three teens look to the screen just as the reporter turned to the noise, a group of undead making their way from a side of the barricade and were lumbering towards the police lined there.

"Who gave the authority to fire?!" The chief in charge questioned as one of the police officers had his hand gun out.

A second shot was sent, hitting an infected male in the chest, the man falling to the ground due to the force. Seconds later, the undead man began to move, getting back up.

The other officers took out their guns and began to open fire, none making any vital shots to their targets.

"Please stop!" A woman shouted as she was carrying a child, a large wound on the child's right leg.

…

'That kid's been bitten.' Takashi noted the yellow veins slowly creeping from the wound and up the child's leg.

…

"Please don't shoot! I just want my child to get a check-up!" The woman continued as she avoided the Veiners from grabbing her or her child. "My child is still alive! Please don't shoot!" She shouted.

"Make sure she gets here!" The first police that opened fire ordered.

The police then began shooting at the undead that neared the woman, giving her a path to them.

"She's still alive." The woman said to herself, not noticing the veins reaching the hand, the fingers twitched a bit. "My daughter will live." She said as she was a few scant meters away from the barricade.

The veins creeped up to the head, the child's eyes snapping open, showing their milky grey color as her skin turned grey.

The woman stopped and looked at her child. "H-Hitomi?" She hoped as the little girl moved. Only to feel her child's teeth biting into her neck and ripping a chunk of it off. The onlookers looked in shock and fear as the woman gasps for breath as she bleeds to death, dropping the child as she fell to her knees. Quickly, the yellow veins mark their way through her body, reaching her head in matter of seconds. The woman hissed before she hacked a small puddle of blood unto her undead child.

The officer lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he looked ahead and aimed the gun to the woman's head. "A mercy kill should be appropriate someone as selfless as you."

Bang!

…

Hirano came out and gasps just as the woman was shot in her head and fell dead for real. She was wearing a large red shirt with black shorts. "That's horrible." She said.

"And it's far from over." Toshimi muttered as Misuzu rubbed her back.

The bluenette was wearing a large white shirt and white shorts while the maroon haired female opted to wear her sports bra and boy shorts.

"This is really bad." The maroon haired female sighed.

…

"Do you see?!" The civilian man shouted. "The police are resorting to despicable acts!" He preached. "They are attacking civilians now instead of saving them!" He raised his fists, prompting the people on his side to cheer in agreement.

The police officer made his way to the man, his gun still held in his hand.

…

The group look as the camera pans to the police officer and focused on him.

"What's going on?" Saya questioned as she too entered the room, wearing a blue thin strap top with black shorts that gave off the shapes of her ass and hips, letting her shapely legs to be seen by all.

"Shit that's about to go down." Takashi sighed.

…

The civilian man still continued to hype the people until the police man patted his shoulder. "What the hell do you want?!" He shouted.

"It's dangerous to be here for all of you!" He shouted at the crowed. "Leave here now or be forcefully removed!" He warned.

"Fuck off!" The man shouted as he turned to him. "You're just covering this whole mess the government made!" He accused as he tapped the police officer's chest.

"Please leave immediately." He focused on the shouting male. "I won't say it again."

"Fuck you!" The man shouted as he pulled out a knife and swung, catching the police off guard and cutting his uniform. "You're not taking me!"

The crowd gasps at the attack.

"Sir, please calm down!" The officer said as he raised his unarmed hand to placate the man. "We've been giving permission to use force." He warned.

The man then rushed him to the ground fighting to drive the knife into the man's heart.

BANG!

The crowd gasps as they stepped back, looking as both men were unmoving. The male civilian then moved and the sound of a grunt was heard, showing that it was the police man that moved his attacker off of him and unto his back.

Many gasps at the wound in his chest and the police holding his gun as he panted.

'I'm sorry.' He thought as he closed the man's eyes. 'I could have avoided this.' He thought as he held the gun up, aiming it at the civilians. "Leave the premises at once or I will shoot!" He shouted as he shot in the air and aimed it at the crowd again, making the people run away on fear their lives.

The camera that hits a white screen just as he opened fire again.

…

Takashi turned off the T.V. and stood up. "I'm going to shower now." He told the group as he went to the bathroom.

HOTDA

Takashi sighed as he relaxed on the couch in the living room after taking a refreshing shower. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and red long pants. "Thankfully the owner has clothes for both genders." He leaned back unto the couch. "We'll need to leave in the morning." He muttered as he thought of some plans. "We all need to rest." He sat straight and was about to get up until he felt a set of feminine arms wrap around his neck.

"Takashi-ku~n." A towel clad Shizuka said in a longing tone as she pressed against him in a way that her breasts nearly spilled out of the white fabric wrapped around her curvy body. "Why didn't you take a shower with us?" She giggled.

"Kun?" He raised an eyebrow at the suffix. He then caught a scent of alcohol. "I think you had too much to drink- Whoa!" He yelped as he felt a hand grabbed his crotch. He quickly grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled it away. "You're drunk." He stated as she pouted at him.

"It's fine isn't it?" She asked. "That tube in your pants." She smiled before she suddenly pounced on the male, surprising him of the sudden action and straddled his hips. "Just for a little bit." She then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Takashi was shocked at the wet lips pressing against his right cheek. Quickly regaining his bearing, he pushed the woman to sit, unintionally holding her breasts.

"Oh!" She moaned as she held her hands over his own. "So bold." She licked her lips.

"Sorry!" He shouted as he had somehow gotten off the coach from under the woman.

"You've been such a good boy that you deserve a reward." She said as she grip the top of the towel.

Takashi was before the woman, held his left hand out to the drunk blonde. "Somnum (Sleep)."

Shizuka's eyes began to droop and she fell back, the young Komuro catching and lifting her up like a princess. 'Damn teenage hormones of mine.' He thought as he made his way to the spiral stairs that leads to the first floor.

"Touch me more, Takashi-kun." The blonde woman muttered in her sleep.

"If you were my girlfriend, conscious, and awake." He smiled softly as the woman snuggled against him a bit more.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Rei's voice reached his ears and sees her standing at the top of the stairs wearing a pink strapped shirt and white panties. Her face was slightly flush.

"Well…" He honestly didn't know how to answer his orange haired childhood friend. "Nothing." He said as he averted his eyes to the side.

"Why are there three of you?" She wondered as she neared him.

'Don't tell me she's drunk too?' He thought as he then picked up the scent of alcohol.

"Three Takashi's just for me~!" She cheered as she raised her arms, her body falling back.

Takashi quickly repositioned the blonde woman and grabbed the young Miyamoto by her shirt and showing more of her cleavage and a peak of her right nipple. 'Well this keeps getting better and better.' He sarcastically remarked as he pulled the young Miyamoto to him, hugging her around her waist. Shizuka then slip from his hold so he quickly grabbed, again unintionally, her ass. 'This could get worst.' He thought as Rei dropped asleep in his arm, her body limp and leaning against him.

"I see that you are busy, master." Kaede said as she landed on the balcony, the female having just came back from scouting the vicinity.

Takashi simply sighed. "Just put Rei on the couch." He muttered as the disguised bluenette did so with ease.

"Hisashi." The sleeping orange haired female muttered in her sleep as a tear slipped out of her closed eyes.

Takashi simply remained silent as he adjusted the sleeping blonde woman. "Keep an eye on her, Kaede." He said in a low whisper, his hair shadowing his eyes as he carried the sleeping Marikawa.

"As you wish, master." The female bowed at the hips at her master's retreading back.

…

Takashi gently placed Shizuka on the bed, a sleeping Kyoko wearing a black wife beater that shows a lot of her cleavage with a pair of red panties. He then took the sheets and covered them both.

"Takashi." Yoruka's sleeping voice caught his ears and turned to her direction. The blackette was sleeping on her side in such a way that it looked like her breasts were about to pop out of her red low cut shirt that was hiked over her hips to reveal her blue pantie clad camel toe.

The drop of sweat looked very interesting as it traveled between her cleavage.

Kohta was sleeping on her stomach, her plump butt looking like a mountain under the moon light.

"Takashi-kun." Two females said as one.

Takashi looked to see the two best friends sleeping on a separate bed, their legs entwined as they held each other so close that it looked like Toshimi's breasts would swallow Misuzu's.

"You swear that those two are more like sisters than friends." Yuuki commented as she was laying on a futon.

"Yeah." The grey tipped blackette agreed as he stepped away from the teachers and was ready to leave the large bedroom.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Yuuki asked.

"In a while." Takashi answered as he gave her a small smile. "Goodnight, Yuuki."

"Goodnight, Takashi-sama." The bluenette blew a kiss at the only male in the group.

Takashi stepped out of the room and made his to the lowest floor of the large apartment. "Who am I kidding? This place is more like a large house." He commented as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah my God." Miu smiled. "We have prepared a small feast."

Takashi stopped as he looked at the sword wielding tanned young woman and saw that she is wearing a white thin shirt that cling to her chest and showed the color of her nipples and stomach was exposed along with her black panties.

"Good evening, Komuro-kun." Saeko greeted the sole male as she entered the kitchen, dressed in nothing but an apron and her thong.

"How very bold of you, Busujima." Miu nodded at the way her second in command of the kendo club was dressed as Takashi mentally fought back the nose bleed since his moment with Shizuka.

"I'm sorry for my dressed state." She looked slightly to the side, a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. "But our clothes are being washed right now and since we had agree to cooking, I chose well…this." She motioned to herself as she fixed the apron over her breasts, the mammaries bouncing by the action.

"Well uhm…" The young Komuro averted his eyes and scratched his left cheek. "I'm gonna go outside and get some air." He quickly said as he made his way. "Please let me know when the food is ready, Miu, Busujima-sempai."

"I would like my friends to address me as Saeko. If that is okay, Komuro-kun?" She asked.

"If it's okay, Seako-san." Takashi nodded. "Call me Takashi then." He then made his way to the small patio within the walled apartment.

Saeko couldn't help, but follow the young man's form with her gaze.

"You seem very interested in my God, Busujima." Miu smiled at her fellow blade user.

"He is." Saeko replied as she turned back to her captain. "He seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"Indeed he does." Miu smiled fondly.

"The stew is burning." Saeko motioned to the boiling pot.

"Oh no!" She cries as she tries to save the stew.

…

Takashi looked at the night sky as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Baka." Saya muttered as she stepped up beside him.

"I thought that you would be sleeping." The grey tipped blackette responded.

Without a word, the pinkette lunged at him, hugging him closely. "Don't do that again." She whispered to him.

"You know I can't do that." He softly replied as he gently hugged her back.

The pinkette then raised her head, her eyes slightly damped. "Promise me one thing at least." She said. "Promise me that you'll come back after you pull some shit like this again." She begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Saya I-" He was caught off guard as the pinkette suddenly pulled him into a kiss, his eyes wide by the sudden action.

Saya pulled back and looked at him. "Promise me, Takashi."

Takashi took a deep breathe before he gives his answer. "I'm sorry, Sa-chan." He said as he rubbed her left cheek.

The reply made Saya extremely angry as she frowned at her childhood friend. "Baka-" It was now her sentence that was cut off by Takashi's lips. Her eyes widened when she registered her childhood friend's lips pressed against her own. Whatever anger that was welling up inside simply faded away to nothing as she pressed herself more against the one male of the group.

Separating, the two panted as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Always wanted to give you my first kiss." The pinkette breathed.

"Did the scene involving the end of the world as we know it, staying in a stranger's house, and more than likely fighting for our survival?" Takashi joked.

Saya groaned as she rested her forehead against his chest. "Baka, baka, baka, Bakashi." She muttered. "You know I'm not the only girl that has feelings for you, right?"

The two remained silent for a while as Takashi nodded at the question.

"Yuuki's been with you for years as well as Miu and Kaede." Saya began. "Toshimi and Misuzu had a crush on you since they met you. Kohta liked you for quite some time now. Busujima-sempai seems to be interested in you too. Yoruka is developing feelings for you despite the short time of knowing each other. I don't know about the teachers though, but I did remember hearing a rumor that Kyoko-sensei has a thing for younger men." Saya muttered the last sentence. "In other words you'll have your hands full in the future."

"We need to pull through this first." He motioned to the lightened area of the bridge in the distance.

Saya repositioned herself and stood before him, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "A lot of those people are going to die if they don't settle this matter." She said bluntly.

HOTDA

A row of bulldozers were set on the bridge, the infected before them and were attacking any living person that made a sound.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" A driver said to the police officer that was near him.

"We'll take full responsibility." The officer said as he look at the growing number of the dead.

The constructer gripped his fists on the handle "Damn…"

…

Both the living and the undead heard the sound of the heavy machinery starting up and looked to the direction. To the living people's shock, a row bulldozers were plowing the way over the bridge, knocking down and crushing over anything in their way.

"Run!" A male shouted, prompting the others to do so in fear for their lives as the undeads were crushed by the yellow machines.

"They're using those things to get rid of us!" A female shouted.

"Get away from here or we'll be crushed! Everyone get away or jump off the bridge into the ravine below!"

…

"That's the way. Come back with the bulldozers when you reach half way across the bridge." An officer said. "All units. You have permission to open fire to anyone that is not allowed on the premises." He stated.

BANG!

The man looked behind him in shock to see that an older male have shot himself in the head with his own gun. A picture fell to the ground as blood pooled from his head, him with his wife and a teenage girl.

HOTDA

Saya shifted her hips, grinding her ass against the male. "You got a stiffy." She grinned at him with a blush on her face, actually feeling his boner against her ass.

Takashi simply rubbed her stomach. "Your fault for grinding your ass against me." He muttered with a flushed face that matched the pinkette.

Woof, woof, woof!

Saya stopped her teasing. "That's a dog. A live one I hope." She said.

"Master." Kaede said as she floated to the two from above. "It seems that we have some company." She added a she looked about to the horde that was chasing after a dog.

…

The dog is actually a small puppy with white coat and black ear flaps. He also wears a red dog collar with a bone ornament that hangs at its front.

"Cute." Kaede commented as the puppy avoided the undead's hands with swift movements. "And fast too."

"This is just the beginning of the end." Saya said as she unlatched herself from the young Kumoro's arms and walked forward.

Takashi can only agree with pinkette as he saw several survivors as well.

 **Harem**

 **HOTD (12): Takagi Saya, Miyamoto Rei, Busujima Saeko, Fml Hirano Kohta, Marikawa Shizuka, Nakaoka Asami, Miku Yuuki, Hayashi Kyoko, Ichijou Misuzu, Nikki Toshimi, Minami Rika**

 **Mahou shoujou end of the world (03): Anai Miu, Hanzawa Yoruka, Sayano Kaede**

 **Total: 15**

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE.**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: ON THE ROAD AND SEPARATED.**

"Takashi-san." Saeko said as she stepped out to meet the small portion of her group. "Food is finished. We also packed up some large bento boxes."

"That's good, Saeko-san." Takashi nodded as he handed the older female the binoculars.

The young woman watched at the distance as a young male was running on the streets, loading a sawed-off shotgun as he avoided the undead. He unloaded a shot at a male undead, blowing his head off and gaining the attention of several of the undead.

…

Takashi, Saya, Saeko, and Kaede watched as the man struggled to reload his weapon, one of the casings falling from his trembling hand as the dead began to converge on him, one of them grabbing his hand just as he picked the fallen casing.

Saeko lowered the item. "Things are definitely getting worse." She commented. "What do we do Takashi-san?" She askes the younger male.

The grey tipped blackette looked around and noted that several of the other houses were beginning to show signs of life as their lights were being turned on. Takashi folded his arms and took a deep breath. "Saeko-san, turn off the lights. The living will gather here of they see us and will more than likely run to their deaths. Saya I want you to wake up everyone and help them pack up as much clothes as possible. We'll also need another bag to carry the guns we found."

"I honestly thought that you would want to try and save those in need." Saeko confessed.

"Naturally we lack the ability to help those in need right now." Takashi looked down as he balled his fists. "But in a situation like this…" He gritted his teeth.

"Right now the world is in such a state that one cannot survive on chivalry alone." Kaede said with a nod.

"The truth is sometimes more painful to bare than the lie." The purple haired kendoist said as she went to turn off the lights.

"Am I making the right choice to leave these people to die?" The sole male wondered as the lights in the apartment were being turned off.

Saya pecked his cheek. "I know it's a tough choice to make to ensure our group's survival. But I trust you, Takashi." She rubbed his cheek before she went to wake up the others.

"Ego confido etiam vestri ratio, dominus (I also trust your judgment, master)." Kaede nodded.

Takashi nodded as he looked as the living tried to escape the undead. He gritted his teeth as he witnessed a man being eaten after he was pounding the front door of someone house, the lights being on and the silhouette hat shows that someone was indeed home. "This is really hell on Earth." He gripped his fists. "Hm?" He looked to see a man about his late thirties guiding a little girl about seven to an empty yard of a large house, the front light being on and several silhouettes were being seen behind the glasses.

…

The man opened the front gate and allowed the little girl to go inside first. "C'mon, Alice. This way, sweetie." The man urged the little girl inside. He has grey hair that was slightly messy and yellow brown eyes. He also wears a white shirt that has blood splotches on it with a black pants held by red suspenders. Held in his left hand is a blood stained yellow monkey wrench as he closed the gate.

"Papa. Is mama going to come?" The little girl asked as she looked around in fear. She has shoulder-length dark pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards. She has purple eyes with a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head. She also wears a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes.

The man gave his daughter a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Mama…will be with is soon. She's just taking a nap." He hadn't have the heart to tell her the truth. "We're going to see if these nice people can help us." He said as he approaches the door and proceeded to pound his fist against it. "Please open the door!" He shouted. "My daughter and I can't keep running like this. Please let us in!" He waited for a few moments and heard no response. He then banged the door again. "Please! Ope-"

"Go away!" A man shouted from the other side of the door. "Just go somewhere else!"

The man hit the door again, causing his daughter to jump at the action. "Please! Just until my daughter and I get enough rest!" He pleaded. "We'll leave as soon as we're rested! I don't care what happens to me! Take my daughter and-"

"Go away!" This time it was the voice of a woman.

The man gritted his teeth.

"Papa?" The little girl said with a slight tremble in her voice.

The man then raised the wrench and slammed the door with it. "If you don't open the damn door, I'll break it down!" He vowed. "I'm going to count to three. One…two…thre-"

"Wait! WAIT!" The woman shouted.

"We'll open the door!" The man added. "Please don't break the door!" The man pleaded.

The man sighed as the door was unlocked and smiled at his daughter. "Everything is going to be okay, honey."

A knife taped to a broomstick was suddenly thrusts just as the door opened, stabbing the man in his heart.

The father looked down at the weapon on his chest and slowly gazed at the people inside, blood flowing freely as the blade had pierced through his chest and a bit out of his back.

"I'm sorry." The man said as he pushed the blade more into the man's chest.

Alice looked in shock as the blade was pulled out of her father's chest, the door closing as the male who stabbed him continued to mutter apology after apologies until the door clicked shut.

The man stumbled back and fall, the wrench falling to the ground with a loud clang.

"Papa!" Alice shouted as she ran to her bleeding father.

"A-Alice." Her father shuddered. "Find a place to hide." He begged his child.

"I don't want to leave you, papa!" The girl cried out.

"Please do...it for daddy." He begged as he raised his right hand and rubbed her cheek. "I'm sure...someone will find you." He hoped. "Now go…hide, sweetie." He breathed out as he laid limp on the floor, his hand falling.

Alice quickly grabbed the man's lifeless hand. "Papa?" She shook his hand. "Papa? Papa!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks as the realization kicked in.

Her father is dead.

"Just like Mama." The girl sniffed as she held her deceased father's hand. "Waaaaa~h!" She wailed loudly, catching the attention of the undead.

HOTD

Takashi growled as he made his way inside the house. "Kaede, bring Khota. I have a task for her concerning that sniper."

…

"So let me get this straight." Kohta yawned as she set up the sniper with precision and fluid movement. "You're going outside to save that kid."

"That's right." The grey tipped blackette replied. His eyes widened. "Kohta, they just broke down the gate."

The healthy female instantly looked through the scope. "Rock and Roll."

BANG!

Toshimi gasped at the sound of the gun after putting some clothes in a large duffel bag. "I hope that was Kohta-chan."

"No worries." Saya smiled at her schoolmate.

Yoruka just zipped a bag close with a sigh. "I'm done." She announced.

"Same here." Yuuki nodded.

"Everything else is inside the Humvee." Kyoko said as a sleepy and naked Shizuka stood by her side.

"Marikawa-sensei, put some clothes on." Toshimi groaned at the naked woman.

"That's why it feels so drafty." She gasps.

HOTDA

Alice cries over the lost of her father. "Papa~! Papa~~!"

Gro~an!

The girl looked up and to her horror, the gate was not properly closed. A female zombie neared her.

"Aa~h!" She screamed.

The head of the undead female suddenly bursts as the bullet passes through it and hit the wall behind.

…

"Nice shot." Yuuki complimented.

"Thanks." Kohta nodded as she took another shot at the next undead that neared the little girl. "First time using this gun to be honest." She admitted as she continued to take out several of the undead.

"You must be a natural at this. Or a complete badass." The bluenette grinned.

Kohta tried her best not to blush.

…

Takashi stepped out of the garage.

"You can't be serious." Rei said.

"I am." He said as he fixed the biker gloves on his hands. "Help me fix up a ramp. The noise I'll be making will attract the Veiners away from here. You ladies get into the Humvee." He then kicked his leg over the bike and started it.

"I'll help." Kaede said as she approached her master. Without waiting for a reply, she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Rei mentally growled at the pink tipped redhead.

"Let's make the ramp, Miyamoto-san." Yoruko advised.

"Fine." Rei grunted as she and the busty blackette fixed some wooden planks and a wooden box to form a makeshift ramp.

"I may not be able to help out many people." He said and revved the engine. "But I can save a child's life."

Yoruka and Rei slowly opened the gate.

"Ready?" Rei asked.

"We are." Takashi answered with a determined nod.

"We'll meet you girls outside on the road." Kaede nodded.

The two other females nodded and fully opened the gate, showing the outside road with some of the undead.

Takashi revved the engine several times before he took off, making a lot of noise as he flew off the ramp and soared for several seconds. The two teens landed and drove off as the gate closed behind them, Takashi drifting over the asphalt as Yoruka smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Rei asked as the two closed the gate.

"I'm smiling because we're still human. We're still able to help those in need." The blackette replied. "C'mon. Let's finish set up." The blackette motioned her head to follow, the spear wielder behind her.

'Maybe.' Rei thought. 'Just maybe.'

HOTDA

Alice gasps as she back pedaled away from another Veiner that was shot in the head. She can see that more began to litter into the yard, the ones closest to her being shot down by the older female.

Waf waf!

The small girl looked as a small white dog ran through legs of the blind undead, making them trip over each other due to following its bark.

The dog than ran to the dark pinkette and stood before her protectively, growling as the undead slowly stand.

'Z…Zeke?' Alice thought.

…

Takashi just kicked a Veiner to the side as Kaede smashed several off them against the walls, Kohta alternating between protecting Alice and taking some of the deads in there way.

"Almost there." The young male muttered as he sees the horde entering the gate.

"You're friend has the eyes of a hawk." Kaede praised.

"She has a damn good aim." He grinned.

…

"Reload." She muttered as she fired the last bullet, dislodging the first clip and instantly clicking a full load and set up the gun in a matter of two seconds. She then began to unload shot after shot at the zombies close to her group members and the little girl. 'Make it in time, Takashi-kun.' She hoped.

…

Takashi hit the breaks as turned, hitting an undead male as Kaede held out her left hand, the 'minus' symbol appearing and glowing blue as her left eye gained the same attribute as her pupil changed and glowed blue

"Repel (Repellere)." She said as she sent a wave of the undead away.

Takashi then popped a wheelie and smashed the front wheel of the bike against an undead and crushing its face on the ground.

"A~h!" Alice screamed as the dog barked at the oncoming three undeads.

"Quae circa portam (Deal with the ones at the gate), Kaede." The grey tipped blackette ordered.

"Cum velis, dominus (As you wish, master)." Kaede acknowledged as she leaped of the bike and the 'plus' symbol glowed red on her right palm. She swung her hand down and the small group before the gate was squashed by what seems to be a giant invisible hand. She then clapped her hands, forcing the gates to close and coil shut.

Takashi leaped and pulled out his blade. He swung hard, lopping off the heads of the undeads that were close to the screaming girl and barking pup.

Alice held her head down as the yellow veined beings lost their heads on one fell swoop, some of the blood splattering on her and the white pup. She stayed there whimpering in fear until a gentle voice reached her ears.

"Are you okay?" Takashi asked as he sheathed his blade and walked towards the pup and little girl.

"Waf!" Zeke wagged its tale, taking the scent of the human and accepting his presence.

"Are you here to help us?" Alice asked.

Takashi kneeled before the girl and smiled as he patted her head, practically rubbing the fear off of her. "We came to help you. My friends and I are leaving. Do you want to come with us?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh." She sniffed. "But…papa." She looked to the deceased male.

Takashi smiled. "He'll need a proper burial then." He stood up and walked to the dead man and picked him to carry him on a small clearing in the yard and placed him there. He then closed the man's eyes and folded his hands over his stomach.

"What is your name, child?" Kaede asked the girl as she floated before the kid. Landing on her feet, she gave the dark pinkette a small smile.

"M-Maresato Alice, Onee-chan." Said softly reply. "And this is Zeke. He's our neighbor's dog."

"Waf!" Zekw barked while wagging his tail.

The pink tipped redhead kneeled and gently rubbed her cheek. "Everything will be fine."

Takashi looked at the two and smiled before he placed his hand on the man's chest, his sclera blackened as his eyes turned red. Black veins began to spread out from his eyes over his face.

"Terra mater (Mother earth). Obsecro ut hic requies sancta tepido arma ducem (Please let this man rest in your warm arms and guide him to sanctuary). Fiat pax in anima invenire puerum suum: scientes quod a nobis non erit molesta (Let his soul find peace knowing that his child will be protected by us). Et da verbum meum quod totis viribus meis et Alicia Maresato defendat (I give my word that I will protect Maresato Alice with all my might).

"Ego autem, sicut (As will I)." Kaede vowed.

…

Yuuki looked to where her shared master is. "Ego autem, sicut (As will I)."

"Protegas me ut et ego eam (I will protect her with all that I am)." Miu smiled.

"Defendat, quod quisque ex toto ego sum (I will protect everyone with all that I am)." Saeko found herself saying as her eyes shifted slightly. She blinked a bit and shook her head, wondering how and why she said those words.

"Are you okay, Busujima-sempai?" Toshimi asked.

"I'm fine." The older female shook her head and held it. 'Where did that come from?' She thought.

Miu looked to her vice-captain and smiled. 'It seems that my God will gain another blade in his hand. She tapped her chin. 'His third to be exact.'

Saya stepped out to the balcony. "Kohta, we're leaving." She said as her fellow glasses wearing schoolmate held up the rifle. "We've been making way to many noises and I'm sure some nut job with one working brain cell will think that he or she can take us on."

"Gotcha." She nodded. She then noticed Shizuka behind the pinkette, wearing a pink underwear and topless. "Shizuka-sensei, please put on some clothes." She muttered."

"A~h." The blonde woman whined as Saya tossed a white buttoned shirt at her. "How are we going to meet them though?" She questioned as she began to button the shirt from the top.

"We'll meet them on the road away from here." Yoruka said as she stepped up to the other females, Rei saying that she would help the others pack up the Humvee.

"Good." Saya nodded.

"We're good to go." Toshimi reported as Misuzu yawned.

"Alright." Saya smiled. "Let's move out."

…

Alice and Kaede watched as Mr. Maresato began to sink into the earth he laid, a small pink flower placed in his hands by his daughter.

The little girl sniffled and the puppy whined as her father was completely submerged into the ground, the small flower marking his grave.

Takashi, with his eyes being normal and the veins gone, made his way to the three and kneeled before the sniffling child and pulled her into a hug. "Let it out, Alice-chan." He soothed. "It's okay to cry."

The girl shook slightly as she grasps the front of his shirt. It began as small whimpers to choked sobs of anguish and lost of family, tears running down her cheeks at the lost of first her mother and now her father.

"You're a brave girl, Alice. And I'm sure your father is very proud of you." Takashi rubbed the crying girl's back. "Now rest, Alice. Somnum (Sleep)." He whispered as the girl's sobbing began to lessen.

Alice felt sleepy. She did not know why, but she felt like her brain was shutting down. "Onii…chan." She muttered before she blacked out in the male teen's arms.

Gently Picking up the girl like an older sibling holding his younger sibling, he turned away from the house. "Intus sunt liberi (Are there any children inside)"?

"Non, dominus (No, master)." She replied.

"Comminuet domum (Crush the house)." He commanded. "Nec opus est ut qui vivunt, iam non est quam ut (No need for people like that to live longer than they should)."

"Ut iubes, dominus (As you command, master)." Kaede bowed and turned to the house and raised her arms, her eyes changing as the positive and negative signs appear on her right eye and palm as well as her left eye and palm respectfully, her hair changing to their blue color.

Slowly, the house began to shake, the occupants within shocked by it.

Kaede then held her hands before her chest, her palms a few inches away from each other as a gravitational sphere warped around the house, the building shaking more due to the distortion. Slowly, Kaede began to close her hands. The house then began to contort and bend in each other, as if the very hands of God was crushing them for their transgression. The bluenette ignored the cries of help from within. "You ignored the pleas of a man that died for his daughter." She said. "You killed him after he pleased to look after his daughter .This is merely the same response with interest.." She claimed as the house began to fold into each other, the cries of the occupants began to sound strangled, and strain as the combined weight from the house and Kaede's power. She then clapped her hands, the house turning into a flat vertical mass of stones, wires, metal, and electricity. Blood can be seen flowing from the creases in the molded house. With a grunt, she released her hold on the smashed house, causing it to fall over to the side, causing quite a destructive noise.

…

Saeko stared in awe as the large house that seems to have been flatten by the hands of a giant crashed down. "Such…power." She muttered.

"Seems that Kaede has went a bit too far." Miu smiled.

"That girl that Komuro-kun came inside after they fought the Titan?" Saeko motioned.

Miu nodded. "My God have several followers, Kaede and myself were personally chosen by him. Yuuki was bred to serve him."

"You know." Yuuki steps up. "You're not so bad yourself." She smiles. "You damn well handle a good fight with that blade of yours."

"You humble me." Saeko smiled at her kouhai. "I am merely doing my best to keep everyone safe and in check like you all."

Yuuki smile then became slightly devious. "Especially that bloodlust of yours?" She grinned as the purplette's eyes widened slightly.

"Yuuki." Miu warned her fellow servant. "Let it be."

The bluenette simply chuckled as her irises shifted to their star shaped pattern. "I'll let you know one thing, Saeko. Taka will accept you no matter what."

"What do you mean?" The older female asked.

"You'll see." She winked, her eyes reverting back to their natural appearance as she walked away.

"Forgive, Yuuki for that." Miu gave her second in command a small bow. "She can be rather blunt most of the time."

"It's quite alright, Anai-san." Saeko sighed. 'This is something that the others will find out about in the future.' She mentally accepted.

"No matter what you hold inside, I am sure that the others will accept you. I chose you as my vice-captain for a good reason. I also consider you a good friend to me." She smiled.

"Thank you, Anai-san." The purple haired female smiled.

"I would prefer my friends to call me Miu." The tanned female smiled.

"Okay." Saeko giggled.

…

"How is the situation?" Saya asked as she walked out the house and unto the garage where everyone else was.

"Not looking good, that's for sure." Toshimi said as she pointed the large horde outside the house where Takashi, Kaede, Alice and Zeke are. "That house got flattened though."

"What the hell is going on?" Kyoko asked.

"Some things best to explain on a later date." The pinkette bit her thumb. "How the hell is Bakashi going to get out of there?"

"Maybe we can bring the Humvee to them?" Shizuka yawned as she had the shirt buttoned halfway over her breasts and only showing the lower portion of those large mammaries.

The females simply looked at her and slowly, smiles began to spread among them.

"Uhm…" The woman looked at them. "Did I say something wrong?" The blonde held her cheeks.

"Nothing of the sorts, Shizuka." Kyoko smiled at her colleague. "You do have the keys, right?" She asked.

The blonde woman nodded as she fished them out of her duffel bag. "I do. But can you drive this time?"

The redhead woman was handed the keys and nodded. "I will."

"Good!" Saya grinned as she palmed her hips.

"So we're going to pick up Takashi-kun." Toshimi smiled.

"Then we'll head over the other side of the river." Misuzu cheered.

"Everyone get ready!" Miu shouted.

…

Kaede panted as she dropped on one knee.

"Kaede." Takashi approached her.

"Non erit finis, dominus (I will be fine, master)." She panted as she stood and took some deep breaths "Tulit quod e plus quam praecepi (That took out more than I anticipated)." She muttered and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Paratus sum, dominus (I'm ready, master)." She nodded.

"Okay." He nodded as he looked to the closed gate. "Nos te expectabo quievit usque ad vos aliquantulus magis (We'll wait until you're rested up a bit more)."

After about ten minutes, Kaede aproached her shared master. "Im 'certus sum quia iam parata, dominus (I'm certain that I'm ready now, master)." She nodded.

Takashi smiled at the long haired bluenette. "Nos paenitet nos facere quod facis, (Sorry for making you do that." He apologized.

Kaede shook her head and smiled. "A parva reddere pretium (A small price to pay)."

"Looks like we have to get another way out." Takashi muttered as he adjusted his hold on the sleeping girl.

"Waf!" Zeke barked.

"Let us try not to make too much noise." Kaede advised the pup. "There's a lot of Veiners on the streets." She frowned.

"Then we'll take another route then." Takashi said as he looked to the wall. "Can you bring us to the wall over there?" He requested.

"Of course." The bluenette nodded.

…

The girls were busy loading up the Humvee.

"Almost done." Toshimi huffed as she and Misuzu placed a large bag at the back of the armored vehicle.

"Getting there is going to be a problem." Yuuki scratched the back of her head.

"We'll need a tank to plow through that." Kohta sighed.

"I do not think that will be needed." Miu smiled as she looked at ahead of them.

The others looked to see that Takashi was carrying Alice while Kaede was carrying Zeke, both walking on the wall and out of reach from the sea of the undead.

"I could carry us across, master." Kaede requested.

Takashi shook his head. "I don't want you to overexert yourself, Kaede." He smiled. "You maybe one of my Servus (Servants), but you are important to me."

"Dominus (Master)." Kaede blushed.

Vroom!

The two looked to see the sight of the Humvee heading towards them. Miu and Saeko were perched at the hood as Kohta was on the lookout with a shut gun in her hands.

"Looks like help has arrive." Takashi grinned.

…

"There's so man~y!" Shizuka whined as she sat at the passenger seat.

"Make it sound like we can run away." Kyoko grunted as they rode over a dead person.

"CHA~RGE!" Toshimi and Saya shouted from the back the Humvee, the large vehicle knocking the deads aside like they were nothing but weightless bags of flesh.

The Humvee then drifted and turned, stopping a few meters away from the wall.

"Let's clear the way, Saeko." Miu said as she leaped off the armored vehicle, drawing her blade and cut an undead man in half.

Saeko followed suit and slammed her sheathed blade on the head of a female Veiner, breaking the neck with a sickening crunch.

Kohta pulled out handgun with a silencer on it and began taking down some of the undead at the back of the Humvee.

Rei pulled herself half out behind Kohta. "Takashi get in!" She shouted at him.

"Easier said than done." He muttered. "As soon they clear up enough go to the Humvee." He said to Kaede.

"But, master…" The other female tried to protest.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Takashi gave the female a reassuring smile.

"Hirano, use the shotgun." Saya instructed. "We already have a few of them around us."

"Hai!" The healthy female shouted as she pulled out the shotgun and aimed to a closer group, letting out a shot that send a good few flying back. She then turned to the other side and cocked the weapon, letting out another shot that send another group away in a small wave of blood and gore. "Ha!"

Saeko smacked one of the Veiners to the side, the head bashing against the wall with a meaty thud. She shuddered slightly as she unsheathed her blade and cut down several of the undead.

Miu cut the arms and legs of several of the undead as she neared the wall. "My God throw the child to me!" She urged.

Takashi nodded did so, letting Alice go only to fall into the arms of the tanned swordswoman. "Kaede, go! I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, master!" The disguised pink tipped redhead nodded as she leaped down as Zeke barked in surprise.

Takashi landed behind her and pulled out the hand gun just as an undead female neared him. He pulled the trigger, blowing the back of the Veiner's skull and getting the attention of Them. "Move it!"

"Let's go, Saeko." Miu said as she rushed by the purple haired female, only following after Takashi and Kaede passed her.

"Takashi/Bakashi!" Rei and Saya shouted.

"This is the last ferry!" Yuuki shouted with a grin. "I don't think any of us want to miss it."

"Hell no." Takashi grinned as he helped Saeko and Kaede up.

"C'mon." Saya smiled at him. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." He nodded as he was pulled up with help of Saya and Rei.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rei beamed.

"I'm glad you're all okay." Takashi smiled at the other females

"The package is safe." Kohta joked as she rested Alice on one of the seats. "I repeat the package is safe."

Saya, Rei, Mui, and Kaede came down.

"Time to go, sensei." The pinkette patted the redhead's shoulder.

Kyoko nodded as she pressed the pedal hard, the tires screeching over the asphalt before tearing through the road.

"W-Whoa!" Takashi lost his balanced and fell forward, his face hitting into Saeko's cleavage.

"Ah!" Saeko gasps.

"S-Sorry about that!" The grey tipped blackette held her shoulders to get out of her flesh pillows and stable himself.

"It's alright, Ku...Takashi-kun." She mumbled.

The two then looked out to the retreading block that they stayed for hours.

"Time for us to cross the river." He muttered. "And find our family."

Saeko nodded with him. "I'm sure they are fine." She muttered as she leaned against her shoulder, hoping that she wasn't imposing in his personal space.

"Rest up, Saeko-san." Takashi sighed. "Most of us haven't rested enough."

"Thank you, Takashi-kun." She sighed.

Saya then stuck her head up. "If you're going to sleep, come inside." She said.

HOTDA

A woman sat in a dark and purple swirled area with three other females standing by her side, two on her left with one at her right. "Quomodo enim speculatores (How are the scouts)?" She asked. Her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face in a symmetrical way. The irises glow red within the pool of her black sclera. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long sleeveless black cloak with red designs resembling eyes over her K-cup bust. The designs bear a striking visual resemblance to that of a snarling dragon. She has grey hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"Non verbis sed, domicella (No words yet, my mistress)." The female to her most left replied after she opened her eyes revealing them to be pink with wave like shaped pupils. She has sky blue hair that leads to the middle of her back. Two bangs framing her face that is tied together by a cloth. She wears a blue dressed shirt over GG-cup shirt with ruffles sleeves that leads to her wrists. A long blue dress that leads to her shins and wears a set of black shoes. Her eyes then changed to brown with black pupils. "Vereor filiis (I fear for the children)." She said with a small worried frown on her face.

"Vos solliciti nimis (You worry too much), Tsukune." The woman at the seated woman's right scoffed. She has pink hair set in a wild ponytail that leads down to her hips with two chin length bangs framing her face. Her eyes are peach colored as the left eye is covered by a black eyepatch with a sakura pedal symbol embroiled in it that does little to hide the scar that runs down from her forehead to her cheek. She wears a black edged white kimono that is opened enough to reveal a good portion of her H-cup cleavage, with the right sleeve hanging limply with torn edges. She wears a set of gold accented black greaves, and black sandals. She has a sword covered in a blue sheath strapped to her left side. "Im 'certus haedos autem a fine (I'm sure the kids are fine)." She grinned.

"Im 'certus ut valetis (I'm sure that they are well), Fukumoto." The woman besides the worried bluenette agreed with a calm tone. She has long sky blue hair that leads to her shins like a waterfall. A bang of hair hangs between her eyes with a star shaped clip weighing it down over the bridge of her nose, the ocular organs being black with slit pupils and white sclera. She wears a crimson and black dress with frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita that reaches to her shins and is strapless thus allowing the woman to reveal at most eighty five percent of her JJ-cup breasts with the areola and her nipples hidden behind the top frill. "Sua iura liberos potentes (Our children are powerful in their own rights)."

"Ha!" The pink haired woman laughed as she waved her single arm to comb through her messy pink hair. "Please." She said in Japanese. "The only reason why they are strong now is because those four are still under detention."

"Illud est verum (That is true)." Tsukune replied with a small nod. "Quatuor simul sunt id est rixa inter octo totus vertere (Once those four are out it might turn into an all-out brawl between all eight)."

"Faciet profecto non erit (He will make sure that it won't happen). Non est clausum adhuc minus volunt (Less they want to be locked up again)." The seated woman said confidently as she stood up, the chair whisping away like dust. "Fiat via nostra, tunc et nos (Let us make our way then). Obice deponent (Take down the barrier), Tsukune." She calmly commands.

"Sic, domina (Yes, mistress)." The woman complied as she snapped her fingers, the revealed barrier breaking down like shattered glass to reveal that they were in a large white room with an even larger door that was white with a black cross on it, a thorned halo hooping through it.

She glanced between the pinkette and the long haired bluenette. "Qui foris pestis cura ut dum aliud faciam a facie sigillum (Take care of those pests outside while I deal with the seal)." She said.

The long haired bluenette woman bowed slightly as the pinkette grinned.

"Time to cut lose." Baiken's grin widened as she and the blue haired woman stepped out of the room to meet a horde of yellow Veiners and five titans. "That's it?" She scoffed as she lazily unsheathed her blade, revealing it to be black in color. Her single iris also reshaped to a red sakura petal.

"Then let us not waste our time." The slit eye woman said as she snapped her finger, a red star flashed on the woman's blade. "Be a dear and deal with the oafs."

"Yeah sure. Leave the fucking small fries for me." She grumbled as she walked through the horde, her single arm moving so fast, the undead was simply falling apart as they neared her location through the sound she was making while she walked and talked.

"Those small fries are rather larger." The woman simply said as she held up her hands, several star shaped lights appearing in the area.

"Blow me, Makino." Baiken snarled as her walking then turned into a small jog, she then kicked off with a run and leaped in the air, nearing the closes Titan that roared at her sudden appearance. "Too slow, shit head!" She grinned as she slashed down the head, easily cutting down the skull with ease. "Think you're hardheaded enough, huh?!" She taunted as she cut down the large being's body and caused an explosion behind it, killing a few Veiners in the process. Moving her right side, a clawed hook flung out from the tattered sleeve. The woman grinned as her attack cleaved through the horde she swung at.

Makino simply snapped her fingers as several of the star symbol appeared among the dead group, blowing them apart. "You simply wish that these things were a better challenge?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah!" The pink haired woman shouted as she leaped up, avoiding a large hand from the Titan before her. "These things are almost brainless, moving by instinct alone!" She shouted as the grappling claw was pulled back into her sleeve, a kanabo swinging out and smashing the larger being's arm so hard that it bent from the force when it tried to block the eyepatch wearing woman's attack.

"Then let us hope that we don't get a challenge." The slit eyed woman said as she snapped her fingers, a large star symbol appearing bellow the horde with her at the center of it.

Baiken leaped back and lands besides the woman. She then slammed her blade into the ground a small barrier appearing around them. The bluenette then snapped her fingers again and the symbol glowed red. "Interitum exitiale (Fatal Annihilation)."

A flash appeared followed by a rather large explosion that shook the area and kicked up a rather large dust cloud and stones.

Baiken pulled her blade out of the ground as the barrier faded and sheathed it. "That was a bit over the top." She muttered as she scratched the back of her head.

"Videtur quod sic fecerunt (It seems that you are done already)." The red eyed woman commented as she stepped out of the room.

"Herba nec parcitur (Not even the grass were spared)." Tsukune said in a sad tone.

"They'll grow back." Baiken yawned as she looked behind the two and see four people behind them. "Had a nice long break?" She grinned.

That caused a bickering between the pink haired swordswoman and the four recently released people.

'I hope that you are safe, children.' Tsukune thought as she raised her hand to redirect a bolt of lightning from striking the pink haired woman.

HOTDA

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stre~am. Merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dre~am." Alic sang.

Kohta laughed as the dark pinkette was done singing in English. "That's very good, Alice-chan." She praise as the younger female was sitting on her lap.

"Do you want to try singing too, Kohta-Onee-chan?" She asked.

It was now morning about nine thirty and the youngest of the group has woken up about forty or so minutes ago. Everyone welcomed the younger female and the dog. They even said that they would help with whatever they can.

"Hm." Kohta hummed. "Oh! I got one!" She cleared her throat. "Shoot, shoot, shoot to kill. Kill the zombies de~ad! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! On the floor they g~o!"

"That is not a song to teach kids!" Saya shouted as she was on the lookout.

"Sorry, Saya-san." The thick girl laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

"Didn't even rhyme." The pinkette simply sighed as she lowered the binoculars and came down into the Humvee. "Well so far we're going good to crossing this damned river." She muttered.

"Want me to wake them up?" Yuuki asked the busty pinkette as she eyed her shared master, Rei sleeping on his right shoulder as Saeko was sleeping on his lap, a bit of drool hanging from her the purple haired female lips.

"Sure. Why not." She waved her hand.

Yuuki simply smiled as she snapped her finger near Takashi's ear, making a small 'pop' sound into his eardrum. "Time to wake up, Taka." She whispered as the male stirred a bit, Rei waking by the movement.

The orangette groaned as she moved, lifting herself from her childhood friend's shoulder and rubbing her eyes. She looked to the sole male of the group and smiled at his sleeping visage. Her gaze then lowered down his form and a blush appeared on his cheeks as she studied him more. 'I never thought Takashi was so built.' She thought. A frown then replaced the smile at the sight of the purple haired female sleeping with her right cheek on his thigh. A tick mark bulged on the corner her forehead and she reached out and pinch his right cheek.

"Gya!" The male teen was caught off guard by the action and sat up straight, rubbing his cheek and looking around. "What the hell, Rei." He muttered as he saw her.

"That wasn't nice." Yuuki frowned at the orangette.

"He had to wake up sooner or later." The young Miyamoto replied as she folds her arms under her bust.

"It's okay, Yuuki." Takashi tried to calm his exploding servant down.

"But, Taka." She tried.

"That's enough, Yuuki." He said in a more commanding tone.

Yuuki bowed her head. "Sorry." She muttered.

Takashi held her left cheek and rubbed it. "Try and stay calm, okay?"

"No promises." Yuuki said as she sent a glare at Rei.

"Yuuki." Takashi looked at the bluenette.

"As you wish." She sighed.

"Thank you." He smiled. "And I'm sorry." He said.

Rei was not liking their moment.

"What's all the commotion?" Saeko muttered as she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"You look like you were enjoying yourself." Rei tried to hold her tone of contempt from her comment.

"Wha…?" Saeko yawned as she raised herself by her arms.

Takashi blinked as Yuuki stifled a giggle as the older female's drool was connected from her lips to Takashi's crotch area. "Did you sleep well, Saeko-san?" He asked with a small smile.

Saeko blinked as her eyes slowly widened at her position. "I…I…uhm."

"Don't tease her." Saya looked at her childhood friend turned boyfriend. "Or else…" She warned.

"You're not gonna kiss him?" Yuuki gasps in mock shock.

Saya blushed, but kept her fierce gaze.

"Oh don't worry." Yuuki giggled. "I'm sure that you can survive a few hours without his lips connected to yours." She teased.

"Wha?" Rei blinked. "What"?

"You didn't know?" The bluenette smiled as Saya came down into the Humvee.

"Know what?"? The pinkette asked.

"Oh about the fact that you and Taka are now a couple." She chuckled as she went to sit by the teachers.

"Oh." Saya's eyes widened when the blush on her face grew more.

"When. When did this happen?" The spear user asked.

"Last night." Kaede answered.

Rei was at a lost now.

"Damn." Misuzu cursed. "We took too long." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Misuzu-chan." Toshimi sniffed.

"Maybe it's not too late." The maroon haired female smiled.

"What do you mean?" The blue haired best friend asked.

"You remember that we promised to share Takashi-kun, right?" She asked.

The young Nikki nodded. "We did." She wiped her eyes.

"Then I have a plan." She smiled at her best friend.

Takashi sighed. "We're nearing the other end of the river. "You ladies should get your clothes changed when we get there." He advised.

"Jealous that a bunch of blind zombies will see what you see?" Yoruka joked.

"I think so." Yuuki laughed as she raised her shirt, showing the lower portions of her breasts. "I'm sure you don't have to worry about a~nything."

Takashi rolled his eyes as Kaede pulled the bluenette's shirt down.

…

The Humvee parked after driving out of the river, many of the occupants outside.

Takashi let a small grunt as he landed. "Anything?" He asked.

Kohta lowered the binoculars and shook her head. "Not even a bird in sight." She said with a grateful tone.

Alice and Zeke were sitting besides the brunette. "Can you help us down, Kohta-onee-chan?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Alice-chan." She smiled. "Takashi-kun, help me out." She requested.

"Sure." He nodded as he approached the armored vehicle. "I got you, Alice."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Cross my heart and hope that we all survive this." He answered as he held his hands up.

The seven year old nodded to the gunner before she was dropped into the male's arms, holding him tightly.

"You see." Takashi rubbed her back. "You're a brave girl." He smiled.

"Waf!" The puppy barked from where he is besides the brunette.

"You too, Zeke." Takashi laughed as he set the little girl down. "C'mon." He whistled.

The small canine wagged his tail before he leaped off the hood and into the male's arms.

"Whoa!" He laughed a bit as he rubbed the pup's head. "You're one hell of a jumper." He commented as he looked to healthy girl. "Can you get down?" He asked.

"A little help would be appreciated." The young Hirano said, earning a nod from the sole male member.

Kohta then carefully climb down the large wheeled vehicle with the young male being close enough to support her. Hirano was quite surprised that when she slipped from the vehicle she was caught with no problem and hearing a small grunt from the male.

"You okay?" He asked the glasses wearing girl as he helped her stand, his left arm around her back while he held her right hand with his own.

"T-Thank you, Takashi-kun." She blushed as he let her go.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"I'm going to change." She mumbled.

"We'll keep a look out." Takashi said as he climbed up the Humvee, Kaede following suit.

"Don't peek!" Rei shouted.

Takashi simply sighed as the other girls went behind the Humvee to change. "Nonne vos adepto ullus alius Alicia notitia (Did you get any other information on Alice)?" He asked.

"Maresato Alice. Et Iaponica-American scriptor (She's Japanese-American). Qui in gradu secundo sicut pater eius (She was in second grade as her father), Maresato Toma, parva comitatu a notario de eius (was a reporter of a small company). Mater erat exemplum (Her mother was a model)."

"Ergo parentes eius et mortui sunt (So both her parents are dead)?" He asked, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Ita et nos non solum munitissima, dominus (We can only assume so, master)." The female replied.

…

"A~h!" Toshimi's voice awed. "Those are some really cute clothes." The bluenette gushed.

"You can take any of the ones we managed to take." Shizuka said happily.

"Hm." Rei hummed as she raised a red shirt and put it on. Fixing her hair out of the back, she looked to see Saya pulling her top off and taking a black wife beater that showed her collar bones and stomach. She looked away as she pulled on a black knee length wide skirt and white sneakers.

Saya then put on some baggy cargo pants that reached just passed her knees and brown combat boots. "This feels rather comfy." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." Yuuki grinned as she is wearing a set of blue jeans that had holes around the knees and a pair of red sneaker. She also wore a blue sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it.

"You look like a gangster." Toshimi chuckled as she folded her arms. She was dressed in a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it. She also wears a set of long pants that reaches her ankles and a pair of blue sneakers.

"Isn't this a bit too much, Toshimi-chan?" The dark bluenette asked as she fiddled with the skirt that said maroon haired friend gave her to wear. The teen was wearing a white short sleeved collared shirt that was missing four button, this showing some cleavage. She was also wearing a short dress that just passes her mid-thigh and blue sandals.

Yoruka looked to the dark blue haired female. "It makes you look sexy." She complimented. The busty blackette opted to wear her jacket over her black bra, letting some of her cleavage to show. She also wears a set of black capris pants and brown shoes. "I mean look at Busujima." She nodded to the purplette

Saeko stoop up and raised an eyebrow. She had her uniform shirt on with the three top buttons released and the sleeves cut off. She also wears a short leather skirt that has a slit at the left side along with a pair of thigh purple silk stockings and pair of shin high stringed boots. "What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

Miu stepped to her fellow blade user and grinned. She also opted to wear her uniform shirt with the sleeves cut off, but only allowed it to be unbutton from below her bust down. She was also wearing her long skirt and shoes. "You really do wish to please my God's eyes, right Saeko?" She teased.

The purple haired female simply took a deep calming breathe. "My legs and arms need to move better." She said as she looked away for a bit.

"She'll need all the mobility." Kohta said. She was wearing black wife beater that shaped out her torso with an army jacket over it. She also wears a set of army pants that are tucked into a pair of black boots. In her hands, she held the sniper rifle she used to save Alice.

Shizuka stepped forward and whined as she tried to button up the white shirt she had the previous night, her breasts pressed together in such a way it looked like they were about to bust out. She also wears a yellow dress with red open squares on it with a pair of brown shoes. She then gave up and let the most of her cleavage in view.

Kyoko simply laughed as she kept the red wife beater she wore last night, but with a black shirt under to keep some modesty. She also opted to put back on her skirt and shoes. Strapped to her right thigh was the hand gun with the silencer on it.

Alice smiled as she Saya finished wiping her face. "Thank you, Onee-chan." She wore the same clothes from the night before, but wore fresh pair of panties under her skirt.

"No problem." The pinkette smiled. "Is everyone ready?" She asked the group.

Takashi looked around the area and sighed. "I wonder if mother is-." His head then snapped to a direction only to see a large bright dome like light fading away.

"Dominus (master)." Kaede looked as well. "Quae ante lucem (Before that light)." She started.

"Scio (I know)." He nodded.

"Taka, were do~ne." Yuuki said a she and the others stepped out from behind the Humvee.

"W-Wow." The sole male of the group said as he looked at the dressed females. 'They're all beautiful.' He thought as he look at the older females.

"How do I look, Onii-chan?" Alice asked with a bright smile as he reached to him first.

"Like a fighter." Takashi chuckled as he rubbed the little girl's head, earning a giggle from the small child.

Waf! Zeke barked and was petted by the male.

Takashi chuckled and made his way to the Humvee. Coming out seconds later with the Springfield M1A1 rifle with the harness and a bayonet to it. Going to his orange haired childhood friend he handed the weapon to her as he began to strap it to her, not even bothered for the fact that the harness strapped around her breasts, pushing them up a bit.

"T-Takashi!" Rei blushed.

"You'll need the harness so it doesn't fall off." He explained. "You'll also need to learn to shoot it, but right now is a bad idea. So you'll have to use it as a spear instead." He added, stood back, and nodded at his work. "Just make sure you move fast enough so they don't grab you and that you're not alone when doing so."

The female held the rifle like a spear and nodded slightly at him. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem." He grinned.

Saya stepped to the red haired teacher. "It think it's as good a time to bring that Humvee up there." She suggested.

"Right." The teacher agreed.

Takashi and Yuuki stepped up the small hill, both aiming a gun at one end of the road with their backs to each other.

Saya stepped up with the binoculars in her hands and looked at the buildings, veering from one to the other. "Good thing the river wasn't barricaded since no one is here." She sighed.

The Yuuki looked to Kaede who was also with them and nodded.

The long haired female waved for the teacher to drive the armored vehicle up, which it did with a roar of the engine and landed with a loud crash after it got some air time.

"Looks empty." Kyoko commented. "They may not be here now, but we should have people keep watch." She suggested.

"I'll keep watch." Takashi volunteered.

"Me too." Rei and Yuuki said at the same time, the bluenette's eyebrow twitched as the oranegette looked at her with a small frown.

"I'll come too." Saya said. "Hirano, burrow me the Ithaca."

…

The Humvee was cruising through the empty streets as the sakura petals fall down in the deserted area. The group decided to go to Saya's place since it's the closest.

"This is like a dead zone." Takashi commented.

"It sure is." Rei agreed as she looked to her childhood friend.

"We haven't met any Veiners up to this point." Saya frowned.

The latch open and Kohta stuck her head up. "Guys. Veiners up ahead!" She warned.

The group looked ahead and sure enough there was a small group of the yellow veined undead ahead of them.

Saya quickly slapped her hand on the hood. "Go right, Kyoko-sensei! Right!" Saya urged.

"Right!" The woman nodded as she did a sharp turn at the crossroad before them, the group inside shifting violently to the side. "Hang on everyone!" She shouted.

"Could have said that first!" Misuzu groaned as she held Alice from slamming against the side of the armored vehicle.

"Is everyone okay?" Yoruka asked.

"Ah! There's more of them ahead!" Shizuka announced.

"Go left!" Saya shouted as she held the top railing of the Humvee.

The armored tank did so and to the group's shock, there even more of the undeads.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yuuki cursed.

"I don't get it." Saya scowled. "The closer we get to Higashisaka Chome-2, the more we see them." She bit her thumb. "I don't like this."

"Kohta get back inside!" Takashi said. "Everyone else lie as flat as you can on the roof now!" The grey tipped blackette ordered the three females and they complied.

"Ram them through!" Rei shouted. "We can get through them!"

"O-Okay!" Kyoko nodded as she stepped on the gas pedal.

The Humvee smashed through the growing number of undead and crushed those that were ran over, leaving a trail of blood and gore behind.

Yoruka looked and ahead and gasps. "Shit!" She cursed. "Kyoko-sensei, stop now! Hit the brakes!"

The others looked and were shocked that a wall of barbed wires were affixed at the end of the road.

The redhead woman did a sharp turn and slammed against the surprisingly sturdy wired wall and snagged against it, killing the Veiners and causing the blood to splatter on the windows and vehicle. The woman then shifted the gear and tried to drive, bit the vehicle didn't move as the tires were slipping over the blood. "We can't move!"

"The tires must have locked, slipping on the blood!" Kohta assumed. "Ease up on the breaks and hit gently hit the gas!"

"Hang on!" The woman shouted as she did so, the vehicle shooting forward harder than the group had hoped.

"Hit the brakes!" Misuzu cried as she held Alice close.

The armored vehicle slipped over the blood and turned hard, smashing the back corner of the Humvee against the wall and sending the students at the top flying off.

They all hit the hard pavement, but Rei hit her back against the curb rather hard, the female screaming in pain from the hard impact.

"Rei!" Takashi shouted as he and the two other females ran to the crying teen.

"Rei-chan!" Toshimi shouted climbing out of the Humvee.

Miu leaped out of the door with Saeko behind her, the tanned female telling Kaede to stay in the Humvee.

"Get them inside the Humvee!" Shizuka cried out.

Takashi stood up. "Yuuki. Get Rei to the Humvee." He drew his blade as the length extended, shocking those that did not know of this.

"You can't be serious, right?" Saya said with a frown as she pumped the shotgun.

Miu leaped over her master, drawing her blade and began to cut down the yellow veined deads. "My God is right in the choice." She said as she ducked under a blade passing over her back, Saeko behind her and lopping off the head of the undead before them.

"Get her there now!" Takashi shouted as Yuuki gently held the whimpering Miyamoto and with the dark-blue haired teen carried her to the Humvee.

"Just hang on, Rei-chan." Toshimisaid as she and Yuuki guided the young Miyamoto to the Humvee.

Gro~an

The three looked to see three undead coming towards them.

"Out of the way!" Yuuki shouted as she used the crowbar to bludgeon the three.

Kohta stuck her upper body out of the hole and pulled out the weapon. She then began to open fire at the Veiners that were getting closer to them.

"We're stuck here." Saeko grunted after cutting down two undeads.

"There must be way to get out of this." Miu agreed.

Yuuki looked to the gun strapped to Rei's chest.

"What are you thinking?" Toshimi asked the bluenette.

"Help me lay her on the ground." She said as an idea came to her.

"W-What?" Rei gritted between her teeth as the bluenette and maroon haired girl placed her on the ground as gently, in Toshimi's part, as possible. "This is going to hurt a lot." Yuuki simply said a she held the weapon. She did the needed prep for the gun and aimed, ignoring how she pressed against the oragette's breasts. "Miu!" She shouted as the tanned skinned female continued to cut down the undead, but knew she had her attention. "Redirect the bullets!"

Miu then heard the gun shot. She quickly turned and held the blade diagonally and swung left as she felt the bullet graze her blade, sending the ammo zipping into the head of an undead male that was near the tanked vehicle. "Saeko! Duck!"

"Ah!" Rei shouted form the recoil of the gun, making her injury VERY uncomfortable and causing her breasts to jiggle like jelly.

Or flan.

The purple haired female turned as she did so and Yuuki shot a bullet, the ammo flew in such a way that whizzed between her breasts and over the purplette's nose.

"Reload!" Kohta said as she looked down.

"Here, Onee-chan!" Alice complied as she held two magazines to her.

"Thanks, Alice-chan." The healthy female smiled.

"How's the Humvee, Kyoko-chan?" Shizuka asked.

The woman was trying to start the engine form the time they crashed. "The engine's stall! I can't start it."

And so the sound of fighting, shots fired and undead falling to the ground continued for several dozen minutes.

Saeko, Takashi, and Saya were standing to the ever growing horde of the undead.

"This… is getting us nowhere." Saya panted.

"Tell me about it." Takashi scowled.

Waf!

"Zeke!" The majority of the survivors shouted as the white pup leaped out and bit unto one of the undead's legs with a growl, letting go and running to bite another zombie as they tried to grab the dog due to the sounds he was making.

"What the hell is he doing?" Yuuki muttered.

"I have an idea." Takashi said as he walked forward to the horde.

"Bakashi!" Saya shouted as she ran after him. "What the hell are you doing?"

He simply smiled. "Copying Zeke." He whistled and the pup instantly ran back to him. He picked up the pup, ignoring the blood stains on his snout and mouth as he rubs his head. "Good boy. Now go back to the others." He said as he set the small canine down.

"I'll help." Yuuki said as she stood up from Rei's chest. "Make sure she gets into the Humvee." She told her fellow bluenette as she picked up the crowbar.

"Help me out, Misuzu-chan." The busty best friend asked.

"You got it." The maroon haired female said as she came out of the Humvee.

Saeko watched as Takashi ran towards her knocking away the undeads with Saya and Yuuki behind him doing the same. She can also see that the horde near the Humvee began to gather by the armored vehicle just as an injured Rei was carefully carried inside.

"Kya!" Toshimi shouted as one of the undead happen to grip her ankle. "Let go!" She tried to pull was not getting lose.

"We gotcha!" Kohta said as she and Misuzu was holding her from being pulled.

Miu leaped at the undead and cut off the offending limb. "Kaede!" She shouted as she pushed the noncombatant up the Humvee and leaped up herself.

Kaede had no choice, but to do what was needed and was prepared to send the horde flying.

CLANG!

"This way, you blind bastards!" Takashi shouted as he hit a garbage can repeatedly, getting the attention of most of the living dead.

Saeko immediately caught on to what the younger male was doing as she ran forward and double kicked a zombie, knocking it down and hitting to the floor, she then hit a street pole hard. "Come on!" She shouted.

"This way! Now!" Takashi shouted as some of the undead had already block their path to the Humvee.

"Takashi-kun!" Yoruka shouted as the four were leading most the horde away.

"We'll meet you at Saya's!" He shouted back as he cut down a yellow veined male. "Look in my backpack! Saya's address is in one of my notebooks!"

Yuuki slammed the blunt weapon against an undead's leg, breaking them and causing it to fall to the ground. "More running and shouting on our end!" She yelled.

"This way you fuckheads!" Saya yelled as she aimed the shotgun high and let a slug lose. "This'll got their attention." She grinned as several of the undead lumbered towards her location.

"There's a set of stairs up there!" Saeko shouted as she pointed to the location.

"Right then." Saya nodded as she and the bluenette ran along the wall, dragging their weapons against the wall.

"Fresh meat this way!" Yuuki shouted as she followed the pinkete up the stairs.

The four stood at the top and were panting slightly at the adrenalin rush.

"Fuck!" Yuuki grunted as she noted that a portion of the undead was still at the Humvee. "C'mon!" She palmed the railing and cause it to blow up in a small explosion and growled as only few turned to her direction.

…

"There not leaving." Kyoko muttered in a fear.

"Toshimi. Help me get Rei and Alice over the wire." Misuzu requested.

"What. Why?" The best friend asked.

"I don't think all of us going to make it." She said grimly.

"No." The bluenette shook her head.

"Listen to me." The tomboy urged as she held her friend's hands. "You need to live okay?"

"C'mon, Alice-chan." Kohta said as a she lifted the girl out of the opening, grimacing at the sights of the undead. "You need to go over the fence."

"Why?" She asked. "What about the other Onee-chans and Onii-chan?"

"Because you need to be the safest out of all of us. We'll be right behind you." She gave the girl a smile.

The girl then suddenly hugged her. "Please don't go!" She cried. "Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"

"Alice-chan?" Yoruka pulled the girl down and hugged her. "We're not going to leave you." She gave the girl a small smile.

"Papa had that same smile too before he died!" She sniffed.

That got the older females to quiet down.

"I don't want to be alone." She whimpered.

"There, there." Shizuka soothed as she went and pulled the child in a hug, running her hand through her hair

"I want to be with Takashi-onii-chan and all of you!" She screamed. "Forever and ever and ever!"

"Guess that's that." Misuzu sighed and she came to the two and hugged them. "We're stuck like this then." She smiled.

The other girls came together and gave a group hug, Rei wincing at the uncomfortable position, but none the less gave her support to the only child in the group.

…

Takashi gritted his teeth as he heard Alice's cries.

….

"You're a real brave girl." A woman said with a smile. "Blow them away!"

The group as several people dressed in fire fighter uniforms and shielded helmets make their way to them from the other side of the wire fence. The group lined up and began to shoot the undeads with pressured water blasts, sending them flying away from the group. One of them set a ladder against the Humvee.

"Does anyone need help to come down?" A male voice asked as he climbed up.

"He'll help you down, Alice-chan." Kohta encourage the girl to go, who did so hesitantly. "We have another friend of ours who's injured her back and shoulder in a fall." She said.

"We'll do the best we can." The man nodded.

…

"Looks like they're safe." Saya sighed.

"But who's leading them?" Saeko asked,

…

One of the uniformed people stepped forward and held the wire open wide enough with a crack. "Come through here." The same female voice said.

"Thank you." Yoruka nodded in gratitude as she guided Rei through the opening. "But who are you?"

"A mother who would do anything to ensure her daughter's safety." The woman said as reached to her helmet and raised it up, showing her face. She has light purple hair which she wears down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face and leads to her lower back that leads to her shoulders and splayed outwards with matching colored eyes. "In this case; her daughter and godson along with her friends. Takagi Yuriko. Nice to meet you." She smiled at them.

"You're…Saya's mother." Rei grunted.

"Of course." She nodded as she looked around. "Ah. Miu Kaede. Good to see you two as well. Where are Takashi and Saya?" She asked as she didn't see the two teens among the survivors.

"There up there." Kaede pointed at the four as they were waving at them.

"I see Yuuki is with them and…" She squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on Saeko. "I know that girl." She hummed.

…

"Go ahead! We'll go around!" Takashi shouted.

"Look after them, mama!" Saya shouted. "And I'm happy that you're alright!" She smiled.

Yuriko nodded at the people that came with her. "We'll come back for the Humvee. On the other hand get them inside the cars and let's make our way to the estate."

"Yes, ma'am!" The group of men and women shouted in unison and did as ordered.

Takashi and the others sighed in relief, glad that their comrades were safe.

"I'm glad that they are safe." Saeko smiled.

Saya nodded. "They'll be in good hands with mama." The pinkette added.

"Us on the other hand." Yuuki nodded downwards to the horde below them.

"Yuuki's right." Takashi scratched the back of his head and then sighed as looked up to the setting sun. "We need to find shelter." He looked to the girls. Sa-chan, do you remember that shrine we used to play at?"

The pinkette frowned slightly. "Yeah." She then nodded. "It's close to the estate. We can spend the night there and then go as early as possible."

"Let's go then." The male said as he began to jog, the three females following him. 'Don't worry everyone. We'll be there. Just wait for us.'

What they did not know is that they were being followed. A snort was heard as a large hairy paw smacked on the ground.

Gro~wl

HOTDA

The sounds of feet were heard in the empty district as the four teens were running.

"How many shots do you have left, Saya?" Yuuki asked.

"I have two more shots. Plus six slugs in my pocket. So eight in total." She announced.

"That's good." The bluenette nodded.

"So which way now?" Saeko asked.

"This way." Saya said as she went around the corner and stopped. "Fuck." She muttered as the other three reached and stopped at the sight of a small horde in the streets. "We can't go this way." She grunted.

"Come on this way." Takashi motioned for the girls to follow him. "I remembered that we passed a store. Maybe they have something we can use."

"Hopefully something with wheels and big enough to carry all of us." Yuuki hoped.

HOTD

Shido yawned as he drove the bus passing the undead as the students that came with him were sleeping. 'I need to find a place to rest. This bus is practically a death trap.' "What the?!" He slammed the breaks hard as someone was waving their hands at him causing some of the students to stir in their sleep. He looked him over an only saw that the person had blood splotches over his torn shirt and ripped pants.

"How about a ride, buddy?" The male smiled.

Shido thought of this and mentally shrugged. "Maybe I do need more help." He said more to himself as he opened the door, allowing the male to enter.

"Whoo! Thank, buddy." The man laughed. "I really needed that."

"I suppose everyone needs some assistance." The lanky man replied with a false smile.

"That's cool." The man chuckled as he relaxed in the seat. "Wherever you're going, I hope that there some hot bitches. Ha!" His chuckle turn into a short laugh. "Looks like ya got some pretty looking girls back there.

Shido looked at the man as he shifted the gear. "Right." He nodded as he drove to his destination in mind.

The man then looked out the wind and smiled, his eyes gave a slight purple glow before dimming to their natural color. "See you so~on." He giggled.

'Looks like I got myself a not-job.' He thought.

What a hypocrite…

HOTD

"Okay." Takashi sighed as he and the girls entered a large store and saw a row of motor bikes. "Looks like we have a lot of choices on our side." He grinned.

"Sweet rides." Yuuki hummed as she ran her hand over a blue slick bike. "Saeko and I will get some supplies. You two look for a ride big enough for the four of us." She walked off and pulled the purplette before any words can be spoken.

Saya simply blinked at the blatant attempt to leave her and her childhood friend turned boyfriend alone. "Sneaky little minx." She muttered as she took the young Komura's hand and walked away, Takashi simply allowing the action.

…

"So far so no good." Saya groaned as they found another room filled with bikes. "Any luck?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Not on my end." Takashi shook his head as he stepped out of the room he went to check. "I hope Yuuki and Saeko-san are doing better."

"I'm sure they are." Saya smiled. "Let's go look for them." She said as she took his hand and laced their fingers.

"You seem very happy." Takashi smiled.

"I am." She admitted. "Never thought that having a boyfriend during the end of the world would make me feel safe."

Takashi chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

"So how about that kiss?" The pinkette grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without waiting for a reply she pulled him, pressing her lips against his own[NR1] . She pulled back and smiled. "I'm going to miss the alone times we'll have when we get to my home." She sighed.

"You have no idea." Takashi chuckled at that. Especially at what he and his servants felt earlier.

"I want you to treat the other girls nice" Saya tapped his nose.

"Oh I will." He smiled.

"You better." She said as she held his hand and palmed her left breast with it. "Otherwise you won't be able to touch these ever again." She smiled.

"Pretty bold." Takashi smiled a he gave her breast a squeeze, a small moan escaping the pinkette's lips as his palm brushed against her nipple. "And soft." He released his hold and held her hands.

"Of course." She said in a smug tone as she puffed out her chest, causing her breasts to bounce within their confined area. "Let's go then." She pecked his lips and the two walked away.

…

"Did you leave them alone to spend some time together?" Saeko said as she found a backpack and began to fill it with essentially needed items.

Yuuki simply nodded as she was doing the same. "Saya and Takashi new each other since kindergarten. They were practically childhood sweethearts." She smiled. "I was really happy for them." She then frowned slightly. "Until Rei came into the picture."

"You seem to harbor some type of animosity towards her." Saeko blinked.

"Believe me, I do." The bluenette confessed. "You have no idea how much in the way she got. But that's a tale for another time."

"You seem to like Takashi-kun as well."

"Of course." The bluenette grinned. "Well I can't have him all too myself." She giggled. "Saya and I are going to have to share with all of you."

Saeko simply shook her head in amusement. "Let's check that door." She said as the two made their way.

"Yuuki. Saeko-san." Takashi called them.

"Ah. Takashi-kun." Saeko looked at them.

"Found anything, Taka?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing on our end?" The two replied as one.

"Well let's check out this last door then." Yuuki stifled a giggled as the purplette smiled.

The four entered the room and saw a black jeep with eight wheels and has six seats.

"Argo 8x6 Avenger 700." Takashi read the sign. "Looks good to me." He nodded.

"Alright." Saeko nodded. "Let's pack what we have."

Saya looked at the picture on the sign board. "Looks like it can go in the water too."

"Hope we can get to keep it though." Yuuki hoped.

The group then began to pack the jeep and went in it. Takashi took the driver seat with Yuuki sitting behind him. Saya took the seat besides him with Saeko behind her.

"Ready?" Takashi asked the three females as he started the engine.

"Someone seems a bit eager." Saeko giggled.

Takashi simply rubbed his nose and grinned.

HOTDA

"Easy now." A female that was easing Rei out of a car said in a sooth tone. "Let's take one step at a time."

"I'm…trying." She gritted her teeth in pain.

"I'm sure you'll make a good recovery in a few days." Shizuka said.

"How do you know that, Shizuka-sensei?" Toshimi asked the female.

"I have a special ointment…" The blonde hummed.

"Is it goodt?" Khota asked.

"Trust me, it is." Kyoko sighed. "Shizuka and I we're in the army back in the years. She was in medical corps while I was a mediator."

"Nice." The gun expertise nodded.

Misuzu shrugged. "The more talent we have in our group, the better chance of our survival. I just hope that the others are okay." She said.

"I'm sure that they are well." Miu said confidently, a smirk matching her statement.

"We will see them soon." Kaede added with a small smile.

'What's with all these girls suddenly vying for Takashi?' The orange haired teen thought in jealousy as she was ushered into the large mansion. 'But is Takashi really dating Saya or was Yuuki just fucking around?' She was confused and angry. Confused at the fact that so many females were suddenly attracted to her childhood friend and angry that Takashi may have moved on. 'I need to get to the bottom of this.' She thought as she looked to Miu and Kaede. 'They know something.' She assumed.

If only she didn't block him out.

"Please be safe, everyone." Toshimi prayed.

HOTDA

Vroom!

The eight wheeled vehicle flew over a small paved hill, landing hard on the empty streets, and missing a few of the undeads.

"Whoo!" Yuuki shouted as she held one of the poles built at the edge of the jeep.

"You're having fun." Saya grinned.

"Well this is an amusing situation." Saeko supplied as she looked at the driver. "What do you think, Takashi-kun?'

"It really is honestly." He smiled. "We'll need to find a way around."

"Slope up ahead!" Yuuki shouted.

Saya then looked back and her eyes widened. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

The other females looked backed and didn't like the fact that they were being chased by…

"We got some yellow veined dogs!" The bluenette said.

Running behind the teens were six street dogs that looked like they went through a meat grinder and survived. Chunks of their flesh were missing as the hanging pieces flapped while they run.

"Obviously following us through the sound of the jeep." Takashi grunted as he hit the pedal, launching the eight wheeled land rover off a slope, the undeads following suit, but falling down the stairs and grassy downwards hill, the dogs tumbling down and the sounds of broken bones were heard.

The jeep stopped and the occupants turned to the floored deads.

"So they can go up the stairs and slopes, but can't go down." Yuuki chuckled.

"Joke all you want." Saya said as she cocked the shotgun.

They see several of the Veiners began to move whatever limb that can. Only two of the dogs were able to get up.

"The same outcome, huh?" Takashi muttered as he reached for his blade.

"It would have been too easy otherwise." Saeko sighed as she too went for her own.

"Let's not waste our time with them." Yuuki said as she saw several more of the undead coming their way.

Takashi nodded. "She's right." He then started the jeep again and raced off to the river.

"What are you doing?" Saya asked.

"Using it's amphibiously!" He shouted. "Hang on!"

"Amphibi-." Saya blinked and looked to the large body of water. "Oh shit." She muttered before the jeep flew into the river, splashing water high and wetting the four teens. "Bakashi!" She spluttered.

Takashi turned at the call of his girlfriend and his eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets.

The three females' clothes were drenched in water, the wet fabrics clinging to their skins like a wet suit.

He took gulp of air. "That's way to amusing." He muttered.

Saeko took notice of the staring and covered her wet chest, some of her purple bra still in view. "Please don't stare too much." She said with a flushed face.

"A lot coming from someone who was wearing an apron and a thong." Yuuki snickered as she took her jacket and shirt off, revealing her cleaned wet bra.

Saya groaned as she took off her jacket but kept the top on. "I'm not wearing a bra." She grunted as she drop the wet article.

"Figured as much." Yuuki deadpanned at the pinkette's nipples poking at the black fabric.

Takashi looked and saw a sandbank. "Let's go to the sandbank."

...

"They look like they can't swim either." Saeko noted as most of the blind horde was gone, but they rest were still there loitering about. Others simply sinking into the water.

"I'm not ready for mutated fish yet." Takashi sighed and rubbed his head. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"A young man shouldn't sigh so much. It's not very admirable." Saeko said as she stood near him.

"Someone's getting really close." Yuuki nudged the pinkette.

Saya simply shrugged. "I'm not Rei. And I know she might cause some problems when we get back."

"I hope she doesn't." Yuuki frowned. 'Especially with those four out now.' "This sandbank was a good idea." She commented.

"Bakashi and I used to play around similar places like this. Though we were not allowed to go to the sandbank due to how strong the current was back then."

"We do need to get to that shrine." Saeko said as she and Takashi approached the two. "They seem to be more active at night. And it would be bad to meet a titan or some other variant." She frowned.

"True." Takashi agreed. "We're going to take a small break before we go."

"Achoo!"

The three other teens looked to the young Busujima as she shivered in her wet clothes.

"Sorry about that." She sniffed as she rubbed her arms. "I'm feeling a bit cold."

Saya reached into one of the bags and searched through it. "Here we go." She mutters as she pulled out a black wife beater. "You can put this on until we find a way to dry our clothes."

"I'll keep watch." Takashi said as he turned his back.

"Such a gentleman." Saeko praised as she unbuttoned her shirt and peeled them off.

"Of course he is." Saya smiled as the purplette as the older female removed her bra, her dark toned nipples with lighter shade areola was rather hard due to the cold water that was on her.

"It must be strange." The purplette said as she put on the black shirt over torso and fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"What is?" Saya questioned.

"That I might be having feelings for Takashi." She admitted.

"You're not the only one." Yuuki grinned. "It's okay, Taka. You can turn around."

Takashi did so and smiled. "You ladies ready?" He asked.

"As was born for this." The bluenette chuckled.

"I should thank you, Takashi." Saeko said with a small smile."

"For what?" The sole male wondered.

"For looking at me like a woman." She answered.

"W-Well you are beautiful woman and I'm sure any guy alive and not crazy will find you rather interesting." He then paused. "Well I what I meant to say was-"

"That's fine, Takashi." The young Busujima giggled. "It simply came out of the blue."

"Well then." He rubbed the back of his head. "You sure you're okay?" He addressed the three females.

"We're fine." Saya huffed. "Let's get going. There are less of those Veiners now."

"Alright then." He nodded as the three went into the eight wield jeep.

HOTDA

A limo was making their way to its destination, driving through the empty streets.

"So have the four of you learned your lessons?" The grey haired woman said as she took a sip of her cup, Baiken and Tsukune sitting by her.

The first woman bowed her head. "I am ashamed of my actions that I brought to the young master, Salem-sama." She then raised her head to look at the female. She has amber eyes and long light brown hair. Her hair is long enough to reach her knees if she were to stand. Her right bangs are long and are kept behind her right ear along with the rest of her hair. Her left bangs are shorter than her right, however they are still longer than her face. This cluster of hair hangs freely in front of her left ear. She wears tight leather pants that's shapes out her plump bottom and wide hips and a leather jacket over her L-cup bust. Beside her is a katana. "I, Sagiri Yuuko, humbly seek your forgiveness and hopefully the young master's as well."

"I, Sakurada Nao, also apologies of my past action, Salem-sama." A second woman sitting beside Yuuko bowed her head. She has brown hair that leads down to her shoulder blades with bangs that passes her collar bones, some of her hair bends outwards at the end. She wears a set of red framed rectangular glasses over her red wine colored eyes. She wears a yellow low-cut shirt that shows a good amount of her K-cup cleavage with a long sleeves brown cloth jacket over it. She also wears a green skirt that leads to her shins and a pair of white slippers. She also wears a pair of leather gloves. "I also wish to seek your forgiveness."

"I, Hitsuji Sayo, am sorry for losing my cool." A third female said as she rubbed the back of her head. She has lean built, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer, but not as long as her actual hair that reaches to her hips. She wears a black nurse's outfit that shapes out her G-cup bust and hips with a red cross on the chest. She also wears a set of shin high black boots. On her lap is a set of clawed metal gauntlets and a demonic red mask with two spikes protruding from the cheeks. "I hope the boss can forgive me." She muttered.

"I'm sorry too." A young female about eighteen pouted. She has short, lean built female. She has blue eyes and medium length hair that is a combination of blonde, pink, and light purple which is long so wears her hair in twin ponytails. She's dressed in a purple leather strapless dress that shows a bit of her F-cup bust. On her lap is a microphone with a jester smile on it. "I didn't mean to let all those people sing until they stopped breathing." She muttered. "They made Taka-chi cry. But I, Nashida Oriha, promise to try not do it again."

Salem looked over the four females before her and nodded. "I do forgive you. But for you to be truly forgiven, my son will be the final judgment."

"Yes, Salem-sama." The four chorused.

"We seem to be arriving at our destination, Lady Salem." Makino said as they saw a large estate before them.

The woman nodded. Her eyes dimmed to a dull red and sclera lightened to white. The veins than slowly faded from her skin. "Time to go then."

The limo was guided into the large area, the eight woman walking out, Tsukune having opened the door for her shared mistress.

"That went well." Salem spoke as she walked ahead of the seven women.

"Tricking them like that was rather devious, Salem-sama." Yuuko smiled, the tallest female holding her sheathed blade in her left hand.

"Teacher?" Miu gasps in shock and happiness at the sight of the bustier woman.

"Hello, Miu." The Yuuko smiled.

"Teacher!" Miu laughed as she ran to her and leaped, hugging the taller woman.

"I'm glad you're well, young one." The woman rubbed her head as her student buried her face in her clothed cleavage.

"Mother." Kaede greeted Tsukune with a small bow.

Tsukune simply walked to the gravity manipulating female and pulled her into a gentle hug, burying the younger bkuenette's face in her cleavage. "My beloved daughter." She sighed, happy that her child is well and alive. "I am glad you are well."

Makino stood by her mistress side. "Yuuki is not here." She glanced to the greyette. "Nor is the young master." She added.

"What's going on out here?" Yoruka asked as she came out along with the other females from her group, minus Rei, Kyoko and Shizuka. "Who are you ladies?"

Salem smiled and approached the group. "Good day everyone. My name is Salem. These ladies are Makino, Tsukune, Baiken,. They are my servants and guards." She motioned to the three females. "These are Yuuko, Sayo, Nao, and Oriha." She motioned to the other four females, each giving their own form of greetings. "They are the same as Miu, Kaede, and Yuuki."

"You mean they…" Yoruka pointed at busty females at the woman's right.

"I'm sure you are a smart girl." Salem complimented.

"Where's Taka-chi?" Oriha asked as she scratched her cheek. "I don't sense him here."

"He's in that direction." Sayo thumb as she palmed her right hip, the gauntlets clanking at her movement. "Yuuki is with him."

"I see." Makino nodded.

"Saya-chan and Saeko-chan are with them too." Toshimi said.

"Well then girls, let's go." Sayo grinned.

"You shall wait until morning." Salem commanded.

"We're rearing to go." Sayo said to her master's mother. "Give us this one chance." She pleaded.

"Ple~ase." The busty short girl begged.

"Miu, attack Sayo with everything you have. Kaede, do the same to Oriha." Salem simply said.

Miu slipped out of her teacher's hug and leaped at the tall bluenette as she drew her blade.

Sayo was nearly caught off guard and leaped back before she can gain any type of injury.

All in one motion.

"Sneaky little!" She cursed as she managed to slip her gauntlets on and block the seventh slash aimed at her. She grinned as she took her mask and slipped it on. "Gotten stron **ger, huh?"** She spoke, her eyes glowing red with black specs and her voice sounded very menacing.

"Just like you, I shall do all in my might to protect my God!" Miu claimed as her iris shifted and her hair faded to silver. "Even if I have to offer my soul."

"Sayon!" Oriha gasps.

"Pondere montis (Mountain Weight)." Kaede claimed as she held her left hand at the younger female's direction, her eyes shifting to their positive and negative symbols.

The tri-colored female suddenly felt a massive weight on her body, forcing her on her hands and knees. She gritted her teeth at the wave and growled as her pupils shifted to a musical note. "Imperium (Power)." She whispered, her voice echoed slightly, her body resisting the weight by a margin. "Imperium (Power)." She said again as she struggled to stand, her knees buckling. She gritted her teeth. "I made Taka-chi sad those months ago." She said to herself. "I won't let that happen again!" She shouted. "IMPERIUM (POWER)!" She yelled as she stood up and frowned at the red tipped pinkette, whose hair was slowly turning blue like her mother's. "If you think that you'll beat me, Kae-chi. You have another thing coming!" She took hold of her mic.

"Bring it, siren." Kaede challenged as she floated from the floor by a few inches, her eyes glowing with power. "Prove to me if you're still worthy of serving our master."

'Makino. Attack Nao. Baiken. Yuuko.' The red eyed woman mentally commanded.

The two women attacked without pause, Makino summoning several star symbols around the brown haired woman who leaped away just before the explosions erupted.

Nao landed and she clenched her gloved fists, electricity sparking to life as she frowned slightly. "Looks like I need to prove myself." The woman intoned.

"You must merely survive." The slit eyed woman replied. "That is all."

Baiken was behind the taller swordswoman, her blade already drawn to cut her at the hips.

Yuuko drew her blade, clashing against the one eyed woman and parks flew.

"You owe me, kid." The eyepatch wearing woman grinned.

"Do I now?" Yuuko replied as her hair faded to a snow white color.

The two females then disengaged and began to slash at each other at inhuman speed, neither gaining the upper hand at hitting flesh. As the small area around them were getting some rather deep thin trenches carved into it.

The normal females were in shock at the sight, none noticing the growing crowed approaching due to the commotion.

"What's going on here?" A man shouted as he stepped out. He was dressed in a white shirt and black jacket over it. He wears a set of black pants and polished black shoes with a pair of shades over his eyes. His eyes widened behind his shades as he beheld the females fighting. "Get the other guards now!" He shouted as several of them came because of the noises.

"That won't be needed." Yuriko said as she stepped forward, now dressed in a red evening gown with a white shawl around her shoulders.

"But, ma'am." The man tried to protest.

"Let them have their moment." She simply said.

…

CRASH!

 **"Fuck!"** Sayo growled as she pulled herself from the wall she was sent from the tanned female.

"That's enough." Salem said as Miu was pretty close to impaling Sayo through the chest.

Oriha panted as Kaede was standing beside her, both sporting bruises.

Baiken sheathed her sword as she spat a wad of blood, a tooth was in there. "Fuck you hit hard." She muttered as she can already feel the teeth growing back.

Yuuko simply sheathed her blade, a few scratches here and there on her person. "You cut deep." She ran her hand through her white hair and sighed. "Now I need to dye my hair again."

Nao panted as she held her left arm that was bleeding. "You damned bomber." She grunted.

Makino trembled slightly as she felt the volts of the glasses wearing woman shot through her. "Shocker, I know."

"You see how easily you were exhausted?" Salem said as she approached the four servants of her son, Kaede and Miu standing by them. "I have appointed you as my son's strength." She looked at Sayo who grunted.

"His voice."

Oriha looked down.

"His energy."

Nao gripped her fists.

"His blades."

Miu and Yuuko stood straight.

"His orbit."

Kaede blinked.

"And his fire."

Makino thought of her daughter.

The woman was standing before the six females. She then opened her arms to them. "Come."

The six walked towards the grey haired female and she hugged them like a mother would her children.

"I am sorry for separating you from my son, children." She said softly as she ran her hand through their hairs. "But it was of necessity." She explained.

"We understand." Oriha sniffed.

"What the hell is going on?" Misuzu asked in more confusion as the greyette women released her hold on the other females that clearly has connection with her shared crush.

Salem stood straight and turned to the young females. "So you are the girls that favors my son, hm?" She smiled at them.

Most of the girls tried to hide their flushed cheeks.

"Es sincerus (Be honest)!" Oriha's voice echoed.

"YES!" The females that escaped from the school's pandemic shouted as one.

Yuuko sent the youngest of her master's servant a disapproving look.

Salem, of course, ignored it and smiled at the females' flushed faces. "Good." She nodded. "I assume you enjoyed the show, Yuriko-san?" She questioned.

Saya mother simply huffed. "Please fix this place." She only said.

"Of course." The woman chuckled slighty as she waved her hand at the destroyed areas, the damage seemingly repairing itself as if time was reversed at the area. "Done." She then walked ahead towards the woman. "I believe an explanation will be needed between us in private. That will be the ultimate test to those that wished to be involved with my son." She said as her eyes gave a slight red glow, the veins on her face creep a bit before hiding under her skin.

The girls were very nervous now.

HOTDL

It was night and the four teens were still on the road heading for the shrine to rest.

"There's more of them out here." Saeko frowned at this.

"Yeah." Saya nodded in agreement. "Wants to look like they really are more active at night." She noted as she saw a group of Veiners feasting on a dog that was unfortunate to be caught.

"Let's just get away from here." Yuuki sighed.

"Right with ya." Takashi grunted as he drifted around the corner, hitting two male undeads against the wall.

Saya looked ahead to see a park with a large fountain at the center. "I forgot that there was a park here." She mumbled.

Takashi saw that the park was filled with the dead and was coming because the noise was attracting them. "I have an idea." He shifted the gear and pressed the gas hard, speeding towards the fountain.

"What the hell are you planning?!" Saya shouted over the engine.

"You'll see." The grey tipped male replied as the jeep drove up the stairs and splashed into the water.

Yuuki shook her hair. "Jeez, Taka. If you want to make me wet, all you have to do is touch me."

"I think he's getting a kick out of this." Saeko rubbed her face.

Takashi ignored the meanings and looked at Saya. "Do you happen to have tape?" He asked the pinkette, getting confused looks from the other two females.

Saya nodded and dug into the bag. "Here."

"Keep the jeep inside the fountain." Takashi smiled and took the tape and Saya did as told, sitting on his lap. He pulled the tape and wrapped it around the rail at the right of the jeep and then taped it at the right handle, keeping it to turn in the fountain.

"Oh I get it." Yuuki grinned as the jeep stayed inside the fountain and was making noise to draw in the zombies.

"Very smart indeed." Saeko nodded.

"We should get off this thing fast before we're surrounded ourselves." Saya said as she slipped off her boyfriend's lap. "From here we can go out the east exit and we'll end up behind my estate."

"Let's avoid using guns unless we have no choice." Takashi told the pinkette as he taped the gas pedal down.

"I see." Saeko said as a smile creeped up to her face. Unknown to the others, her irises shifted slightly to what looks to be daggers before shifting back to normal. "Understood." She slowly unsheathed her blade as a growing grin replaced the smile.

"Per mandatum tuum (By your command)." Yuuko looked at the horde as her pupils shaped to those of the five pointed star.

"Vade (Go)." He said as the two females leaped out of the jeep, Saeko cutting down the deads with quick slashes as Yuuki blunted the deads that Saeko ignored. "Saya with me. And stay close."

"Got it." The pinkette nodded as they too got out of the jeep.

Takashi began to cut down the deads with his blade as Saya was blunting them in the head with the stock, making sure that the safety was on.

Yuuki was also using the crowbar in favor of using her explosion in order not to get more of the Veiners into the area.

Saeko was having the time of her life!

Her blade sang through the undead as her arms guided it, taking a darker tone as it carve through the rotted flesh and bones of the living dead in a symphony of darkness.

'This feels amazing!' She thought as she cut through two deads, one at the hips with other being cut down by from the head down to the chest. She then whistled and held her blade straight as a Veiner opened her mouth to bite, the blade passing at the back of the neck. She then scrunched her nose in disgust. "Your breath stinks." She then whirled around fast, smashing the sheath of her blade so hard that it sent the undead woman flying into the pond, the now auto-pilot jeep driving over it with some bones crunching under its weight. "A little bath should fix that."

"Nice." Takashi commented.

"She's like a whirlwind." Saya commented.

'She's perfect for him.' Yuuki smiled.

'I can keep this up for hours!' Saeko thought with a smile on her face as she cut down more of the undead. 'I have no reason to hold back!' She cut down two undeads at the knees and lopped their heads off, her grin widening.

The three other teens were done with there end and looked as the young Busujima was hacking away at the dead, showing no mercy what so ever.

"Fuck." Saya blinked.

"C'mon." Takashi nodded ahead as the purplette was making a bloody path towards the stairs leading to their destination.

"She's having fun." Yuuki giggled.

The purplette then slashed down at a male zombie and whirled around to cut down another.

 **'Glad to be having fun again?'** A female voice within her mind chuckled, causing her to freeze in mid-swing at the sound.

'W-What?' Her body seemed like it couldn't move at her command. 'You're back!'

 **'You really thought that you can lock me away for good?'** The voice chuckled as three undead children were making their way towards her. **'This heaven has brought me out again.'**

"What are you doing, Saeko!" Saya shouted as the undead children were but a few feet away and ran towards them.

Takashi threw his blade, hitting the left child.

Saya grunted as she rolled by the older female and slid on her back, releasing the safety and aiming shotgun at the two remaining yellow veined younglings.

BANG!

The closest child flew back as the second one was sent to the wall, its side missing.

"T…Takagi." Saeko muttered as she held her head.

"What the fuck was that!" Saya shouted as she looked at the purple haired female while standing up.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "My head just…"

"No time for this now." Takashi said as he stood by them. "We need to move now." He grabbed Saeko's hand seeing that she was still out of it.

Saya nodded with a grunt as she shoulder the weapon, she and Yuuki following the two.

…

"There." Takashi sighed as he barricaded the door.

The four teens managed to reach to the shrine, Yuuki having set up a barrier to ensure no sound would leave, but for them to hear.

The shrine was rather normal by standards. The floor was wooden with a mirror at the front center and two white veils flanking it to make a type of 'hallway' to it. Two katana were also placed above the mirror on a rack. There was a small light at the top, giving the place a soft glow.

Yuuki sighed as she rested against the wooden wall. "We can finally relax." She stretched.

"Not completely." Saya frowned as she looked at the young Busujima who was sitting at the corner with her head down and folding her arms around her legs and pressing her knees to her breasts, not even caring if her thong was in sight.

'I really fucked up." She thought as Saya made her way to her.

"Saya." Takashi started.

"No, Takashi." Saya cut him off. "I want to get this out the way now." She said as she stood before the one year older female. "I want to know what happened back there."

Saeko raised her head and was expecting the ever sharp look from the young pinkette, but was surprised that they had a soft look instead. She rested her back against the wooden wall and let her left leg lie flat. "You, all of you, would have found out eventually." She muttered.

"Found out what?" Yuuki asked as she sat by the purplette's left.

"When I was about eight years old, I was attacked on my way from kendo training. I was nearly raped that day." She said as the two females gasps at that. The purple haired female nodded. "The man attacked me at night since I was always one of the lasts to leave. I had my boken with me, so naturally I defended myself. Unfortunately I was a child while this was a grown man I was up against. He managed to over power me, hitting my left cheek and knocking me to the ground." She rubbed said part of her face. "As he began to tore my clothes off, a voice rang in my mind as I began to fear for the worst despite fighting back."

 _Flashback_

 _A then eight years old Saeko was fighting off a male about his early thirties, her kendo clothes ripped._

 ** _'Fight!'_** _A child's voice hissed._

 _"Stop!" She cried out. "Please make him stop."_

 ** _"'If you do not then a little help can be given to you, child.'_** _The voice giggled._

 _Saeko felt her world turn to darkness._

 _Flashback ends_

"I remember waking up in the hospital, my father looking at me with a relief that I was well." She looked to the other teens. "I wasn't raped, thankfully. But the man was found dead a few meters away from my unconscious body, his shoulder blades and femur werw broken. His left knee snapped at the other direction and his neck was wrangled. The police couldn't suspected an eight year old girl to do this so they decided that a vigilante was responsible for his death."

"Good ridden." Saya muttered.

"When I was told of this, I felt nothing but joy that such a thing could happen to someone at his caliber." She gave small sigh at that. "You must think that it's rather wrong for me to think that way as a child."

"What happened afterwards?" Takashi asked.

"It was normal for me for several months." The purple haired female went ahead. "Until I heard 'her' voice."

"Her?" Saya raised an eyebrow.

"The same voice that spoke to me when I was attacked." She explained. "She…showed me what she did." She shook her head. "What _I_ did. What we did." She held her hands up and clenched them. "To think that I have enjoyed the death of someone that tried to rape me." She chuckled slightly. "From then I always enjoyed a good fight. Rather is to beat someone or not."

"What happened with the voice?" Saya asked.

"It was sealed away by a woman my father met. Although he wasn't into the occult of sorts, he wanted me to have a 'normal' life. But I still get those slight tendencies."

 **'And now I'm back!'**

"!" Saeko held her head and gritted her teeth. "This is how I am! How **we are!"** She stood up abruptly and drew the blade, nearly slashing Yuuki at the action.

"What the fuck?!" Yuuki shouted as she held Saya back.

 **"We am the true Busujima Saeko! The one who loves nothing but fights! The falls of our enemies!"** She took some steps forward and grinned. **"And you have also gotten our interests. We get turned on by power."** She licked her lips. **"And you have plenty of it."** Her iris then shifted, turning to red daggers with a white slit that represents her pupils. **_"Bind us together. Make us whole."_** The two females said as one.

"Are you okay with this, Saeko?" Takashi asked.

The young woman simply smiled. " ** _We both are. It was something that would happen eventually."_** She admitted. "I've changed too much to be accepted as a normal woman." Saeko's voice added with a solemn tone.

Takashi looked at the female and nodded before gently holding her face with his hands. His sclera then blackened as his eyes burned red. But before he can say anything, Saeko lashed forward, kissing him and dropping the blade on the ground in favor of holding his face.

"Well that was unexpected." Yuuki commented with a raised eyebrow.

"H~m." The purplette hummed as she gazed at the male. "I've been meaning to do that for some time now." She said in a husky tone.

"S-Saeko?" Takashi blinked in surprise.

"The one and only." Saeko giggled as her eyes reverted back to normal. "I feel so light." She rubbed his chest through his shirt. "So ho~t." She breathed.

"Fuck it." Yuuki marched towards the sole male, turned his head to her, and kissed him hard.

Saya giggled at the dumbstruck expression on her soon-to-be now shared boyfriend. "You okay, Bakashi?"

"I…really don't know what to say…" He admitted with a flushed face.

"Just accept the fact that a lot females will be after you." Saya sighed as she approached the male and pecked his lips. She then gave him a smile and then pulled him into a searing kiss, moaning as she held his head close.

Takashi felt his heart beating rather fast as his pink haired lover was trying to suck his breath away. Finally being able to breath, he looked into her eyes, his own red set lightly glowing. "Saya." He panted.

"I don't know if we'll have a chance like this." She rubbed his face. "So I figured we might be able to this before any of us die."

"We're not going to die." He said with conviction.

"How can you be so sure?" The pinkette asked. "Any one of us can get bitten in the future if we're not careful." She pointed out as she rested her forehead to his chest, hiding the tears that are threatening to leak out. "I'm scared, Takashi." She sniffed. "Scared that I'll have aim my weapon at anyone a care about."

The young male hugged her close. "Are you sure about this?" He asked the pinkette and then looked at the other two females.

"I am sure of my choice." Saeko said as she pulled her borrowed shirt off, revealing her breasts to the male. She then unhooked the skirt and let it drop to the floor. Standing there in just her thong, stocking, and high boots, she covered her breasts with her hands. "I want my first time to be with someone of my choosing. **_Both our choosing."_** She smiled.

Yuuki simply took her bra off. She then took her shoes off and pulled her pants and panties in one go, showing her low trimmed blue patch of hair above her womanhood. Standing naked with a pair of socks before her shared master, soon-to-be boyfriend. "I was waiting for a day like this." She smiled. "Minus the whole apocalypse thing." She shrugged.

Saya stepped back and pulled her top off, allowing her breasts to be free and be in full view of the sole male of her group. "We're willingly giving ourselves to you, Takashi." She smiled as she took off her boots and unbuckled her pants before pulling it down along with her panties. "We want to make this as special as possible." She said as she stood there with a pair of socks and her arms under breasts.

"Inside a shrine?" He smiled a bit.

"Consider it as the Gods giving us their blessings to this union." Saeko giggled as she approached the male and tugged at the hem of shirt. "So either get naked, have your clothes cut off, or have them blown off."

"Your choice." Yuuki chuckled as she snapped her fingers, a small puff of smoke escaping from the digits.

The male could only shake his head as he pulled off his shirt, showing his sculpted body to the three females. He then reached for his shoes to take them off along with his socks and stood up after taking off his pants, leaving his black boxers on.

The three were amazed at his body. He wasn't too buffed, but has the right physic that stood before them. His pecks were hard and an eight pack abs that looked like you could grind diamond on it. Looking down, the three can see the obvious bulge that the last article of clothing that was trying its best to hold it back.

"That looks so good." Yuuki licked her lips at the hidden organ.

"Takashi." Saya walked to him. She smiled and leaned for another kiss.

Takashi leaned forward and kissed Saya with much passion possible, his hands slipping down her back to grab her behind, squeezing them and liking the doughy feeling.

Saya hummed as she felt the male grabbing her ass and wrapped her arms around Takash's neck for the umpteenth time. She pressed her breasts against his chest as she ran her left hand down his chest and abs, feeling the muscles under the skin tense at her touch.

Yuuki was getting rather hot at the sight. "We should make a bed." She proposed to the purplette. "I saw some futons in the back."

"Right." Saeko nodded with a shuddered tone. The two left to prep for their nightly activity.

"Oh, Taka." Saya gasps as she felt one of his hands rub along her slit, the trimmed entrance parting at his finger sliding along the opening. "Oh. Yes." She moaned, feeling her breasts were being fondled by the male's other hand. Her left hand then went down to his crotch and gently caressed the hidden bulge. "Someone's eager." She giggled as she kept her action.

"You're one to talk." Takashi breathed as he lowered his face to her right breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. Pulling back she looked at his eyes, the black veins symmetrically crawling from his eyes down to his cheeks. "I love you, Saya." He smiled as he stood up and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Taka." She hummed as she turned and ground her ass against his boxer clad groin. Holding her hands up, she held his head to her neck, feeling his butterfly kisses along her left junction. She gave a rolling grind as her left breast was groped again, feeling his right hand going down her stomach and slipping a single digit into her entrance. "Oh fuck." She hissed at the prodding digit. "That feels so go~od." She moaned as she turned her head and they shared another kiss. She picked up her grinding against his bulge. "You feel really good, Taka." She breathed. "I can feel how hard you are pressing against my ass." She hummed.

"If you keep going like that, I might bust." He groaned and kissed her neck.

"That'll be good, but I rather you bust inside of me." She whispered hotly.

"Bed's ready!" Yuuki smiled, catching the two attention to look at her.

There were four futons placed besides each other, the covers rolled at the feet. With Saeko and Yuuki sitting on in a seiza position each at the two ends.

Saya's mind was slightly fogged, but it faded and she took the male's hand and guided him to the bed.

Takashi stood by the flat bed and Saya pulled him unto it. He was about to reach for his boxer, but the purple haired female stopped him.

"Allow me, Takashi." Saeko smiled as she held the hem of his boxer and pulled it down while she kneeled. She almost smacked in the face by a…

"Oh my."

"Woah."

"That is one fat cock."

Saeko, Saya, and Yuuki couldn't help but look at the male's pulsating penis. The purplette being the closest estimated the male organ to be at most ten inches in length and at least two inches in girth. The male was then lowered to sit before the three.

Saeko glanced to see Yuuki kneeling beside her. "Care to help me with this?" She asked.

"Oh fuck yes." Yuuki grinned as she practically swallowed half his dick in one gulp.

"Well that was fast." Saya smiled as Takashi groaned in pleasure.

Saeko was partly miffed at the action, but lets it go as she began to fondle his balls. Seconds later the musky scent from the male was getting to her head and she began to kiss and suck on his testies.

Takashi can only groan in pleasure as the two other females were giving him attention and ran his hands through their hair. "Holy shit, girls." He shuddered.

Saeko took hold of his left testicle with her lips, sucking in her gums before she let go of the flesh sacks. She looked to see how Yuuko was doing and was rather surprised at how much vigor she giving the male heads. "You seamed rather good at this." She commented as Saya came at the other side of the bluenette and licked the underside of the young Komuro's dick, licking along the length.

Yuuki pulled back, moaning as she can taste the male's man meat. "I've been dreaming for this day. Practicing on bananas and cucumbers can really help out." She moaned without shame.

"Such a raunchy woman." Saeko giggled.

"Only for him." Yuuki smiled. "Okay, Saya. He's nice and hard." She awed at her shared master's member.

Saya smiled as she looked to the bluenette. "You sure about that?"

"I'm sure." The female nodded. "I'm going second though."

"I do not mind." Saeko smiled. "Saving the best for last is always the best." She joked.

"Sneaky little bitch." Yuuki grinned.

Takashi's senses were muddled at the sensation he had went through. He then lightly shook his head before Saya held his cheeks and pulled him unto the futon with her lying below him. "Sa-chan." He smiled as he kissed her lips lightly.

Saya smiled too and her hand reached to his hardened member, rubbing it against her womanhood. "Put it inside me, Takashi." She breathed slightly as she was getting rather hot.

Takashi nodded and slowly slid his dick into the pinkette's pussy. He then stopped as he felt his dick press against her hymen, the pinkette flinching at the action. He stopped and after a few more minutes, she gave him a nod. Nodding back, he pulled back a bit and then thrusts into her womanhood, both gasping in a sharp intake of feelings.

Saya's feeling of losing her virginity and pain.

Takashi's feeling of suddenly having his dick inside someone warm and tight.

"G-Give me a moment." She breathed in and out for several moments.

The young man nodded as he fought the urge to plow the female into the flat-bed, but prevailed.

Saya felt the pain ebbing away and sighed as she began to feel a hint of pleasure when she shifted her hips a bit. "You can move, Takashi." She sighed a bit. "I'm ready."

Takashi nodded and kissed her forehead. After the lingering kiss he raised himself a bit and began to slowly pump himself inside the pinkette, both moaning and gasping in pleasure through their joint sexes.

Saeko was looking at the two with a serene smile. She then gasps as she felt two hands on her breasts.

"Let's not have them have all the fun." The bluenette murmured into her ear as she gave the older female a nice and firm squeeze.

Saeko tried to say something, but moaned as she felt Yuuki's left hand slid down her stomach and under her thong, her womanhood was being caressed by the blue haired teen. Feeling a finger slip into her quim, she let a gasp out. "Hm!" Her body tingles as she felt her clit being rubbed.

"Feels good, huh?" The young Miku whispered and kissed Saeko's right cheek. "Let me make you feel better." She soothed as she slipped her middle finger into the older female's qium.

"Y-Yuuki." Saeko breathed out as she felt her neck being peppered with kisses.

"Look at them, Busujima." Yuuki whispered into the purplette's ear, her voice like sweetened honey. "That's going to be us in the near future, hm?"

Saya was moaning as Takashi has upped his speed a bit, her breasts jiggling by his thrusting in and out of her. "Takashi." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close and locking her legs around his hips, feeling him hit deeper than earlier. "Oh fuck!" She moaned as she felt herself reaching close to climaxing.

"Saya!" Takashi groaned as he felt his dick twitching inside of her. "I'm gonan cum!"

"Inside!" Saya said. "Cum inside! Don't worry!" She locked her ankles. "Give it to me!"

Takashi picked up the pace as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her. "Fuck. You're gripping me tight." He grunted as he felt himself stir. "Ah shit!" He groaned as he felt like electricity ran through his body before he felt himself unload inside of the pinkette.

"Takashi!" Saya couldn't help but scream in pleasure as she felt her love's semen surge into her womb, her body spasm at her own orgasm that clashed against his own.

The two laid there for a moment to bask in their afterglow. Takashi raised himself a bit and Saya smiled at him as she rubbed his cheeks. "I love you, Takashi. Baka, baka, Bakashi." She giggled.

Takashi couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "I love you too, Saya."

Saya smiled at him. "I think I'm going to rest a bit." She sighed. "Go take care of the other two before they turn on you." She joked.

Takashi pecked her lips. "Will do." He smiled as he pulled out of her, both shivering in pleasure as they separate.

Saya moaned at the empty feeling and looked down at the sheet to see the blood mixed with cum stain on the futon. "I think we'll have to move this away." She muttered as she sat up a bit.

Saeko could only shudder as she came from Yuuki's fingers and slight penetration alone. The bluenette looked pretty proud at the sight of the panting purplette. "Don't worry." She winked before she pecked the female's cheek. "Taka will take care of the rest." She whispered and made her way as Saya came by with a slight limp. "Had a nice fucking?" She grinned.

"Oh very much." Saya moaned as some of the cum that was pumped into her was trickling down her thighs along with proof of her lost innocence. "I can't wait to have another go in the future."

"I'm sure we will." Yuuki said as she passed the pinkette giving her a light slap on the ass and casing the young Takagi jump in surprise. "Nice ass by the way. Like the way it jiggles."

By the time Yuuki reached to her master, he had already came down from his high. She shivered as his eyes locked on to her form. Despite the demonic look they still held love to her. She reached close to him and leaned closer to hold his face and gazed into his red eyes within the black sclera with her orange star shaped pupil with her iris. "Te amo, dominus (I love you, master)." She whispered as she kissed him with love and loyalty. "Semper habetis (I always have)."

Takashi returned the affection with a kiss and gently held his forehead to her own. "Te quoque amo (I love you too), Yuuki." He sighed. "Eam tulit me a dum ad animadverto quod (It took me a while to realize that)." His eyes looked down. "Utinam tibi quae locutus (I wish I had made that promise with you or) Saya. Tum quod maybe aut ex vobis (Or maybe the both of you)."

"It's not too late, master." Yuuki giggled before she pulled him into a kiss and moaned at the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Ready for round two?" She smiled. Her answer came in the form of her master rubbing her behind. "I'll take that as a yes."

The grey tipped male began kissing along the bluenette's neck as he felt her hand through his hair. He then lowered his face to her breasts and sucked on the left one while he fondled the right.

"O~h…" Yuuki moaned at the feeling of her other breast getting attention. "Go lower please." She breathed as she felt the male kissed his way down her chest and stomach, making her lie on the ground and felt his hands on her hips. "Oeh." She cooed. "Right there." She shuddered and felt his tongue lap her lower lips.

Takashi mentally took in the taste of Yuuki's pussy. It tasted like a spicy cinnamon and…pumpkin. "Strange, but yet good." He chuckled as he continued to pleasure the young woman.

Yuuki was writhing in pleasure as the male ate her out. Her hips bucked as her hands clenched the sheets below in bunches. "Oh, Taka!" She breathed. "Fuck me please! I want to cum with your dick!" She pleaded as she raised herself with her elbows.

Takashi raised his head and licked his lips. "How do you want to do this?" He asked.

Yuuki's chest rose and fell with every breathe she took. "Lie down on your back." She simply requested.

The male did so and lied on the futon that he and Saya used earlier.

Yuuki looked at the still hard dick and licked her lips as she neared it. Taking in the scent of her shared master, she took his length in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down, moaning at the taste. She felt Takashi shudder and pulled her head up to jerk him off. "Don't move, master. Just enjoy."

"I hope you do not mind if I come in?" Saeko asked as she leaned by the male's right, giving him the sight of her naked womanhood and revealing a small patch of purple over her soaked slit.

"By all means." Yuuki said as she made a flourish motion with her hand.

Saeko giggled at the action as she positioned herself over the male's face. "How about you get a taste of your latest servant, **master?"** The young Busujima offered as she spread her lower lips over his face, willingly offering herself to him.

Takashi accepted the offer and he palmed her ass and liked how firm yet nice it felt against his palm.

Saeko then lowered herself and gasp as she felt the male's tongue lap her lower lips, shuddering at the feeling as she still sensitive when Yuuki made her cum earlier. 'I'll…get her back for that.' She thought as she bit her lower lip and stifled a moan.

The young Komuro was not letting one of his current mates hold herself back so he attacked her clit with his tongue, whipping at it like a pro.

"Ah!" Saeko gasps at the intense feeling that ran through her body, moaning as she lowered more until she was practically sitting on Takashi's face. "M-Mo~re." She hummed.

Yuuki was enjoying the show as she continued to suck her shared master's cock taking it at most seven inches of his length. She then pulled back again. "I think it's time for me to become a woman now." She panted as she couldn't wait anymore.

Saeko raised herself a bit, shuddering at the phantom feeling as her clit was still tingling. "I want to see too." She hummed before she kissed the male, tasting herself as she probed her tongue into his mouth. Pulling away he licked her lips. "I taste good." She hummed.

"I should know." The grey tipped blackette grinned.

Yuuki then raised herself, standing on the balms of her feet with her legs wide and showing her glistening womanhood to the young man she loves. "I'm so ready for this." She moaned as she rubbed his head along her slit before lowering herself, forcing the pain of her hymen tearing to the back of her mind in favor of the pleasure that she was sure to come. She then dropped herself on his length, gasping as she felt a slight sting of pain as her hymen snapped from the penetration. Tears threatened to leave her eyes as she can feel the proof of her innocence seeping down her love's shaft. "I'm finally…one with you, master." She smiled at the male as tears ran down her cheeks, joy that she had finally attained such a feeling.

Takashi groaned as Yuuki lowered herself more unto him, his dick being swallowed by the bluenette's womanhood. "Let me help you." He whispered as he sat up gently and held her ass, cupping the flesh and giving them a squeeze. He then slowly started to bounce her on his lap, shuddering at the feeling of her tight snatch around his dick.

Yuuki folded her legs around his hips and allowed herself to be guided by the rhythm her lover made. She moaned into his hair as she felt her inside reshaped just for him alone. 'I can't wait to rub it in the other's face.' she thought of her master's other servants. 'I want to rub in Rei's face too.' She chuckled at that.

Takashi heard the female's laughter and looked at her in the eyes. "Something on your mind." He groaned as he continued his motion.

"Just the fact that I'm first from the others." She gasps as she felt his dick hit her womb. "Oe~h!" She moaned as she began to unlock her legs and roll her hips. She then pushed the male unto the bed, lowering herself on him while pressing her breasts to his chest. "I'm going to ride this fat cock of yours, Taka. And I hope you enjoy the feeling as much as I would." She kissed him as she began to bounce her hip on him, their flesh making light slapping sounds as their moans began from low to high as she increased her tempo.

Saya looked at the two teens having sex as he hand rubbed her breasts. "That looks rather enjoyable." She commented as she can see Saeko shamelessly rubbing her quim with her two fingers. "And she's enjoying it too." She moaned a she passed her left hand over her own quim and began to rub it as well. "Hn!" She bit her lower lips as she began to finger herself.

Saeko was still busy rubbing herself, her left hand having moved to her right breast and tweaked her nipple.

"O~h!" Yuuki moaned as she was still riding the teen. "Your fat cock feels so go~od!" She cried out in pleasure. "Hm! I can't wait to taste it again!" She said lustfully before she kissed the male, riding him faster as if it was not even possible, her ass shaking and twerking as she began to roll it. "I'm so close, my loving master. So fucking close!"

Takashi could only hold the bluenette's ass as she rode him hard, grunting as he can feel his dick pulsing inside of her. "Yuuki…I'm…"

"Cum inside me!" She cried out. "Make me yours! Make me one of your lovers! I'll be yours forever!" She shouted as she slammed hard on him, clamping around his member and screaming in ecstasy as she felt her loving master fill her womb with his spunk. "I…came from being creampied." She moaned a she slumped on his chest, breathing heavy from the orgasm she received. "That felt so damn good." She shuddered in pleasure.

Takashi shuddered and rubbed the back of her head as he can feel the young Miku's snatch still trying to milk him for what he's worth. He then pecked her head and smiled. "How was it?" He asked.

"A-fucking-mazing." She moaned as she shifted a bit before raising herself, both shuddering at the sexual spike of pleasure. "I really wanna do it again." She sighed as she lifts herself off his still hard and now and soaked dick, sitting back to show her recently fucked cunt that was leaking out his cum mixed with the bit of her blood. "But I think you have one more person to bond with." She nodded.

Saeko instantly kissed the male just as he turned to her, attacking his mouth with her tongue and was quick to grab his junk.

Takashi jumped a bit by the ravishing action, but moaned into the kiss as he felt his man meat was being stroked. He raised his right hand and groped one of the fleshy globes of his sempai as the left hand went to her wet snatch.

The woman can only moan in content of the feeling.

…

Yuuki crawled back a bit to give the two some space and smiled. 'I'm so happy for you.' She sighed as she ran her hand down her stomach, rubbing it for a few seconds. 'One of these days, you'll be a papa.' She mentally giggled at the thought of making her mother a grandmother. She then jumped as she felt her busts being groped from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Saya asked as she was behind the Yuuki, playing with the bluenette's busts.

"Just thinking of the future." She hummed as she raised her left hand and ran it through the pinkette's hair. "Didn't think you were into girls." She moaned as she felt the pinkette kissed along her neck, feeling her left hand trailing down her stomach.

"Well when you have a boyfriend that'll get a potentially growing harem, you'll have to accept certain features that comes with it." Saya explained as her fingers glides over Yuuki's recently fucked snatch, still feeling the wetness and her boyfriend's essence.

"I can live with that." Yuuki breathed before she pulled the pinkette into a kiss.

…

Saeko pulled back from kissing the male and pressed her forehead against his own. **"Although we can't say we love you just yet, we do however like you more than a friend should."** Saeko muttered with a smile as her irises shifted to their dagger shapes.

"I know we'll love each other more in the future." Takashi smiled as he rubbed her left cheek, the purple haired female leaning into his touch with a sigh.

The two then heard muffled moan and look to see Yuuki and Saya making out, the pinkette groping the bluenette's breasts while Yuuki was fingering the pinkette's snatch.

Saeko had an idea. "How about we give you a show, Danna-sama?" She grinned as she raised herself and crawled to the two other females, her ass shaking and swaying as she made her way like a cat on the prowl.

Takashi of course couldn't take his eyes from that pussy.

…

Yuuki hummed into the kiss and smiled at the pinkette. "You're a damn good kisser." She complimented. She then felt her legs spread open via her inner thighs. "Wha-Oh…" She gasps then hummed as she felt a tongue enter her snatch. "Oh fuck." She bit her bottom lip as she looked down to see that it was Saeko eating her out. "First time for a lot of things." She hummed as Saya then began to play with her left breasts as she twiddled her right nipple.

Takashi's eyes were now glued on the three females at they had their very own session.

"Takashi." Saeko called to him as she took a pause at Yuuki's pleasuring. She slipped her right hand between her legs and spread her womanhood open. "How about sheathing your sword in here, hm?" She hummed as Yuuki then began to grope her breasts.

"I think you do what…oh fuck…Saeko says." Yuuki moaned as the purplette then continue to feast on her womanhood, the oldest female I the shrine enticing the male by swaying her ass from left to right.

"Take me as one of your women," Saeko purred.

Takashi felt like his body was on autopilot when he moved to behind the purple haired young woman. He was on his knees as he kneaded and palmed Saeko's ass. "You have a really nice ass, Sae-chan." He complimented while rubbing said derriere. "I wonder." He hummed. "Do play with yourself?" He teased as he began to rub his dick along the length of her slit, both moaning at the shivers running along their spines.

"I have tried." She hummed. "But never my asshole." She hummed. "Maybe we should try it one of these days. It would be a good…experience." She shivered and then felt his dick began to prod her pussy. "Take me Takashi." She moaned feeling his meat stick digging into her snatch, spreading her far wider than her own or Yuuki's fingers.

Takashi continue to push deeper slowly and was met with no barrier. "So hot and tight." He murmured when he left two inches of his length out.

"My hymen broke during my training." The purplette moaned as she rested her head in Yuuki's stomach, the younger male having pushed her further up the bluenette's body. "You're still **our** first. So please fuck **us**." She cooed and coaxed by slowly moving her ass to him and away, earning a low groan from the male.

Takashi then held the older female's hips and slowly pulled out until he was almost out. He then thrusts his hips as he pulled the purplette to him, hitting rather deep within the young woman.

"O~h!" Saeko shuddered as she felt her womb was practically prodded by the male's genital. "So…de~ep."

"I know right." Yuuki hummed and rubbed through the purple haired female's hair. "Basically ruining us for any man." She smiled at the older female.

Saeko smiled back, moaning in pleasure as the male started ramming her from the back. "More. Fuck me more, Takashi." She panted as she began to push herself back against his thrusts, eliciting more pleasure to shoot through their joined bodies. "Reshape mine pussy just for you alone."

"Talking a little dirty, huh?" Saya teased before she moaned herself as Yuuki continued to play with her cunnie, feeling two fingers going in and out of her slick inner walls. "Oh fuck."

"That's what you get." Yuuki grinned. She then moaned as she felt her lower lips being assaulted by Saeko's tongue once again. "When did you get there?" She moaned before she attacked Saya's left nipple before she then began to feel her own breasts.

The four teens filled the small shrine with the sounds of their moaning and flesh slapping.

Takashi felt that the moment he pulled back he would be almost immediately be sucked back into the purple haired swordswoman. That action was causing his to keep pounding her. "Saeko." He gritted as he felt her inner walls pulse around his member every time he slams against her cervix. "I'm going to cum."

Saeko was panting like a bitch as her tongue lolled out. "Yes." She hissed in pleasure as she felt the buildup of her orgasm reaching its zenith. **"Fill us with your warmth!"** She cried in euphoric pleasure.

"Fuck!" Takashi gritted his teeth as he held Saeko's hip and gave one final thrust, groaning as he blew his semen into the young Busujima's womb and filling it to the brim and making her scream in orgasmic bliss.

Saya and Yuuki then screamed several seconds after them showing that they too had hit their orgasm as well.

Saeko let out a saddened moaned as she slumped forward, feeling Takashi's member slip out of her snatchy grip. "I feel… **so empty."** She moaned.

Takashi panted as his eyes returned to normal and the veins faded from his face. He then gulped in some air and stood up. "I think we should get that sleep now." He muttered.

…

"There we go." The male smiled after setting both Saya and Yuuki on the futons. He then went to retrieve Saeko and lift her up like a princess, the purplette snuggling against his chest.

 **"Taka-kun."** She hummed.

"I'm right here." He smiled as he reached between the slightly snoozing bluenette and pinkette setting himself between them with Saeko lying on him, her head on his chest. "Agetis mea dilecto (Rest well mine beloveds)." He said as the two came closer to him, hugging him and the purple haired female. "Cras sumus ad te in occursum alii (Tomorrow we'll meet the others)." He smiled as he felt their warm bodies soothing him, drifting into sleep.

HOTDA

"Ouch!" Rei hissed in pain as she tried to turn on her side. She felt a hand gently rolling her to her stomach. Looking, she saw that it was Shizuka. "Shizuka-sensei."

The blonde woman sighed as she gently rubbed the younger female's back. "You shouldn't be moving too much." She reminded the teen.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "It's just a lot is on my mind."

"I know they'll be here." The blonde woman smiled at the injured teen. "Time to rub some of that ointment anyway." She said.

The orangette groaned. "Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes." The busty teacher said as she pulled out a small bottle and squeezed the contents unto her hand. "Otherwise your muscle will have random spasms as your bones will ache and you don't want that, right?" She lectured.

The teen groaned as she felt her blue shirt was raised to her neck, showing the purple bruise on her back and shoulder blades. She then hissed as Shizuka rubbed the gel on her back, the substance giving a small glow as the bruise slowly faded. "That really feels good." The younger female sighed as the pain went to small dull throbs, not aware of what the cream was doing. "What kind of ointment is this?"

"Family recipe." The blonde replied as the bruise was smaller. "My great-grandmother made this. Passed on from then." She smiled. "You'll be good in two or three days at most." She said. "But strain yourself." She said in a slight stern manner.

Rei sighed in relief of the news. "Thank you, Shizuka-sensei.

"You're welcome, Miyamoto-san." The blonde woman smiled.

…

Miu, who wore nothing but a pair of white pink highlighted underwear, and Kaede, wearing a one piece thigh length black dress, were at a separate balcony, both looking at the direction that their master is.

"Worried about the boss, huh?" Sayo sighed as she walked up to them. The older woman was wearing a red shirt and black panties.

"All of us are." Nao said as she along with the three other females came out. The glasses wearing brunette was wearing a rather risqué nighty.

"I wanna see Taka-chi too." Oriha pouted. She was wearing a large yellow shirt with white shorts.

"The young master is strong. But we still worry for him." Yuuko said as she too looked at the direction that the other females were. The still whitette was wearing a sports bra and boxers shorts.

"Hopefully the boss lady will let us go in the morning." Sayo sighed.

…

Salem was sipping some whine from a cup offered to her by Saya's mother. Takashi's mother then looked at the woman and gave a small smile. "I'm glad that you are well, Yuriko." She said as she gently placed the beverage down.

"As am I to you, Salem." The woman nodded. "I'm sure they are well." She smiled.

"I am as well." The grey haired woman agreed. "What concerns me are the others." She sighed with a tilt of her head.

"No worries needed, Mistress." Makino said.

"I'm sure the kid is having some fun." She snickered.

"Are you serious?" The two women said as the same time.

"Perhaps." Tsukune muttered as she held her right hand over her lips, trying and failing to hide her blush.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother." Yuriko sighed.

"Unto business then." The robed woman said, mentally agreeing with her friend. "So far I have not found out who has started this epidemic." She scowled at that. "Whoever they are, they are hiding and hiding very well."

"So far nothing was found on our end either." Yuriko shook her head. "Souichiro and few of his men are out on an expedition, searching for abled and sane survivors. We've also met several variants of these Infected."

"Orange, and yellow so far." Baiken muttered. "But their might be more out there."

"Seems that anything alive and organic can be infected." Tsukune frowned. "There is the possibility of an Infected being able to 'evolve' so to say. Hence the separate variants."

"If left to fester." Makino added in her comment.

The two other mothers nodded.

"Souichiro should be here by tomorrow around noon. Hopefully the others will be here as well so we can all have a proper discussion about what route we should take." The dark purplette said.

"Agreed." Salem smiled at the prospect of seeing her son again.

…

"Ne, Misuzu-chan?" The bluenette called her friend. She was wearing a large white shirt and blue panties. The two sharing a bed at the moment, sitting on it. "Are you sure that others will be here?"

The maroon haired female grinned at her best friend and nodded. "I'm damn sure." She was wearing her blue sports bra and shorts.

"Same here." Yoruka joined the duo and sat by the bluenette and gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm worried about them too." The blackette was dressed in a black shirt with red panties.

"We all are." Kohta sighed. She was wearing a green wife beater and blue shorts.

As one, the four smiled.

"You girls like him too, right?" Misuzu teased the two other females, and was responded with spluttering words that not even the world's best scat man can catch on to. "Hahaha!" She laughed. "I knew it!"

"It's not like that!" Yoruka said with wide eyes and blushing cheeks, Kohta nodded rapidly with a red face and silently agreed with the busty blackette. "It's just…uhm."

"You can't fool me." The maroon haired female grinned as she tapped her nose. "I can smell the romance you're sending him." She leaned forward a bit looking at the two bustier females. "I bet you wish he can just hug and kiss you nice and long." She sighed as she got up and walked around. "Imaging his tongue swirling with your own." She then hugged herself. "His hands wrapped around your bodies and maybe squeeze our luscious asses." She grinned at the flushed faces of her group. "Think about that, okay?".

…

Kyoko sighed as she ran her fingers through the sleeping child's hair, wondering if the other students are well. "You four better be okay." She muttered. She was wearing a nightgown that sheathed her figure in its light red color.

"Onii-chan." Alice muttered as she snuggled more unto the older female's frame, the two having shared a bed. She was wearing a pair of pink PJ's.

Zeke whined in worry as well, the dog was cleaned and fluffed.

"Don't worry Alice-chan." The older woman said in a soothing tone. "Everything will be fine."

HOTDA

It's now morning and the four teens were stirring in their sleep.

Takashi was the first to wake up and groan as he attempted to move his arms. Sadly, he couldn't move as much as he wanted.

Saeko was still asleep on him, breathing softly as a small smile was on her face. Her legs were tangled with his own.

Saya was at his left snuggling on his shoulder with her right hand on his pectoral.

Yuuki was snoozing on his right, her left leg on his hip.

The young Komuro can only relax for a few minutes until the three females had decided to wake up.

Saya was first to wake from the three. The pinkette moaned as she shifted a bit before opening her eyes. "Morning already?" She murmured. "Damn." She sighed. "Morning, Takashi."

"Morning, Saya." He smiled before she pecked his lips and returned the gesture.

"You two need some alone time?" Yuuki hummed as she laid herself on her side.

Saya hummed as she released the lip lock and smiled. "I'm not stopping you."

"Glad you won't." The bluenette giggled before she pulled the male into a kiss, adding her tongue into the mix. "Good morning, Taka." She giggled.

Takashi looked to Saeko, the oldest of the four looking at them with a small smile, her chin resting on the male's chest. She leaned forward a bit, using her arms to push herself over the male as she dragged her nipples across his chest. "Good morning, husband." She smiled. "I hope you slept well." She said softly.

The sole male didn't get to reply as the older female slammed her lips against his own with a hungry kiss. After almost having his breath taking away, he could only summarize the morning in one word.

"Woah." He breathed out as the purple haired female giggled.

"So she gets a 'Woah'?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"It's to sum up the morning in one word." The male defended with a small chuckle, the girls joining in and hugging him as they lay. He tried to hugged them back, but couldn't since his arms were trapped by Saya's and Yuuki's naked breasts. "I say we get ready to go." He said with a small frown. "We need to meet the others."

"There's a parking lot behind the estate." Saya put in with a sigh as she sat up and stretched, her breasts bounced as she dropped her arms. "We can go past there after we get out."

"Sound like a good plan." Yuuki grinned as she too sat up.

 **"Can we stay for five more minutes?"** Saeko asked in her double toned voice.

Takashi pecked her head. "Three." He said, earning a pout from the older female.

…

The four stepped out of the shrine, Yuuki having taken down the barrier. "Looks clear." The bluenette nodded.

"Here you go, Saeko." Takashi said as he handed her one of the katanas to the purple haired female.

"Thank you, Takashi." She smiled as she accepted the weapon and strapped it to her left hip under her disguised blade.

"No problem." Takashi looked ahead of him with a determined expression. "Let's get going."

"Right!" The three chorused as they then made their way to their destination, Saya and Takashi leading the way.

The beast that followed them looked at their retreading backs. **"~Fo~od…"** It growled in a low tone.

 **"~Nu~tritio~n~."** A second one growled

The two beasts then followed them, keeping to the forested areas around them.

HOTDA

The remaining servants of Takashi snapped their eyes open.

"Do you sense that?" Kaede frowned at the presence as she sat p from her bed.

"I can feel it alright." Sayo agreed with the gravity manipulating female.

"It's the presence of our God." Miu muttered as she quickly went to pick up her sword.

…

"I believe you girls are going?" Salem said as she was standing at the front entrance of the estate, the large mansion protected by the fifteen feet high walls in a rather large yard that would put a football field to shame. Accompanying her were Baiken, Makino, and Tsukune.

"Yes, mistress." Miu replied with a firm nod. She was wearing a black top with a red jacket over it alone with black knee length pants and brown boots.

"I wish to go as well." Kaede bowed slightly. She was back in her original clothing.

"And you four?" Salem looked at the other females with her red eyes in black sclera.

"I wish to of service for the young master." Yuuko said humbly, dressed in her white one piece tight jumpsuit and katana gripped in her left hand, her hair still being white knowing that she will draw it.

"Me too." Nao said in determination.

"Me too!" Oriha nodded.

"I'm going to big boss." Sayo, wearing a nurse's uniform and black pants, said.

Takashi's mother peered at the six young ladies before her. "Very well." She raised her left hand, Makino and Tsukune opening the gates for them to pass.

"Come back safely, my daughter." Tsukune said as she approached her and brought her into a hug.

"I will mother." Kaede nodded into her mother's cleavage.

"All of you come back safely." Makino said. She did not show it, but she was deathly worried of her daughter and young master.

"No worries, Bomb Queen." Sayo grinned. "We'll get your Little Spark back."

With that, the six ran out of the estate to meet their shared master.

HOTDA

Takashi frowned as he was still walking with his lovers, the parking lot in sight. It was rather big and housed over dozens of abandoned vehicles.

"I feel like we're being watched." The blue haired female frowned as she clawed her fingers, her palms giving off a heated glow.

"We're not to far." Takashi muttered.

"Maybe we should make a run for it." Saeko suggested.

"I think we should." Takashi answered as he looked at Saya and Yuuki, earning nods of agreement from them. "Alright then. At the count of three."

One…

Two…

Three!

The four made a mad dash just as they walked out of the foliage that leads to the parking lot. As the reached half way, they heard a mighty roar from the left of the lot. The volume and shock of the roar made the four stopped at the middle of the lot and was on guard.

"Sounds big." Saya grunted as she pump her shotgun.

"Hopefully not as big as Taka's dick." Yuuki tried to joke.

"I don't think we would be able to face a monster of such size and magnitude again." Saeko chuckled as she drew one of her bladed shinai.

"I might feel challenged." Takashi grinned with a small chuckle of his own.

"Oh Gods no." Saya sighed, but was still smiling.

Suddenly the trees shook at the direction the roar came from, the group tensing at this.

One of the beasts walked out showing itself to them and causing the four to nearly gag at the sight.

"~RO~AR!~" The second beast came out from the opposite side of the other one, Saya and Yuuki looking at that one.

"Are those…bears?" Saya blinked with wide eyes as she looked between the two undead animals. "Those are fucking bears!"

The bears are monstrously large even for the largest of species, one standing at six feet high being only on its fours while the other was at most seven feet. They were both sporting large missing chunks of their bodies showing rotted flesh and little fur minus the claws, the orange veins pulsing over the exposed rotted greenish flesh. They have incredibly long teeth that jut out of its jaw almost at random. Their eyes and part of their mouths are bioluminescent, their ribcage is partially visible through its skin, but seems to be hardened due to their mutation, it appears to have no ears and the fifth claw on each of its paws almost appears to function as an opposable thumb.

The two bears then stood on their hind legs and opened their mouths, the lower and upper jaw splitting in half with webbing membrane between the splits.

 **~ROAR~**

The two let out a rather loud roar that caused the teens to cover their ears.

"What the hell?" Saya grunted.

Takashi's eyes widened as he looked up, sensing something. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He growled out as his eyes burned red and sclera blackened.

Yuuki and the other girls looked up too. "No fucking way." She muttered in disbelief.

Above them was a glyph that was rotating. Seconds later, it began to grow as a barrier came down like a dome around the park.

"They're making a barrier. We won't make it out in time." Takashi growled as he drew his knife, the blade lengthen to match that of a nodachi.

"Guess we'll have to fight these two then." Yuuki muttered with a scowl, her iris reshaping to an orange star.

"I have no problems with that." Saeko grinned as she stood in readied stance, her sclera turning to silver as her iris changed to daggers. **"I feel really hot right now."** The duo voiced female hummed as she unbuttoned the top seven sleeves of her shirt and licked her lips.

"Leave it to Busujima to make things weirder." Yuuki chuckled as her hand gave a slight glow.

The barrier was closer to the ground by several feet.

"DOMINUS (MASTER)!" Kaede shouted as she along with the other servants were flying towards them due to her powers. The group managed to get into the barrier before it sealed them out, the bears growling at the newcomers as they couldn't make the barrier faster.

"Kaede?" Takashi blinked, but still smiled as she flew higher with the other females.

"Oh it's on now!" Sayo grinned as she had her clawed gloves on, her mask hanging at her left hip. She was released from Kaede's hold and was dropped at the larger bear. She raised both her hands for a hammer blow and smashed down on it, the bear being surprisingly fast enough to block the blow as it stood at a whopping twelve feet on its hind legs!

Sayo grunted as the beast growled before she was sent back from the arms swing and slid by her master. "Hey, boss." She grinned.

"Meet Sayo." Takashi introduced his two other girlfriends to the taller dark-bluenette.

Just then Miu and Yuuko landed by the shorter bear, both swing down their swords down.

The other bear crossed its claws and blocked to females. Uncrossing them, the bear send them back with the force of its arms.

The two females slid by the group.

"Yuuko." Takashi introduced the tallest woman.

The two bears growled and began to charge at them.

"Et Mentior (Lie Down)!" Oriha's voice echoed

"Gravitas Pressura (Gravity Pressure)!" Kaede cried out

"Noctis Lucis Magnam (Grand lightning)!" Nao added.

The bears then tripped forwards, their bodies couldn't fight the command and the pressure falling on their back making them slam hard into the pavement, the two beasts making an imprint to their large bodies. Seconds later, a large crack of lightning struck the two with a massive amount of electricity.

"Taka-chi~!" Oriha cried in joy as she crashed unto him, the other females moving away by instinct alone as the male fell down with his youngest servant, said female crying unto his chest while rubbing her face unto his chest.

"Oriha." He smiled as he rubbed her hair.

"Young master." Nao smiled at the male as she and Kaede landed by the group.

"Nao." He smiled as he stood up with Oriha still clinging to him.

"And these ladies are?" Saya asked since she doesn't know these females.

"My God's servants." Miu grinned as she got a light tap on her head from the gauntlet wearing female.

"Yo." Sayo greeted with a two finger salute and a grin.

Saya simply nodded. "I guess we'll hear more about this later." She said. "Let's take care of these bears first."

"Ri~ght!" Oriha smiled as she took out her mic. "Stand (Stabit)." She sang.

The bears' moved on their own again, growling in annoyance.

Oriha giggled as her iris shifted to a musical note. "Let the concert commence."

The bears growled as looked at each other. As one they nodded.

 **"No…noise."** The bigger grunted.

Faster than the teens can wonder, the two bears raised their clawed hands and rammed their nails into their ears, shocking the group, as they bled from it. They then charged forward, growling at the group.

"Smart." The tri-colored haired teen pouted as her mic grew in size and was adorned with spike at the head.

"Too smart." Saya grunted in agreement.

"Miu." Takashi called her as he handed the tanned skinned female the second katana.

"My God." Miu muttered in awe as she gazed at the sheathed blade, noticing that Saeko also has a katana strapped her hip. "I will humbly accept this gift with all my heart." She took the offered.

The bears leaped up at the group, their jaws wide open.

"Heads up!" Takashi yelled as the group split in two, the bears hitting the area they missed. With Yuuki, Yuuko, Saya, Kaede and Sayo facing the smaller one as Takashi, Nao, Oriha, Miu, and Saeko taking on the bigger one.

Yuuki and Yuuko leaped at their target, flanking both the left and right side.

Yuuki managed to duck under a retaliating swipe and slammed her palm against the stomach. With a shout she sent the bear back by a few short steps by the explosion she made.

Yuuko slashed at the beast, her sword scratching the hardened skin. She was quick to leap back just as it tried to swipe at her again, a car was sent rolling by its immense strength.

"Woah shit!" Saya shouted as she rolled away from the launched car. She quickly raised the shotgun and shot it at the beast, the bucks simply hitting the cheat and scratching the hardened surface. "Fuck." She cursed as she pump the shotgun. "I'm too far." She then ran behind a car and watched over it. "I need to get closer."

…

"Ha!" Saeko shouted as she clashed her blades against the larger bear's nails, surprising herself at how strong she suddenly was before she was able to leap over the large left paw that swiped at her. 'I feel so light.' She thought in amazement.

"Step back!" Nao called as she raised her arms, electricity crackling along her limbs. "Fulgur Vocatio (Lightning Call)!"

Saeko kicked the bear in the face, hitting hard enough to push herself away just as a large lightning bolt struck it hard.

Saeko landed beside the woman and nodded at her. "Busujma Saeko."

"Sakurarada Nao." Nao smiled at the younger female. "You have the young master's scent."

Saeko blushed as she kept her eyes on the larger bear. "I…"

"No need to speak, Saeko." Miu smiled as she had both blades unsheathed. "I am proud of you."

"Awe~!" Oriha whined as she slammed her enlarged spike headed mic against the bear's head, knocking it down hard. "I wanted Takachi's first." She leaped after the bear.

"He will be our firsts though." Miu nodded as she had leaped alongside her master, both aiming their bladed weapon to the head of the larger bear.

The larger of the two mutated mammals was fast enough to roll away, almost getting hit on the chest by Oriha's club.

"Damn, he's quick for a big guy." Takashi grunted, and scowled when the bear stood at its hind legs again. "Reaching his head is going to be harder."

…

Kaede was launching car after cars at the smaller bear, knocking it around and keeping it occupied.

 **"Hah!"** Sayo shouted as she smashed her fist against the head, having leaped up as it was standing at ten feet tall.

The bear's head was sent to the left by the forceful turn, but stood tall and managed to hit the blue haired woman hard and she smashed against the jeep in her way. She grunted as she pried herself from the jeep. "Cheap shooter."

"This way you rejected Freddy Fazzbear!" Saya shouted as she threw a rock at the bear from behind the car.

 **"~Fo~od!~"** It growled before charging to the car where the pinkette is

Saya then ran out from behind the car and held the shotgun at the ready. She was close to the charging bear and let a slug lose in the face. She then rolled out of the way as it barreled into the car.

"Torcular (Press)!" Kaede shouted as she held her left hand palm down, the bear was suddenly 'pressed' to the ground. "Sayo!"

"Haiyo!" The older woman lifted up the jeep and tossed it at the bear, smashing down on the body and stomping on it to add extra measures. "Finish it off!"

Saya reloaded the gun and aimed at the 'smaller' bear's head. Without a sign of hesitation she blew the head off the bear, the body stiffening before slumping under the weight of the jeep.

"How many shot do you have left?" Yuuki asked.

Saya patted her pockets. "About five slugs now."

"Oh shit!" Yuuko leaped back as the body moved and raised knocking the car off of it, headless and all.

"What the fuck?!" Saya yelled as she was grabbed by Yuuko and leaped back from a smashing claw swipe.

"I thought it was dead." The white haired woman hummed in displeasure that the monster was very mush 'alive'. She then narrowed her eyes as she released her hold on the young pinkette. "Give me a moment please." She requested as she took steps towards the headless bear, the creature turning its headless torso to the woman. 'I noticed that it did not guard its head at all.' She thought. "Maybe." She hummed as the headless orange veined undead animal raised its arms. With a flash of two lights, the bear's arms were lopped off, causing the two large muscular limbs to fly off on a small shower of blood. "The chest is its weakness. It's was armored for a reason." She speculated.

The now armless, headless torso took a step back, but stopped as Sayo was behind the beast, her palm holding the larger entity back.

"You're not going anywhere." She muttered as her eyes turned red with black speckles. **"Except Hell!"** She grabbed the ankles and pulled, making the torso all forward with Yuuki before it.

Yuuki stepped forward and held her arms forward. "Sonum Clypeus (Blast Shield)" A large star shaped glow appeared and rotated as the beast's chest made contact with it. An explosion erupted, knocking it back. "Kaede!"

"HA!" Kaede swung her hands down, the beast crashing hard unto the pavement. "Sayo!"

 **"You got it!"** The nurse wearing female grinned as she leaped at the downed bear and began to let lose a barrage of hits on the hardened chest area.

"G-quinque (G-5)." The long haired bluenette muttered as the gauntlets became very heavy, her strikes getting harder as cracks began to appear over the chest. "We'll handle this one, Yuuko. Please assist the master." She said as she clenched her fists, crushing the bear's thighs, and knees as it had tried to move.

"On it." The woman said as her sclera and iris gained a silver color, her pupils morphing to a three pointed star.

 **"Break you stubborn motherfucker!"** The masked female growled as the cracks began to spread over the hardened chest and finally with a mighty roar, she smashed through the hard casing, shattering it like a glass. **"Ha!"** She laughed as she plunged her hand into the chest, not even bothered by the fact that she's digging into a dead living carcass. She then felt something squishy and beating like a heart and ripped it out, the body slowed slumped as the large lump of meat was torn out. **"The fuck is this?"** She wondered as she looked at the flesh.

The lump of meat was a misshapen form of flesh that was beating like a heart, but looked like a brain as well with veins pulsing and were slowing down. A large eyee was fades and dull.

"It looks like a heart and a brain fused together with ab eye." Saya frowned. "But the infection was no less than four days."

"These things are evolving and fast." Sayo muttered after she removed her mask and her eyes reverted back to normal.

"That's bad." Kaede nodded. "We should take this back." She said as she held a hand up, the lump of flesh held in a small gravitational bubble. "Perhaps Lady Salem can see what more we can learn from this."

Saya heard a crash and looked in time to saw Takashi smashing the other bear with a large black claw that is his right hand. "Holy shit."

"You can say that again." Sayo chuckled as Yuuko stabbed her blade into the neck.

…

Takashi leaped back after carving a deep gash into the larger bear's right arm. "Weird." He muttered. "Nao, aim at his chest!"

Nao shot a blast off lightning at the beast's ordered area.

The beast was about to block both Saeko's and Miu's blade, but was quick to cross its arms over the hardened chest as the blast of lightning struck it hard. The two sword users cut down on the head, with Miu cutting it in half and Saeko nearly lopped it off its shoulders.

The bear took some staggering steps back and tries to hold its split head together.

"Son of a bitch." Takashi muttered as the bear's head was clearly damaged. But was still standing. "Oriha, the legs."

"Ha~i!" The tri-colored haired female smiled as she leaped at the beast, swinging hard at the legs hard enough to bend them and sent his hurdling over the pavement and crashed into an abandoned bus.

The beast growled as he stood on all fours, making it hard for the teens to aim for the chest.

"So what's the plan?" Saeko asked as she and Miu along with Nao and Oriha stood by the male.

"If we can get its legs, then we can kill it." The male said as he took a glance at the other group nodded to himself as he saw Sayo punching away at it chest since the arms and head was removed.

The others caught sight of this and nodded.

Saeko drew her second blade and hummed. **"Maybe we can have some more fun after this, Danna-sama?"** She smiled.

"I want to have fun too." Oriha pouted.

"Hahaha!" Miu laughed. "My God will bless many of us in the future."

"I wouldn't mind having a go." Nao smiled as electricity sparked around her arms.

"We can keep talking later." Takashi chuckled said as he looked at the growling bear, his blade then began to bend and warp into a large black claw over his right hand.

The bear then charged at the four.

Takashi ran ahead of the others, the girls following by a few steps due to him shooting off so suddenly. He shot his clawed hand forwards, the limb growing in size that was large enough to smashed against the bear's chest, but of course, hit the head instead and sent it to the side. He then leaped up, Miu and Saeko behind him, and smashed his enlarge fist unto the back.

Just then, Yuuko landed by the bear and pierced it through the back of the neck. "Master." She said as she sank the blade through the neck and into the ground before swinging it to the side, making the head hang limply by the flesh that still connected it to the body.

"Oriha, buff them." He ordered the young female as her mic shrunk. "Yuuko, take off its legs." He ordered as he held the beast down.

Et fortitudinem, et imperium amicis meis epularer (Power and strength to my friends)." Oriha sang her voice echoing within the barrier.

"Teacher, please move away." Mui said as she and Saeko was above her, both aiming for the arms.

The older woman leaped back and lopped off the legs of the bear with ease due to the buff, as the two younger blade users cut off the arms, causing the limbless body to plop on the ground, the head growling.

Takashi approached the limbless nearly headless creature and slammed his clawed hand on the face and turned it on the back, holding it in place. "Smash its chest open." He said.

"Crescere (Grow). Gravis (Heavy). Crescere (Grow). Gravis (Heavy). Crescere (Grow)!" Oriha voiced as her club grew three times its size. "Rah!" She yelled as she swung her club down, Takashi having leaped just as the spiked end was large enough to smash the whole torso, and breaking through the armored chest with the weight of the blow. Raising the club, she smiled at her achievement. "And d~one."

Takashi nodded at the tri-colored haired teen and smiled. He then approached the still limbless body after lopping the head off.

"It's still moving." Miu frowned.

The other females then reached them.

"Somehow, the brain, the heart, and and eye are fused together." Saya said as Kaede showed them the discovery.

"E~w." Oriha made face. "Looks yucky. Blegh!"

"Fascinating." Nao hummed.

The barrier then shuddered, shaking like a tremor before in ruptured like glass and was falling down, the parts fading before they touched the ground.

Splat!

"And that's that." Takashi muttered as he made his way to the gathered females. He was looking rather cool as his eyes turned back to normal and the black veins fading away while his blade reshaped itself into a dagger. He approached the females and smiled at them, glad that despite their stained and or tattered clothing, they were unharmed.

Kaede simply raised her right hand, the four other servants floating momentarily and with a flick of the wrist, they were sent flying towards the young male.

Saya couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her boyfriend being piled by the other women.

Takashi ignored his pinkette lover in favor of accepting Oriha, Nao, Sayo, and Yuuko's hugs and cries. He couldn't hug them back due to the youngest of the females and Sayo holding his arms and snugging up to him. "I'm glad you're all back." He smiled.

"Do you forgive us?" Yuuko asked.

"I already did." He grinned.

"Ya~y!" Oriha cheered.

"Good to be back with you, boss." Sayo sighed.

"We have our cuddle bear back." Nao giggled.

"Our God is not an object." Miu said with a small pout."

"I agree." Kaede nodded.

"Let's go." Yuuki chuckled as she folded her arms below her bust. "We need to shower and show Salem-sama what was found."

The girls complied with Sayo helping the male up.

Takashi was glad that he had his friends back and wanted to take a nice shower when he got at Saya's. "Oef!" He breathed out as Oriha jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms loosely around his neck as her breasts pressed to his back.

"Can you carry me, Taka-chi?" She asked cutely.

Takashi chuckled. "If anyone has anything against it." He answered.

The girls simply shrugged.

"Try not to drop her, Bakashi." Saya smiled.

"Like I'll do that." He snorted.

HOTDA

Rei was taking a small walk around the interior of the estate. She shuddered as she remembered when the grey haired woman had come in with the other females. 'What kind of person do you have to be to give a vibe like that?' She thought as she stood by one of the windows. She was rather glad that she can move around thanks to how good the ointment was treating her injuries.

The orangette was in honestly surprised when she felt less pain in her back this morning when she woke up. She also wondered why those women along with Miu and Kaede left this morning. When she asked Yuriko, the woman replied that they went to meet Takashi, Saeko, Yuuki, and Saya to bring them back.

Now the young Miyamoto was getting more jealous of the situation that her childhood friend has gotten more attention from the opposite sex. "Bet you that they're a bunch of sluts that went out to get themselves killed." She muttered. "No way Takashi would know women that dressed like that." She convinced herself.

Waf! Waf!

Rei looked to see Zeke running down the stairs, Alice following him. "What's that all about?" She blinked.

"Looks like they're back." Makino said as she too came down from the stairs. Baiken and Tsukune was with her.

Rei tried, but was still frightened by the blue haired woman's unique eyes.

Makino only looked at the younger female for a few tense seconds.

"You're scaring the kid, Makino." Baiken muttered as she pulled out a kiseru from her kimono sleeve before descending down the stairs. "Let's go meet the little boss man."

Makino said nothing as she followed her fellow guardswoman along with Tsukune giving a small bow in greeting.

Rei took a deep breath as she felt her spine tingle when those orange slit eyes in black sclera ran through her mind. Something then caught her attention at the front gag

te of the estate. Looking see saw a group ten walking towards it. Focusing she immediately[NR1] noted Takashi at the front with the short tri-colored haired female on his back, the group a bit scuffled, but looked like they came from a little fun in after a morning jog. Jealousy flares though her body at how such a bright smile the male was directing at the females. She also didn't like how especially close Saya, Saeko, and Yuuki were to the male. She simply huffed as she turned away and sighed. 'One step at a time.' She thought.

…

Takashi was walking down the main road that leads to the estate.

"~Waf! Waf!~"

"Onii-chan!" Alice cried out joyfully as she was running towards the group, Zeke running before her.

Oriha slipped off the male's back and the small girl jumped and hugged him.

Takashi rubbed the child's head and smiled. "I'm back, Alice-chan."

"Welcome back, Onii-chan." She smiled before she went and hugged the other females in greeting, Zeke running around them.

"Takashi-sama." Makino greets the young male with a small bow. "Yuuki." She gave a small smile to the bluenette teen.

Yuuki ran to her mother and leaped, arms opened wide and her mother welcomed the action wholeheartedly. "Mom." She sniffed as her mother ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm glad you're okay." She mumbled as she snuggled more unto the older blue haired woman's cleavage.

Makino continued to comb her daughter's hair with her nailed fingers. "I'm glad that you are also well, my Little Spark."

"N-Not in front of the others please." She muttered.

"A little pet name never hurts anyone." Baiken laughed as she exhaled some smoke from her pipe. "Yo, Little Boss." She grinned. "Good to see ya. Pretty sure your mom's gona be happy to see you too."

"Welcome back, Takashi-sama." Tsukune smiled.

"Makino-san. Baiken-san. Tsukune-san." Takashi greeted with a small bow to the three older females. "Is my mother busy with anything?" He asked.

Before the two women can answer said woman came out along with Yuriko.

"Takashi/Saya." The grey haired woman and dark purple haired female smiled softly at the sight of their children and made quick steps to approach them, both woman brining their child into a warm hug.

"Mama." Saya smiled as she hugged her mother back.

"Welcome home, Saya." Yuriko kissed her daughter's forehead.

"My beloved child." Salem hugged her son, her eyes giving a slight glow.

"I'm back, mother." Takashi hugged the robed woman in return, basking her arms.

Saya then backed away from her mother and walked to the male, holding his hand with her own and entwining their fingers together. "Mama…Salem-san." She blushed slightly.

Salem chuckled slightly at this as Yuuki and Saeko went and stood by the duo. "I see. So you were right, Baiken." She smiled and she then focused on the blushing purplelette. "It has been quite some time, young Busujima." She greeted.

Saeko blinked for a while until her eyes widened. "You're that lady that help me." She muttered.

"How is Genshiro doing?" She asked.

"Father is…well." The purplette answered as she looked to her shared boyfriend. "This woman that helped me is your mother."

"Small world." The male chuckled

"I'm sure you all have a lot to say." Yuriko started. "But I suggest that we wait until Souichiro reach so we can make further plans on what to do." She motioned to the estate. "Come now."

The group walked in. None knowing what will happen as the day goes on.

 **Harem**

 **HOTD (12): Takagi Saya, Miyamoto Rei, Busujima Saeko, Fml Hirano Kohta, Marikawa Shizuka, Nakaoka Asami, Miku Yuuki, Hayashi Kyoko, Ichijou Misuzu, Nikki Toshimi, Minami Rika**

 **Mahou shoujou end of the world (03): Anai Miu, Hanzawa Yoruka, Sayano Kaede**

 **Triage-X (05): Sagiri Yuuko, Sakurada Nao, Hitsugi Sayo, Nashida Oriha, Suzue Konomi**

 **AND THAT'S THAT!**

 **LEMON…CHECK**

 **'BOSS' BATTLE….CHECK**

 **REACH HOME SAFETLY…GOOD SO FAR.**

 **ADDING THE FEMALES FROM TRIAGE-X WAS SUGGESTED TO ME AND MY FINGERS SIMPLY WORKED ON THEIR OWN.**

 **NOW.**

 **SHOULD REI BE REDEEMED OR KILLED OFF?**

 **VOTE ON THAT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: PLANS, DECISIONS, AND MOVING FORWARD**

Takashi and the others were making there way through one of the many hallways of the Takagi Estate, the young male giving Alice a ride on his back.

"This is as big as I have remembered." Takashi said in a nostalgic tone.

"I remember when we used to play hide and seek in the house." Saya smiled. "Papa never liked that we hid in his study room."

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Yuuki used to break things and Kaede always make some other things float around." Yuriko giggled.

"We were kids then." Yuuki muttered.

"And we are still young." Kaede added.

"Indeed you all are." Tsukune smiled at her daughter.

"Takashi?" Yoruka, wearing a red shirt and black jeans with a set of blue slippers, blinked the sight of the young male with the two best friends behind her. "Takashi-kun!" She smiled as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Well I'll be." Misuzu, wearing a blue short with black shirt and slippers, grinned as she and Toshimi, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and knee length skirt with black shoes, went to greet their crush and hugged him too. "Glad you're okay, Takashi-kun." She smiled.

"I'm back." He smiled as he hugged the three females.

"It's growi~ng." Yuuki nudged the pinkette with a giggle as the young Takagi simply snorted.

Takashi smiled at the three. "You girls okay?" He asked.

"More than okay." Yoruka nodded

"We're all fine, T-Takashi-kun." Toshimi blushed in her crush's arms.

Takashi released his hold on the three, causing them to mentally groan. "I'm glad." He smiled. The smile then slowly faded. "How is Rei?" He asked.

"She's healing well." Shizuka said as she came around the corner to the group. She was wearing a blue sleeveless turtle neck sweater with brown tight pants and brown sandals. "I just need to administrate the ointment again."

"Kyoko-sensei and Kohta?" The grey tipped male asked as the group then continued to walk.

Shizuka was walking beside the sole male of her group. "Kyoko is still resting. She is very worried about you four. So I would suggest that you check up on her when you have the time." At the teen's nod, she continued. "Kohta-chan is busy restocking the guns and ammunition with permission from Yuriko-san."

"Miu can you keep her company for a while?" Takashi requested.

"Of course, my God." The tanned female nodded and walked away.

"The rest of you rest up until Souchirou-san reaches home." Takashi added.

"Yeah." Saya stretched her arms. "A good bath will be good right now before papa reaches." She hummed.

"Mind if I tag along?" Yuuki grinned.

"Keep your hands to yourself and I'll think about it." Saya grinned.

"Then we'll freshen up then." Saeko nodded with a smile.

"I think a bath would be good too." Misuzu nodded.

"But we a-." Toshimi started, but the maroon haired female simply pulled her, following the pinkette, bluenette, and the purple haired female.

"See you later, Taka!" The maroon haired female waved.

Yuriko could only giggle. "That girl." She sighed.

"I believe you should freshen up as well, my son." Salem advised.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Wouldn't want to go to your teacher and smell like you fought two dead living bears." Sayo smiled.

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of you." Nao added.

"You must get every nook and cranny cleaned." Yuuko hummed.

"Let's clean up, Taka-chi!" Oriha cheered.

"What is that you have there, Kaede?" Tsukune asked her daughter.

Kaede revealed the organ to the others, Yoruka's face turning green at the sight of it.

"Ugh!" She gagged. at the scent "The hell is that?"

Kaede then hid the fused organ again as the scent was spreading. "An organ formed of a brain, eye, and heart. The two bears we fought had these in the chest area."

"The head was only used to pick up sound and they're smart enough to communicate with each other." Takashi added with a frown. "Also, the two of them were able to make a barrier of sorts."

"Were you able to break it?" Salem asked, earning a negative shook in response.

"We couldn't actually make the time to do so." He sighed.

"They are evolving rather quickly." Makino scowled slightly at this.

"Their chest is also hard the get through unless you have enough force to break it." Yuuko said.

"Hm…" The grey haired woman hummed. "You still have that lab below and is it still in working condition?" She asked her friend.

Yuriko nodded. "As long as the power and the generator is up, yes." She replied.

"Good." Salem nodded. "Tsukune and Kaede will accompany me."

"Yes, mistress." The older woman nodded. "Are you alright with this, my daughter?" She asked.

Kaede nodded. "The others need to get closer to master. Currently Yuuki and Saeko are the furthest. I will give them a little head start if possible."

"You smug little Blueberry." Sayo's left eyebrow twitched at the obvious insult.

"B-By your leave, master." She blushed in order to ignore the older blue haired 'nurse' as she approached her shared master.

"Of course." He nodded at her with a smile. He then leaned forwards and gave her a peck on her forehead, knowing why she came so close to him.

"Bo~o." Oriha mock jeered.

Salem smiled. "Come now you two." The robed woman said as she made her way away from the group with her own servants and Kaede following her.

"I'll go check around the estate." Yuriko said. "Do you remember the way to the bathroom is, right?"

"Which one?" He grinned.

The woman simply chuckled as she pecked her godson's forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're such a little smart ass." She smiled.

"I try my best." He chuckled.

"I'll see all of you later when my husband returns." She waved her hand as she walked away.

"I'll go walk around too." Shizuka smiled. "Don't forget to check on Kyoko-chan please and knock on the door three times." The blonde smiled and walked away with an unintentional sway in her hips.

Takashi was now standing with the four other servants and Yoruka.

"Now, boss." A set of metal gauntlets was pressed on his shoulders. "Time for that bath of yours."

...

Takashi, against his will, was being guided towards the bathroom. "I can take a shower on my own, you know?" He pointed out.

"Nonsense." Yuuko smiled.

"We need to clean you up really good before Tightly Man reaches home." Oriha added.

"And what good way to get nice and clean then to get help from four beautiful women that were away from you for several months." Nao said as she pressed her breasts against the young male's side.

"I insist." He looked between the four females, knowing they were dead set. Looking to the busty blackette, he gave her a pleading expression. "Yo-chan, help me out here." He hoped.

Yoruka answered before she could've think. "Maybe I should help." She blinked at that, as her eyes widened and a blush on her face pinked her cheeks. "Did you do that?" She asked Oriha, who was snuggling to the male.

"My voice only has effect for the moment you hear it." She explained. "That was a~ll you." She giggled.

"Well then." Takashi looked among the five females. "I'll go on ahead." He said as he quickly slipped out of the three females holds and made a run for it.

"O~h." Sayo grinned. "The hunt is on."

HOTDA

"H~a…" Saya sighed as she sank into her personal shower room, which was twice the size of bath at Shizuka's friend.

"This is really big." Toshimi awed at the sight.

"A lot more spacey though." Misuzu grinned.

"Oh my body." Yuuki hummed as she sat close to the pinkette. "Oh jeez. I missed this bathroom." She commented.

"This is relaxing." Saeko hummed as she ran her hand through her wet hair.

"So what did you girls wanted to talk about?" Saya asked out of the blue, making the shy bluenette jump at the sudden question.

"Nothing gets passed you, huh?" Misuzu sighed, but still smiled.

"If it's about Taka, we're cool." Yuuki smiled as she leaned closer to the pinkette and rubbed her thighs under the water.

"Just like that?" The maroon haired female blinked.

"Do you really care for him?" Saeko asked as she came into bath.

"Of course we do." The two said as one.

"We like him a lot more than friends should." Misuzu smiled softly.

"Y-You can say that we even…love…him." Toshimi confessed with a flushed face.

"I can say the same thing." Saeko giggled. "So when do you plan to confess to him?" She asked.

"Maybe today?" Toshimi wondered.

"Then tell him today." Saya smiled as she stopped Yuuki's hand from going to her cunt, earning a pout from the bluenette. Rolling her eyes she gave the bluenette a kiss and hugged her closely, pulling her naked ass on her lap.

The two girls were rather surprised at this.

Saeko giggled at their expression and stood up, her wet body catching their eyes. "You might be able to do more." She approached them and leaned forward. "We get to.. experiment with a lot of…exercises." She hummed before pecking both females on the forehead. "Follow your heart. I know I did." She gave them an encouraging smile.

"H-Hai!" The two responded with determined nods.

HOTDA

Takashi sighed as his back was being rubbed by Yuuko, the naked white haired woman large breasts topped with pale peach colored nipples and lighter toned areola pressed against his back. "I almost got away." He muttered.

"Almost doesn't count, Taka-chi." Oriha giggled as she rubbed a bar of soap over his left arms, her breasts topped with purple nipples and darker toned areola swaying in her movement.

"Had you turned left, you wouldn't have been caught." Nao smiled as she admired her young master's physic as she rubbed his right arm over breasts, topped with dark peach colored inverted nipples and equal tones areola.

"Just admit that you let us catch you, Takashi." Sayo chuckled as she rubbed his chest simply because she wanted to feel his muscles. The brawling bluenette's breasts, topped with a blue-ish colored puffy nipples with darker toned areola, were before the young male's view.

Yoruka was sitting a few feet away from them, a blush glowing on her face.

"Why are you so far away?" Yuuko hummed as she continued to rub the young male's back.

"Quare non venisti propius (Why won't you come closer)." Oriha's voice echoed. "Certus sum tibi curae esse non hic nobiscum (I'm sure we don't mind you being here with us)."

Takashi was too relaxed by the other females caressing him to take note of Oriha's voice.

"Post me vocem (Follow my voice). Venite ad dominum meum (Come to my master). Ego certe, ut benefaciamus tibi, si sis honestus cum vestris affectus (I am sure that he will treat you well if you are honest with your feelings)." She continued.

Yoruka's eyes glazed over before she came to the relaxing male and rested against his side, Nao having moved to his thighs for her. She closed her eyes in content. Her eyes then opened as they refocused and they widened as she felt that she leaning against a strong body. Looking from his abs, and his soft six inch member, she gazed up his body to his hard pecks. Raising her head from his shoulder, the busty blackette looked at the relaxing face of the young male she's developing romantic feelings for. She felt his arms around her shoulders and she stiffened.

Takashi opened his eyes looked to his right and was rather surprised to see and equal surprised Yoruka looking at him with wide eyes.

"T-T-Takashi-kun." She squeaked. "This isn't….what it looks like."

"And what does it look like. Yoru-pon?" Oriha teased.

"Oriha." Takashi sighed as he took his arm away from the tri-colored haired female and rubbed her cheek. "Will you stop doing that?" He asked.

"I'll try." She hummed as she leaned more unto his palm. "But really, Yoru-pon. You have to be honest with your feelings."

The blackette looked to the male and he gave her a small smile. 'I…I can do this.' She thought as she raised her hand to undo her towel, but a hand stopped her.

Takashi held the young Hanzawa's hand and noted that it was trembling. "You don't need to force yourself, Yo-chan." He said gently.

Yoruka shook her head, the trembling in her hands stopped by the young male's gentle tone. "Thank you, Takashi-kun." She smiled at him. "But I made my choice on my own." She then gathered her wits and pulled the towel away, revealing her naked body to the sole young male of her group.

Takashi was entranced by Yoruka's body the instant it was revealed to his eyes. He looked at her body in whole. From her damped black hair that was now lose from its twin tails to her face and large eyes. Her neck looked rather appetizing and immediately saw a drop of warm water rolling down her tender neck and between her cleavage, thus his eyes were gazing down her clearly viewed breasts. His eyes stopped at her waist and then raised up to meet her eyes.

All in one second.

Yoruka was stared at by many guys in her life as her body matured. All of them of lust and barley any of respect. But this young man before her looked at her body in whole, not even focusing on her breasts or her hidden cunt. He looked at her like a woman. 'He really is an amazing guy.' She thought. "Takashi-kun." She smiled at him. "Can I be one of your girlfriends?" She asked out of the blue.

Takashi blinked at this. "Are you sure you want to have a relationship with me, Yo-chan?" He asked her. He didn't want to give off the impression that just because he was the sole male of the group doesn't mean that all of the females within it should be in a relationship with him. 'Hopefully meet some guys out there so I can call them bro's.' He thought.

"I am." Yoruka nodded. "And don't try to say that there might be other guys out there." She stopped him as he opened his mouth. "Now I know that you more than likely had sex with Saya, Yuuki, and Saeko-san last night, right?" She asked.

Takashi nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure that most of the girls in our group have feelings for you too, right?" She continued.

"Yeah." He nodded as Yuuko leaned back against the edge, pulling him along with the other females. "But-."

"No buts." Yoruka pouted at him. "Don't try to change my mind of even think about avoiding this. I have romantic feelings for you and I'll follow them." She said as she leaned against him, pressing her naked breasts to his side. "So you better accept my feelings, Komuro Takashi." She whispered and kissed him before the other servants, earning various teasing comments form the females. Pulling back, she smiled at the young man. "Thank you for accepting my feelings, Takashi-kun." She blushed.

"Well then." Yuuko hummed as she looked over her young master's face while raising herself slightly. "It seems that you will receive a lot for the moment, young master." She smiled and kissed him before he had the chance to say anything. "Hm…" The white haired woman hummed. "I had to wait until you were old enough. I also love you so very much, young master. And I hope that you accept my feelings as well."

"Yuuko…" Takashi muttered. He felt his face pulled forwards and another pair of lips pressed against his own. Seeing Sayo grinning at him with a flushed face, gave him the right conclusion in his brain. "Sayo…"

"I wanted to do that since you save my life." The bluenette smiled. "Thank you, Takashi."

"A love Taka-chi too!" Oriha cheered as she kissed him too, hugging him closely.

"Woah…" Takashi blushed as the young female giggled with a flushed face.

"She's not the only one." Nao hummed as she gently guided his face to her and raised herself a bit. "If wasn't for you saving me that night, I know I would be dead now." The woman the leaned forward and kissed his lips, enjoying the feelings of the younger male's lips against her own.

"We all love you then." Yuuko hugged her young master close, the other females leaning against him.

"Never thought I'd be going through this honestly." Yoruka hummed.

"I'm suddenly scared to confront your mom about this when we meet her." Takashi joked.

"You fought a Titan, walked over a wall with the streets littered with the dead, survived a night in a shrine, and you fought two giant mutated bears." Yoruka listed off.

"Mothers a very protective of their young, Yoruka-san." Nao smiled. "I remember the time when Salem-sama got very mad." She shuddered at the memory.

"What happened?" Yoruka asked the male.

"Well let's just say it's my fault that these four got locked away." He sighed

"Nonsense, master." Yuuko admonished her young master and now lover. "It was all our fault."

"We let our anger took the best of us." Sayo grumbled.

"We were the ones that did that." Nao looked down.

"And we made you sad that day too." Oriha pouted.

Takashi sighed as he brought the five into a hug. "All in the past now, me beloveds." He smiled at them. 'All in the past.'

HOTDA

Takashi was dressed in a white shirt and black pants and was currently barefooted. He knocked on the door three times.

…

"Door's open." Kyoko had woken up and was slightly sweaty so she decided to wash it off. She fixed her hair after taking a small shower.

"Kyoko-sensei." Takashi opened the door after he got permission, hearing the woman gasps as she turned to him…

And then her towel fell.

Takashi's eyes grew wider as the towel revealed the woman's naked body to him. Her bare nipples erect due to the cold. Her body was shining under the midday light. Her stomach was flat and her hips was wide, making her ass a bit plumper than they should be. He saw that she was a natural redhead as the patch of hair above he womanhood was of any indication. Her thighs were nice and thick leading down to long slender legs. Upon realizing that he eyed the teacher's body, he sputtered. "S-Sorry about that, Kyoko-sensei!" He slammed the door shut.

Kyoko stood there naked and damped with the towel pooled around her feet.

…

"Here you go Kyoko-sensei." Takashi muttered as he placed a cup of coffee before the older woman. "Again, I am sorry about earlier."

"It's alright, Komuro-kun." The woman smiled. She was offered a red and yellow yukata with a brown obi sash around her stomach. Her hair was done in a bun. To the young male, she looked absolutely beautiful. "I should have asked who it was." She looked at him. "Although it does this woman proud to be able to get a reaction from a young man like you." She giggled.

"You do have a very beautiful and attractive body." He complimented without a thought. "Sorry. That just came out. I wasn't thinking."

"Flattery, hm?" The woman teased. "It might get you somewhere." She giggled.

Takashi, despite his short moment of sexuality, blushed. "I'd rather not give you any trouble." He muttered.

Kyoko simply smiled at the young male. "I respect young men like you, Komuro-kun." She sighed as she leaned back against the sofa chair and took a sip of her hot beverage. "And I also want to thank you for looking after us."

"It's no problem." He smiled. "We're a team. And we're going good so far." He chuckled.

"I can see that you would have made a good teacher if you were going for that route." She sighed.

"Nah." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Or maybe." He gave a thoughtful expression. "I'm not sure." He took the cup of tea and chugged it down and sighed as he stood up. "Thank you for the company, Kyoko-sensei." He said with a small bow.

"Kyoko-san will be fine, Takashi-kun." The older woman smiled at the young male. "Since the system went down, I don't think formalities will be needed between us in the near future." She explained.

Takashi thought of this for a while and nodded slowly. "Maybe. Just one way to find out." He agreed. "I'll see later, Kyoko-sen…san." He corrected himself when he saw the beginning of a pout on the older woman's face.

Kyoko smiled. "That's a start, Takashi-kun." She nodded. "And thank you for your company as well."

HOTDA

"Now hold her still." Shizuka said as she held up her hands smothered in the gooey substance.

"Okay." A male nodded as he did so.

"No wait!" A female shouted in slight pain. "I'm not ready for this."

"Don't worry." The blonde woman giggled. "It'll be over soon."

"No…" The female felt her shoulders held down as her back was being rubbed by the substance covered hand. "N~O!" She cried out.

"Now you're being a drama queen, Miyamoto-san." Shizuka chuckled as she continued to rub the ointment on the younger female's back.

Rei was lying on her stomach with a white towel covering her ass as her breasts were smothered on the mattress below her.

The male looked as the bruises slowly fades away. "That's some good stuff." He commented.

"Yup!" The overly busty blonde chirped as she wiped her hands of the ointment. "If you want, I can make more of these, Komuro-kun." She offered.

The grey tipped blackette was rubbing Rei's shoulders, the orangette sighing as the pain was finally gone. "That will help out." He nodded. "Just need the ingredients."

"I can write you a list." She nodded as she smiled. "I'll get a pen a paper." She said as she went for her stuff and came back.

Rei could only keep her head down and relaxing at the warm feeling from Takashi's hand. 'His hands are so warm.' She thought.

"Here you go, Komuro-kun." The blonde woman yawned as she gave the young male the list.

"Thank you." He nodded as he took the paper with his left hand and looked through the list. "I'm sure I can find these in the area."

"A~h thank you, Komuro-ku~n!" The woman gushed.

"Calling me by my first name is okay. Kyoko-san said that since society is breaking down, it would be best that we drop some formalities." He explained.

The medic thought of this, crossing her arms under her large bust and was unitentionally hefting them up with the action. "I don't see any problem, Taka-kun." She giggled as she walked out the room.

Takashi simply laughed a bit.

"You traitor." Rei sniffed.

Takashi looked at to naked under the towel female. "How am I traitor for following a doctor's order to help with your injury?" He asked.

"I…wasn't talking about that." She muttered as she sat up, pulling the sheets to cover her breasts from the male's view.

"Then what are you saying then?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

She really wanted to talk to him, but her mind was still in jumbles of emotions. "T-Think on what happened the other day." She said.

He really didn't know what happened.

Rei huffed as she tightened her hold around her chest, pressing them together. "Just get out." She sighed as she looked away from him.

"Sorry?" He didn't hear her well.

She glared at him. "That fucking slut used my chest as a mount to shoot those damn things! My breasts were hurting the entire time and have I to put some ointment on them!"

Takashi didn't like how his orange haired friend insulted his bluenette lover. "Rei." He started.

"Just get the fuck out." She grounded out. "I'm going to put some ointment on and I don't feel like I should give you a show."

Takashi simply shook his head and he crawled of the bed. "If you wanted to be alone, just say so." He commented as he made his way to the door.

"T-Takashi. Wait." She held her hand out to his retreading back.

Without even turning to her, closed the door, the item clicking gently. Sighing she rubbed her forehead.

"Rei, you fucking idiot." She chastised herself.

…

Takashi leaned against the wall for a few seconds to gather himself. He then stood off it and made his way down the stairs that leads to the first floor.

"Takashi-kun!" Two females called out to him as one.

The male turned to see the best friends making their way to him, seeing that they were wearing the same clothes they had earlier.

Misuzu was the first to reach him and pulled him into a kiss. She smiled as she stepped back and patted the bluentte's back.

Toshimi practically leaped at her shared crush and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

All in all, Takashi was shocked of their forwardness that he was unable to form any thoughts and or sentences.

"We love you, Takashi-kun." They confessed.

Takashi finally caught up to the events and look at the two females. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked them. "I mean I'm not the only guy in the world." He pointed out.

"But you got our first kiss." Misuzu grinned.

"W-We know t-that you're already involved with Saya-chan, Yuuki-chan, Saeko-chan." The bluenette blushed.

Takashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "You'll have to add five more." He then proceeded to explain his moment in the bath, telling them how his servants and Yoruka confessed to him as well. He asked them if they were sure, just like he asked Yoruka. But they were determined to be in a growing harem as the two best friends went to hug him.

"We don't care if we have to share you, Takashi-kun." Misuzu smiled

"Just as long you l-love us equally." Toshimi said with slightly teared eyes.

'How the hell can I say 'No' to them?' He thought as he hugged them. "I accept your feelings. And I will do my very best to make sure you'll be protected and live happily in this broken world."

"Takashi-kun." The two best friends awed at the male.

HOTDA

Takashi stepped out of the large mansion just in time to see two adult males carrying a large box. He rushed towards them. "You guys need any help?" He offered.

"Nah." One of the men grunted. "It's okay, kid."

"Let the adults handle this one." The other man muttered as he struggled under weight of the boxed item.

Takashi fought back the scowl on his face. 'I want to see you survive out there.' He thought.

"You shouldn't be so concerned about them, danna-sama." Saeko got his attention.

The male turned to his purple haired love and was fascinated by what he saw.

Saeko was dressed in a blue yukata that was decorated with violet, indigo, and dark purple triangles along with a yellow obi sash around her stomach. "How do I look?" She gave a knowing smile.

"Wow." The teen could only say as he approached the swordswoman. "You look beautiful." He smiled, earning a giggle from the female.

Saeko stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I see that you have brought more woman into your grasps." She smirked. "So that makes how much now?" She wondered.

"That would make ten girlfriends." He muttered.

"For the time being." She chuckled before she pecked his lips. "And yet more to come."

"You make it sound like I plan to conquer every single woman I meet." He joked.

"You might never know." She giggled.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" Alice called the two once she came to the entrance. She smiled at them. "You look really happy!"

"Are we now?" He smiled as he leaned before the child. "Are you happy too, Alice-chan?" He asked.

"Un!" She nodded. "I'm re~ally happy!" She cheered and giggled as the male lifted her up.

"And then we have to make sure that we have to keep you happy then." He chuckled.

"I'll do my best to help you all stay happy too." Alice said in determination.

Saeko giggled as she gently rubbed the little girl's cheek. "Such a sweet and caring girl." She smiled.

"Allice is brave too!" She smiled.

"I can agree with that." Takashi chuckled.

"Saya!" An older male about his early twenties with black hair dressed in a black shirt with baggy jeans cried out. "You need to listen to me!"

"And why should I, huh!?" Saya shouted in anger as she turned around. She was dressed in a bicep length sleeved cream shirt with ruffled collars and a skirt that leads down to her knees.

The man sighed. "You're still young. You can't go out there and…"

"And what!" She growled out. "You think just because you're my older cousin you feel like you can boss me around?" She didn't even give the male a chance to answer as she marched away, but her wrist was grabbed by the male. "Let go, Natsuki." She clenched her teeth.

The male shook his head. "Not until you see reasons, Saya."

"And what reason is that, Natsuki?" Takashi made himself known to the two as he and Saeko approached them. "Oh. And glad that you're alive I guise." He added.

"Takashi." The older male frown.

"A friend of yours?" Saeko asked as she did not like the way how the man was still holding her fellow lover.

"Takagi Natsuki." Takashi introduced the male. "Saya's cousin from her father's side."

"See that you're still breathing, Takashi." The male grunted.

"So what's this about, Sa-chan?" Takashi asked as he ignored the older male

Saya finally wrench her hand form the older male and marched towards her shared boyfriend. "He believes that after papa reaches here I'll automatically go with them."

"So they do plan to leave this place, huh?" Takashi nodded in understanding.

"Talk to your friend, Takashi." The male started.

"Girlfriend!" Saya corrected.

The male blinked and looked between the two and then sighed. "So first I caught you kissing a girl and now you're claiming to be this guy's boyfriend."

Saya simply scoffed.

"Caught you kissing Yuuki or was it the other way around?" Takashi asked simply out of curiosity.

"We both kissed each other before I left her to sleep in my room." Saya answered without shame. "And we don't have time for this." She said and grabbed both Takashi and Saeko's hands and pulled them away, walking down the stairs.

Natsuki gritted his teeth. "What the hell did he do to you, Saya?" He muttered.

HOTDA

Kohta was looking through the various items. "Spring…ejector." She grinned as she held a rifle in her hands.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Hirano." Miu smiled as she approached the female.

"Ah. Anai-san." She gave a nod in greeting.

"Miu is fine." The tanned female smiled. "How prepared are we?" She asked.

"We managed to stock up on our ammunition." The glasses wearing girl said.

"That's good." The sword wielder nodded. "But we cannot hope to stay here any longer than we should." She sighed.

"I've heard the adults talking. How we need a large organized group to keep up the working systems of the power plant and the water towers." The young Hirano nodded. "They already have a good deal of people that are close to losing it right now. Families that are starting to feel unease as many others go out there to make sure that those specific areas are in working order."

"That is one way to keep an organized group" Miu hummed

"There's more than one way to organize a group." Kohta said before she pumped the shotgun and took aim. "And only few of them with positive outcome."

"Hey, kid." A male about his fifties said. "That's not a toy." He lectured.

"And you think I don't know that?" She raised an[NR1] eyebrow at the man. "We've been fighting these things since this shit went down."

"I believe telling us not to arm ourselves is a tad bit to late." Miu said as she placed her hands on the handles of her blades.

"Those things aren't toys, kids." The man frowned.

"Is that all you have to say, Math?" Saya's voice cut through the room. The three looked to see Saya with her arms crossed while being flanked by Takashi and Saeko.

"Saya-sama." He blinked. "I was going to give the Humvee some last minute minor check-ups. Then I saw these two–"

"If that's all you have to say then go take a rest." Saya cut him off with a sharp gaze.

"But, Saya-sama." He tries to protest.

"Just go, Math. I'm not in the best of moods." She frowned.

"Y-Yes, Saya-sama." He gave a short bow to the pinkette and left.

"He didn't give you much trouble, I hope." She looked at her friends

Kohta shook her head. "Nah."

"Your family is very influential." Miu commented.

"The consequences of being the daughter of a don." Takashi muttered.

"Don't remind me." Saya chuckled. "So how's the Humvee?"

"It's in good and working condition." Kohta smiled. "We even managed to stock up on two more tanks of gasoline for this metal machine and made sure that the tank is full too. They even made sure that the armor got a new coating over it too."

"We should get these things done when we can." Saya sighed.

"Majority here are adults, right?" Miu frowned in memory when she and her friends came here.

"I think we should discuss with the rest of the gang." Takashi put in, earning nods from the four females.

HOTDA

The four were currently walking through the corridor to Rei's room.

"Do we really have to do the meeting there?" Saya asked.

"Well Rei's still recovering from her injury." Takashi scratched his head and sighed.

"You still do care for her, huh Taka?" Yuuki commented with a yawn as she met the four, matching their pace.

"She's still my friend, Yuuki." Takashi said with a small smile.

"One that has an attitude though." Sayo commented as she came up to the group and joined them.

"Is she really that mean?" Oriha wondered as she and Nao caught up to them.

"If she is to be a bother to the group." Yuuko hummed.

"Don't." Takashi warned her.

"As you wish, my loving Master." The white haired woman smiled.

"Looks like the group is getting bigger." Misuzu chuckled as she and Toshimi ran to the group and walked with them.

…

Rei was still lying on the bed, contemplating on her actions.

Knock, knock, knock.

Rei sighed as she rolled on her stomach. "C'mon in."

Takashi opened the door slowly, hoping no to have a repeat of what happened between him and Kyoko.

"Takashi?" She blinked as he came in, followed by the females of the group and bit back a frown. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going to have a meeting in here." He replied as he took a seat.

"Why here?" She asked as the others walked inside.

"Since you're still recovering, smart ass." Yuuki said as she stood by her shared master's left.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Shizuka asked as she unpeeled a banana.

"Rather you will stay with the group that you currently formed of or leave with the Don." Salem said as she entered the room with her guardians and Kaede.

The teens were silent at that remark from the grey haired woman.

"This group." Rei hummed.

"Yeah." Takashi nodded. "At the moment, we're now part of a larger powerful group."

"So we have two choices." Saeko frowned at that.

"Stay as we are. Or join them." Misuzu sighed.

"But do we really have to choose?" Toshimi asked. "I-I mean the streets, h-have gotten worse. And Takashi-kun did say that they fought a g-giant bear."

"Two of them." Sayo grunted.

"So far, papa seems to have it under control." Saya smiled

"Your parents are really something too." He commented.

"Damn straight they are." Saya huffed. "I am their daughter after all." She then sighed as she looked out the window. "And they did all of this in a matter of days." She sounded proud.

Takashi wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sure you'll make them proud." He encouraged.

"And I'm proud of them." She smiled. "But I'm sure that it's been stressful."

Takashi pulled the female into a hug. "I know they love you. And we all do too."

"It's the same for all of us, isn't it?" Saya muttered as she leaned against her love.

"I am sure that it is." Salem said as she looked on to the other females in the room, expertly hiding her giddiness of seeing her son happy with one of her future daughters-in-law.

"I say we get down to business now." Kohta muttered.

Before the group could have continued the meeting, they heard the sounds of vehicles. They left outside, Rei with the help of Shizuka, to the balcony and watched as many trucks and cars approaching the estate.

"Former head of Tokonosu and current head of the Takagi family." Salam said as she sees her friend walking out of the mansion with three other men dressed in suits.

A tall and intimidating man with the gaze of a predatory animal stepped out of the limo at the front. His eyes color are the same as Saya's and he has combed back black spiked hair with a zig-zag bang over his forehead. He wears a double breasted blue shirt with a matching pair of pants. On his feet he wears a set of black boots. Strapped to his left hip is a samurai sword within a white sheath.

"Saya's father, Takagi Souichiro." Takashi grinned.

"Papa." Saya smiled

…

Yuriko walked to the male and smiled at him. "Welcome home, Souichiro."

The man nodded with a small smile on his face. He walked to her and held her left cheek. "Thank you, Yuriko." He pecked her forehead.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as she can see in the man's eyes that not everything went right during their expedition.

The man nodded. "Gather everyone at the back."

HOTDA

A forklift was carrying an undead male that was snarling and growling at the people in the back of the mansion, many of them gathered by the Takagi patriarch's order.

"This man's name is Doitetsu Taro!" Saya's father called out. "He used to be a retainer of the Takagi family and a good friend to those that know him!" He continued as the forklift stopped. "And today he was bitten after saving the life of a comrade."

The adults began to mutter among themselves and the group that escaped the school came out as the cage was lowered to the ground.

"As big as ever." Takashi commented as he before focusing on the undead and frowned. "You gotta shitting me."

Taro was indeed infected as Souichiro had said. But instead of yellow veins pulsing on his exposed akin, they were red.

"Red veins." Saya muttered as she looked at the eyes. "This one can definitely see."

"His eyes are red too." Alice said as Kohta hugged her close.

"Self-sacrifice is one of the nobles of acts we humans are capable of!" He then sighed as he draws his katana. "But you are no longer human, my dear friend."

"Open the cage!" Yuriko commanded.

Two of the men did as ordered and the red veined man stumbled, snarling and gnashing his teeth at the many humans before him.

Clang!

The deceased red veined man snapped his head to the Takagi patriarch, a growling hiss passing his lips.

"Come, my old friend. I shall end your suffering." The man said as he got in a readied stance.

"Ra~ah!" The undead man made a mad dash to the sword wielding male, arms flaying wildly as he stumbled several times.

Souichiro stepped forwards and rammed his sword through the Taro's throat. With a quick pull and a swung to the right, the head of one good ally of the Takagi family has died once again.

For good this time.

The head rolled forward, making some off the adults cover the eyes of the children from the sight.

"Good bye, my friend" Souichiro said a short prayer as he swung his blade to the side, splattering the blood on the pavement and sheathed it. "Forgive me for showing such a display to you all. But you must know what is out there." He motioned to the red veined corpse. "Look at this!" He shouted. "If we are not careful and ignorant of this pandemic, we will hesitate to do the same to our friends, our family…our children." He clenched his fist and raised it to his chest. "If you wish to live and protect those dear to you." He raised his clenched fist high. "FIGHT!"

…

"Woah…" Kohta could only stare at the scene. "He's pretty passionate." She commented. She then crossed her arms over her chest. "Having a sword is good, but like a gun you'll have to maintain the blade's sharpness."

"And if a gun isn't well tuned it will fail in its functions." Saeko nodded.

"I'm going back to the garage." Kohta hummed. "I have some ideas. I also recommend a gun for you, Saeko-san."

"That will be appreciated." The purple haired female smile. "And maybe I can give you a small sword if we ever find one."

"I think I'd like that." The healthy female grinned.

"Need some help?" Takashi offered.

"Nah. It's cool." She smiled as she made her way, but didn't get far enough due to Takashi suddenly grasping her hand. She turned to look at him. "Takashi-kun?" She blinked.

Takashi only smiled at her. "Thank you, Hirano." He said with gratitude. "If you weren't here with us, I know some of us wouldn't be here."

The female blushed as the male released her hand. "N-No problem." She stuttered before she made a mad dash.

"You smooth person you." Yuuki teased as she ignored Rei's jealous eyes when she hugged his arm.

"I was just saying thanks." The grey tipped blackette defended.

"Maybe a kiss will work too." The bluenette smiled.

"And have feint from that action?" Saya teased.

"Burn the body!"

The group then looked down to see two men walked up to the dead and burned his body to a crisp.

Souichiro looked up and gave the teens that survived so far a nod.

Saya looked back to her father.

HOTDA

Salem hummed as she is sitting in Rei's room with the rest of the group minus Alice and Kohta.

"I thank you all for gathering here." Souichiro addressed to group of teens before him as he stood using his katana as a cane, his wife standing by his right.

"We need to plan on what we'll do now." The grey haired woman addressed all.

Souichiro nodded. "It has come to mind that many of my associates are assuming that you will join our group." He wondered as he looked at his daughter.

"We planned to gather families of those in our group first." The pinkette said.

Yuriko nodded at her husband after he glanced at her.

"I see." He hummed with a nod. "We leave in one week. If you are not here by that time, I do hope you are be able to find us."

"Where are you going, papa?" Saya asked her father.

"We plan to go to one of the safe houses." Souichiro answered her daughter.

"I will accompany them to serve extra protection." Salem added. "You'll never know what we'll meet out there."

Takashi nodded at that. "We'll look for Rei's mother, her father should be at the police station he works. Toshimi's parent's locations are unknown along with Misuzu's father. Yoruka's mother and younger sibling are in Okinawa."

The man nodded and hummed as he mentally go through a list. "Is there anything else anyone would like to address?" He asked.

"I have made some scans on the organ that was delivered to me." Salem spoke. "And I must say that it is worse than I have anticipated." She said. "Would you believe if I tell you that despite the organ not functioning without a body, it is still alive?"

"Well that's not good." Takashi frowned as his mother nodded.

"The fact that the cells are still active, but are in a dormant state." Kaede put in.

"So what you're saying that those things we killed out there are still alive?" Saya frowned.

"Unless the brain isn't destroyed then yes." Tsukune answered and the group gave a sigh of relief. "We have discovered that this 'virus' is demonic in nature." The woman continued. "We've only scratched the surface, hence how the Titan you faced was still active after my daughter crushed it."

"So there are the possibility of the Veiners coming back?" Saeko wondered.

"Unless you destroy the brain." Salem said. "That is all I am able to find."

"You kids said that these Veiners have several variants." Baiken mentioned.

Takashi nodded. "Yellow for the standard blind ones."

"Groaners." Yuuki shrugged.

"Orange for the big and powerful ones."

"Titans." Saeko supplied.

"And now a red veined one that seems damn wild and filled with rage."

"We can name that one a Berserker." Saya hummed.

"We're giving them separate names then?" The youngest male asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahahahaha!"

Everyone looked as Souichiro laughed rather loudly. "My, my." He chuckled. "You have quite a group of friends, my daughter and godson." He said with a proud smile.

The group that escaped the school that didn't know of this looked to the male in shock. Being a childhood friend with the don's daughter was one thing, but being the godson of the pinkette's mother AND also don himself wife was another.

"Well damn." Misuzu whistled at her shared boyfriend.

Souichiro shook his head in amusement. "If possible, may I talk to you alone, Takashi? The man requested.

Takashi nodded without a thought. "Sure." He replied.

"Then please follow me." The man grinned.

HOTDA

Both Takagi Souichiro and Komuro Takashi sat in a room alone, both seiza position.

"I wish to give you a present, Takashi." The said as he had a case by his side. He picked it up and handed it to the younger male.

Takashi looked at the case. It was nearly seven feet long and was rectangle in shape. He opened it and his eyes widened at the item inside.

It was a nodachi with the length of the blade being five and a quart of a feet, the handle being three quart a feet long. It has an oblong-shaped hilt trimmed with short white fur, a purple grip with two white rings around it and a yellow pommel, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening.

"And took me and the best engineers appointed by your mothers ten years to make it." The man said proudly and earning his godsons's attention. "A proud work if I do say so myself." He chuckled. "It also has the same function as your dagger and is keyed to your DNA and biometric readings." He explained as the younger male drew the blade to reveal that it was white in stark contrast to his black dagger.

Sheathing the weapon and gently laying before him, he bowed his head to the older male. "Thank you, Kyofu." He said in gratitude. Now he has more power to protect his group.

"No thanks, needed, my boy." The man smiled as he pulled out a bottle of sake from behind him. "Now. Let's talk about you courting my daughter."

Takashi allowed a nervous chuckle from his lips.

HOTDA

Takashi stepped out of the room, his face slightly flushed through the alcohol going through his veins. "He drinks like a fish under water." He muttered as he made way to his room to take a short nap.

"Onii-chan!" Alice cried in urgent as she ran to him with Zeke. "Kohta-onee-chan is in trouble!" She exclaimed, causing the male to frown.

HOTDA

Saya was walking around the back of the estate to clear her mind for a bit. "We really need to make that choice." She hummed and stopped as she saw someone at the small pond.

Saeko had a small smile as she looked at the fish in the pond. She felt someone approach her from behind, hugging her. And judging by the pair of large soft flesh pressing against her back and a chin resting her left shoulder, she quickly deduced that it was Saya.

"Everything okay, Saeko?" The pinkette asked.

Saeko simply held he hands over the pinkette's. "I believe I am." She nodded as she came out the pinkette's embrace and pulled her before her, switching their positions. "I must admit. I do enjoy these moments." She murmured as she kissed her shared love's left cheek.

Saya giggled slightly at this and smiled.

"These are some very beautiful Kumonryu." The swordswoman commented. "They are a rare sight to my eyes."

Saya held the young Busujima's hands in her own, entwining their fingers "Bakashi and I caught those when were kids." She said as she pointed at the red and black one. "That one is called Cinder. She has some unique yellow eyes." She then pointed to the white fish with black streaks. "That one is named Mercury." She hummed. "If you look closely, you can see that it has silver eyes.

Saeko looked as the fish swam around the small pond and can see the color of their eyes. "Simply beautiful." She whispered.

"You know about colored carps too?" Saya asked intrigued.

"Kendo is not the only thing I would immerse myself in, you know?" The one year older female replied with a smile.

Saya then had a solemn look. "This place. Is giving me a bad mood." She confessed.

Saeko held the younger female tighter. "You…are not the only one."

HOTDA

"Hurry and take the guns too." Natsuki commanded, ignoring Kohta indignant cries to stop.

"You can't do that!" Kohta raged as she was held to her knees by two men. "We got permission to have those!" She yelled. "Let me go, you assholes!"

"You're all a bunch of kids." The male holding her by the left grunted.

"Just stay still." The other man frowned.

"Like you'll be going anywhere." Natsuki sneered at the female. "I don't like the company that Saya's around, especially that Takashi. Never liked the bastard the moment he and Saya came here when they were kids."

"And who are you to make that choice?" Takashi said as he approached the group. "Last I check, Natsuki, Yuriko-san said that she gave us permission for those. So kindly put them back or else." He said as he had his sheathed nodachi resting over his left shoulder. "Now let my friend go." He demanded.

"What can you do?" Natsuki raised his eyebrows. "It's eleven of us against one."

"And do you really think that you can keep all these things for yourselves?" Another male asked.

"I won't ask again." Takashi said as he took some steps, making his way to the men holding the gun expert of his group.

"Teach him a lesson." Natsuki motioned one of the men holding the young Hirano to 'teach' the main male character a lesson.

"Got it." The man nodded as he let go of Kohta and walked towards the shorter male. "Listen, kid. Let the adults deal with these things."

"Just shut up with your bullshit." Takashi sighed as he stopped and stood his ground. "Plus we brought those guns from a friend's house while she's busy doing her job. So kindly put them back." He asked.

The man frown. "Kids shouldn't be like this." He lectured.

"Save the lecture for the people that didn't went through the shit storm we did." Takashi's eyes hardened at the male. "We survived these days because we had the backbone and the will to do so. So if you're such a person, you will put those things back. Unless you want to deal with Souichiro-san when he hears about this."

That got many of the men to waver a bit.

"He's just a punk kid." Natsuki sneered at the younger male.

"Hoh?" Takashi grinned. "Then how about coming to me and tell me in my face, Natsuki." He challenged. "I'll even use one my hands."

The older male growled as he marched towards the young Komuro. "I'm gonna rearrange that face of yours, punk."

HOTDA

"You know it too, right?" Saya muttered. "Tomorrow is going to be the same as today and so forth."

"The happiness that a lot of took for granted is gone." Yuuki said as she approached the two. She was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and shin length baggy pants along with a set black sneakers. "And we'll more than likely not get it back as long the world is in this type of turmoil."

"Correct." Saeko nodded.

"Our cherished word will cease to exist." Yuuko hummed as she approached the females.

"I don't like that." Oriha pouted.

"It has already fallen to ruin." Miu said.

HOTDA

"Gha!" Natsuki fell on the ground after getting struck in the face by the younger male.

"Is that all you can do, Natsuki?" Takashi looked at the male with a bored expression, Kohta standing behind him.

HOTDA

"Therefore we must make a choice." Saeko nodded.

"Will we join them or go our own way." Saya narrowed her eyes.

"This choice will change everything we do from now." Miu hummed with the others nodding.

"Hm?" Oriha looked just as someone disappeared around the corner.

"Something wrong?" Sayo asked.

"I thought I saw someone there." The youngest of Takashi lovers frowned.

"What's going on here?!" Souichiro's voice rang loudly.

"Papa." Saya muttered and looked at the other females. They nodded and made their way to the commotion.

"D-Don?" One of the men muttered in shock as he saw the man, his wife, and another woman walking towards them.

The woman also had black hair and had sharp eyes like the man. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and chin length bangs framing her face. She was dressed in a blue dressed button shirt over her DD-cup bust and hip hugging pants that are tucked into army boots. Strapped to her left hip is a revolver.

This woman is Takagi Souchi, Souchiro's younger twin, Saya's aunt, and Natsuki's mother

"Mama." Natsuki muttered.

"Takashi, Kohta!" Saya shouted as she came running with the girls, Alice, and Zeke.

"Onee-chan!" The small girl cried as she hugged the older female.

"What the hell is going on here, Natsuki?" The woman asked her son, her sharp gaze locking her son in place.

"These guys were trying to steal some of uncle's equipment!" The male lied.

"Really now?" The woman raised an eyebrow as she looked at Takashi. "Is that true, Takashi?" She asked.

"No, ma'am." The male stood tall and firm, his back straight and his shoulder squared. "Natsuki was clearly compromising our items despite the permission we've been given." He replied.

Souichi looked at the sheathed blade over the male's shoulder. "Hit him in the head with the sheath." She simply said.

"What?!" Natsuki cried in surprise and yelped in pain as the younger male did so without a second thought. "Fuck!" He hissed as held his head in pain.

"Be happy I didn't draw the blade." Takashi remarked with a small grin.

"Cheeky little shit." The male hissed as he rubbed his head.

Click! Takashi released a bit of his long blade. "Don't think I won't cut you down, Natsuki." He warned. "You may be Saya's cousin, but you are not my friend."

"That boy is filled with confidence." Souichiro grinned. "Rather bold too."

"Just like his father." The sibling hummed. "There's no doubt that they all went through a clusterfuck before coming here." She remarked as the others from her niece's group approached, gathering behind the male. She can even see a small tick mark on the small dog. 'Cute.' She mentally commented. "Do you plan to give up those guns, Takashi?" She asked.

"No can do." Takashi said. "We're gonna need those. Just need a lot of silencers though."

"This boy." She sighed as she shook her head in amusement. "And what do you plan to do? From what my brother said, you're all planning to get the family members of the group that you're leading." She said.

"I'm not really the leader." He said humbly. "We're a group that came together in order to survive." He then thumbed to his pink haired girlfriend. "Plus we can keep an eye on you renegade niece here." He grinned.

"Baka Bakashi." Saya retorted without any bite in her tone.

"You and my niece have been friends since childhood, right?" At his nod, she folded her arms below her bust. "How far are you willing to go to protect your friends, Takashi?"

"I would go beyond." He answered with conviction.

"And if by any chance that one of them is bitten?" Yuriko asked.

Takashi remained silent for a few tense seconds. "Saya is worried about that and I don't want that to happen to any of the people here." He gripped the sheath of his nodachi. "But if it comes down to this, I'll give them a merciful death. Quick and painless."

"Or you can cut of the infected area?" Yuuki thought.

"No can do." Saya shook her head.

"You remember the news we saw? The woman that got bitten was infected in a matter of seconds." Misuzu pointed out.

"Ever since this hell broke loose, we had each other's back." Takashi began. "Kohta has been as supportive to this group like everyone else has." He locked eyes with the woman. "You're niece is alive thanks to all of us together."

"Hn." The woman said as she walked to her son. "Get up, Natsuki." She commanded the younger male as he did so without a word. She then gave him a hard smack over the back of his head. "Now apologize to them." She said sternly.

The older male gave Takashi a glare before bowing at the hips. "I'm sorry."

Mofo didn't even mean it.

"Now leave." She said. "I'll deal with you later." Looking as her son walked away, she set her gaze on the other men. "Put those guns back or I'll shoot you myself." She warmed.

The men quickly did as told, knowing that woman might actually do so.

"Everyone." Kohta smiled.

Saya's parents looked at the group, both sporting a proud smiles.

They left as it began to rain.

HOTDA

"Yeah. They're leaving soon." Kurokami said as he held a phone in his hand. "If we asked them to help you, I'm sure they will." He muttered as he was fondling the glasses wearing female's breasts clad in a blue bra, the female teen grinding against his bulge.

…

In an empty streets it was raining.

"Good." Shido smiled as he held the phone with his right hand as he rubbed his neck with his left, revealing a bite mark that was healing. "Good work, Kurokami. We'll be on our way." He grinned as he closed his phone.

"What did I tell ya, buddy?" The other man chuckled. "You want my dick, Taniuchi?" He grinned lewdly as he was looking through some porn magazines.

…

Kurokami lifted her bra, causing her beasts topped with light peach colored inverted nipples with darker toned areola to bounce from their restraints. "You sure you want to this, Taniuchi?" He asked.

"I am." The female moaned as she felt one his hand slipped under panties.

…

"As much as an entertainment that you would like, please refrain from dirtying the bus, Rintaro-san." Shido mused.

"And after I gave you guys a good boost. HA!" The man grinned as his eyes gained a slight purple glow and faded.

Shido fixed his tie. "It's a shame that Miura was not a perfect subject." He said with tone of mock sadness.

…

"He was a pussy anyway." The ex-security snorted as he undid his pants and pulled out his eight inch hard member. "You got some big tits here." He grinned at the photo.

…

The short male slipped the bluenette's panty to the side and slid his eight inch dick into her, breaking through her barrier as the blood trickled down his length. "So you were a virgin." He blinked in surprise as she moaned.

"Y-Yes." She breathed. "You're my first."

"You're m-mine too." He groaned at how snug she feels.

…

"This world is changing." Shido chuckled as he fixed glasses. "You all should have some fun." He raised his hand at the small orgy before, purple veins crawling over his skin as his eyes also giving a light purple glow.

"Shit your pussy is tight, Kawamoto." Tsunado grounded out as he was pounding his shaft into the magenta haired female.

Kawamoto was moaning as her cunt was being stabbed the male's dick. "Your dick is the first to come inside me!"

Both teens had glowing eyes. With Kawamoto's being orange and Tsunado's being red.

"Sensei, please!" Miura, the student with orange shirt, shouted as he banged his fist against the door.

"Let us ignore that ignorant human outside." Shido hummed.

Miura looked around as he heard the groans of the undead and they were approaching him via the noise he was making. "I promise that I won't talk out of terms again!" He yelled and made his way around the bus. "I'll take the boost!"

Tsunado pulled out of Kawamoto and opened the window above her.

"Tsunado~" The female moaned.

"Give me a minute." He grunted. "This way you dumbass!" He shouts.

Miura didn't even think and leaped up to the window and pulled himself halfway through. The window was then slammed around his hips and he was stuck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shido asked the bleach blonde as he held the window close.

"Helping him out, sensei." He replied as Kawamoto moved before.

"Let's go to another part of the bus, okay?" She said.

"Okay." He nodded, seeing how Shido was still holding the male trapped.

The two went away and the magenta haired female lined his rod at entrance and rammed himself into her snatch again. "Look at me." She muttered as she held his face. "We need to survive okay?"

"But." Tsunado tried to protest, but she kissed his lips.

"Shido-sensei has lost it, that I'm sure." She whispered low enough.

"Just let me in please!" He begged. He then felt a hand grasp his leg and screamed as his left leg was bitten. He then screamed in pain as tears poured down his cheeks as more of the undead were feasting on his lower half. "P-Please." He begged with a whimpering tone. He can _feel_ the virus coursing through his wounds.

"Fuck me harder!" Kawamoto yelled as she pushed herself against him, her firm ass slapping his pelvis.

Tsunado nodded as his eyes glowed red and began pounding into her.

Shido released the hold on the window, the undead pulling him into their firm grip and began to tear into him.

Tsunado and Kawamoto held each other close looking away and trying to drown out the male that was being torn apart by the dead yellow veined beings.

"Only the strongest will live in this world." Shido said as he gazed at the carnage before him.

HOTDA

A group of adults was inside a tent, discussing on a matter that happened earlier. It was close to night.

"I don't like how they dealt with that man earlier!" A civilian woman shouted.

"I am thankful that they saved us, but for them show themselves as savages was beyond me." An older male added with a sad frown on his face.

"Showing us something like that and in front of so many children and youths is just indecent!" The woman shouted, earning several vocal agreements around her. "We need to wait and bide our patience until the governments fix this situation." She preached. "We don't need to be saved by the JSDF **or** the American Army!" She shouted.

A man on duty shook his head in pity after hearing enough. He then did a sharp turn to make a report.

Souichiro, Souichi, and Yuriko were walking ahead of the teens. They saw the man coming towards them and gave the twins a respectful bow.

"Souichiro-sama, I have small report." The man said and proceeded to tell his boss what the civilians said.

Shouichiro's sharp eyes narrowed at this. "This will complicate things." He hummed as he tapped his chin. He then looked at his daughter, getting her to blink as he smiled at her.

"What are you planning, papa?" She asked.

…

"And why the hell should I do something like that?!" She asked with a tick mark, her snaggle tooth glinting slightly.

The man simply grinned. "Cause both you and I know they'll be careful of what they say when I or my sister is with them. But with you…"

"They'll think I'm just a kid even if I am your daughter." She muttered.

"A smart kid." Souichi chuckled.

"I'll go too." Kohta requested.

"Me too." Takashi supplied.

"M-Me too." Rei volunteered. She felt two hands grip her shoulder.

"No can do, Rei-cha~n." Shizuka smiled as Kyoko held her left shoulder.

"You still need to put that ointment on your back." The redhead woman added.

"I'm fine really." She insisted.

"Can't take that chance." The two teachers said as one as they proceeded to forcefully guide the female student back into the mansion.

"I'll be coming too, if that is okay, Takashi-sama?" Yuuko requested.

Takashi tapped his shoulder with his new blade for a few seconds. "Okay." He nodded.

"I'll come too." Saeko said.

"We'll go pack up our stuff and put 'em in the Humvee." Yoruka said with the others nodding in agreement.

"I'll come too!" Alice volunteered with Zeke barking.

"How about you come with Auntie for a bit, Alice." Salem requested as she approached the group. "I have a present for both you and little Zeke here." The grey haired woman smiled at the child of her son's group.

Saya looked at the group of adult that were bickering and sighed. "Let's get this shit done." She groaned as she made her way to the clambering adults, Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, and Yuuko following after her.

…

Takashi eyebrows twitched as he fought the urge to smack the adults with his sheathed blade.

"And how many fucking times do I have to repeat myself!?" Saya shouted with a snarl. "The idea of a disease turning people into murderers is shittier than bullshit!" She held her arms out. "They can't arrive to ANY conclusion regarding the Veiners, so the government made lies!"

"And you saying that the people being killed is coming to back life!" An elder male shouted. "That's ridiculous!"

"Tell me, old man." Takashi intoned. "If this murder virus is what you believe in is to be then why are you alive and not dead right now, hm?" He questioned.

"If this really a murder virus, I would more than likely have shot all of you by now." Kohta but in, stopping the man from replying or even coming up with an answer.

"It does look like a disease, but we are serious." Yuuko said with a small frown. "Those Veiners aren't remotely human. Did you not see how the veins were visible on his body? Or even his glowing red eyes?"

"We were at the school when this whole shit went down while you lot were in the city!" Saya glared at the adults. "And I'm damn sure most of you were in the city when this started. You had to see what happened, right!?"

"But they got back up." Another adult male protests.

"That's right!" A second woman protested. "Then it's safe to say that they weren't dead to begin with!"

"Are you idiots listening to the shit that you're saying?" Saya sighed. "The fact that you're believing what the government says is even dumber."

"The government doesn't even know what they're dealing." Takashi said. "So until you get a specialist then this argument is useless and we're all wasting our time."

"Do you have any defense regarding this, miss?" Saeko inquired.

"W-Well…we…" The woman was at definite lost for words.

"You can't, can you?" Saya challenged. "So stop complaining and stay here. You will be safe with papa and mama here."

The woman frowned at them. "You're all just a bunch of gun waving brutes!" She gave the five an accusing stare. "Now that I think about it, your group seems to be very close to those barbarians!"

Saya's eyebrows twitched.

Takashi held the sheathed blade high, the handle pointing up. He then slammed it on the ground hard enough to make a small crated and gave the area a small tremor. "You saw that, right?" He questioned as the adult looked at him." You saw with you own damn eyes that I did this. You felt the tremor beneath your feet."

Saya folded her arms below her breasts and huffed. "You should be grateful that papa didn't allow you to get bitten."

"I believe that they are still in disbelief." Saeko commented.

"We're wasting our time here, guys." Kohta sighed.

"Best that we depart." Yuuko looked outside the tent to see that it was nearing dawn and the rain was letting up.

The group left the stunned adults to stew in what they witnessed.

…

"What a bunch of fucking idiots." Saya growled out.

"Nothing would change their minds." Yuuko simply said.

"Everything changes." The pinkette grunted.

"A lot of people can act like an idiots." Takashi said. "Just that this whole Hell on Earth isn't making it any better."

"They want to believe that a right-wing group is similar to a yakuza." Kohta muttered.

Saya snorted. "Despite the fact that they don't get along with each other, they still do things with good nature and concern for the populace in their area."

"Like what your father is doing?" Saeko inquired.

The pinkette nodded. "Mama and Papa are very smart people. Mama was a trader in Wall Street, the very best in her generation up to date. She's been seeing Papa for a long while with only auntie Souichi knowing." She explained. "After they got married, mama used the best of her ability for papa and the family."

"Your parents are really amazing people, Saya-san." Yuuko complimented the young pinkette.

"Thanks." Saya smiled.

"They're closing their eyes to reality." Kohta suddenly said. "But." She hesitated a bit. "I…can understand how they feel."

Saya saw the downcast expression on her fellow glasses wearing friend and walked to her. "Because you were bullied." She stated as she wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Kohta nodded as some of the memories filtered through the front of her mind. "A lot of us tried not to look at the things we need to see."

"That's true." Takashi nodded in agreement. "A lot of people will be in denial and not want to see what's right before them." He muttered as he looked at the healthy brunette. "So they block out what they won't accept and accept their own foolishness."

Kohta nodded. "But this is what we're stuck with now." She gripped her fist. "Some people would want everything to go back to the way it was. And they would want to keep that way no matter what." She said. "Even though it's hopeless they can't help but think that way. Uhm…in a way they don't want to recognize the change and stay blind and foolish. I…came to realize that." She blushed at the attention she unwillingly gained from the others.

Takashi nodded, a grin on his face. "That's a good way to put it, Kohta." He praised.

"Thank you, T-Takashi-kun." She glanced to the side. "You're a good leader too." She complimented.

"I'm not the leader type." He smiled good-naturedly.

"I think we all learned that you are a capable leader, Takashi-sama." Yuuko smiled.

"We all kept together thanks to your quick thinking and pace." Saeko grinned.

"You ladies cannot be serious about this?" He asked.

The females simply giggled at this.

…

"Aim just a little above the chest." Yuuki muttered as she held the shotgun straight and at a leveled angle. She then sighed as she lowered it and placed it on the bed. Looking at the phone there, she picked it up and nodded. "Fully charged." She muttered as she placed it in her pocket.

"Planning to check if one of your boyfriends are still alive?" Rei's voice was heard.

Yuuki looked at the orange haired teen and frowned slightly. "Not in the mood to be nice today, Miyamoto." She said as she slung the Ithaca over her shoulder with the sling attached to it.

"Takashi said to check on you." She muttered.

"And you've done that." The bluenette said as she passed the spear wielder.

Rei quickly grabbed the bluenette's hand. "Wait." She said. "What you told me. Was it true?" She asked.

"About what?" Yuuki questioned in return.

"About Saya and Takashi being together." She asked.

"No." She simply answered a she pulled her hand out of the orangette's grip.

"I knew you were lying, you bitch!" Rei hissed.

Yuuki simply grinned in return. "The truth is that he's dating Saya, Saeko, and myself." She enjoyed the wide eyed look from the orangette. "In fact, we had a nice fucking last night. I'm surprised that we were able to walk this morning." She was liking the furious look she received in response of what she just said. "And he is hu~ng. I'm damn sure that he's bigger than your ex for all I know."

SLAP!

Rei's hands moved so fast that even she didn't realize that she had hit Yuuki's left cheek. "Shut up." She fought back angry tears as she glared at the bluenette who simply looked at her with a smile. "You have no rights to talk like that. Talking as if you knew Takashi. I'm his friend! I'm the one that care about him! I'M THE ONE THAT HE WAS SUPOSED TO LOVE!"

Yuuki moved in an instant, grabbing Rei by her throat and slamming her against the wall with enough force to make her target yelp in pain in not only her back but the slight burning sensation around her neck. "YOU BROKE HIS HEART AND YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" The bluenette shouted enraged as she glared murderously at the orange haired female with her star shaped pupil irises. "You made a promise and you fucking broke it! Do you know how sad Taka was when you told him that you were going out with him?! Did you know how long he locked himself up in his room from us?! A week! A FUCKING WEEK! You don't know what the fuck he went through!" She raged as her hand tightened a bit around the spear wielder's throat when she tried to speak. "I'm not done talking Miyamoto and you **will** listen." She growled as she raised her right hand, the star symbol appearing and gave off a heated glow. "The day I saw you two sucking faces I wanted to erase the both of you down to the point that not a single atom would have been left." She pressed her hand against the wall next to her face. "And yet here you are, alive for the time being. And do you know why?" She growled. "Because Takashi asked me." She shook her head. "No. He begged me not to kill you! It took Kaede and Miu to hold me back!" She removed her hand and showed the burnt imprint on the wall, the orangette can still feel the heat emitting from the scorch mark. With a frustrated shout, she tossed the young Miyamoto to the bed and glared at her, her eyes glowing slightly as she tried to reign in her temper with deep breaths. She ignored the girl's coughing and walked to the door. Turning her head sideways to show her eyes still glaring daggers at the coughing childhood friend of her shared loving master. "I'll give you one more chance, Miyamoto. One last _fucking_ chance. If you dare hurt Takashi and those close to him, I will kill you." She said as she left.

Rei's heart was beating fast and rightfully so. She rubbed her neck, feeling her skin was lightly warm. 'She could have killed me.' She thought.

 _Because Takashi asked me not to._

 _No._

 _He begged me not to kill you!_

Rei frowned and winced when she got off the bed.

"You should get that checked." Saeko said, making the younger female jump in shock.

"I guess you heard everything, huh?" She said as she couldn't look at the older female.

"I did." She nodded.

The two females remained silent for a moment, Rei wondering if she can somehow not fight the older woman.

"You should talk to him." Saeko suddenly said. "Takashi still cares for you, despite what transpired between you two. I'm sure-"

"Don't talk as if you were there back then." Rei glared.

"And that is your problem." Saeko simply said, fighting the urge to draw one of her blades. "Here I am trying to help you and you simply push me away." She stated. "Don't let your anger rule your actions. Or Yuuki will truly kill you." She tapped her neck motioning to the slightly burned area of Rei's own. "You best have Shizuka-sensei check on that too." With that she left the orangette alone.

Rei couldn't help but think of transpired over these days. "Everything was fucked up the moment I…" She sighed as she then walked out the room.

She had a lot to think about.

And a relationship to try and mend.

HOTDA

Several missiles was suddenly launched.

Their target.

The entire surface of North Korea and China.

HOTDA

Location: The seaside Airport.

 _"Dahlia, Dahlia, this is Sakura. Status report. Over!"_ A male operative voice was heard through the earpiece.

"Sakura, Sakura. This is Dahlia." Rika's partner responded as said Japanese-Russian was laying on the pad with her sniper armed and aiming. "Things are getting pretty bad on our end here."

 _"Roger. Permission granted to rendezvous with Sakura."_ The male acknowledged after a few seconds.

The two nodded to each other as they made their way over a parked platform.

…

"Is this all of them?" Nara asked as he looked at the several survivors.

"We get some stranglers here and there." She hummed. "There's almost a thousand people and almost no one was contacted." She muttered as she reached into her pants and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"This place should have double the amount and that's only counting staff members." Tajima said in disbelief.

"If you include the passengers than you have you next thousand right there." The Japanese-Russian grunted as she lit her cig.

"Is that Cuban?" Tajima asked.

"It is." Rika replied as she handed him one along with the lighter.

The man lit the cig and inhaled the smoke, sighing at the feeling that coursed through his body. "That's some good stuff." He smiled.

"Hey!" A non-descript male officer approached them, clearly a security that works in the airport. "Smoking is prohibited here."

"Is that really the time to worry about that?" Tajima wondered.

"You telling us this **now**?" Rika chuckled. "The entire world is in shit and you're worried about a few people taking a puff." She snorted. "I'll stop when I run out."

Before the man can continue or even began a new rant, another officer approached them, this one dressed similar to Rika and Tajima. He has blue hair that's combed back and green eyes. "Minami, Nara." He greeted them with snapped salute, the two doing the same in return. "The commander wished to speak with you."

…

Risa, Tajima, the officer that brought them here, and another woman was alone in an office with guns and ammunition.

"I believe you have some updates on the reports?" The woman asked. She was dressed in a military garb that shows her high ranking status and sitting behind a desk. She had blonde hair with red dyed ends and purple eyes behind a set of glasses. On the desk was a wooden plak with her name, Samara Sasha. Her bust us at most a DD-cup. "Tamaguchi?"

The man that guided his two fellow squad members nodded. "Ma'am. We have managed to restock on ammunitions and equipment in case of emergencies. We have also seen that some of these things have…evolved for the lack of words to say. You have noticed it over the past hours." He stated.

The woman nodded. "I have." She affirmed. "I have also gained a short window of contact, debriefing that these infected have indeed done so." She took out an I-pad. "This is what been passed around so far."

Tajima took the electronic item, his squad members looking over his shoulders. "This is fucked up." He muttered as he went through the pictures, viewing the Groaners, Berserkers, and Titans in various chaotic situations.

"From what we've picked up on the variants." The woman in command continued. "These vein colored freaks carried traits of their own. The yellow ones are blind." She said as Tajima zoomed into the face of an undead male with a bullet wound to the head.

"Noted." He nodded in agreement. "Rika and I noted that when a body dropped, they converged on it."

"That led us to believe that react to sound." Rika added. "They even have a hell of a grip when they catch you. I believe you ran into the same problem as we did, Maka?"

"Indeed we did." The other male nodded. "I've lost several of my squad members to see enough."

The trio then looked at a video feed of several berserkers ripping and tearing through several civilians that had failed to escape.

"The red ones seems to attack in outright and pure aggression, heedless if any injury they sustain." The high ranked woman said. "Taking them out will be simple and as easy as the blind ones. Just don't get bitten." She warned.

The group then looked at another video, this one showing the Titan as it hurdled trucks at several of the stationed police officers. They can see that it can tank bullets and quickly assumed that its skin is armored to a degree. The video feed was cut of the person recording was crushed by a truck.

Tajima gave the I-pad back and the woman placed it to the side. "The last one is the most dangerous to date. Not only is it immensely strong and has a thick layer of armored skin, but it also shows a certain level of intellect which is also a very concerning factor." She tapped the desk. "It took the team several RPG's to the head to take a single one down."

"Thankfully, we only have those yellow ones here." Tajima sighed.

"Don't jinx it, Nara." The woman frowned.

"R-Right." The man nodded. "Sorry about that."

Samara sighed. "Currently, we lack the people to use the ammunition we have."

"Yes, ma'am." Maka nodded. "The other S.A.T. members and the airport security are equipped with small arms. Due to the crises, and with your permission, we would like to enlist passengers with the right mind set and shooting experience." He requested.

The woman thought of this for a while and nodded. "Granted."

"Thank you, ma'am." Maka nodded.

""So what's the plan?" Rika asked.

Samara looked at the three operatives. "We'll need to gather all the uninfected personals and get them off if this manmade island. A boat is set to come and pick us up within the next hour and a half. Minami and Nara. I want you to blow up the oil tanker located at West side of port since the boat will be coming from the East."

"Or course." Rika nodded as the two gave a sharp salute.

"Tamaguchi and I will get those that are unwounded of bite marks out."

"All of the unwounded, ma'am?" The male questioned.

"Yes." The woman said in a way that broke no arguments. "We cannot and will not take any risks." She said to the three. "If anyone is bitten, myself included, will be left behind." She said as she stood up. "You have ten minutes to prepare."

"Yes, ma'am!"

…

The two walked to the airfield and looked through the opened door way.

"Clear." Nara mutters as he and his partner surveyed the area with the walking dead lumbering around.

"As a sunny day." The Japanese-Russian muttered back as the two stealthy maneuvered themselves through the blind dead. "Remember that they are sensitive to noise." She reminded her friend.

Nara simply gave her a thumbs up accompanied by a grin. The grin then dropped. "But we have a long way to get there."

Rika nodded in agreement as she looked around. She then smiled as she saw an unused van.

…

The two were driving along the airfield, knocking the dead out of the way with the force of their driving.

"This is like some sick joke." He grunted as he was checking through his weapons. "We're running over people with a van."

"They're not human anymore." Rika said after slamming an infected child.

Tajima nodded. "We're getting closer. About a thousand meters away from the garage where the target is located."

"Got it." Rika nodded as she pressed the pedal and sped forwards, closing the distance. She hit the brakes hard and turned, drifting it to a stop near one of the supporting pillars.

"I'll cover you." He said as he hopped out of the van and opened fire on the oncoming horde. "Just have to make sure to bring that to the designated point."

"Got it!" Rika shouted out after the engine kicked in. "Get in the back and turn on that hose now!"

"On it!" The man replied as he jumped at the ladder. "Go! Go! Go!" He shouted and undid the hose from the holder, turning on the pump and allowing the oil to spill about.

The tanker then drove off, the man sighing that everything went well.

Gro~an.

"A shit." He muttered and sighed as he quickly turned just as an infected man fell from above the tank.

BANG!

The truck then parked and the woman sighed. "Looks like we've reached far enough." She nodded as the oil spill that she had lead. "How's it going back there?" She asked as she came out of the truck.

"So far, so good." Tajima replied.

"Okay. Turn off the valve!" She said as she approached the back of the truck, but didn't' see the pressure lessen. "Oi, Tajima." She called him as she rounded the corner and stopped.

Tajima stood there panting as blood pooled around him, an undead man by his side with a bullet between the eyes. The man was also bitten, a large chunk of his left bicep gone.

Rika can see the yellow veins, mixing to an orange color crawling slowly from the infected wound.

"I'm still human…right?" He gave her a pained grin.

"Still an idiot then." She smiled.

That got a laugh from the man, albeit a painful one. "That's good." He then coughed a few droplets of blood. "Hey, Rika. Do me a favor."

"…Sure." She nodded.

"My daughter is also in the mainland and I'm sure you're planning to look for your friends. I'm pretty sure that I would go there with you if it weren't for this." He motioned to the wound. "It'll be a waste to let this burn up, so take my gun." He sighed and gritted his teeth in pain while he took out a detonator. "I'm gonna stay here for a while, you know?"

Rika nodded. "I'll make sure to find her."

"And tell them both that I love them so very, very much." He gave a weak smile.

Rika fought back the tears as she snapped a salute to her partner. "You've been a damn good friend, Nara Tajima."

"You too, Minami, Rika." He gave back a salute to the best of his strength. "Now get out of here. I don't think you could handle this level of tanning." He joked as the woman left. "Man." He gave a smile as the orange veins began to crawl. "I have no regrets." He grinned as he pressed the button.

BOOM!

Rika kept moving despite feeling the heat of the explosion, the undead being attracted to the sound. She then took out a radio. "Dahlia to Sakura. The infected seems to have a type of immunity to fire, but are able to die for good if exposed long enough." She reported.

 _"Good work, Dahlia."_ Samara's voice was heard.

"We lost, Tajima." She said. "He was a good soldier and died for his belief and those he wanted to protect."

 _"I see."_ The woman sighed, saddened that she lost another friend to those things.

"Send some sharp shooters to my position. The noise should be more than enough to drown out the shooting."

 _"Roger."_

"This should be a fun jog." She joked a she prepped her assault rifle. "Come and get some."

…

Rika sighed as she sat on the floor and leaned her back against the wall. The firefighters were busy taking out the fire while several off the armed personnel were finishing off any of the undead that were close.

Maka walked to her gave her a salute. "The boat will be here in thirty minutes. It is a…it's a shame that Tajima didn't make it." He said with a tone low and mournful.

"Yeah." Rika nodded. "If shit ever get fixed around here, I would recommend that he promoted to second class promotion."

"Sounds like the mainland isn't doing well either." Samara said as she walked to the two.

"Do the phone lines still work?" She asked.

…

Rika was smoking as she closed the phone again. "Okay. Police stations are a no. And neither Shizuka nor Kyoko as answering at the house." She then raised an eyebrow as her phone was called by an unknown number. "Hello?" She answered.

 _"Hello?"_

Rika's eyes widened and smiled. "Shizuka!" She was happy. "Черт (Damn). Am I happy to hear your voice."

 _"A~h. Rika~-cha~n!"_ The blonde nurse was also happy to hear her friend. _"I'm so glad you're alive too! Kyoko-chan is okay too!"_

"That's good." The purple haired woman sighed in relief. "Listen. Where you are now?" She asked.

 _"We were at your place, but had to move out fast. We took some of the guns and-"_

"How many are with you?" The woman asked as she looked up and saw a light flash rather brightly.

 _"About_ -

Kchhhh!

Rika winced as the phone sparked and smoked in her hand, dropping the item on the ground.

All over, several places began to blackout. Water stopped working and electricity was simply cut off.

"Блядь (Fuck)…" Rika cursed as she took a long drag from her cig. "The nights are going to get darker."

HOTDA

The following morning, the bus was making their way to the Takagi estate, several of the guards stationed there seeing the vehicle approaching.

"Please! You have to help us!" Shido shouted from the window of the driver seat. "My students and I escaped from the school. Do you have any place for us?"

The two guards looked at each other and after a few seconds of debating to let the group in.

Shido smiled behind his glasses as the gate was being opened and several of the men came out to ensure that none of the weaker undead were to enter.

HOTDA

Takashi just finished strapped his nodachi to his back and checked his dagger. Nodding, he strapped an m9 to his left hip.

"You look ready." Rei commented as she approached him with her weapon.

Takashi looked at her, a worried frown on his face. "Are you sure you should be up now?" He asked,

"Not really." She shook her head. "But…I want to be helpful." She looked down.

"I'm sorry about Yuuki." He said.

"You were there?" She asked and the male shook his head.

"She came straight to me and told me what happened." He replied. "I'm not picking sides, Rei." He said as he saw her opened her mouth to say something. "Both of you were in the wrong. And you need to keep yourself in check." He warned her.

Rei looked down.

Takashi stepped to her and pulled her into a hug. "I still care about you, Rei. But the way you're acting is making it hard to be open to you without the risk of breaking this group apart." He confessed.

"I…I'll try." She muttered as she looked up, her eyes looking into his. "I don't want to ruin whatever's left of our friendship! Give me a chance Takashi.." She begged.

Takashi rubbed her hair. "That's all up to you, Rei." He smiled at her and released his hold. "Well." He grinned. "Since you're feeling okay, try not to hurt yourself. Higashi station is on the way."

"Don't speak too soon." Rei smiled at him.

"Looks like you're making some steps to a decent recovery." Saeko said as she approached the two.

Rei's eyebrow twitched as she watched the older female walk to them wearing a thigh length skirt with a slit on the left side and a black short sleeved shirt. She wore some arm guards and her boken and katana strapped to her left and right hip. She also wore a set of leg guards that reaches to her knees and low heeled shoes.

"Holy shit. You just got a whole lot sexier." Yuuki eyed the purplette.

"Down, Yuuki." Saya joked.

"Uhm, Takashi-kun?" Kyoko called the teen as she and Shizuka approached the male.

"What's up Kyoko-san?" He asked.

"Is there a possibility that we can burrow your phone?" Shizuka asked. "You see I thought I had my phone, but I forgot it at the school. Kyoko-chan remembered, but didn't have her phone with her either.

"I don't see why not." He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to the teacher. "Here you go."

"I don't believe it." Rei growled at the sight.

The others looked to where the young Miyamoto was and narrowed their eyes at the sight of Shido's group entering the mansion.

"Looks like they're missing three people." Saya immediately noted.

Yoruka took a step back in shock. "No way." She gasps.

At the back of the students was Shido talking with one of the guards.

Behind them on the other hand.

"Akuto Rintaro." The busty blackette muttered in disbelief.

Takashi narrowed his eyes. "That's the security guard that attacked and molested Yoruka."

"Didn't you say you left him for dead?" Saya inquired.

"We did." He affirmed.

"He looks well for someone dead." Toshimi frowned.

Yoruka went to her shared boyfriend. "I don't think _any_ of us should stay here." She urged. "We _need_ to leave, Takashi. All of us. If there's _any_ chance that's he's infected by a different variant of this demonic virus. There is no telling if he infected the others and that snake of a teacher."

"She's right." Saya fixed her glasses. "We should leave now."

"Do we have everything in the Humvee?" Takashi asked and Toshimi nodded.

Rei suddenly ran forward to the group.

"Damn it." Takashi cursed as he ran after her.

"You should all prepare to leave." Salem says as she approaches them with Tsukune, Baiken, and Makino behind her. "If what you say is true, then everyone is in danger." She narrowed her eyes.

…

"I never thought that we end up meeting with Sanitor Shido's son." The guard that guided them commented with a smile. "Although this is not the time of elections."

Shido chuckled at that. "At this moment, I'm am simply Koichi, a teacher caring for the students he managed to save."

"That is true." The man agreed. "Seeing that you sacrificed yourself for a few people showed that you have been raised well by your father."

"Of course." The male teacher smiled as he looked at the group he came with. "It isn't anything special. I'm simply fulfilling the duty of our society. Can you at least give the students shelter?" He requested. "I've also separated from another group of students and I do hope that reached to safety. I'll manage on my own."

"How admirable of you, Koichi-'sensei'." Rei snarled as she held the bayonet, aiming to the man's neck.

Rintaro simply eyed her.

"Miyamoto-san." He gave an eye closed smile. "So glad to see that you are unharmed. How are the others?" He moved the blade away from his neck.

"Cut the shit, Koichi." She quickly set the blade at the man's throat. "Ever wondered why I'm so profession in yarijutsu despite using a bayonet?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for not going through the file." He sighed.

"My mother was a professional of yarijutsu and my father thought me how to use one in the prefectural police conference. My dad suffered because of you just because he found out about what your own was doing! You know how pissed I was?! And then I found out that it was you that was in charge of the grades that semester too. But I held it in all this time. I could let it all out now…"

"Are you planning to stop her, Bakashi?" Saya asked as she stood by her lover's side.

Takashi looked to see not only Saya, but all of his servants as well. "I thought you girls where at the Humvee?" He asked.

"The rest of us are." She nodded. "But we…" She motioned to the other ladies.

Takashi nodded. "This is a choice Rei has to make on her own."

"Do you want to become a killer, Miyamoto-san?" Koichi asked as he stopped Tsunado from making any brash moves. "You, the daughter of a police officer, take the life of a living unarmed person?"

"I don't want to hear you talk." Rei grounded out as she gave his cheek a light cut.

"She got balls." Akuta laughed.

"If you are sure of your choice than take his life, Miyamoto." Souichiro said as he walked out with several of his men, getting the attention of everyone else. "I know his father, but that means nothing now." His eyes locked to the young spear using female. "If you truly wish to kill him then do so."

"You can't be serious about that?" An adult woman said with a shocked expression.

"Be silent!" The man roared. "If I had a reason to do it, I would have." He then folded his arms. "Your choice, Miyamoto Rei."

"Go ahead and kill me, Miyamoto." The man challenged. "Cut my life short. Feel free to go down the path of a bloody killer. I'm sure you'll be getting well educated after this!"

Takashi leaned against the wall and looked on.

Saya frowned as she leaned against him, his arm going around her side.

Rei was glaring daggers at the man that ruined her father and shamed her family. All she had to do was thrust her blade, stab the man in his head, and continue living her life in this Hell on Earth. She then take a deep breath and lowered the weapon. She turned her back to the man and walked away.

"Uhm." Akuta blinked. "Are you sure want to that?" He chuckled.

The orangette simply looked to the security guard then looked to Koichi. "He's not worth it. None of you are."

"Why you bitch!" Tsunado stepped up. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"That's enough, Tsunado-kun." Kawamoto held his arm. "Calm down." She soothed.

Tsunado huffed and allowed himself to be pulled back.

"You better keep him on his leash." Saya stepped up next to her classmate, Takashi flanking the other side. "Or I'll sick my dog on you."

"Hey now." Takashi said in mock offence.

"Shido Koichi." The Takagi Patriarch addressed the man. "Take your group and leave now." He looked down at them, due to his height being taller. "We do have place for you." He motioned for the men to go, none of the students fought back and was guided to the bus.

"Think that was a good idea, Danna-sama?" Saeko asked.

"Not really no." Takashi shook his head. "Had it been me, I would have lopped off both Shido and Akuta's head the moment I was in range." He confessed. "Especially after what we might have found out."

"That's one hell of a thought, kid." Souichi said as she walked to the teens.

"Am I wrong it that, Souichi-san?" He asked.

"I respect your honesty." The woman nodded. "You being Salem's son that would not be a surprise."

"But we cannot be open to change now." Souichiro said. "If you need to make those choices, be sure to put one hundred percent in your heart."

"Of course." The young teen nodded with conviction.

"You should probably check on her." Saya nodded at Rei as she stood away from the group, her gaze looking at the direction where the bus left going up the hill in the distance.

Takashi nodded. "Will do." He then approached the teen. "Hey Rei."

"Hey." She looked at him. "Come to council me?" She asked out of the blue.

"No." he shook his head.

"You know." She began. "I wanted to talk you about Shido." She then sighed. "Really I did. But I talked to Hisashi about it instead."

Takashi thought of the time he spotted them.

"But it's over. And I'm glad about that." Rei smiled.

"Rei." He said. "Do you really want to fix what's between us?" He asked as he motioned between themselves.

"Of course I do." She nodded. "Even though…it looks likes I'll have some…issues…to deal with." She said as she thought of the various females in their group.

"Alright." He smiled as he poked her forehead.

"Stop that!" She shouted.

HOTDA

Koichi was pissed! "How dear that bitch speak to me like that." He said in veiled anger as he took his phone out. He had the bus parked at the top of the hill. "It's time, Kurokami."

Tsunado looked up as the teacher talked. "What the hell is that?" He asked as he pointed to the object, everyone else was looking at it.

HOTDA

"And there." Shizuka smiled as she dialed the number, the rest of the group having reloaded the Humvee with their equipment's.

"She looks really happy." Toshimi smiled at the bubbly teacher.

"Yeah." Kyoko smiled in agreement. "The three of were always together and was part of the same unit." She reminded them. "I just hope that Rika is okay."

"I'm sure she is." Misuzu grinned at the redhead teacher.

"A~h! Rika~-cha~n!" Shizuka cheered after hearing her friend's voice.

The others couldn't help but smile at this.

"Hm?" Alice looked up to see something shiny in the sky.

…

"Will do Shido-sensei." Kurokami nodded as he closed his phone, the bodies of several dressed people around him and Taniuchi. He also has a few bladed wounds on him that were healing.

"Hm?" The bluenette looked up. "What's that?"

He simply shrugged as he held his cellphone up to take a picture of the airborne projectile. "A good picture moment."

Boom…FLASH!

…

Everywhere within the facility and the area, electrical appliances began to shutdown.

"What the hell happen?!"

"I don't know!"

"The tractor suddenly stopped!"

"Help! My husband's pace maker stopped!"

"My phone's not working! Make sure the Don knows about this now!"

…

"Sensei! Look out!" Tsunado shouted as the bus was free rolling down the hill.

"Shit!" The man grunted as he did a sharp turn and crashed against the lamp pole close to the Takagi estate's main gate.

"Get those people out now! Make sure to get all and I mean ALL noncombatants to the safe houses!"

"Yes, sir!"

…

Takashi narrowed his eyes at the flash that was fading. "That's not good."

"Miyamoto, aim your gun's dot sight at me." Saya suddenly commanded after looking at the failed electrical appliances.

"What?" The orangette blinked in shock. "W-Why?"

"Just do it!" Saya glared at her.

"Let's see." Rei hummed as she did so, pointing her unloaded rifle at the pinkette.

"Well?" Saya stood there unmoving and steadfast.

"No…" She muttered as she was shocked at how brave the pinkette was at staring at her like that.

"Change of plans, Papa! We need to…" The young Takashi started.

"They're breaking through!" A man shouted as he ran passed the gate. Not even reaching two meters into the area, a red veined Berserker at leaped him, tearing into shoulder like a rabid dog!

"Close the gate!" The man shouted in pain as he managed to get up and push into the crowd, knowing that he's doomed the moment that monster bit into his neck. He pulled out a grenade and rushed through the undead and pulled the pin. "CLOSE THE GATE!"

BOOM!

Another man pulled out a remote and pushed the button. "It's not working! We need to close it manually now!"

"You heard the man! Do it!" Souichi shouted as a small group began to push the gate close.

"Are we just going to let the people on the other side for dead?!"

"What choice to we have?!" She snarled at the man. "Would we be able to help those that are bitten already?!" She shouted back before she pushed him away.

The men did as told and attempted to shut the gate, but few of the undead already got though after it was being blocked by them.

"Shit! Some of them got through!"

…

"Do you have a shot, Khota-san?" Kyoko asked as they were on the ceiling of the garage where the Humvee was parked, Math still working on the small repairs.

"Hai, Kyoko-sensei!" She affirmed.

"Take it." She smiled.

Bang!

…

The men looked in shock as several of the undeads got takin down by distanced fire.

"Who the hell!?"

"Someone got some good eyes." Souichi commented.

"Way to go, Hirano." Saya grinned.

A man approached the group, making a bee line to Saya's parents. "Don. Milady." He bowed before opening the suitcases.

Yuriko smiled as she ripped the corner seams of her dress up to her hips and took two semi-auto assault riffles. "I'm ready. What about you, dear?"

Souichiro smiled as he tapped his hilt. "I believe I have everything I need right here, beloved."

"Of course." She smiled as she took out a small case from the suitcase that the man brought and made her way to the daughter. "Here, Saya." She opened it to reveal a gun. "Do you know what that is?"

…

"T-That's a Luger P08 with a stock!" Kohta gasps as she looked at the gun through the scope. "It even has a drum magazine!"

"Tone it down a bit." Misuzu giggled.

"She's in her moment now." Yoruka sighed.

"She knows her guns, I'll give her that." Math admitted as he rolled from under the Humvee.

…

Saya blinked after answering her mother's question on what the gun was that she handed to. "I have a feeling that somehow Hirano had a massive fangasm."

Takashi snorted in laughter at the remark.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Yuuki grinned.

"Mama took some self-defense courses while in her younger years." Saya simply said as she looked through the Luger. "Maybe Hirano can make a silencer for this." She muttered.

"More than likely." Saeko agreed.

"You kids are damn special, you know that?" Baiken chuckled as se lit her kiseru.

"It would do best to deal with these stranglers." Makino intoned.

"I honestly assumed that you'd be long gone from now." Salem said.

"Math's still doing some check-ups." Saya shrugged.

"Think he'll be done in time?" Sayo wondered.

"He is the best mechanic I can offer." Souichiro said with outmost confidence.

…

"A~we." Shizuka whined. "Takashi-kun is going to be mad that I broke his phone."

"I think it was that really bright light!" Alice claimed.

"What was that anyway?" Toshimi asked,

…

Judging by the altitude the explosion and the failing electronics, I would say that it was an H.A.N.E." Takashi sighed.

"What's that?" Rei asked.

"A HANE is short for High Altitude Nuclear Explosive," Saya explained.

…

"O~h." The girl awed at the busty redhead.

"Wait. I read about that." Yoruka muttered and then snapped her fingers. "Is an airborne explosive that when it detonates and gamma rays overload the air molecules with electrons." She said.

"Found that online?" Toshimi asked.

"Yep." She grinned.

…

"The electrons are caught in the Earth magnetic field and are discharge over a large radius." Yuuki hummed. "It's fatal to all electronic appliances." She nodded at the woman mourning over the loss of her husband.

…

"That's why Takashi-onii-chan's phone isn't working." She hummed.

"You got that right, kiddo." Misuzu ruffled her hair.

…

"That means we're without outside contact or among each other." Saeko frowned.

Saya walked to her father and mother. "So everything from electrical appliances are basically useless." The man hummed as her daughter reached to him.

"The only way that we would have pulled through with this is unless you have the old-time cars that run on gasoline. Or if you have enough time, replace the fried circuits from the damaged appliances." The daughter replied.

"Look into that." He commanded a nearby subordinate, who bowed and ran off. He then looked to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "You have made me a proud father, Saya. You stayed calm amidst the chaos and gave your opinion without hesitation."

"P…Papa…" Saya hugged the man in return.

"They broke through!" A man shouted as the gate came crashing down.

"What the fuck is that?!" A woman shouted as they spotted a lone titan stomping into the estate.

"Well fuck me." Baiken grunted with a puff of her smoke.

…

"This way, sir." A man motioned for Shido's group to enter one of the safe houses so that they can be away from harm.

"Are we the last ones?" Tsunado wondered.

"Maybe." Kawamoto answered.

"Indeed you are." The male guiding them relied with a solemn look. "The others were left behind since that giant appeared and took out some few good people in our group, civilians were not lucky either."

"A damn shame." Akuta hummed.

"It is really." Koichi nodded. "But this is last house then." He smiled as the purple veins slowly creeped over his skins.

…

"Haha!" Baiken grinned as she cut at the titan, aiming to lop his arm off.

But the orange veined giant blocked with its palm, the thick hide holding back against the woman's blade.

"She's playing around." Tsukune sighed.

"What was your first clue?" Makino hummed.

"Let her have her fun." Salem smiled.

…

"Those of you who have gathered here to fight, I commend you on your fate in me! Our goal is to keep these beasts outside and defend this area until it is right for us to leave!" Souichiro announced.

"Going into the house will be as good as suicide!" Souchi added.

"You have something to do, right Takashi?" He asked. "It is time that we part ways."

"Hai." The young male nodded.

"Takashi-kun." Yuriko walked to the male and hugged him. "Do take care of my daughter, okay." She smiled. "I'll leave her in your care."

"M-Mama!" Saya shouted.

"Let's go, ladies." Takashi said as he saw Baiken knocked the Titan down with a punch. "We don't want to get in their way."

The group ran ahead, Saya faltering for a bit and turned to her family.

"MAMA! PAPA! OBA-CHAN" Tears trickled at the corners of the youngest Takagi's eyes. She bowed at the hips. "THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE YOU'VE GIVEN ME! AND I'M PROUD TO BE A MEMBER OF THE TAKAGI FAMILY!"

The trio looked as the group made their way, each sporting proud smiles on their faces.

"You're son should learn from her." Souichiro sighed.

"Sadly, he picked up his father's trait, just like Takashi. Only difference is that he was a good man." She sighed. "I hope he's not in trouble." She prayed.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Yuriko confided as she held up one of her guns and shot an undead in the head, his body crumpling to the ground. "Then we'll have to survive this wave then, hm?"

"Indeed." Souichiro nodded as he drew his blade. "But one thing will be forever etched into my heart even after death."

"And would that be, my dear?" His wife asked.

"That our daughter has found a fine group of friends." He smiled. "Throw the dynamites!"

…

BOOM!

Takashi's group was making their way through the field towards the garage as they ignored that various explosions behind them.

"Just around the corner." Saya said.

BRAM!

A wall ahead of them erupted into smoke, forcing the group to stop.

…

Kohta caught sight of this and frowned. "That's not good."

"I'm almost done checking up the Humvee!" Math looked at the group.

…

"Well look who we have here." Kurokami stepped out of the man-made hole he made and shirtless. and holding a half-eaten severed head from one of the men that was guarding the safe house. 'Hopefully Taniuchi got to the others in time.' He thought.

"Shit just got real." Sayo said as she put on her gauntlets.

"As real as it can get." The young male chuckled as the red veins crawled over his exposed skin, his eyes glowing red.

"Fuck!" Saya let a bullet lose to the teen and he avoiding it with frightening speed.

Only for a metallic gauntlet clad fist to smash into his right cheek.

"Serve ya right!" Sayo grinned as she slipped her mask on, her eyes burning red with black specs. **"You guys go on ahead."** She smashed her fists together.

"You sure about this?" Takashi asked.

 **"Do worry, baby. I got this."** She winked at him.

'B-Baby!' Rei thought in shock and also jealousy. She glanced about and noted some of the girls did not react the same way.

"It wouldn't be right to let you fight him alone." Mui said as she stepped forward and drew her blade, her hair fading to silver as her eyes changed. "Let me assist you."

 **"Fine by me."** Sayo shrugged.

"We'll deal with these guys first." Takashi said as he drew his nodachi, the white blade gleaming. 'Let's give this a test.' He thought.

Several red veined infected ran of the hole, snarling for flesh and blood.

"Vivamus non opprimebatur (Pressured Orb)." Kaede decided not to hold back as she held her arms wide, several of the infected trapped inside a ball of gravity. "Colligentes (Gather)." With that command, the ball seems to have drawn in more of the infected within the range of five meters, pressing them together in a sphere of ten meters in diameter. "Planetarium alligatum (Planetary confinement)." She clapped her hands together.

In an instant, many of the berserkers caught in her attack was suddenly squashed to the size of a pebble, not even a drop of blood was wasted.

"Brutal, Keade." Yuuko hummed as she cut through several of the yellow and red veined being with ease.

"Pentakill." Oriha giggled as she knocked several of the groaners away from her and smashing more of the Berserkers into a bloody pulp.

…

Kurokami crashed against a wall after receiving yet another bone crushing punch from Sayo. With a roar he pried himself from the wall and smashed his small fist into the older female's chest, sending her away and ducking just as the tanned beauty was close to lopping his head off for the umpteenth time. He suffered a small cut across his chest. "That's not very nice Amai-sempai. Attacking a fellow student like that with such killing intent." He grinned as the wound on his chest healed.

Miu narrowed her eyes as Sayo stepped beside her. "It seems that what Yoruka said about you is true then." She sighed. "You are beyond saving, Kurokami."

"I am saved!" He smiled. "If it weren't for Arata and Shido-sensei, we'd be nothing than weaklings waiting for those things to kill all of us." He added, his skin turning blood red as the veins seems to grow in color along his skin. **"I don't want to fight you!"** He roared as his body grew to a seven feet in height and his mussels budged. His teeth grew longer and reshaped to sharped fangs as his jaw unhinged due to their size. Small horns grew from the corner of his forehead as his hair became longer and shaggy in appearance. His clothes has also ripped during the transformation, thankfully his pants was still worn like a set of boxer shorts. **"But we have no choice, huh?"** He asked as he clenched his clawed hands into a fist, showing that his knuckles were dented out.

"I'm sure we can come to a different way." Miu held her blade in her left hand as she drew her second blade.

"This will be fun." Saeko stepped up, the purplelette had some specs of blood on her clothes, but none of them were her own.

Kurokami looked as the others began to gather before, knowing for a fact that all the infected he made were truly dead.

"Game over, Kurokami." Takashi said with a scowl.

 **"You only think that you got the upper hand just because just because you outnumbered me?"** The transformed Kurokami muttered.

"I'm afraid that the young master have no to time to waste on you." Tsukune said as she stepped towards them. "Do not worry, Takashi-sama. I will handle this."

"Kaede get us to the garage." Takashi sheathed his blade after swinging the blood off.

"Sic, Dominus!" The bluenette acknowledged as she gathered every to her and floated along with her.

 **"Wait!"** Kurokami took a thunderous step forward.

"Stay here for a moment." Kaede's mother simply said as lowered her hand in a gestured manner.

 **"Ghua!"** Kurokami instantly felt like a mountain was dropped on him, causing his whole body to be pressed down on the ground as if he was tripped forward and laid there. His body giving an imprint into the ground.

"Go, my child. We will meet again." She smiled at the group.

"Yes." She smiled as sphere of gravity surrounded them. Seconds later, she tore her way to the garage, flattening whatever Veiner got in their way. "Be safe, mother."

"Now then." Tsukune released the pressure on the transformed male. "Let us begin…our session." Slowly, a dark smile came unto the woman's face.

'I think I'm in trouble.' The transformed teen's thought before he was suddenly 'moved', slamming and crashing against the closest building.

Tsukune simply glance at the area. "Is that all you're amount to do?" She wondered loudly. "Maybe this 'God' of yours lack the blessing to give you."

Kurokami bursts out of the building, launching himself towards the woman with one of his fists reared back.

Tsukune simply waited until the teen's fist was launched forward, aiming for her face. She simply flicked her wrist and raised her trigger finger.

Kurokami felt his world spin, his body flipping backwards while still in midair in front of the blue haired woman.

He was not liking this.

And getting dizzy.

With another flick of the wrist and pointing downwards, Tsukune used her powers to slam the male into the ground right before her. After holding him down for what seems to have been a few seconds, she allowed the male to stand and flicked her wrist again.

Sylar style.

Tsukune enjoyed the move more than she had normally done as the young man slammed through serval trees. 'I always like the series of 'Heroes'' She smiled. 'It's a shame Takashi-sama does not have a cheerleader in his group.' She lamented. Her eyes shifted and glowed. "You attacked those that are close to my master."

 **"Fuck. She throws hard."** Kurokami grunted as he got out of the crashed uprooted trees, pushing one of them off his bruised body. His skin was healing, albeit slower now.

"Weak." Tsukune seemed like she reprimanded the younger being.

Kurokami knew he was going to lose this fight before it even started. With a might roar, he rushed towards the obviously stronger woman, knowing that he would still lose.

The woman simply raised her left arm high, her hand open with her fingers posed like a claw. She waited until the boy in a beast's body was close. She then swung straight down, the fingers tipped with the power of gravity. "But very brave." She commented as her right arm swung, her fingers closed tightly like a blade.

Kurokami didn't even have time to dodge.

HOTDA

"Shit." Natsuki coughed as he pushed a rubble off his leg. "That blast came out of nowhere." He groaned as he tried to stand and was sacksful, albeit painfully. Looking to his left, he cursed as he beheld his broken ankle. "Fuck." He grunted. "Who the hell was the fucker that threw a dynamite?"

"Got our self a survivor, huh?" A robed man chuckled as he approached the groaning male Takagi.

"Who the hell are you?" The male grunted as he tried to reach for his gun.

"Now, now." The man raised his left hand, showing that it was black with red nails.

Natsuki felt his body lifted off the ground. "What the hell!"

"Time to go." The man chuckled as the two vanished in a whips of smoke, leaving no traces whatsoever.

…

"There they are!" Toshimi smiled.

Kaede reached with other and released the gravity shere dome.

"Onee-chans! Onii-chan!" Alice ran to greet them with a smile and leaped at the gravity manipulating female.

"You seem well, child." Kaede rubbed her head.

"Is everyone ready?" Saya asked as she neared the front of the Humvee. "And where's Math?" She looked around.

"I'm right here, Ma'am." Math's voice came from below the Humvee.

Saya looked down and took some steps back and the older male rolled from under the armored vehicle.

"You have any idea how blessed you guys are to have this beauty?" The man asked as the group with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Takashi wondered.

"This baby here is one hell of a monster." He patted the hood of the armored vehicle. "That friend of yours must have a high paying job." He commented. "This is clearly not meant for civilians."

"She actually got it?" Kyoko's eyes widened realization.

"What do you mean, Kyoko-chan?" Shizuka asked her friend.

The red haired woman looked to the blonde woman. "This is actually a prototype from the army. Like you guys said, it's basically a tank. The electrical equipment's are all isolated to prevent breaking down from an EMP. Only three were made, Rika buying one of them."

"The lady's right." The man nodded as he took out a monkey wrench and grinned. "You guys go on ahead. I'm sure you can handle it from here."

"Why not come with us?" Saya asked. "I'm sure you can help us along the way."

Smiling sadly, the man raised his shirt, showing a bite mark with yellow veins slowly crawling over his over skin. "Sadly I can't Saya-sama."

"Fuck." The young Takagi gasps. "How long?"

"A few hours." He sighed. "A damn dog bit me while the girls left to deal with their checklist." He pointed outside of the garage. "Dumped the body in the back after I bashed its skull in." He felt proud.

Saya walked up and hugged the male. "Thank you for all the things you did for us, Math." She sniffed.

The older male patted her back and smiled. "Go with good health, Saya-sama."

"Or you sure you want go down like this?" Takashi asked the male.

The man simply chuckled, but didn't answer.

VROOM!

"Guys we gotta go!" Misuzu shouted. "Like now!" She pointed ahead and noted that several of the undead were making their way towards them.

Among them were Shido and Akuta, both of them sporting purple veins on their exposed skins and equal colored glowing eyes.

"That mother fucker." Rei wanted to charge, but she was suddenly tackled by a snarling Berserker that rushed at her from side. "Gha!" She cried as the red veined being was biting on her weapon. "Get. Off!" She grunted against its inhuman strength.

Yuuki rushed towards them and kicked the infected with enough force to knock it off. She then leaped at it and slammed her hand on the face. "Boom."

And with that, the head explode in a gory mess.

"T-Thank you." Rei was shocked.

"We gotta go." She said.

Rei got up.

BOOM!

A building in the distance exploded.

"My Little Spark is such an angel." Makino praised as she stepped out of a building close by, sending the Veiners flying with rubbles.

"Mom?!" Yuuki shouted in embarrassment despite the situation.

"Oh what's this?" Shido smiled. "A beautiful woman come to grace us with her presence."

"She got a nice rack, though." Akuta leered at the female's cleavage.

"Another set of simple worms that dreams hopelessly to become snakes." The woman with orange slit eyes regarded to the two man as simple ants.

"Hey there." Akuta ignored the insult, which indeed hurt him, in favor of chuckling as he looked at Yoruka.

"Fucking cunt." Yoruka muttered at the security guard. "I was hoping that you were dead."

"As if I would be dead." He chuckled. "I made a promise and I'll keep it. You know you want me?" He laughed.

"I have a better man." She hugged Takashi's arm.

Akuta's smile vanished and is was replaced with an angry scowl. "Oh no way, bitch. You are mine."

"Please control your hormones Akuta-san." Koichi sighed.

"Where are the others?" Takashi wanted the know.

"They are busy." Koichi shrugged uncaringly.

"Taking care of some of the nice people back there." Akuta pointed at the building which subsequently exploded.

"Bastard!" Sayo shouted as she was ready to leap at the man, but Takashi stopped her.

"You should leave with your group, Takashi-sama. Do take care of my daughter, will you?" Makino said calmly as she gazed at the two males.

"You got it, Makino-san." Takashi nodded before he let everyone else go into the Humvee. "Take care." He said as he went in and the Humvee took off, the wheels tearing over the pavement.

Makino snapped her fingers, two symbols appearing on the chests of Koichi and Akuta. The symbols then glowed and blew them away with an explosion, sending them towards the safe house that she is sure that there are no survivors. Walking calmly, the woman's slit pupils reshaped to a stars with a circle around them and black star symbol on her palms. Calmly, she made her way to the destination in mind.

…

Makino had made her way to the building she sent to two males. She looked around and noted several of the dead civilians that were to be safe in here. She did not even bat an eye at the deaths. "Come out little garden snakes." She hummed. "I should tie you in knots to see if you can untangle yourselves."

"Fu~ck." Akuta grunted as he lifted a slab off of him. "She can give a good blow. I'll admit."

Shido came out next to him and fixed his glasses that were surprisingly still intact. "Seems like we'll have to survive this ordeal, Akuta-san." He frowned.

"Indeed you will fight." Makino said as if she was talking to a set of children. "But to survive is left entirely up to me." She smiled coldly at the two males as their purple vein like marking crawled along their bodies. "Oh?" She began to walk towards them. "Looks like the worms wish to test their luck?"

"Okay." Akuta growled as the veins continued to grow in number, his skin turning purple as his muscles rippled. "Let's play a game." He grunted as he grew, reaching the height of nine feet. "It's called 'My dick in your ass!"

"Such a vulgar filth." The woman shook her head as the ex-security guard leaped at her. "Sonum Clypeus (Blast Shield)." She raised her hand, a large black circle with a black star in it.

Akuta smashed his fist into it and triggered an explosion that would put a C4 to shame. The blast, for some apparent reason, focused at his crotch area.

The man flew back as he screamed in pain with a smoking trail, flying pass Koichi and nearly hit in him. Koichi turned away from the man just in time to receive an explosive fist that send him to where the other man was sent, both crashing through the wall and unto a grassy field.

"Do you know that the young master suffered just because you wanted your father's supposed gratitude just for helping your little brother?" The blue haired woman hissed in contempt as she snapped her finger, an explosive arcane appearing just as Akuta leaped up and blasting him away.

Again hitting the crotch area.

Koichi cursed the fact that he did not even think that he would face people of this caliber. He ignored the barb aimed at him. "Perhaps we can talk this through?" He requested.

"No." Was a simple reply.

HOTDA

"Hang on!" Shizuka shouted a she turned, making a hard left and avoiding some people that were being eaten.

"Jeez!" Sayo grunted as she held Rei from shifting too much. "Were you a street racer before you did all this?" She asked

"Well I did drive before…" The blonde woman hummed.

"Keep focus, Shizuka!" Kyoko shouted as the woman nearly slammed into a parked bus.

"I got it! I got it!" The blonde woman shouted as they flew over a small hill.

"Our parents!" Saya yelled as she saw them.

The Humvee passed the adults, the children locking eyes with them.

Time seems to have slowed to a crawl for all of them as Saya looked towards her father, mother, and aunt.

Takashi looked to his mother as the silver haired woman sent a nod to him.

And like that, times seemed to have return to normal, the Humvee speeding towards the knocked over gate.

"Yuriko." Souichiro looked to the woman and smiled after cutting down a few Berserkers. "I thank you for bearing with me for these wonderful years."

The woman looked around her home, ignoring the mayhem, she allowed the wonderful memories of the past go through her mind. "And I thank you for the happiness you have given me, my beloved husband."

"That niece of mine really got some good friends around her." Souichi smiled after gunning down a few Groaners

Baiken wrenched her blade from the Titan she recently killed and grin. "You better not die out there, Little Boss." She chuckled.

"My son will go far." Salem said as she clasps her hand, black dust flowing freely from below her robe. "Let us leave this place." She frowned a bit. "I cannot seem to locate your son, Souichi."

The woman's eyes widened at this and slowly nodded her head. "I…I see." She gripped her fists.

"I am sorry." The woman looked down and mourned for the woman. She too would be devastated if her son had died too.

The black dust covered them and formed into a rather large tornado.

…

Shido and Akuta crashed yet again into a few walls, both badly beaten by the woman.

"You're not even worth the time." The woman said rather calmly.

"I see that we lack battle experience." The ex-teacher accepted.

They see that black dust began to gather at the woman's feet.

"Seems that we shall depart." Makino intoned. "Be grateful that I had no need to end your worthless lives. That task is up to another, but..." The woman said and snapped her finger, a black orb with a red core the size of a beach ball appeared above her hand. "My regards if you do survive this."

With that the dust gathered and whirled around her, vanishing with her.

"Fuck!" Akuta slammed his fist into the ground, burying it up his elbow.

Koichi stood up and looked at his glasses, frowning at how extremely damaged it was and tossed it away. "Those are my favorite pairs too."

"So we lack experience, huh?" Akuta lost his rage and was replaced with a grin. "So what now, buddy?" He chuckled.

"Training of course, Akuta-san. Training." He smiled as the orb floated." We should however find the others and leave now."

"I'm with you on that one." The other man agreed.

…

"Hm." Tsukune hummed a black dust gathered under her feet. "I guess our session is done." She glance up, holding a human formed Kurokami with her right hand clutched around his neck.

The youth was barely breathing and his eyes were whitened as he was knocked out. His body was riddled with deep gashes minus his neck and head.

"I intentionally let you alive." The woman simply said a she tossed him to side like a ragdoll. Her face then adopted the worried expression. "Oh my." She blinked as she laid her eyes on the beaten youth. "I may have gone too far." With that she vanished with the dust.

Just then Tsunado, Taniuchi, and Kawamoto reached around to meet their fellow Infected beaten.

"Kurokami-kun." Tanuichi gasps.

"Is he okay?" Kawamoto wondered.

"One way to find out." Tsunado approached him and lightly smacked his cheek. "Oi, Kuro. Wake up."

"Ugh…" The small male groaned as he opened his eyes. "Tsunado… What the hell."

"You look like you went through a grinder." The maroon haired female joked.

"I guess I did, huh?" He chuckled as his wounds then began to heal.

Tsunado sighed as he picked him and carried him on his back.

"The hell are you doing?" The small male wondered.

The taller male simply grunted "Like it or not. We're stuck together." He commented.

"He's right." The glasses wearing female smiled. "We're a group now and…we have to stick together."

"You just want to comfort your boyfriend, huh?" Kurokami teased.

"N-No…" She looked down. "I just…"

The maroon haired female simply teased her fellow Infected as they walked.

"I really like her." The short male muttered as he looked at Taniguchi.

"Hm." Tsunado grunted. "Kawamoto not so bad either."

The two males then remained quite as the two females continued to talk to one another.

…

"I can see the exit." The gunner frowned. "But it's damn narrow."

"Hit that curb over there and hit the gas hard." Saeko instantly said, prompting the medic to do so with the speed.

"What are you planning?" Yuuki asked.

"You'll see." Saeko grinned as she opened the hatch and sat at the edge just as the Humvee hit the curb, making the side rise a bit off the ground. Saeko then grunted as she successfully shifted the weight of to her side, causing to armored vehicle to drive it left wheels. Saeko kept the balance with frightening ease as her head was pretty close to the rushing pavement.

Up ahead was the crashed bus and a bunker wall. The opening enough for the leaning Humvee to pass by.

And they were closing the distance rather fast.

"Saeko!" Takashi shouted as he pulled her into the Humvee just before it slip through the narrow opening, his back slamming against Yuuko and Nao's breasts and holding her close by, the older females holding them close as well. He skillfully ignored `the feeling of their soft mounds pressed against his back and chest in favor of holding his purple haired lover close, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

The Humvee the settled on all fours and continued to speed down the road.

"We did it!" Shizuka cheered and raised both her hands, Kyoko grabbing the wheels just in time.

"Shizuka!" She reprimanded.

"Sorry, sorry." She clasps her hand towards her friend before taking control again.

"You okay, Saeko?" He asked.

"Of course." She giggled. "Having Danna-sama holding me so close is more than a reassurance to know that this is real."

"Get a room." Misuzu teased while Toshimi blushed.

"That can be arrange when we find a place." Nao purred into her shared master's ear.

"N-Nao." Takashi stuttered as Yuuko held him close. "Y-Yuuko!"

"Stay close Takashi-sama." The white haired woman simply said. "Everyone else hold on to something." She addressed the other occupants.

BOOM!

The group looked back to what seems to be a mini-nuke exploded, enveloping the entirety of the estate.

"Oh fuck!" Saya gasps.

"They'll be fine." Takashi sighed as he allowed himself to relax. "My mother more than likely got everyone that's not infected away in time." He nodded.

"With that, all the infected in the area are surely ashes." Miu claimed.

"Your mother is very dangerous." Kaede simply commented as the Humvee shook from the shockwave.

"That's a lot coming someone who has a mom can stop the earth from rotating." Yuuki snorted.

"Tsukune-san can do that?" Toshimi blinked in shock. In all honesty, she should not be surprised of the people around her shared boyfriend.

"Hm. Hm. Hm." Miu laughed. "My teacher's master, who is also Lady Baiken's master, is said to have cleaved a meteorite the size of Jupiter with ease."

"It's true that they are dangerous women, but…" Oriha said as she looked at the sole male in the group. "But we all know who the most dangerous woman is." She said.

"Salem-sama would indeed be dangerous if she herself has such loyalty from such powerful women." Yuuko nodded.

As one, minus Shizuka who was driving, the females, and puppy, looked at the sole male.

Takashi could blink as Saeko giggled into his neck, the two other females having reluctantly giving him space to sit down as the purplette sat on his lap.

Yuuki made her way to Saya, the pinkette looking to where her house was. The bluenette brought the young Takagi into a hug. "They'll be alright." She pecked her forehead. "I'm sure of it."

"I know." She smiled at her. She then frowned. "The engine sounds kind of weird though."

"You're right." Kyoko frowned as well.

"Maybe it's in bad shape with all the driving." Shizuka hummed. "And crashing."

Toshimi then looked to her shared boyfriend. "What are we going to do, Takashi-kun?" She asked.

"We're going to get as far as we can." Takashi said. "We'll need a bigger vehicle for transportation when we get the others too. Then we'll look for your mom, Rei" He frowned in thought. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Rei nodded.

"If my memory is good, there's a mall along the way." Toshimi supplied.

"That can work." Misuzu agreed with her best friend. "We can stock up on supplies there."

"Getting some new stuff would be good for all of us." Sayo grinned.

"Don't worry, Rei." Yuuki smiled. "If your mom's as stubborn as you, I'm sure she's alive."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rei growled as she attempted to get up from her seat, but was back by Sayo and was given a warning glance from the busty bluenette.

"She means that your mother is fine and alive." Yoruka said as she through a paper ball at her.

Yuuki simply laughed as she swatted the paper ball away.

"Anyway." Takashi snorted. "Kyoko-san. That friend of yours is from the special ops, right?" He asked.

"She sure is." Shizuka answered.

"Then I'm sure that she'll come looking for you two when she sees the opportunity." The grey tipped blackette nodded to himself. "In the meantime, we need to survive and-"

Suddenly a car crashed near them, almost hitting the armored vehicle and causing it to swivel to the right away from it.

"Shit!" Sayo cursed as she caught Alice from falling. "What the hell was that?!"

"Someone's trying to hit us!" Yuuki looked out the window and widened her eyes. "Fuck me." She muttered.

The other looked behind and did not like what they saw.

"Onii-chan." Alice feared with Zeke barking.

Behind them were several Titans, each hefting a car to throw it.

"Hard left, Shizuka!" Kyoko yelled and the vehicle moved in the direction just as another car smashed on the pavement.

"Those Titans are definitely thinking!" Kohta shouted.

The vehicle continued to keep driving and avoiding the bombardons.

"We're reaching the highway bridge!" Miu announced.

"Whoa!" Shizuka yelped as she avoided another tossed car. "Too close! Too close!"

Takashi looked to the side and cursed. He saw that a few Berserkers running towards them. "We're getting surrounded." He grunted.

Suddenly another car crashed into them, being flung from a curved angle and sending the Humvee swiveling and crashing against the railing of the highway.

"Is everyone okay?" Kyoko groaned, various sounds of positive feedbacks was good to her ears. "That's good." She sighed in relief and rubbed her head.

Kohta gasps as she suddenly moved and opened the hatch. She then quickly closed it. "Everyone huddle! We got a shit load of Berserkers incoming!" She shouted.

Outside several dozen counted red veined beings were running towards the Humvee. With the force of a wild stampede, they slammed against the Humvee pushing against the railing and…

Toshimi looked through window on the side that they were being pushed to. "They're pushing us into the ravine below!" She gasps.

The Humvee was pushed more and began to tip over the edge.

"Hang on!" Nao shouted as the Humvee tilt over, falling below as the occupants shouted within.

HOTDA

"Well…shit." The robed man muttered as he saw what happened. "The Boss would not like if he's dead. I hope he's alive though." He then saw the Humvee rose and floated away, the currant taking it to an island on the distance. "They'll be safe there for the time being." He nodded. "Let me take care of this guy first." He looked at the unconscious Natsuki.

HOTDA

"Takashi! Takashi!" Rei cried out.

"Hm?" Takashi groaned as he opened his eyes. "Wha…?"

"He's awake!" The oranagette smiled brightly.

"That's good." Shizuka sighed, her face was over his own.

Takashi now felt that his head was lying on something rather soft.

"Don't move too much." The medic said in a shuddered tone as she held him where he lay. "Your neck…bent." She swallowed. "It's a miracle that you're even alive after a fall like that." She breathed out.

Takashi noted that he was laying on the woman's thighs. "Is everyone else okay?" He asked.

Kyoko came up and nodded. "Everyone is okay." She smiled. "The Humvee is pretty banged up too, but okay for the time being."

"That means we have to get a better vehicle when we're finished rest up." He sighed as he tried to sit up.

"Takashi/Komuro-kun." The childhood friend and teachers said as one.

"I'll be fine." He rolled his neck and smiled. He then looked around and noted one thing. "We're on a beach or something?" He wondered.

"Luckily this is an island off the coast from Tensoku." Saya said with a smile as she walked towards them, glad that her lover was well.

"My God/ Dominus (Master)!" Miu and Kaede cried as they ran to him and leaped, tackling him down with a hug.

Takashi rubbed their backs and smiled. "I'm alright, girls." He gave them both a kiss on their foreheads and they sighed at the action. Afterwards they let go of him and allowed him to stand up. "And where are the others?" He wondered.

Just then, the other girls came by.

"Onii-chan!" Alice shouted happily and ran towards him. The other females smiling at seeing the male was well.

Takashi kneeled and caught the girl as she jumped at him, hugging her close. "I'm okay thanks to you, Onii-chan." She smiled. "But are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine." He smiled as he rubbed her head. "Onii-chan is strong, remember?"

"Un!" She nodded with a bright smile as she was set down.

"Takashi." Yoruka smiled and hugged him. She then looked at him and pulled him into a kiss. "Don't ever scare us like that." She whispered.

Rei turned away from the sight.

"Sorry." He smiled softly at her.

"We found something." She smiled, the other females doing so too.

"Oh?" He blinked.

…

The group looked at the beach of the island and Takashi was in awe at the sight of such a paradise. "Can't believe we drifted to a place like this." He muttered.

"But this place is pretty nice." Rei put in.

"Agreed." Kyoko nodded as she looked at the purple haired female. "You said that they can't enter water, right?"

"It's more like they won't." Saeko hummed as she remembered the day they were separated. "But I believe they are unable to swim."

"Hopefully we don't have to look forward for some fishy zombies then, huh?" Yuuki giggled.

"Not funny." Oriha deadpanned. "Not funny at all."

"This means that we found a place to rest!" Shizuka cheered.

"For the time being." Takashi said. "We can only stay here for the night and until high noon tomorrow."

"Kinda hard though." Saya sighed. "We'll need to find a place to for shelter. Food to catch." She added. "Okay!" She clapped her hands. "We'll split in two groups! Half look for food and recourses and the other half will..." She was then interrupted by the youngest in the group that pulled a bit at her sleeve. "Yes, Alice-chan?"

"How about that?" She asked and pointed to the distance, a medium sized shack hidden behind some foliage.

"Well I'll be." The pinkette blinked. "A seaside shack."

"Good work, Alice-chan." Kohta hugged the smaller female, earning a giggle from the child.

"But is it big enough to hold us all?" Toshimi asked.

"One way to find out." Misuzu grinned.

…

Takashi was sitting at the front of the shack with Zeke as company. Petting the pup, he smiled. "Well we found a place to rest up."

Waf!

"Luckily there's some canned food to eat, so no fishing." He sighed.

Wh~ine.

"There's also some bottled water we can use and keep hydrated." He chuckled as he stood up and walked around the small shack, Zeke following him.

"The girls seems to be having fun." He chuckled. The teen was shirtless, showing his hard worked body and a set of black swimming trunks.

The door opened and Takashi tried VERY hard not to stare.

"Having a lonely monologue, Bakashi?" Saya smiled as she walked to him and palmed her hips. She was wearing a two piece pink swimming suit. The top were triangle, frilly, and held her breasts, pressing her cleavage together and was held by a string that was tied by her neck and back. The bottom half was the same design. She then turned, showing that it was a v-back set. "Looks good, right?" She grinned.

"Getting out of those clothes is a nice change." Saeko smiled. She wore white tube top and bikini bottoms that shows a bit of her ass cheeks. "Seems a bit tight around the butt though." She muttered as she fixed the bottom piece from her left cheek.

SMACK!

"Eep!" Saeko jumped forward and rubbed her left cheek.

"It is a tight ass." Yuuki winked. She opted to wear her bra and panties.

"You could just choose a bathing suit you know." Rei scowled. She was wearing a green bikini top and short cut jeans that hides the matching green thong, the sides exposed over her hips.

"Bikinis are basically underwear for the ocean." Misuzu grinned as she opted to wear a grey set, the top showing the lower half of her breasts.

"Why am I wearing this?" Toshimi muttered as she stepped out and was wearing a red strapped top with the front twisted. She also wore a matching bottom that exposed most of her ass.

"You wanted to look good for Takashi, so there." Sayo grinned. She was wearing a one piece red bathing suit that was open from her neck down to her naval. "How do I look?" She winked at the sole male and struck a sexy pose, making sure she had strut her ass and made her breasts bounced by the action

Takashi who simply chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "You look good."

"Just 'good'?" She pouted.

"That's not cute at all, Sayo-chi!" Oriha pouted as she came out wearing a two piece pink bikini, the top straining against her bust with the bottom being shorts.

"I must admit that relaxing is very much needed." Yuuko smiled. She wears a white cloth over her bust and white panties.

"This feels a bit too small." Yoruka muttered as she tried to fix the red bikini top. She was also wearing a matching color bottom piece that showed some of her ass cheeks.

"I'm ready!" Alice shouted happily, wearing a one piece baby blue bathing suit fit for a cute girl like her. "Zeke is ready too!" She claimed as she held the dog up over her head, the small canine wearing a matching swimmer's cap on his head and a red swimming clothes fit for him.

"Waf!" He barked, wagging his tail.

"My God's body looks so amazing!" Miu's eyes sparkled as she gazed at her shared master. She wears a black top that strains against her bust with matching shorts that hugs her hips and ass.

'I wonder if Takashi would like this?' Kaede thought. She was wearing a red and blue mixed two piece bikini.

"I feels like my breasts have gotten bigger." Shizuka muttered as she gropes her large flesh puppies. She was wearing what seems to be a blue strapped bikini that covers her nipples, womanhood, and formed a thong at the back.

"This is very embarrassing." Kyoko muttered as she stepped out, wearing a red version of it.

"Such erotic bodies." Nao licks her lips as she stepped out, wearing a white colored version of the teacher's own. "Come on out, Kohta." She called.

"No way!" She yelled from inside.

"Come on, Ko-chin." Oriha cheered. "We picked this one special for you."

The thick girl only remained silent.

"Do I make me use my voice?" She threatened, but the others can tell that she was joking.

Except for Kohta.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She cried, stepping out of the shed with a red face. The gunner was wearing a school swimming uniform. The swimsuit modified to have hole around the stomach and chest, showing her inner cleavage. "D-Don't stare too much, please." She muttered as the others looked at her.

"Did your stomach gotten flatter?" Saya asked.

Indeed the group's gunner has lost a lot of her fat around her stomach, but still retained her figure.

"Salem-san gave me some medicine for my stomachache." Kohta muttered. "She said that it would have some side effects, but I didn't think weight loss."

"Looks good though." Yuuki licked her lips.

"Down!" Oriha cried as she smacked the bluenette's head with a rolled up newspaper.

"The hell you got that from?!" The female cried out.

Saya simply approached the glasses wearing brunette and held out her hand. "Let's go have some fun, okay?"

"R-Right." A small smile appeared on the young Hirano's face.

…

Takashi was lying down after coming out of the waters from the games he played. Sitting on a towel, he looked on as the girls were having fun. He was also happy that Hirano had open up more and Rei looks to be accepting of the situation. 'For now at least.' He sighed.

He knew she would explode in the future, but now everyone should relax.

"Are you tired, Master?" Kaede asked as she too has come out of the water and sat next to him.

"Just relaxing." He smiled at her. "Are you having fun?"

"I am." She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Yuuki, give it back!" Saya shouted as she chased after the bluenette topless, her large breasts bouncing about.

"You gotta catch me fi~rst!" The explosive servant laughed as she ran off with Saya's top.

"I don't see why she has to hide them." Saeko giggled as she gazed at Saya with loving lust.

"Busujima." Kyoko reprimanded.

Saeko simply shrugged. "No need to be like that, Kyoko-san." She smiled. "Takashi is a gentleman after all." She giggled. "And I have caught him glancing at you from time to time." She leaned a bit. "Did something happen between you two back at the estate?" She wondered.

Rei was not far from them and heard this.

"N-Nothing happened." She squeaked.

"Really?" The Sayo asked. "I could ask him." She grinned.

"There's no need for that!" She flushed.

"Oh what's this? Kyoko-san likes them young, hm?" Nao added more fire to the pot.

Kyoko was surround by the three females and was stammering sentences after sentences.

"Okay that's enough." Saya came to the rescue as she was tying her top back, Yuuki walking behind her with one hell of a goofy smile.

"Oh?" Saeko raised an eyebrow. "How did you tame her this time?"

"Had to shove my tongue down her throat." Saya grinned as Yuuki came up from behind her and hugged her around her stomach.

"You kiss almost as well as Taka." The bluenette hummed.

Saeko giggled at that as the redhead teacher blushed. "Almost?"

"Wanna see if you're better then him?" She challenged as she rubbed the pinkette's stomach.

"Maybe." The purplette grinned.

"There's a child here." Kyoko said.

Little Alice was too busy playing with some the other females and Zeke to notice the adult occurrence behind her.

Takashi could only chuckle at the scene.

"It seems that Miyamoto still harbors the green beast within her." Miu said as she came to them, sitting at her master's right.

"She'll have to get over it one way or the other." He sighed at that. He could understand his childhood friend's suddenly jealousy with Hisashi's death still plaguing her mind and him now in a relationship with some of the other females of the group.

Well the ones that she knows of.

"Would you have moved on, my God?" Miu asked.

Takashi thought this over. "More than likely. I'm sure I would be jealous of which guy she gave the attention to. I'll admit, I was rather green when the two started dating. Hell I gave Hisashi the okay."

"But she made a promise." Kaede frowned as she sent the orangette a look of displeasure.

"We were children back then." Takashi tried to defend his childhood friend, but know it would not help. "And rather we ended up together in the end or not is up to the both of us. She chose Hisashi and…" He shrugged.

Miu moved lay next to her master and leaned against his shoulder. "If I were to have made such a promise, I would engrain in into my mind and keep it within my heart." She said.

"I would have kept my promise no matter what, Master." Kaede said as she copied her fellow servant. "You have a great heart. It is no more of a surprise that you're willing to forgive those two for hurting you. I would have confided any problem I have that plague my mind to you. I would tell you my deepest fear and my greatest of desires." She looked to him.

"My God." Miu mutters. "If you and Rei were to court, would you forget us?"

"Of course not." The grey tipped blackette immediately answered, feeling slightly offended by the question. "You are all important to me." He said with conviction.

"I am glad that Master thinks well of us." Keade smiled.

"As am I." Miu smiled as well. "But we are certain of one thing."

"And that is?" He wondered.

His answer came in the form of the two kissing his cheeks.

"No matter what choices you make." Kaede said before she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"And no matter how you become in the future." Miu added as she turned his face and too planted a soft kiss to his lips.

"We will love and cherish you no matter what." The two said as one as they rested against him, wrapping their arms around over his chest.

…

Yuuki saw this and smiled. 'That makes twelve.' She nodded to herself.

"More bonds are formed." Saeko smiled. "Our family is getting bigger."

"Don't you know it." Yuuki giggled.

"Let's keep calm and give them their time." Yoruka said as she held a snoozing Alice in her arms.

"They look so cute." Toshimi smiled.

"Takashi's a chick magnet." Misuzu chuckled.

'How can they be okay with this?!' Rei raged in her mind as she looked the the females that she believed to be involved with the sole male in the group. 'Those two are practically THROWING themselves at him!' She mentally snarled as she looked away with a huff.

Yuuki mentally grinned as she Rei's reaction. 'Even though I said I won't kill you didn't mean I'll make you suffer.'

…

The group was sitting around a campfire, chatting merrily as they ate out of the canned food.

"Looks like Alice is all tuckered out." Shizuka smiled as she ran her hand through the small girl's hair.

"She needed that after all the things she went through." Yoruka hummed.

"Yeah." Saya sighed as she approached the sleeping child. "I'll take her to bed, then I'm going to sleep too." She said as she yawned before picking up the little girl, who snuggled a bit more to the busty pinkette.

One by one, the group began to say their goodnights to the other until it was just Takashi and Rei left, Yuuki having given her shared love a deep and long kiss before retiring for the night.

Rei caught the smug look sent her way and glared at the bluenette.

Takashi scratched his cheek, his face tainted a bit red. 'How the hell can I start a conversation after she saw something like that?' Takashi thought.

"So you really are dating that slut." Rei said.

"Stop it, Rei." He frowned, nit liking where this going. "You said you would try to fix this strain between us." He reminded her.

"Well you're doing a damn good job on your part." She snapped. "How can I try to fix this this when you are fucking around?" She once again allowed her jealousy to take control. "Just because you're the only guy in the group doesn't mean you can get all the girls. You make it seem like you're some kind of a manwhore."

Takashi took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's go to sleep." He said as he turned and walked away.

Rei quickly got up and made a few quick steps to reach him and grabbed his wrist. "Don't walk away from." She hissed. "You need to talk this out now!"

"Now is not the time. You're angry, jealous, and frustrated. We'll talk when you have clearer mind." He said.

"So you're just going to walk away, huh? I bet if Hisashi was here…"

"Then we wouldn't have this conversation." He cut her off and turned his head to her. "We would not be talking at all for that matter since you would be glued to him during this whole pandemic. And I'm sure I would be in a relationship with someone else as the days go by. But guess what, Rei. Hisashi is dead. I killed him out of mercy, not of anger or vengeance for being your lover! I made a vow that I would protect you and you're here now! It was either I kill someone I could consider as my brother and the girl I STILL care for or I kill only Hisashi!" He raged as his eyes reddened and his sclera burned black. "Would you really be with me after I did something as horrific as that, Rei?" He did not even give her a chance to reply. "Would you have loved me back knowing that a monster cares so much for you? **Would you!?"** He shouted, the black markings matching his mother's was on his face. In addition, his teeth sharpened like knives.

The sudden tone of his voice and the shift of his face caused Rei to step back in fear. "M-Monster?" She repeated.

He calmed his nerves and regained himself. "That's right." The black markings receded, but his eyes did not change. "I'm a monster." He went to take walk, disappearing between the foliage.

 _"A monster with the body of a human."_

Rei stood there in shock, in all honestly in the back of her mind she done know she fucked up. "T-Takashi...wait..."

…

Saya could only shake her head in disappointment at the orangette. "She is really pushing it. "A blur hot pass her, her eyes widening at the short blue hair. "Yuuki wait!"

…

Saya's voice ranged out, prompting the orangette to turn in time to feel her throat was grabbed and her feet off the ground.

"I should kill you right now, Miyamoto!" The enraged bluenette said as her star shaped iris glowed with murderous intention. She clenched her hold round the teen's neck, cutting off her air supply. "I warned you, didn't I? I gave you chance! I showed you mercy and this is how I'm repaid!"

Saeko leaped out of the shack, landed by the two, and instantly held the bluenette close. "Do not do it, Yuuki." She hugged her around her stomach, whispering into her ear. "Do not kill her."

"And why the fuck should I?" She growled, not easing in her grip as the orangette try to pry her iron grip from around her throat. "She definitely going to cause trouble for us. So why not nip it at the bud?"

"Would Takashi want that?" Saya asked as she neared them.

"He…" She hesitated. She knows what her fellow lovers were doing, but damn it!

"Would you be able to look him in the eyes after you kill a friend that he still cares for?" Saeko held the bluenette's chin to turn to her. Seeing that Rei's face was getting less blue, she continued. "Do you think he would forgive you or any of us if we were to let this happen?" She said softly.

Yuuki was at a crossroad. She really wanted to kill Rei, but she also wanted Takashi to be happy. "I…I…"

"Think this through, Yuuki." Saya pleaded. "Don't do this. You'll not only hurt Takashi and all of us, but also yourself. I know you don't like her and I can feel that you are holding back. Please let her go."

"Fine." She growled and let her go, her arms slumped afterwards. "You know how fucking lucky you are, Miyamoto?" Her voice cracked as she glared at the orangette. "You know how fucking lucky you have to be to have such an important place in Takashi heart!" Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "You think you're hot shit?! You think just because you my master's childhood friend that gives you free dibs?! I had to fucking struggle! Struggle to get his attention after you just came into his life. I'm glad he gave the chance those years ago! But I'm still pissed at you for breaking his heart! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Her shoulder shook as Saeko turned her away from the orangette.

"Let's go to bed, beloved." She said soothingly. She gave Rei a disapproving look. "You took a step forward only take ten steps back. You best accept the reality and soon, Miyamoto."

"You really fucked up this time, Rei." Saya sighed before she too left to calm her fellow lover down.

Rei looked down truly feeling shame for her actions.

HOTDA

The others weren't fearing well either. Even Oriha was not in a peppy mood. They of course left Rei to her sleep.

"The fuck is wrong her?" Sayo grounded out.

Yuuko was sitting beside the long haired bluenette. "She refuses to let go of the past."

"A lot good things that'll get you." Yuuki scoffed as she had her head laying on Saeko's lap, the purple haired female running her fingers through the blue threshes. "I'm…sorry for blowing up like that." She felt shame as she believed that had hurt her fellow servants and her shared master.

"It's no problem." Saya pecked her cheek. "We just…need to try and fix this before it goes way out of hand."

"Better her then any of us." Nao smiled at the younger female.

"There was a reason why the four of got locked up, you know." Sayo grinned. "I don't regret taking those assholes lives either, but I am sorry for shaming him."

Rei could only sigh as she sat up, the servants looking at her. Without a word, she got off the futon and walked towards them. She then sat down. She was silent for few minutes.

"What do you want, Miyamoto?" Yuuki asked, not even looking at the orangette.

Rei took a deep breath. "I…I need your help."

...

Miu and Kaede had left the shack after their shared master, wanting to see if he was well over their instinct to hurt the source of his pain. Along the way they seems to see upturned small trees and cut down logs. They even saw a large boulder with deep gashes that looked to be delivered by a powerful beast.

"My God is anguished by the act of our fellow member." Miu said in a sad tone.

Kaede shared her fellow servant's thoughts. "We must find and comfort him." Kaede said with conviction, the gravity manipulating female thought that it be best to deal with her loving master's aching heart.

"Right." The tanned female nodded.

…

The duo followed the destructive path, the sight causing their hearts to cry for the male and curse the orangette. Finally after several of minutes, they found their love sitting on a large flat topped boulder that over looked the island and the sea. The moon was full and stars lit up the night sky.

"Beloved God?" Miu said tenderly as she and her fellow servant/lover approached the male from behind.

"Miu. Kaede." He simply said their names with a whisper. "I thought you were asleep."

"We are worried for you, Master." Kaede said.

"I'll be fine." He said as he did not chase his two lovers away when they approached him. "I'll…come back when I'm done stargazing."

"Oh my Beloved God." Miu said as she sat next to him. She then pulled him into a hug, holding his head to her bust.

Kaede joined them, hugging the male she was loyal to after she saw his face.

"She hates me." Takashi muttered as tears have been running down his cheeks since he walked to this area. "She fucking hates me." He sniffed as he held Miu's arm, his body trembling as he began to sob softly.

"She does not hate you, my Beloved God." Miu hushed her master.

"She is confused." Kaede added. "Trying very hard to accept what is happening and struggling to go forth in this path we have taken."

"She will see reason within due time." Mui said. "Did Saya change her opinion when she saw your eyes?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Did she reject you?" Kaede asked.

Another negative motion.

"Then she will accept you." The two said as if they declaring the future.

The two did not get a response in anyway. Looking down, they smiled softly as the male teen dropped asleep in their arms.

"This will be a good place to rest for the night." Kaede nodded at her fellow servant.

"Indeed we shall." She agreed.

The two nodded as they gently placed Takashi on the rock to sleep, the two lying by either of his sides and they too promptly fell asleep.

Slowly, a soft smile etched its way to the male's face.

 _Thank you. All of you._

…

Rei lay on the ground of the beach at the center of an arcane circle drawn by Yuuko and Nao.

Yuuki stood by the orangette and drew her blade. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Rei nodded. "I don't want to be a bother. I don't want to let my jealousy be the cause of breaking up this group. I owe a lot to Takashi for saving my sorry ass that day. And you too, Yuuki."

The bluenette simply remained silent, not so sure on what to say on what they're about to do.

Rei took a deep breath and laid straight. "I'm ready."

Yuuko nodded and raised her blade.

 **Harem**

 **HOTD: Takagi Saya, Miyamoto Rei, Busujima Saeko, Fml Hirano Kohta, Marikawa Shizuka, Miku Yuuki, Hayashi Kyoko, Ichijou Misuzu, Nikki Toshimi, Minami Rika**

 **Mahou shoujou end of the world (03): Anai Miu, Hanzawa Yoruka, Sayano Kaede**

 **Triage-X: Sagiri Yuuko, Sakurada Nao, Hitsugi Sayo, Nashida Oriha, Suzue Konomi, Momokino Yuu**

 **AND THAT WAS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY. I THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


End file.
